The Secret Mission
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex Dumbledore is Albus Dumbledore's daughter. She has a misson. What will it be? What if Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore become best friends? Will love blossom as they get older or are they only meant to be friends? starts is year 1!
1. Start of Year One

**Hey guys. I couldn't resist anymore! This is my new Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover. I decided to start this story earlier than planned. I will still focus on A New Life, but since that story will be over in a few more months... Well, this idea that just popped into my head when I was watching Camp Rock last night. I started typing this on July 1****st**** 2011.**

**Well, you know on how in the first Camp Rock, Shane was sent to get the hell over himself and get over his ego? Well, what if Alex has to blend in at a camp over the summer and try to act like a muggle to keep an eye and be friend Harry before Hogwarts? Harry does summer school, and Alex ends up going there as well.**

**Anyway, that's just an idea. I will now start the story. Oh, and it takes place when Alex is 10 and Harry is 10. Oh, and since this is my story;**

**Harry's birthday is July 17****th****, since 1) I forget the EXACT day, 2) it's my brother's birthday and 3) I just like that day for some weird reason. **

**As for Alex, her's is going to be December 31****st****, because I want her younger then everyone. And she just turned 10.**

**Hermione's is going to be June 20****th****.**

**Ron's is going to be February 31****st****. **

**I know all the birthdays are wrong, but I want to make it easier for myself when I want to publish it. **

**Oh, and just too clear things up, I am basing the characters on my friends and not the real characters from the books and movies. Today is July 3****rd**** 2011 when I started this story and I will be continuing the other story still too since I am IN LOVE with Harry Potter at the moment.**

**And why I haven't posted this story and updated the other one is because our internet is down, because we have a really bad thunderstorm last night and it killed out modem (for the laptop to connect to the internet). It sucks but that gives me more time to work on my stories then read out people's work. It's going to kill me!**

**Anyway, let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 1**

***insert Harry Potter theme music here!***

10 year old Alex Dumbledore is walking around Privet Drive outside London, England on June 23rd, in her purple converse, blue jean shorts that go to her knees, purple t-shirt and a blue jean jacket. Her hair is wavy and goes a little bit passed her shoulders. She just finished summer camp with muggles, and to tell you the truth, she had lots of fun. Her dad, Albus Dumbledore, is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, you heard right. Alex Dumbledore is a witch, or what she loves to call herself, a wizard. Alex has been learning magic at a young age. She had been born with her magic, and when she turned 8 years old, she went to a wizard's school called Wiztech. She met two of her best friends there, Max and Justin Russo. Justin Russo was 10 years old at the time and Max was 8 as well. Alex is the middle one out of the three of them. Max was born January 1st 1994 and Alex was born December 31st 1993. They are only a day apart but the wrong year. For Hogwarts, when you turn 11 and are a wizard or witch, you will be accepted at there, but it is only for people in England. At Wiztech it is only for people in America. At the time, Alex was trying her blending in skills for her mission. Her mission is just beginning. What it is you may ask? To be friend Harry Potter. What Alex knows about Harry is he lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Their names are: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley. They live in Privet Drive in some town outside London called Little Whinging. She also knows his birthday is July 17th 1993, 5 months and 14 days before her's. Alex doesn't know why Harry has to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin and not his parents, but she guesses it is something really important. Dumbledore hasn't told his daughter what has happened to her mum or what happened to Harry's parents or who Voldemort is. Actually, you could just say Alex knows magic and lives life like a muggle. While other families told their kids about Voldemort, Alex learned about math, science, art, drama and other muggle classes. When they learned how to live life with magic, she lived life like muggles do, do things by hand but she learned hand magic and cast spells on Dumbledore's or McGonagall's, a family friend and the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, wand or Hagrid's, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and Alex's and Dumbledore's best friend, umbrella since he has lost and got his wand destroyed when he was a teenager.

Well, as Alex is walking down the road with McGonagall, who Alex looks up to like a mother figure in her life. Minerva McGonagall is holding Alex's hand in her own keeping a straight face. They are walking at a fast pace, which is getting hard for Alex to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Alex's small voice finally came up after an hour of walking.

"We are going to enroll you in muggle summer school that Harry Potter has to do" McGonagall answers. Alex runs up to McGonagall to try to keep in step with her.

"Could you please slow down?" Alex whispers and McGonagall slows her pace and stops dead in her tracks to let Alex catch up, "thank you" McGonagall smiles at the little girl who isn't even half her size. McGonagall knows what has happened to Alex's mother, who was a great friend that she went to school with. McGonagall casted a spell on her and Dumbledore to make it look like they're old, when they are really 40 and 45 years old. McGonagall saw Alex pull out her iPod that Dumbledore bought her to help her blend in like any muggle.

"What are you listening to?"

"Who Says by Selena Gomez" Alex smiles. Alex's smile lights up Hagrid's, Dumbledore's and McGonagall's world each time they see it, "could you sing it with me?" Alex gives her, her puppy dog face that no one can say no to and Alex knows it too.

"Ok" Alex hands McGonagall a headphone as they stop at the nearby park. They sit down on the swings and slowly swing back and forth smiling at each other and holding hands.

(_Alex, _**McGonagall, **_**Both**_)

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
><em>  
><strong>(Hey!)<strong>

_You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<br>_  
><em><span><strong>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me**_

**La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!<br>**  
><em>You've got every right<br>To a beautiful life _  
><strong>(C'mon!)<strong>

_**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says**_

_It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<em>

_It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<em>

**La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!<br>**  
><strong>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me  
><strong>  
><em>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!<br>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
><em>  
><strong>You've got every right<br>To a beautiful life  
>C'mon<strong>

_**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>_

_Who says  
>Who says you're not star potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>(Yeah, WHO SAID!)<em>

**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says**

_**Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<strong>_

"That is a good song" McGonagall smiles at Alex.

"I know. I love it. It means everyone is beautiful and perfect in their own ways" Alex grins and puts the song on repeat. McGonagall laughs as Alex starts to skip away from the swings. Just then Alex crashes into a chubby boy and falls to the ground.

"Watch where you're going freak!" the kid yells and grabs Alex's iPod, "Who Says? That is such a stupid song!" the kid throws Alex's iPod at a fence and before Alex or anyone could stop it, it smashes to bits. Tears fill Alex's eyes along with anger.

"Why are you so mean!" Alex shouts as McGonagall runs over.

"Are you ok sweetie?" McGonagall asks helping Alex to her feet.

"Yes mum" McGonagall smiles as Alex hugs her. It's now normal for Alex to call McGonagall 'mum', even Hagrid gets called 'big brother' or 'uncle Hagrid'.

"God! Another freak! What is up with the green house coat?" the kid glares.

"What is your name?" Alex asks the kid.

"Dudley Dursley" Alex looks at McGonagall, knowing this the name of Harry's cousin.

"Nice. Why don't you use the manors we all know you have" just then a boy with black shaggy hair and green eyes arrive. The boy and Alex make eye contact and smiles at each other.

"I'm sorry if my cousin has done anything mean" the boy apologises and McGonagall smiles.

"It's ok. He just pushed Alex to the ground" McGonagall answers stroking Alex's hair gently, still hugging each other.

"I'm really sorry. Are you ok, Alex..."

"Dumbledore" Alex whispers nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Alex Dumbledore" Alex looks up at Harry. Harry is slightly taller than her, by a head, "I'm Harry Potter" Alex smiles and holds out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You are nicer than your cousin" Harry shakes Alex's hand smiling.

"Thank you. Well, I should get Dudley back home before dinner in 20 minutes" Alex nods in understanding.

"Ok. Hope you see you around Harry Potter"

"Call me Harry"

"Alright Harry. You could just call me Alex" Harry nods with a smile and he and Dudley quickly walks away from the park.

"Well done" McGonagall whispers in Alex ear and uses her wand to fix Alex's iPod and fly toward her. Once the iPod lands in her hand, she passes it to Alex, "now let's sign you up for summer school" Alex groans but nods in agreement.

~HP & WOWP~

2 weeks have passed since Harry has met Alex Dumbledore on June 23rd. Today is the day of his first day of summer school. Harry quickly gets dress in jeans and t-shirt. He brushes his hair quickly and slips his glasses back on. Harry closes his door and starts to make breakfast. He hasn't eaten anything in the last 2 days, since he is on punishment for freeing the snake at the zoo on Dudley.

"Boy! Are you done with breakfast yet?" Harry hears Uncle Vernon yell at him. Harry groans and serves the food to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, "now get to school!" Harry nods and grabs his backpack and starts his 5 minute walk to school.

As Harry arrives to school, he sees the girl who hasn't left his mind in the last 2 weeks... Alex Dumbledore. Alex is wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. He sees her mum next to her in her green 'house coat' that Dudley calls it. Harry sees Alex turn around and smiles when she sees him. Alex whispers something to her mum and skips over to him.

"Hey Harry!" Alex smiles cheerfully.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Harry asks nervously.

"I failed 4 of my classes last semester. I was traveling with my dad and mum" Alex explains, "what about you?"

"I skipped school a lot because my cousin's friends and he would beat me up, so I fail 2 of my classes" Alex nods in understanding.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine" Alex's smile turn into a frown when she really looks at him, "what?"

"You look a lot different than 2 weeks ago. Are they feeding you?" Harry frowns and shakes his head, "at lunch I will give you a lot of my lunch. Mum makes me eat a lot and over packs my lunch a lot as well. She ends up give me either twice then my normal lunch or three times the amount" Alex laughs and Harry laughs as well. He can just picture Alex with that amount of food.

"So what classes did you fail?"

"English, Math, Science and Art. You?"

"Math and Science. My English and Art marks are low, so I am taking those as well to get them higher" Alex nods.

"Does that mean we are in the same classes?"

"Yup" Alex and Harry smiles at each other as they hear footsteps come toward them.

"Hello Harry Potter" Harry looks up to see Alex's mum.

"Hello..." Harry starts and looks down, knowing he never caught her name.

"Minerva McGonagall. You may just call me McGonagall" McGonagall tells him and Harry smiles.

"It's nice to meet you McGonagall" Harry and McGonagall smiles at each other. Alex grins inwardly knowing her mission is a full success.

"Hey mum, Harry and I should be getting to class. Pick me up at 3?" Alex answers seeing other kids leaving.

"Yes. See you then" McGonagall quickly leaves the school and Alex and Harry starts to head toward their first class... English.

~HP & WOWP~

July 17th has arrived. Alex is sitting in the park waiting for Harry to arrive. The time he is suppose to arrive is 10am and it is now 10:20am. Alex sighs knowing something has happened to Harry so she gets to her feet and starts to walk to his house. As she arrives, she sees the owls that are delivering the letters to his, about Hogwarts. One of the owls spots her walking toward her and she holds out her leg. Alex takes the letter from her dad to see two of them there. One for her and one for Harry. Alex hides both letters in her grey sweater pocket at the front and knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Vernon Dursley.

"What do you want kid?" Vernon shouts. Alex inwardly rolls her eyes.

"Uhm... I am here to see Harry, sir" Alex whispers.

"There is no Harry here" Vernon closes the door but Alex puts her foot in the way.

"I know Harry is here you old fool" Alex narrows her eyes and pulls out her Wiztech wand, "if you don't let me see him, my uncle Hagrid, mum and dad will be beyond mad at you and they know more than me in this department. I know you know what really happened to Lily and James Potter. You are just lucky me and harry don't since we are both hidden from the wizard world. I am Albus Dumbledore's daughter, who is the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Alex sees Vernon's eyes grow wide as he opens the door and lets Alex in. Alex hides her Wiztech wand in her right black boot and looks at Vernon, "where's Harry?" Vernon points to the door under the stairs and Alex walks to it. She knocks on the door listening to the breathing.

"What do you want uncle Vernon?" Alex hears Harry's voice come. Alex glares at Vernon again and opens the door, after unlocking it. Alex sees Harry lying on his bed holding his head.

"Harry? What happened?" Harry looks at Alex and sits up.

"Alex? What are you doing here? And my uncle threw me in here over some letter" Harry explains shocked that Alex is there in front of him.

"You never came to the park. May I come in?" Harry nods and sits up against the wall and letting Alex in. Vernon saw this as his chance. He ran over and slams the door close and locked it.

"You will never be able to come out you little witch!" Vernon snarls. Alex rolls her eyes as Harry turns on his light above them.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers.

"No need. Mum, my uncle and dad will be coming to find me in a few" Alex pulls out her wand and dials a number. She lays it at her ear and hears Dumbledore pick it up.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asks.

"Could you send Hagrid over soon? The jerk locked me with Harry" Alex explains everything that happened.

"Ok. I know for a fact that they will be getting upset from all the owls. They will end up taking you and harry somewhere. I will have McGonagall follow in cat form then you call, and I will send Hagrid"

"Ok. Would you like me to give Harry the letter?"

"Yes. And read yours too"

"Ok. Bye dad"

"Bye sweetie" Alex smiles as she turns off her wand phone and slips her wand back in her boot. She turns to Harry to see him looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hagrid will explain things to you. But dad said to give you this" Alex pulls out the letter and give it to him. Harry opens it and starts to read it out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Minerva McGonagall"_

"You are a wizard Harry" Alex explains, "and yes. McGonagall isn't really my mum. I just call her mum since she has been there and acting like a mum to me, since my real mum died. I dunno how or anything. Dad and McGonagall or Hagrid never told me" just then they all hear screaming and people falling. Harry hides the letter in his jeans pocket as the door opens.

"We are going away, far away! Where they can't find us" Vernon shouts at the 10 year old and the now 11 year old. Just then Vernon slams the door again and three sets of footsteps runs upstairs.

"Normally dad sends the letter early and he did, but your uncle hide them and burned them and all that crap" Harry laughs quietly and nods.

"So the stuff he was burning this summer we my letters?" Alex nods, "are you a witch?"

"Yes. I will be at Hogwarts this year with you. Hogwarts is my home all year round. I live in Gryffindor tower but that will change this year. We will be sorted into houses"

"What are the houses?"

"Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart people, Slytherin for the rich and snobby people and Hufflepuff is for everything in-between" Harry nods in understanding.

"What house was your dad in?"

"Gryffindor"

"What about your mum?"

"My real mum was in Ravenclaw and McGonagall was in Gryffindor. As for Hagrid, he was in Gryffindor too" Harry smiles.

"Were my parents a wizard and witch?"

"Yes. They were both in Gryffindor"

"Do you know what happened to my parents?"

"No"

"Uncle Vernon said they died in a car crash" Alex looked into Harry's eyes and shook her head.

"I know for a fact that never happened. They could easily use magic to get out of there. It has to be something more"

"Were they powerful?"

"Yes. You will be a powerful wizard Harry. My dad says I will be a powerful witch too. If you like, when we get to Hogwarts, I could help you learn the easy spells" Harry grins and nods just as the door opens. They didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. They see Vernon glaring with purple in his face.

"You will not be going Potter. Now get out and let's get going"

~HP & WOWP~ (this part is typed on July 4th 2011)

2 days later, Alex and Harry are lying on the ground next to the fire. They have been talking about Hogwarts when everyone is asleep and when they are awake; they talk about what Alex's dad is like.

"Hogwarts sounds so amazing" Harry whispers.

"It is. I never did open the letter from dad" Alex pulls out her letter and opens it. First she reading it silently, and smiles, "you want to hear it?"

"Sure" Alex whispers and starts to read it.

"_Dear Alex, _

_I know you and Harry are friends now. I just wanted you to know if you are in a different house then me, I will still be proud of you. Once the hat decides, that's where you will be and I will not be able to change it. No one knows where Harry will be. If Harry gets in Slytherin and you are in Gryffindor, you can still be friends with him. Remember, he will be where his heart tells him to be. I know you will be making friends once you start here as a student. Hogwarts will always be home to you as well as other students. I am happy that you have made a friend before Hogwarts. Hagrid is on his way to get you._

_I love you, and will see you soon,_

_Dad"_

"How does he know that you and I are friends?" Harry asks curious.

"Well, my mission was to be friend you. At the start it was to tell you that you are a wizard, but it's now personal. I look at you, like a best friend Harry" Harry smiles knowing at the start it was just a mission but now it's not. It's more than a mission to Alex; it's a real friendship and no longer a mission.

"So when we go to Hogwarts, will we always be friends?"

"Of course. We met before Hogwarts, so they have no control over us" Alex smiles and they both hug. Just then, there is a bang. Alex and Harry jumps apart and Alex pulls out her wand. She knows once she gets back to Hogwarts, she will have to give it to Dumbledore to put away. They see Vernon and Petunia walk down the stairs slowly with a gun in Vernon's hands and Dudley jump out off the couch. The door falls to the ground and a guy in a brown thick coat and a hairy face walks in.

"Sorry about that" the guy puts the door back in place and walks to Vernon. He bends the gun and Vernon pulls the trigger which makes a hole in the roof. The guy looks around and his eyes quickly lands on Alex, "hi Ally" Alex grins, slips her wand in her boot and runs to the guy.

"Hi Hagrid" Alex attacks him with a hug and he hugs back.

"Where's Harry?" Alex turns around and walks to where she was and grabs Harry's hand.

"Hagrid this is Harry. Harry this is Hagrid" Alex introduces, "actually it's Rubeus Hagrid, but whatever" Hagrid chuckles at Alex, knowing her hates saying his first name.

"Nice to meet ya Harry"

"You too sir" Harry smiles.

"Ok. So when are we leaving this dump that they call an abandon lighthouse?" Alex asks.

"Well, we have to give Harry his ticket and take his to diagon alley. Then on September 1st we have to get him on the train" Hagrid answers as Alex nods.

"Do I have to take the train?"

"Yes. You have to meet people there, but next year it depends. But you will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until me and Harry arrive to get you two the school stuff." Alex nods again.

"Did dad give you his key?"

"Yup" Hagrid starts to leave and Alex takes Harry's hand again.

"Ready Harry?" Alex asks Harry.

"As ready as I will ever be" they follow Hagrid outside and jump onto Hagrid's motorcycle.

~HP & WOWP~

It's the day before September 1st. Harry, Alex and Hagrid have already got their money and all their school supplies besides their wands and pets. Hagrid left Alex and Harry in Ollivander's as he went to get Alex and Harry an owl. As Harry and Alex are waiting outside Ollivander's they are comparing their wands.

"Mine's white and black" Alex grins, "and yours is brown" Harry rolls his eyes knowing Alex doesn't like the colour brown.

"Hey guys" Hagrid greets giving Harry and Alex each a white snowy owl.

"YAY! IT'S WHITE!" Hagrid rolls his eyes smiling.

"I know you don't like brown" Alex laughs, "Harry yours is a girl and Alex, yours is as well"

"I'm naming mine Hedwig" Harry tells them.

"I'm naming mine Snowy" Alex smiles looking at her owl's cage.

"Ok. So I have to go now, but here are your tickets. I know Alex knows where she is going, so she will help you" Harry nods smiling.

"Thank you Hagrid" Hagrid chuckles and ruffles Harry's hair.

"Thanks Haggy" Hagrid laughs with Harry and Alex and ruffles her hair next.

"Welcome you too" Hagrid disappears and Alex and Harry walk to The Leaky Cauldron to go to bed right after dinner.

September 1st has arrived! Harry and Alex are walking to the platform after putting their stuff on their trolleys. Alex is leading the way, and looks around.

"Alex, this is platform 9 and 10, not 9¾." Harry tells Alex, and Alex rolls her eyes.

"I know Harry. Walk through the wall" Alex directed. Harry looked at Alex like she is nuts but does what he is told. Once Harry was through the wall, she saw a scarlet train in front of him. Alex comes through next smiling, "like the train?"

"Yup" Alex grins and the two of them push their things to the train, and two twins helped them.

"Hey Fred and George. Thank you" Apex tells them. The twins, Fred and George Weasley, smiles at Alex.

"Ello Alex Dumb Door" Fred greets in a fake English accent.

"No, no, it's Alex Dumb or Door" George argues in a fake French accent. Alex and Harry rolls their eyes as Fred and George takes their stuff to an empty compartment that Alex claimed for when she is on the train. The twins put the trunks on the shelf along with Snowy and Hedwig.

"Bye Alex" the twins call in their accents and left, and the train starts to leave the station. Alex and Harry bursts out laughing as a kid that looks like a mini version of Fred and George.

"Hi. Everywhere else is full. May I join you?" the kid asks. Harry and Alex are sitting across from each other and nods.

"Come on in" Alex tells the kid. The kid smiles and sits next to Harry.

"My name is Ron Weasley" the kid, Ron, introduces.

"Are you related to Fred and George Weasley?" Alex asks.

"Yes. They are my older brothers. They are two years older than me. Third year for them and first year for me" Alex grins.

"Nice. Must love having pranksters around huh?"

"Ya. Mostly when they target others and not you" Alex laughs with Harry nodding.

"Yup. They always include me in their pranks at school. That way they can't really get into any trouble"

"I thought you are in your first year?"

"I am"

"Then what do you mean" Alex smirks and giggles a bit.

"The headmaster at Hogwarts is my dad. My name is Alex Dumbledore" Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Bloody hell" Alex grins.

"That is my best friend. Harry Potter" Ron's eyes grew even more wide, if that was possible.

"Do you really have the... the..." Ron stutters.

"The what?" Harry asks.

"The scar" Ron whispers. Harry smiles and lifts his bangs out of his eyes; "wicked" Alex rolls her eyes smiles.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a lady asks. The lady sees Alex and smiles.

"What would you like today Ms. Dumbledore?" Alex smiles and stands up walking to the door. Ron and Harry watches Alex nervously.

"What would you like guys?" Alex asks them. Alex sees Ron look down shy, "Ron, you can pick anything you would like. It's free for me when I come on the train" Ron smiles and stands up, walking to her. Harry comes up behind them and looks at all the candy.

"What is that?" Harry asks pointing at the Chocolate Frogs.

"Chocolate Frog. There is also Liquorish Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Barty Box of Every Flavour Beans" Ron answers, "may I have... 2 Liquorish Wands, 3 Pumpkin Pasties, a Cauldron Cake, 7 Chocolate Frogs and 4 boxes of Every Flavour Beans?" the lady smiles and passes Ron's order to him.

"What would you like Harry?" Alex asks.

"Uhm... a box of Every Flavour Beans please" the lady passes it to Harry and he starts walking back to his seat. Alex rolls her eyes and gets 5 of everything. As the lady walks away Alex starts to eat her chocolate frogs. She gives one to Harry, for he can try it.

"They aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asks Alex as Ron stuffs his face.

"No. It's just a spell" Harry smiles and opens it. The frog jumps up at the window and then jumps out.

"That's bad luck" Ron mumbles and eats more beans. Alex rolls her eyes.

"What card did you get?" Alex asks. Harry looks at the card and smiles.

"Your dad" Alex smiles and watches as her dad walks out of the card.

"Would you like another?" Harry nods and Alex passes him another chocolate frog. This time when he ones it, he grabs it and bite its leg. Alex opens her's and bites the head off. As they eat, the door opens to a bushy haired girl.

"Have of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" the girl asks and everyone shakes their heads, "ok. That's a lot of food for a girl like you. You must be rich" Alex rolls her eyes.

"It's called sharing. And I get it for free. What's your name?" Alex fires back. Hermione sits down next to Alex.

"Hermione Granger. What about you?" Hermione asks Ron. Ron tries to swallow some of his food, and Alex tries to not laugh.

"Ron Weasley" Ron answers still swallowing.

"Pleasure. What about you?" Hermione asks Harry.

"Harry Potter" Hermione's eyes grew wide and turn to Alex, "what about you?"

"Alex Dumbledore" Hermione's jaw drops open.

"No wonder you can get all this for free" Alex smiles and nods, "I read all about you Ms. Dumbledore"

"Call me Alex. You just have to go formal with my dad" Hermione nods understanding, "and what do you mean you 'read all about me'?"

"You are one famous witch. Your dad is a famous wizard and that makes you famous as well. You are well known in the wizarding world. Same with you Harry Potter"

"Call me Harry" Harry tells her. Hermione nods once again.

"You both are in the book of the 'famous wizards or the world' along with the Dark Lord"

"Who?" Alex and Harry ask at the same time, making Hermione and Ron gasp.

"You don't know who the Dark Lord is?" Ron asks surprised.

"No? Dad never told me" Alex answers.

"Do you even know what happened to your mum?" Hermione asks Alex.

"No" Alex looks at Harry nervously.

"What about you Harry? Do you know who the Dark Lord is or what happened to your parents?" Ron asks Harry.

"No" Harry answers.

"Oh god! You guys have to know, because both of you will be the talk around school" Hermione tells them.

"How are we supposed to know if we were never told?" Alex asks panicking. Harry grabs her hand gently trying to calm her.

"Alex, relax. Everything will be fine" Harry whispers. Hermione takes Alex's other hand gently, rubbing her thumb across the back to her hand. Ron is sitting on his knees in front of Alex rubbing her knee gently.

"Relax Alex. Ron and I will tell you everything we know, or you can just ask your dad after dinner" Alex nods with tears in her eyes. Hermione smiles sadly for the younger girl, knowing she has it rough. Everyone knows her story but she doesn't even know it for herself. Dumbledore kept the biggest secret in the world from her. The truth about her mother.

~HP & WOWP~

After the train ride. Hermione is holding Alex's right hand, while Ron and Harry are walking behind them. Hermione and Ron told Harry what they know about his parents. The Dark Lord, also known as Voldemort, killed his mum and dad and tried to kill him, but the love from Harry's mum blocked the attack and fired it back at Voldemort, killing him on the spot. Voldemort also accidently transferred some of his powers to him. Now, Harry can't be touched by Voldemort. Hermione, Ron and Harry are all 11 years old and Alex is still 10 years old. Alex is born in the same year as her new friends, but just a few months younger.

"First years!" Alex hears Hagrid call, "first years over here!" Alex gently pulls Hermione along which makes Ron and Harry to run after the girls. Alex stops in front of Hagrid smiling weakly, "hey Alex!" Hagrid sees the tear lines on her cheeks and quickly pulls her into a hug, "what's wrong Ally?"

"What really happened to mum?" Alex whispers. Hermione, Ron and Harry frowns knowing it's bad.

"I... I can't tell you Ally. You have to ask Dumbledore" Hagrid tells her, "now let's get you first years up to the school" Alex nods, as Hermione gently takes Alex's hand and pulls her into a boat with no one there. Harry and Ron jumps in after the girls climbed in and the guys hold onto the light to let the girls talk. Ron, Harry and Hermione are surprised on how the school looks, but Alex is used to it, but not used on how it looks from this angle.

Up at the school the first years all climb out of the boats and climbs the rocks, cuts through the dungeon and climbs up to the hallway, and stops in front of McGonagall who is standing outside the great hall.

"In a few moments you will pass through these doors to join your fellow classmates" McGonagall tells them and opens the door to tell them that the first years are outside the doors.

"It's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts" all the other first years starts to whisper to each other and Alex rolls her eyes and glares at the blonde/white haired boy. The boy walks to Harry and Alex, who is right next to Harry, and Hermione and Ron are on both sides of them. Ron on the right of Harry and Hermione on the left of Alex. The boy stops in front of the small group, "names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Ron and Hermione tries to keep from laughing but Ron snorts. Malfoy turns to Ron, "think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley" Alex rolls her eyes and steps in front of Harry and Ron, "who are you? Black hair, expensive robes? Brown eyes? Are you a filthy mud-blood like that twit there?" Malfoy points to Hermione and Alex kicks him in the leg.

"DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS AGAIN YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Hermione, Ron and Harry all grab hold onto Alex's arms to keep her from doing anything.

"Potter, I can help you from being friends the wrong sort" Malfoy holds out his hand and Harry looks at his friends.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry answers as McGonagall walks out with a small smirk, telling Alex she saw what happened. McGonagall taps Malfoy on the shoulder with a scroll of paper.

"They are ready for you know" McGonagall tells everyone and leads the way into the great hall.

~HP & WOWP~ (typed on July 3rd 2011)

The first years all walk into the great hall, surprised on how it looks, but Alex was used to it. She saw her friends, the Weasley twins, smirking at her; secretly tell her 'get ready for the pranking to begin'. They all stop in front of a hat and a stool, as McGonagall began talking.

"Now, when I call your name, I will place this hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are: Slytherin for the wealthiest and power families, Hufflepuff for the sweet kind of people, Ravenclaw for the smart and Gryffindor for the brave and kind hearted. Now let's begin"

Part way through, since for some reason, McGonagall started at the bottom, which is so unlike her, she finally arrived to the 'W's.

"Ronald Weasley" McGonagall called. Ron nervously walked up and sat on the stool.

"_Ha! Another Weasley. I know what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR!"_ The sorting hat called. Ron smiles as McGonagall takes off the hat and Ron runs to the table. So far 5 new first years are in Slytherin, 4 are in Gryffindor, 7 are in Ravenclaw and 6 are in Hufflepuff.

"Harry Potter" the school starts whispering as Harry walks up to the stool. Harry looks at Ron at the table and Hermione and Alex who still have yet to be sorted. Harry sits down as McGonagall places the hat on his head.

"_Ahh, I was beginning to wonder when I will see you Mr. Potter. You are not as smart as Ravenclaw and too brave for Hufflepuff. You are brave enough to be in Gryffindor. But I am more leaning towers Slytherin..."_

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin" Harry whispers.

"_Not Slytherin eh? You can be great you know"_

Harry keeps whispering.

"_If you're sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!" _Harry opens his eyes grinning as McGonagall smiles with Dumbledore. Harry runs to his seat after McGonagall takes off the hat and sits beside Ron.

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall calls up. Hermione takes a deep breath and walks up to the stool. Hermione sits down and the hat quickly calls out.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _Hermione grins and sits down across from the guys.

"Guess what I just found out?" Ron tells his friends.

"What Ron?" Harry and Hermione ask.

"If Alex gets here, we all are in Gryffindor and will live together until after our 7th year" Hermione and Harry laughs knowing he is right. None of the first years, besides Ron, Hermione and Harry know that Alex Dumbledore is starting this year, but the older students know but haven't told their younger siblings. McGonagall has just arrived to the 'D's.

"Alex Dumbledore" all the first years starts to whisper to each other as the older students smirk. Alex walks up to the stool and sits down. She closes her eyes as McGonagall places the hat on her head. Dumbledore leans forward listening closely to what the hat says.

"_Hmmm... You are harder to place then Harry Potter. You are seriously brave like your father, and have his intelligent ways. But you have the smarts like your mother but not enough to get into Ravenclaw. You are FAR to brave for Hufflepuff. You fit well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. You can follow in your great, great uncle's footsteps or your father's. You have a lot of talent. Would you like to prove yourself in Slytherin or hide in the shadows in Gryffindor?"_

"Gryffindor" Alex whispers repeatedly.

"_I see that you want to uncover the truth about your mother's death. You were just told that she passed away, but you know that is not true. I know your father is hiding the truth from you, and you will do whatever you can to uncover it. Your mind is still debating but your heart says Gryffindor... I know where you belong... SLY... no? You belong in Slytherin... but now both your heart and mind is saying Gryffindor... NOW, I know where to up you... GRYFFINDOR!"_

Alex takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. McGonagall grins and takes the hat off. Alex stands up and walks to Hermione and sits next to her. Hermione and Alex hugs and Ron and Harry each give her a high five. Alex looks up at Dumbledore and they smile at each other, then Alex looks at Hagrid to see him grinning and nodding. After the sorting was done, and the food was eaten, it was time for bed. As Alex was about to leave, Dumbledore stops Alex and told her friends to wait for her in the common room.

"What is it dad?" Alex whispers as Dumbledore holds her hand as they walk to his office.

"I know you want to know what happened to your mum" Alex nods and takes a seat once they arrive to his desk, in his office. Dumbledore sits next to Alex and grabs her hands gently, "have you heard of the Dark Lord, or Voldemort?" Alex nods.

"He killed Harry's mum and dad, Lily and James Potter"

"Yes. He killed your mum when he tried to kill you" Alex's eyes grew wide.

"H... how? W... why?" Alex stutters.

"Voldemort was killed on October 31st. You were 10 months old when your mother was killed. We owned a house across the road from Harry, Lily and James. We lived there during the summer holidays and Christmas break. You and your mother, Zoë, were living there at the time of Lily's and James's death. Zoë and you were over at the Potter's for a nice dinner and you and Harry were playing with Harry's toys. Lily saw that Voldemort was on the way so she took you and Harry upstairs as Zoë grabbed her wand. Zoë and James fought Voldemort downstairs and Zoë quickly told me Voldemort was there in the house. Voldemort killed James then Zoë. Voldemort came into Harry's bedroom when you, Harry and Lily were. Voldemort told Lily to move so he can kill the two chosen kids that will be too powerful, and can kill him on the spot when they are older, but she wouldn't move so he killed Lily. When Voldemort was going to kill you and harry, both of you were holding hands and staring at him. The love that James and Lily had for Harry and Zoë had for you killed him. Voldemort is scared of me because I am more powerful than him. You and Harry will be the most powerful wizard and witch in the world. You guys will have to kill him, since I know he will find a way to come back. I am sorry I kept this from you Ally" Dumbledore looks into Alex's eyes to see tears threatening to fall. Alex quickly drives into Dumbledore's arms and buries herself there; "I will carry you to Gryffindor tower" Alex nods in Dumbledore's neck and cries.

As Dumbledore carries his daughter to Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady smiles weakly, knowing Dumbledore just told his daughter what happened. She quickly opens the door and lets them in. As Dumbledore walking in, carrying the still crying Alex, he sees Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at the fire. Dumbledore walks over to them as Alex tightens her grip around Dumbledore's neck. Dumbledore sits down in the arm chair between Harry and Hermione, with Ron on the floor playing chess against Harry, and Hermione reading a book. They all look up to see Dumbledore holding Alex, and Alex crying.

"Did you tell her?" McGonagall whispers sitting down on the arm of the arm chair. Dumbledore nods as McGonagall gently strokes Alex's hair.

"Ms. Granger? Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" Hermione, Harry and Ron look up at them nervously.

"Alex will more likely have a hard time for the next few days, so I want you all to watch her carefully. She has a history with dealing with things a certain way" Dumbledore explains.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks shyly.

"How she deals with something, like problems, she ends up cutting her wrists and forearms. So I need you to watch her and make sure she doesn't. She writes 'Stay Strong' on her wrists to help her not to cut, but when she doesn't write it, she cuts. When she does write it, she doesn't cut" Dumbledore feels Alex hide her face deeper in his neck so he hugs her tighter, "I am going to take her bed now" Dumbledore stands up with McGonagall and they walk up to the first year girls dorm. All they have to do is walk up the stairs and one the left is the guys and on the right is the girls, plus it has their names on the door and their year. McGonagall opens the door to Alex's room and rushes the other girls out or a few minutes. McGonagall and Dumbledore walks to Alex's bed. They both sit down as Dumbledore rocks Alex to sleep.

After a half hour, Alex has fallen asleep on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore is slowly and carefully lays Alex down and covers her with the blankets. McGonagall and Dumbledore quickly kisses Alex's forehead and quietly leaves the room. As they arrive to the common room they told everyone to go to bed since they have a busy day in the morning.

~HP & WOWP~ (this part is typed on July 5th 2011)

The next morning, Hermione slowly wakes up to see tears fall down Alex's cheeks. Hermione jumps out of bed as Alex wipes her tears away and sits up.

"Alex?" Hermione whispers sitting on her knees in front of the small girl. Alex's and Hermione's eyes make contact, and Hermione sighs, "Alex, we are all here for you ok? I know it must be hard, and I am lucky enough to have both my parents, but at least you have your dad. Harry doesn't have either one of his parents. You are only 10 years old, and Harry is lucky he doesn't know his parents as well. So both you and harry can talk about it. But you have me and Ron to help and to talk to if needed, ok?" Alex nods and hugs Hermione quickly before sitting up and crawl to her trunk at the end of her bed.

In the boys' dorm, Harry and Ron are getting dressed and talking about Alex.

"Do you think she will be slightly better today?" Ron asks Harry. Harry sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Ron, she just found out what happened to her mum and how her mum died. I doubt it" Ron nods and sighs.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yup" the guys quickly walk to the common room to see Alex talking to Fred and George Weasley, with Hermione by her side. Ron and Harry walk toward the group and smiles at Alex.

"Good morning" Ron and Harry greet at the same time.

"Morning" Fred, George, Hermione and Alex answer back. Hermione walks to Harry and Ron and smiles.

"So can you pull the prank on Professor Snape?" Alex asks the twins.

"Of course" the twins grin and salute Alex, "Weasley Twins reporting for duty!" Alex laughs as the twins run out of the common room to plan their attack.

"What's going on?" Ron asks when Alex turns to them.

"The beginning of pranking has now begun" Alex grins and they all walk out of Gryffindor tower to go to breakfast. Once there they got their timetable and it is all the same for each of them.

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday**

**8-9am **– Breakfast

**9-10am** – Potions with Professor Snape

**11-12am** – Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall

**12-1pm **– Lunch

**1-2pm **– Charms with Professor Flitwick

**2-3pm **– Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell

**3-4pm **– Study Hall

**4-5pm** – Supper

**5-9pm** – Free Period/Library

**9pm **– Bed!

**Friday**

**8-9am **– Breakfast

**9-11am **– Herbology with Professor Sprout

**11-12am** – Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall

**12-1pm **– Lunch

**1-3pm **– Flying with Madam Hooch

**3-4pm **– Study Hall

**4-5pm** – Supper

**5-9pm** – Free Period/Library

**9pm **– Bed!

Alex smiles at her schedule but groans at the Herbology. She has always hated going into the greenhouse even since she was almost strangled to death by the Devil's Snare that was in there last year. Hermione, Ron and Harry all looks over their schedules and compares theirs.

"Hey Al? What do you have?" Ron asks.

"The same as you. We all have the same timetable until our 3rd year" Alex explains smiling, "let's get to Potions. We have 5 minutes before it starts" Alex grabs her bag as well as the others and she leads the way to the classroom. Once there they have 2 minutes to spare. They walk into the classroom to see Professor Snape standing at his desk waiting for people to arrive.

"Hello Ms. Dumbledore" Snape greets coldly.

"Severus Snape" Alex smirks as Snape's eyes narrows at her.

"Only your father can call me that"

"I called you it all summer. What's the difference?" Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione takes the seats at the front of the classroom to prove they are not afraid of him. Snape stares at Alex in surprise; no student has ever done this kind of thing. Normally they would be too scared to sit at the front of the classroom, let alone fight back/talk back. The bell rings as the rest of the students walk in. This is going to be a fun class.

~HP & WOWP~

After Potions is Transfiguration. Alex is happy; she gets to see her favourite teacher and the person she looks up to like a mother. Alex leads her friends to 3rd floor and down the hall.

"She must have memorized the school" Alex hears Ron whisper to Hermione and Harry.

"Ya" Harry and Hermione agree. Alex stops in front of the classroom and opens the door.

"Hey McGonny!" Alex greets smiling. McGonagall rolls her eyes at Alex smiling.

"Hey Alex!" McGonagall laughs, "What is it with you and switching nicknames for people?"

"Dunno. But it's fun!" Alex smirks and takes a seat at the front of the classroom. Alex pulls out her wand, quill and a notebook, "what are we learning today?" McGonagall smiles happily as Harry sits next to Alex and Ron and Hermione sits behind them.

"You guys will be learning how to make a cup invisible" just then, the bell rings and the other students walk in and take their seats.

After Transfiguration is lunch. The golden four all walks into the great hall and takes a seat. Alex sits next to Harry as Ron and Hermione sits across from them.

"Hey Al" two familiar voices greet. Alex turns around to see Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey" Alex smiles as they sit down next to her.

"How has your day been going?" George asks smirking.

"Good. We just finished class with McGonny and then we have Charms with Flitwick. How about you?" Alex smirks as Fred rolls his eyes.

"Good. We have been pulling pranks on everyone. We are targeting Snapers after lunch" Alex laughs at what Fred has said, knowing it's going to be amazing. They all hear a person clear their throat and turns around to see Dumbledore smiling.

"Hi dad!" Alex greets happily. Dumbledore smiles at Alex and kisses her forehead.

"Having a good day yet Al?" Dumbledore asks as she hugs him gently.

"Ya. Fred and George what me to join in their pranks again this year! And at the same time, I love Transfiguration with McGonny. I don't like Potions though. Snapey is mean" Dumbledore chuckles and picks Alex up. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms wrap around his neck.

"Now, have you made any friends yet in your year?"

"Only Hermione, Ron and Harry. Draco Malfoy and I don't like each other" Alex smiles brightly with twinkles in her eyes, "I have other friends too! Fred and George, Percy Weasley, then there is Charlie Weasley and you already know that Bill Weasley is my friend too! At least, when he was here. You remember when the bludger almost hit me and Bill flew in the way to take the hit, then I was at his side the rest of the year!" Dumbledore kisses Alex's cheek as he chuckles.

"I remember. You were 6 years old at the time and Bill was in his 5th year, Charlie was in his 4th and Percy was 3rd. Now Percy is in his final year and Charlie left last year and Bill left when you were 8. Charlie left last year, and you were 9. It's funny, because Fred and George are in their 3rd year while Percy is leaving this year. So you will be in your 5th year when they leave. What I know is next year, Ron's little and only sister will be arriving here next year and will be a year younger then you" Alex laughs and nods.

"That means I might be friends with ALL the Weasley's!" Dumbledore rolls his eyes and nods.

"You might be" Alex grins as Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs, "Mr. and Mr. Weasley?" Fred and George looks up at Dumbledore nervously, "when you pull pranks with my daughter, make sure she doesn't get hurt" the twins nods quickly. Dumbledore smiles and puts Alex back in her seat, "I will see you soon ok sweetie?" Dumbledore tells her as he gets on his knees, "be good ok?"

"Ok daddy" Dumbledore kisses Alex's forehead once again and walks to the head table. Fred and George sigh in relief, happy they didn't get into trouble. Alex looks at them oddly, "what's wrong with you?"

"We thought we might have gotten into trouble with Dumbledore" George explains as Alex rolls her eyes.

"He doesn't care as long as I don't get hurt" Alex explains, "so if I get hurt, he will be mad. But other than that, no. You should know that by now" Fred chuckles and nods in agreement.

"We should know that by now George" George laughs and starts to eat his lunch like the other first years are. Fred starts to eat as well, and wraps his arm around Alex's shoulders. After all, she is their little prankster.

~HP & WOWP~

As the first day comes to a close and dinner has arrived, the golden four are sitting at the dinner table eating their dinner. Alex sighs as all her happiness and hyperness has turned to nothing. Alex slowly stands up and tells her friends that she will meet them in the common room. Alex walks to the girls' washroom on the 2nd floor where Moaning Myrtle is. Alex walks into the washroom and smiles weakly as she sees Myrtle sitting the window.

"Hey Alex" Myrtle smiles and floats to her, "how are you?"

"Ok" Alex whispers as she continues to try to fight her tears, but they fall from her eyes and down her cheeks anyways.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad told me about mum" Alex looks up at Myrtle allowing the tears to fall. Myrtle frowns and can't help but feel sadness for the 10 year old.

"Alex, he had a reason to hide it from you... It's going to be hard to try to get back on your feet after hearing what really happened. You always have me to talk to" Alex smiles weakly and nods.

"I know Myrtle. Thank you" Alex whips her tears from her eyes and walks to her normal stall. Myrtle knows that Alex wouldn't be going to the bathroom so she quickly flies to Dumbledore's office.

2 minutes, it took Myrtle 2 minutes to get Dumbledore and come back. Alex is sitting on the toilette seat, holding a blade to her wrist as the stall door bangs open. Alex looks up to see Dumbledore holding his hand out to her.

"Ally, give me your blade" Dumbledore orders and Alex does what she is told. She sees Myrtle looking at the ground behind Dumbledore.

"Backstabber!" Alex screams at Myrtle as Dumbledore picks her up and carries her out of the bathroom. Alex continues to scream 'backstabber' at Myrtle as they leave. Tears fall quickly from Alex's eyes as Dumbledore carries Alex, bridal style, to his office. As they walk down the halls and up the stairs, many of the students stop to stare at Alex and Dumbledore. As they arrive to his office, they see McGonagall standing at the entrance.

"Could you open the door and come up Minerva?" Dumbledore asks McGonagall, and she nods.

"Fire Crackers" the stone eagle opens and spins until the stairs reach the top. As the eagle stops, McGonagall and Dumbledore walk up, as Alex stops struggling and just cries. Her little hands grips Dumbledore's robes tightly refusing to let go. As they walk into Dumbledore's office, McGonagall sits down on the couch she creates and makes a pot of hot chocolate. Dumbledore sits down next to McGonagall and sits Alex up. Once she was up, Alex quickly hides her face in Dumbledore's neck. She whimpers when Dumbledore unattached her hands from his robes. Dumbledore and McGonagall rolls Alex's robe's sleeves up and see cuts all down her left arm. Alex trembles and slowly lifts her head. Tears slides down her cheeks, and Dumbledore whips them away.

"Ally..." Dumbledore whispers looking at Alex's face, "Ally, why do you cut?" Alex whimpers once more and shakes her head.

"Alex, please answer" McGonagall begs. Alex shakes her head again and hides her face in Dumbledore's shoulder. Alex pulls her hands away and wraps her arms around Dumbledore's neck.

"Daddy" Alex whispers after 5 minutes of silence, "mummy" Alex slowly lifts her head and lifts her arms up to McGonagall. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiles weakly as McGonagall picks her up and places her on her lap. Alex wraps her arms around Dumbledore and McGonagall to keep them close to her. McGonagall pours the hot chocolate into three cups and they fly to each person. McGonagall places Alex between her and Dumbledore so Alex and them could talk and drink hot chocolate, "I'm sorry" Alex whispers softly after her hot chocolate is done.

"Al, you have to tell us why you cut" McGonagall tells her gently. Alex nods slowly and looks at her cuts on her left wrist and forearm.

"It brings me to like a high. Like nothing can hurt me. It gets rid of all bad. All my fears. It helps me feel better. But lately it bring more pain" Alex explains softly. Dumbledore wraps his arm around Alex and Alex lays her head on his leg. Dumbledore and McGonagall stroke her hair and leg gently.

"Why were you going to cut earlier?" Dumbledore whispers.

"Everyone knew what happened to mum and I didn't. It wasn't fair, and I still don't know who that murderer is. Why did he want to kill mum, me and harry, Lily and James?" Alex turns her head a little to see Dumbledore's face and to see his eyes.

"You and Harry can save the world Ally. You guys are the most powerful witch and wizard. He is scared of me, because I am more powerful than him, so you guys are safe here. Voldemort wanted to kill all muggles, muggle borns and blood traitors" Alex nods in understanding, knowing Dumbledore is trying to explain in her terms, so she can understand.

"So he wanted to kill everyone that was in his way?"

"Yes. He was a bad wizard. Slytherin is the house where all the people who are placed there, go bad and turn evil. They would end up working with Voldemort"

"Why did the hat want to place me there?"

"Because you are powerful. And it has something to do with your great, great uncle"

"Who is my great, great uncle that was in Slytherin?"

"Tom Riddle"

"Who?'

"He was your mum's, mom's father"

"Huh?"

"Well, your mum is Tom Riddle's granddaughter. My grandfather was head master in Tom Riddle's time and my father was a Gryffindor student"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, Tom Riddle is Voldemort" Alex's eyes grew wide in shock.

"W... what?"

"Mum is Voldemort's granddaughter" Alex's jaw drops open and her heart stops beating. Alex is Voldemort's great granddaughter.

"I... I..." Dumbledore pulls Alex into sitting position and wraps his arms around her.

"You are Voldemort's great granddaughter. You are a pure blood, like everyone in the Slytherin house. You would've been put there because you are Voldemort's great granddaughter and you are pure blood. But your heart over powered that decision. You are in the Gryffindor house because of your heart and you love your friends and family more than seeking power. The sorting hat originally thought you would want to seek power, but then looked into your heart and determination to get into Gryffindor. So there you are. Gryffindor just like your friends" Alex smiles knowing she is nothing like Voldemort.

"Am I more like you then jerky face?"

"Yes" Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckles.

"Why was jerky face targeting you and more afraid of you exactly?"

"My grandfather was the target for Voldemort because he kicked him out of Hogwarts when he found out Voldemort was killing students with a snake. He targeted my father and killed him and my mum, and then he tried for me when I was a baby but my dad passed his powers to me, and the powers my grandfather passed to him. Mum passed her powers to you before she died and when I die, my powers, my fathers and my grandfathers will be passed to you" Alex sighs and lets the tears fall.

"I don't want you to die daddy" Dumbledore smiles weakly and hugs her.

"I won't die for a long time Ally. Don't worry about it" Alex nods and hugs Dumbledore back.

~HP & WOWP~ (this part is typed on July 6th 2011 and I am nervous about my report card coming is some day after the 11th)

Over next few weeks, have been the time to get to know students, make friends and to get to know the teachers and the classes. Also Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow morning. They have already learned how to fly, and harry has been made the 'youngest seeker in the century'. No one has seen Alex fly yet, but that is because she pretends to not know how, but truth is, Dumbledore has taught her how to fly when she was 6 years old. Today is October 31st, Halloween. Alex is in her school's uniform and on her way down to dinner. Today was a rough day. Ron insulted Hermione's smarts after Charms class and ever since then, Hermione has been hiding in the girls' washroom on second floor. Alex has been in there to see if Hermione is ok after classes have ended. Alex sits down in front of Harry and Ron, and glares at them.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks Alex and Alex rolls her eyes.

"I hate both of you!" Alex grabs 3 candy apples and throws one at Ron quick and fast. It hits Ron in the nose and Alex throws the other at Harry. The one she threw at Harry hits him in the forehead.

"OWW!" Harry and Ron shouts at the same time. Alex smirks and takes a bite out of her's.

"It's what you deserve for hurting Hermione you jerks!" Alex stands up as Professor Quirrell runs in screaming.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell shouts and stops, "Thought you have to know" Quirrell faints and all the students besides Alex screams.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouts making everyone stop what they are doing, "all prefects take your houses to the dormitories. And all teachers come with me" all the students start to leave with the teachers and Alex watches as Snape goes through a door next to him. Alex stops Ron and Harry.

"You guys have to come with me to get Hermione. You both have to say sorry" Harry nods telling her, he is in. They both look at Ron and Ron groans.

"Fine" all three of them run out of the great hall and up to third floor. None of them notice, Quirrell is still on the ground.

Up on the second floor, Alex, Ron and Harry are running to the girls' bathroom, but stops and hide behind the wall as they watch the troll walk into the washroom.

"Eww, he's a guy. He's not allowed in the girls' washroom" Ron whispers and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Ron, Hermione is in there!" Alex grabs the guys' arms and pulls them to the washroom. Alex drags them into the washroom and they see Hermione hiding under the sink. Alex sees the club that the troll has, is above his head, "HERMIONE! MOVE!" Alex screams and Hermione crawls away from there. The troll's club comes down and destroys 2 sinks in one blow. Alex points her wand at the troll, "Confundo!" the troll starts to sway on his feet, confused. Alex jumps onto the troll's back as Hermione gets to her feet and runs to the stalls.

"Hermione! Get down!" Harry shouts to her as he and Ron throws wood at the troll's head. Hermione crawls along the ground as the troll grabs Alex's leg.

"HELP!" Alex's wand slips out of her hand as she dodges the club.

"Swish and Flick" Hermione tells Ron when she sees Ron try the levitation spell they have learned that day.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ron calls and does the swish and flick on the club.

"Accio Alex's wand" Hermione does at the same time and caught Alex's wand that flies to her. The club falls onto the troll's head, causing his to drop Alex. Harry runs and catches Alex before she lands head first on the ground. The troll starts to sway side to side and loses its footing, causing him to fall on the ground knocked out. Hermione and Ron run to Harry and Alex, and help them to their feet. Just then, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Dumbledore run in.

"Alex! Harry! Hermione! Ron!" McGonagall whispers in surprise. Alex runs to Dumbledore and he picks her up.

"Alex, what happened?" Dumbledore asks. Alex looks at her friends and back at Dumbledore.

"Well, Ron and Harry hurt Hermione earlier today, so she locked herself in here since the end of Charms class. So I followed her and talked to her all lunch. Then before supper I checked on her and came down for supper and was going to take something up for her. I was mad at Harry and Ron for hurting Hermy. So when Quirrell ran in about the troll I knew I had to get Hermione, so I dragged Harry and Ron up with me. Then the troll came in here and started to attack Hermy. So we took it down. I made it confused, Ron used the levitation spell and Hermione saved my wand because it slipped out of my hand, when the troll hung me upside down. He tried to hit me with his club, and Ron made the club fall on its head. Harry caught me before I fell and hurt myself. Then this is where we are now" Alex answers honesty. Dumbledore exhales the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He looks at Hermione, Ron and Harry to see their surprised faces.

"Yes, Alex tells me EVERYTHING. She knows to never hide things or I will find out by looking into her mind. So she likes to just tell me everything" Dumbledore explains to the 11 year olds. McGonagall clears her throat and looks at her fellow teachers.

"10 points will be awarded to each of you for dumb luck!" McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape walks out after the troll groans making everyone besides Alex and Dumbledore jump. Alex sees Harry looking at Snape's leg so she looks too.

"Daddy?" Dumbledore looks at Alex, "what happened to Snapey's leg?" Alex asks innocently. Alex feels Dumbledore enter her mind and she allows him.

"He was protecting something of mine where you dog is" Alex smiles.

"Can I see Fluffy?" Dumbledore shakes his head.

"Not tonight" Alex sighs and nods.

"Ok" Dumbledore puts Alex back on her feet and smiles.

"Go to bed" Dumbledore directs Alex and looks at the others, "all of you" Dumbledore hears the troll groan again and the students all walks out quickly.

On the way to Gryffindor tower, Harry is talking about Snape's bite.

"Harry, you heard dad. Snape is protecting something of dad's where my dog is. My dog could have bit him" Alex points out as they walk of the stairs. The stairs case starts moving and they ended up on the third floor corridor.

"Let's go before it moves again" Ron suggests. Everyone nods and they run up the rest of the way. Alex smiles and skips down the hall. They hear Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, who is the caretaker's of Hogwarts' cat. Hermione, Ron and Harry run behind the armour next to Alex, as Alex stands in the open smiling. Filch walks up the stairs and sees Alex.

"Ahh, Ms. Dumbledore. Off to see your dog?" Alex smiles and nods excitedly.

"Yup!" Mrs. Norris walks to Alex and meows. Alex goes on her knees and gently pets her.

"Hey. Mrs. N" Filch rolls his eyes at Alex's nickname for Mrs. Norris and walks away.

"Good night Ms. Dumbledore" as Filch walks away, Mrs. Norris runs after him.

"Night!" Alex calls out before leading the way to her dog Fluffy's room. Hermione, Ron and Harry run after her as she unlocks the door. They all step in as Alex skips over and start to pet Fluffy's noses. Fluffy is a three headed dog, which Hagrid got for Alex from a guy down at the pub for Alex's birthday when she turned 8. Fluffy slowly starts to awake and licks Alex, leaving her covered in spit.

"Hey to you too boy" Alex laughs. Fluffy starts to growl when he sees Alex's friends. Fluffy puts his paw protectively in front of Alex and hides her, "its ok. They are my friends. Fluffy, that's Harry, Ron and Hermione" Fluffy seems to understand because he stops growling and stops being protective of Alex, "good Fluffy" Alex kisses Fluffy's nose and smiles, "I have to go to bed. Hagrid will feed you in the morning" Alex slowly starts to walk away and waves her wand to make music play for her dog, "good night buddy"

On their way up to their dorms, no one spoke.

"Good night" Alex whispers to them and opens her door to her room. The guys' calls good night to the girls and Hermione says her's. As Hermione walks into the room after closing the door, she sees Alex laying on her bed already in her pjs.

"Night Alex" Hermione whispers.

"Night" Alex closes her eyes as Hermione gets change and goes to sleep.

~HP & WOWP~ (this part is typed on July 7th 2011)

The next morning, Alex is flying on the Nimbus 2000 that Dumbledore gave her in September. It's now November 1st 2003. Alex does loop de loops in the air, as Dumbledore watches her from his window. Dumbledore chuckles as Alex stands up on the broom and goes air surfing.

"Professor?" a voice behind Dumbledore asks. Dumbledore turns away from Alex to see Oliver Wood, "what were you looking at?" just then Alex zooms into Dumbledore's office on her broom, through the open window that Alex flew out of. Alex jumps off her broom smiling, not seeing Wood standing there stunned. Alex puts her broom on the broom rack and turns around. She jumps back nervous.

"Uh... hi?" Alex whispers and grabs onto Dumbledore's robes' right sleeve with her left hand.

"Ally, this is Oliver Wood. Gryffindor's Quidditch caption" Dumbledore introduces, "Oliver, this is my daughter Alex" Wood smiles and nods.

"Nice to meet you after 5 years" Alex smiles shyly and nods.

"Nice to meet you too. What year are you in?"

"My 5th year. I will be here until your 3rd year" Alex nods, "you are amazing at flying"

"Thanks. Dad and McGonagall have been teaching me. Hagrid would take me out and he would fly on his motorcycle. Then dad and McGonagall would play a scrimmage Quidditch game when school is closed for the summer" Wood grins along with Dumbledore.

"What position do you like to play?"

"I like chaser. It's fun. But I hate the bludgers" Dumbledore and Wood chuckles.

"That happens a lot. Professor, would it be ok, if Alex could possibly join the team? She could try out like the rest of the students, but there is a big chance she would make it" Alex looks at Dumbledore smiling.

"I don't see why not. It's your call Alex"

"Ok! I would love too!" Alex grins.

"Great. Try outs is in 10 minutes. I could walk you down and you would need your broom" Alex nods and grabs her broom.

As Alex and Wood walks down to the Quidditch field, Alex sees 50 people there already.

"Is that everyone?" Alex asks nervously.

"Yup!" Wood smiles and steps up to stand in front of the group, "morning all" everyone says 'morning' back and smiles, "ok, this is the Quidditch team try outs, for those of you who don't know. Now let's sees who is going to try out for seeker" Alex knows that Harry has already made the team so he actually doesn't have to try out. Harry smiles at Alex, when they made eye contact.

All through the try outs, Alex has been standing nervously next to Wood. Harry is seeker, Fred and George Weasley are the beaters, and Wood is keeper. Now it's down to chasers. Alex gulps when her turn has arrived. Alex nods hurriedly and mounts her broom. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alex are on the field. Katie and Angelina are already on the team and since the third chaser has left Hogwarts, they need a third chaser. Alex is the final person trying out as chaser. The other 20 people were trying out as seeker, beaters and keeper. Katie smiles at Alex.

"You will do great Alex" Katie reassures Alex. Alex smiles weakly and nods, "ready?"

"Ya" Alex whispers as Wood blows the whistle telling them it's time to start. Alex starts to fly forward from the other side to the field, as Katie passes the quaffle to Angelina. Angelina passes it to Alex and Alex speeds down the field and throws it at the free hoop. It went in. Alex smiles to herself as the team claps and smirks. All the other people who have tried out never got it in. At the end of Alex's time to try out, she got 5 goals in out of 6.

"Ok. Ready to find out the team now?" Wood calls out as Fred and George places Alex on their shoulders. Everyone starts to cheer, "Ok. Keeper is I. Beaters are... Fred and George Weasley. Seeker is... Harry Potter" the twins pats Harry on the back, "finally Chasers are... Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and..." Alex tightens her grips on the twins' shoulders, "Alex Dumbledore" everyone cheers for Alex and Harry and picks them up. Katie and Angelina pick Harry up and place him on their shoulders, like what the twins is doing for Alex. As the other students leave, leaving the team there, they start to make their way to the castle.

~HP & WOWP~ (by the way, this part is typed on July 8th 2011. I am watching Camp Rock and I OFFICALLY hate, Tess Tyler!)

Harry's and Alex's first Quidditch game has now arrived. So far the game is 25 for Gryffindor and 15 for Hufflepuff. Alex has the quaffle and passes it to Angelina, who passes it to Katie. Katie throws it to Alex, who is at the open goal post and throws it in. The score is now 26-15.

As the game comes to a close and Harry fell off his broom catching the golden snitch, Alex flies to the ground grinning. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch match! Alex runs to Harry and hugs him tightly.

"We won!" Alex squeals excitedly.

**And that's the end of the first chapter! I am officially bored. I have been typing this for SOOOOO long! I will put this on hold and type more chapters as I finish my other crossover first! I have been speaking Spanish around the house all day today. Lol. Did you know "hasta la vista" means "see you later" or "goodbye for now"? That's what I get for taking Spanish at school before getting kicked out for being bullied since I was 5 years old! Anyway, I will continue this after my other crossover, A New Life. Hope you will want me continue later on. Oh, and just a heads up! The other chapters WILL NOT be as long as this one! This one was just a filler/to make things go faster! Please review! Oh, and I got to my goal! This chapter is: 13,068 words long! My goal for this story was switched. It was going to be 20,000 words, but I switched it to 13,040. **

**By the way, I LOVE KEVEN JONAS (JASON GREY) IN CAMP ROCK. "That's the song" Shane says in surprise. "That must be the girl" Nate says in relief. "Ya think!" Jason mocks. Lol. I get bored easily but that was my FAVOURITE part that all three Jonas Brothers says in around the same time! I LOVE the song This Is Me, Who Will I Be and We Rock. Oh, did you know, Demi Lovato wrote a lot of the songs from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam? And since when does Tess be nice to people? Is that even possible for her? She is a bully/bitch in the second movie even! Oh and how is it possible to win something that you are not allowed in? Why do all these questions pop in my head when I am trying to watch a movie?**

**In all the movies I see more than once, a lot of questions pop into my head. But I know the answers for it, but I don't, then I do, but don't, but do. Does that make sense? **

"**We got the music in our souls"**

"**We Rock, we rock on"**

**I should STOP doing that! I also need to stop getting ideas for other stories in my head!**

"**3 months later..."**

"**Our Time Is Here!"**

**Mwhahaha! I love Ella's stupidness. But Mitchie will always be my favourite character in the Camp Rock movies. I think there should be a third one when Demi is better.**

**Also, one last thing before I say how many words I have...**

**I HATE MY TV AND I NEED A NEW ONE! The volume keeps disappearing and dies. Plus it is old!**

**Now word count!**

**13 thousand and 359 words!**

**Please review! (13,359)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter peeps! I am sorry I said 'February 31****st****'. I was thinking about February since Josh and I will be having a sleepover that month. I meant to say March 31****st****. For me, that happens A LOT. I will end up making up a date that doesn't exist when I am thinking about a month then the other part of my mind is thinking about a day.**

**So, sorry about the mistake!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last time:_

_Harry's and Alex's first Quidditch game has now arrived. So far the game is 25 for Gryffindor and 15 for Hufflepuff. Alex has the quaffle and passes it to Angelina, who passes it to Katie. Katie throws it to Alex, who is at the open goal post and throws it in. The score is now 26-15._

_As the game comes to a close and Harry fell off his broom catching the golden snitch, Alex flies to the ground grinning. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch match! Alex runs to Harry and hugs him tightly._

_"We won!" Alex squeals excitedly._

_Now:_

2 weeks have passed since the game. Alex is sitting in Potions class thinking about Fluffy. _What is Fluffy guarding? Is it dangerous? Why does dad have it hidden?_ Alex thought as Snape walks to her.

"Ms. Dumbledore, are you listening?" Snape asks Alex, breaking her train of thought.

"What?" Alex asks as the bell rings', telling everyone that class is now over. Snape rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Alex puts her books in her bag and walks to Hermione, Ron and Harry, who are waiting at the door.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks as they walk outside.

"Just thinking about what Fluffy is guarding. I need to ask Hagrid something" Alex runs away from the group as the sun goes down.

"She's going to miss dinner" Ron mumbles. Harry and Hermione roll their eyes and runs after her, which makes Ron run after them. The 3 eleven year olds hides behind the pumpkins near the window, that is open.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Harry whispers to Ron and Hermione as he watches Malfoy sneak down and look through the window.

"Who's that?" they hear Hagrid ask as Malfoy ducks.

"Malfoy. He's a mean kid in my year" Alex answers as Malfoy runs up to the castle. What Harry, Ron and Hermione don't notice is Malfoy saw them, "Hagrid, does anyone else know how to put Fluffy to sleep?"

"Just you, me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quarrel" Alex nods as Hagrid gives Alex some chicken. Alex and Hagrid look at the window, when they hear a cough, and sees Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Who's that next to Harry?"

"Ron and Hermione" Alex stands up from the booth and opens the door, "come in guys" Harry, Ron and Hermione walks into the hut nervously. Alex takes her seat again and sighs, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"One, it would be over and two, we followed you" Hermione answers shyly. Alex nods as Hagrid puts down more plates of chicken at the booth. Hagrid sits next to Alex, which causes her to sit against the wall, which she likes. Alex carved her name on the wall when she was 6, telling everyone it's her spot and only her's.

"Come sit" Hagrid tells the eleven year olds, and they all sit down on the other side of the booth, "now why are you down here and not in the common room?"

"We followed Alex" Harry answers. Alex rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Hagrid, you already know Harry. The red haired boy is Ron Weasley and the girl is Hermione Granger" Alex introduces, "Ron, Hermione, this is Hagrid" Alex takes a bite of her chicken and looks at Hagrid, "why does Quarrel know how to put Fluffy to sleep?"

"He asked me, but I asked him why he wants to know" Hagrid answers.

"And what did he say?"

"He was curious of Fluffy" just then, there is a pop from the cauldron on the fire. Hagrid stands up as Alex took her's and Hagrid's now finished dinner, and puts the plates in the sink. The other's put their empty plates with Alex's as Hagrid walks over to the table with a ball/egg thing.

"What is it?" Alex asks sitting down as the others all stand around it.

"I know what it is! It's a dragon egg. But... but Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asks.

"A guy down at the pub. He and I got talking and I told him I love dragons and would love to have one. He told me he had one with him and is trying to find someone who can take care of it. I told him I have lots of pets but mainly told him about Fluffy"

"And he was surprised and interested?" Harry asks.

"Of course he was! How many 3 headed dogs do you know?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all look at each other and to Alex, who is memorised by the egg. Just then the egg starts to twitch and Alex grins. She starts to bounce in her seat as the egg explodes. Alex and Hagrid were not fazed by pieces of egg flying at them. Alex stares at the baby dragon and Alex gently pets it. Hagrid smiles, "hello Norbert" Norbert chokes and fire spits out of his mouth and Hagrid's beard catches on fire. Hagrid quickly puts it out and looks out at the night sky, "you all should head back up to the school. It's getting late" Alex nods and hugs Hagrid.

"I'll ask dad if we can keep Norbert whenever he finds out" Alex whispers. Hagrid smiles and hugs her back.

"Of course. Night Alex"

"Nighty night"

As Alex walks up to the school with Hermione, Ron and Harry, Alex pulls them towards the Whomping Willow.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asks.

"Quiet" Alex whispers and leads them to her secret passage way that no one knows about. Alex taps the boulder 5 times and it opens, showing a brightly lit tunnel.

"What is this?" Hermione whispers as Alex walks in and the 11 year olds follows. The boulder door closes behind them and Alex continues to walk.

"My secret tunnel. Dad made it for me so I can easily walk around the school, without getting trampled on" Alex answers with a smile.

"Who knows about this?" Harry asks.

"Me, dad, Hagrid and McGonagall. No one else knows besides you 3" as they make it to the end of the tunnel, Alex opens the door secretly but freezes. Right there in front of the tunnel door is McGonagall. McGonagall has her arms crossed with a frown and Malfoy right beside her. Alex sighs and looks down knowing there is no way out of this.

"What were you doing Alex?" McGonagall asks.

"I wanted to see uncle Hagrid" Alex whispers and climbs out of the tunnel. Harry, Ron and Hermione climb out and see that the tunnel is from the Whomping Willow to the front entrance where the scores for each house are at. Alex sees McGonagall's face soften and sighs. Alex closes the passage way and looks up at McGonagall with sadden eyes, "I'm sorry for not being at dinner. Hagrid made chicken though" McGonagall rolls her eyes knowing chicken is Alex's favourite meat.

"You are all to come with me" Alex nods, "all five of you" Alex sees Malfoy smirk and starts to walk away, "Mr. Malfoy" Malfoy stops and turns around, "all FIVE of you. You, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Alex" Malfoy's eyes widen but nods. They all walk into an empty classroom and begin to talk, "now, all of you were out after curfew. You all will serve detention with Filch and Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest every night this week. Alex..." McGonagall turns to Alex, and she looks up, "when you want to see Hagrid you will make sure you leave before curfew and arrive back in time so you won't get into trouble. Ok?" Alex nods and sighs.

"Ok" Alex whispers.

"The forest is forbidden, there's... werewolves" Malfoy whimpers.

"Then I advise you to take a lamp and your wand, Mr. Malfoy" Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione smiles sweetly when Malfoy looks at them, "and you all will lose 50 points... each"

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy walks down to Hagrid's hut with Filch, Alex sees Hagrid crying. Alex runs to Hagrid as fast as she can in her school uniform and dress shoes. Alex dives into Hagrid's arms and hugs him tightly.

"You are seriously aren't still crying over that dragon are you?' Filch mocks. Alex narrows her eyes at him and picks up a rock beside her, "let's go" Filch leads the group into the forest as Alex whips the rock at his head, "Oww!" Filch rubs the back of his head as Alex and Hagrid bites their lips to keep from laughing. Hagrid gently grabs Alex's hand to keep her close.

"What are we doing in here?" Hermione asks nervously.

"We are looking for hurt unicorns" Hagrid answers, "Alex knows what she is looking for so, Alex, Harry and Malfoy go together, me, Hermione and Ron will go together and Filch and Fang will go together" everyone knows and splits up. Alex is holding the lantern as Malfoy and Harry walks on both sides of her.

"This is slave work" Malfoy snarls.

"Then you should've followed the rules!" Alex snaps.

"How old are you exactly? You don't look eleven"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Nine"

"Nope"

"Eight"

"No"

"Ten"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Alex answers sarcastically.

"How do you even come to school then? Aren't you supposed to be eleven?"

"Ya, but dad wants me to come this year. We are going by birth year remember? Dad wanted to switch it for this year. Try something new" Alex shrugs her shoulder as something catches her eye. She walks over and sees unicorn blood. She touches it to feel it still warm, "its close. Come on" Alex walks farther into the forest with Malfoy and Harry following.

As they arrive to a clearing as they follow the blood, they see a cloaked figure drinking it. The figure turns around as Malfoy whimpers and steps on a branch, snapping it.

"Idiot" Alex mumbles. The figure flies over causing Harry to back up and Malfoy run away screaming like a little girl. Alex trembles slightly but stands her ground. Just then 3 centaurs, named Firenze, Bane and Ronan come running.

"Alex, are you ok?" Bane asks Alex worriedly.

"I'm fine Bane" Harry and Alex watches as the figure quickly flies away, "what or who was that?"

"You-Know-Who" Firenze answers.

"He is weak. Drinking unicorn blood only brings you up to a half life, a cursed life" Ronan points out.

"He must be an idiot" Bane nods and picks Alex up so she can sit on his back. Ronan does the same to Harry and they run to where Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy stop to catch their breath.

"Hello Firenze, Bane, Ronan" the 3 centaurs smiles and puts Alex and Harry on the ground. Alex runs to Hagrid and he picks her up, knowing Alex has had a rough night.

"Be careful Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore" Bane tells them. Harry and Alex nods as the centaurs leave.

"Let's go" Hagrid tells the first years. Hagrid decides to carry Alex, knowing she is fatigue and scared, even if she won't show it.

As they arrive outside of the forest, Hagrid walks the students up to the school and takes Alex up to Dumbledore's office.

~HP & WOWP~

As Hagrid knocks on the door of Dumbledore's office, he calls them in.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Dumbledore asks worriedly.

"She was attacked in the forest. It was You-Know-Who. You should notify Nicolas Flamel that his Philosopher's Stone is in danger and make the last bit of his Elixir of Life" Hagrid tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore nods as Hagrid lays Alex on the couch Dumbledore makes appear. They see Alex is wide awake, terrified.

"Daddy" Alex whimpers. Dumbledore walks over and hugs her tightly.

"You are safe Alex. If you get scared and I'm not here, go to Hagrid and Minerva" Dumbledore tells her as she nods with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alex asks in a small voice.

"I have to talk to my friend. Do you remember Nicolas Flamel?" Alex nods.

"The guy with the pretty red glowing stone?"

"Yes. I have to talk to him"

"Ok. What's the Philosopher's Stone?"

"It the stone that is red and glows"

"The one I like?"

"Yes" Alex nods with a small smile.

"I like that one. It's pretty"

"I know"

"Are you trying to protect it from the guy who attacked me and Harry?"

"Yes"

"What about if you put it in the Mirror of Erised?" Dumbledore's eyes go wide, knowing that Alex is more and more like him each day. Alex has her mother's eyes, hair and face, but Alex has his smarts, nose, lips, ears, height and attitude.

"That's a great idea" Dumbledore nods and lifts Alex up a bit. He takes over Alex's spot and Hagrid sits down next to him. Alex lays her feet in Hagrid's lap and lies down again. As Alex slowly falls asleep, with Dumbledore stroking her hair and Hagrid rubbing her legs soothingly.

~HP & WOWP~

December is fast approaching. Alex has told Hermione, Ron and Harry about the Philosopher's Stone and how Dumbledore is going to go and tell Nicolas Flamel that the stone is in danger.

"We need to look up more about Nicolas Flamel" Ron tells Harry and Hermione as Alex is pranking with Fred and George.

"Why? We could just ask Alex what we need to know" Hermione points out, "we know he is the maker of the stone and the stone makes the Elixir of Life which makes the drinker immortal. And we even know You-Know-Who is after it. What else do we need to know?"

"How about, HOW TO GET THROUGH THE TRAP DOOR!"

"Just ask Alex. Fluffy is her dog" Harry points out.

"How about, when do we get have to get down there?"

"The day Dumbledore leaves to go tell Flamel"

"Ok" Ron, Hermione and Harry agree. Just then Alex skips into the common room and sits down next to Ron.

"What's going on?" Alex asks, already knowing since she was listening. She also knows that Ron, Hermione and Harry aren't her true friends if they lie to her.

"Discussing our Defence Against the Dark Arts homework" Harry answers. Alex nods, feeling hurt but hides it.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to go up to bed" Alex mumbles and runs upstairs.

"I think we just hurt her" Hermione whispers to them.

"She'll get over it. She's only ten" Ron answers and pulls out his potions homework. Hermione feels a pang of guilt rush through her, but she doesn't know how to fix it.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last time:_

"_What's going on?" Alex asks, already knowing since she was listening. She also knows that Ron, Hermione and Harry aren't her true friends if they lie to her._

"_Discussing our Defence Against the Dark Arts homework" Harry answers. Alex nods, feeling hurt but hides it._

"_Ok. Well, I'm going to go up to bed" Alex mumbles and runs upstairs._

"_I think we just hurt her" Hermione whispers to them._

"_She'll get over it. She's only ten" Ron answers and pulls out his potions homework. Hermione feels a pang of guilt rush through her, but she doesn't know how to fix it._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting on her bed, trying really hard to hide her tears. She pulls out the notes she and Harry wrote to each other when they were doing summer school. She stands up with the notes and sits at the window, looking at the stars.

"Why can't I be born at the same time as everyone else?" Alex whispers to herself, finally letting her tears fall. Alex doesn't hear the door open and close. She doesn't even hear the footsteps that are coming to her, "why can't anyone accept that even though I am younger, doesn't mean I don't have feelings or want to be friends. Why do I have to be the headmaster's daughter" Alex pulls her knees to her chin, wrap her arms around them and buries her face into them. She starts to sob dropping the notes. She is hurt, so hurt that she doesn't know if she can heal after that attack to her heart. Alex still doesn't hear the door open and close one last time.

Hermione runs down the stairs to the common room and smacks both Ron and Harry in the head.

"Oww!" the boys cried, "what was that for?" the chimed.

"For hurting Alex" Hermione snaps. Fred and George Weasley hears this and run over.

"What did you guys do?" Fred snaps at them.

"What did you do to Alex?" George asks angrily.

"What do you mean hurt?"

"Not physically I hope"

"Or mentally"

"What did you do?" Fred and George ask together one last time.

"So you care more about the stupid ten year old more than your own little brother? That's so nice" Ron snaps.

"BECAUSE ALEX HAS NO FRIENDS!" George snaps. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George hears a gasp from the stairs and turns to see Alex there, eyes pure red and tear stains down her cheeks. Fred runs over and hugs her tightly.

"George doesn't mean it like that Alex. Me and him are your friends, he was meaning besides us" Fred explains quickly. Alex nods and hugs Fred tightly.

"Is Charlie, Percy and Bill my friends?" Alex whispers scared.

"Yes. They love you Alex. Of course they are your friends" Alex nods as Fred pulls away and leads her to George. George hugs Alex tightly as Percy walks in. Percy smiles but then frowns when he sees Alex's tears and red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Percy runs over panicking, "you two" Percy points at Fred and George, "didn't hurt her did you?"

"No. Our little jerk of a brother hurt her" Fred snaps crossing his arms. Percy turns to Ron pissed off.

"What did you do?" Percy snaps. The other students in the common room, quickly runs up to their dorms knowing this will not be pretty.

"Who would want to be friends with a ten year old who will just get in the way and will not be as smart as you?" Ron snarls. Fred and George narrow their eyes along with Percy.

"If you must know Ronald, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and I are friends with her! Do you know how hard it is to make friends when you live here your entire life? Or you are the headmaster's daughter and have only known the teachers? Just think Ronald, you never leave the castle, you only get along with the teachers that Dumbledore likes, only grown up with Hagrid, McGonagall and Snape to hang out with along with Dumbledore. Never getting to know kids your own age! Just shut your mouth and think before you talk" Percy hugs Alex tightly as she sobs, "shh Alex. Just breathe" Alex nods in Percy's chest and takes in shaky breaths. Fred and George joins in the hug, as Hermione shakes her head at Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe I am friends with you. Mostly when you hurt one of our friends that is younger by a few months" Hermione walks away from the group and goes up to bed. Harry and Ron sighs, knowing they messed up. Harry thinks back to the summer, wishing him and Alex will get along like that again, but that changed when Harry and Alex found out about their past and who they really are. Alex being the most powerful witch and Harry being the most powerful wizard.

As McGonagall walks into the Gryffindor common room at 11pm Saturday night, she sees a small girl sitting at the fire. McGonagall walks over and sees Alex asleep but with tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Everyone hates me" Alex whispers in her sleep, "Ron, Harry and Hermione aren't my friends. Mum hates me, dad hates me, Hagrid hates me, Snape hates me" McGonagall gasps and shakes Alex's arm gently.

"Alex, Alex. Wake up" McGonagall whispers. Alex slowly opens her red, puffy eyes and looks up at McGonagall who is at the back of the couch, "come sleep in my room, just like old times" Alex nods as McGonagall picks her up. The last time Alex slept in McGonagall's room was when she was 8 year old and Dumbledore was visiting the Weasley's.

~HP & WOWP~

Christmas Day has arrived and Ron and Harry are the only guys that have stayed behind in the Gryffindor house while Alex is the only girl. Alex, Ron and Harry haven't spoken at all and if one of them tried the others would ignore. Alex awoke Christmas morning at 6am. Dumbledore has gone to see Nicolas Flamel for the day, but invited Alex along. She declined and said she wants to be by herself. Alex walks down to the Christmas tree in the common room, and sees Ron and Harry talking.

"Just say sorry Ron. We both have to say sorry. Alex doesn't need this. She needs friends. Hermione and her are getting along again, now it's down to us" Harry tells Ron.

"I know. I feel bad for hurting her. I didn't mean a word I said" Ron whispers sadly. Alex walks over to them and sits in the lone arm chair. She curls her feet underneath her and sighs.

"Have you opened yours yet?" Alex asks them nervously.

"No" Ron answers, "we were waiting for you. We saw that yours was untouched so we decided to wait" Alex nods.

"What time did you wake up?"

"5:30"

"Nice" Ron nods and sighs.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I never meant a word. I was annoyed on how you knew everything we were asking and I was jealous that I didn't" Alex nods.

"It hurt though. When you said that no one would want to be friends with a ten year old"

"I know. I know two people who want to be friends with you" Alex hides a smile and plays along.

"Who?" Ron grins inwardly knowing Alex is playing along.

"Two guys named Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

"Who are they?"

"Two Gryffindor students that are totally hot!" Alex laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I highly doubt they are hot. Not even cute. A puppy is cute!" Ron and Harry fakes shock and attacks Alex by tickling her. Alex squirms in her chair laughing. They have fixed their friendship again.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex's 11th birthday has arrived! For Christmas, Harry got candy, a red sweater/jumper that has an 'H' from Mrs. Weasley and pranks from Fred and George, and an invisibility cloak from an unknown person. From Hermione, Harry got books by Gilderoy Lockhart. As for Alex, she got him a broomstick, which is a keychain and a real broom. As for Ron he got a jumper that is green with an 'R' on it, candy, and the same books as Harry and the keychain, just like Harry. Finally, Alex's Christmas presents are: candy, books, pranks, purple jumper with an 'A' on it, a pair of black converse from Hagrid, a diamond necklace from McGonagall, crystal earrings from Snape and Dumbledore gave Alex an invisibility cloak with purple glittery stuff on it.

Alex woke up at 5am with the earrings and necklace on and slips on her new converse. She puts on her new jumper and runs downstairs. To her surprise, Ron and Harry are up and waiting.

"Why are you up?" Alex asks them.

"Give you these" Harry answers as he and Ron holds out 2 birthday presents.

"You didn't have too"

"We wanted to" Ron answers. Alex takes their gifts and goes to sit down at the fire. Ron and Harry sit down next to her and smiles as she opens Ron's present first. Inside is a Broom Stick Care Kit. Alex smiles and hugs Ron tightly.

"Thank you" Alex whispers.

"You can even decorate your very own broom stick too!"

"Sweet!" Alex starts to look at the box to look at the different designs she could do. After she finished looking at it, she starts to open Harry's. Inside is a gold charm bracelet. Alex gasps and covers her mouth, "how?" Alex looks at Harry. Harry shrugs his shoulders with a smile.

"That's my secret" Alex laughs and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you so much" Harry and Ron roll their eyes.

"It's our pleasure" Harry clips the charm bracelet on Alex's left wrist and yawns with Ron.

"We're going back to bed. See you in a few hours" Ron tells her and hugs her. Alex laughs and rolls her eyes.

"See ya in a few hours Harry. And thank you" Harry smiles and nods as Alex walks out of the common room and leaves the tower.

Alex walks down to Hagrid hut and smiles to herself. She is now eleven years old! Alex opens the door without knocking to see Hagrid smiling at her as he pets Fang at the fire place. Alex closes the door and runs to him. He picks her up and sets her on his lap.

"Having a good eleventh birthday yet?" Hagrid asks.

"Ya" Alex grins and shivers. Hagrid wraps part of his coat around her seeing that she forgot her coat.

"Why did you forget your coat?" Hagrid asks her.

"Too excited to see you" Alex answers honestly.

"Ahh. Ready to see your birthday present?" Alex nods excitedly and Hagrid picks her up. He keeps his coat wrapped tightly around her and walks into the forest with Fang at his side. As they get deep enough, Alex hears a voice.

"Is that you Hagrid?" the voice asks. Alex looks up to see a HUGE spider come out of a cave thing.

"Hey Aragog" Hagrid smiles as Alex looks at Aragog nervously, "this is Alex Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore's daughter" Aragog nods in his own special way.

"The one that you have given me to, but you get some ownership of me too?" Aragog asks happily, which Alex is puzzled about.

"Yes"

"Hi Alex, nice to finally mean you"

"You too sir" Alex smiles shyly.

"She's so cute!" just then, Alex sees a ton of other spiders surround them. Alex whimpers scared.

"Hagrid" Alex whispers.

"What?" Hagrid sees the other spiders as Aragog laughs.

"These are my sons and daughters. They won't hurt you Alex, you own them too, as well as me" Hagrid puts Alex down on the ground, but watches closely. Alex holds her hand out to a spider and the spider rubs its' head against it. Alex smiles and pets it like a dog or cat.

"Hi" just then many spiders jumps on Alex playfully. They start to tickle her, causing her to laugh.

"They are playing with her Hagrid. They won't hurt her" Aragog crawls back into his cave and many of the spiders flee. The one that is tickling Alex flees as well as Alex sits up and Hagrid picks her back up.

"You like your present?" Hagrid asks her as he carries her to his hut.

"Yup!" Alex grins happily.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Hi" just then many spiders jumps on Alex playfully. They start to tickle her, causing her to laugh._

"_They are playing with her Hagrid. They won't hurt her" Aragog crawls back into his cave and many of the spiders flee. The one that is tickling Alex flees as well as Alex sits up and Hagrid picks her back up._

"_You like your present?" Hagrid asks her as he carries her to his hut._

"_Yup!" Alex grins happily._

_Now:_

After exams ends, there is 3 weeks before school ends for the summer. The season is spring, the month is May. Alex has been talking to her friends again and Dumbledore has just left to go to Flamel's.

"When are we going down the trap door?" Hermione asks Harry, Ron and Alex. The last Quidditch game was yesterday and Harry caught the snitch, but both his and Alex's brooms went crazy. Ron said that Snape was jinxing the brooms, but Alex disagreed and said it is Quarrel.

"Tonight" Harry says. Alex grins and nods eagerly.

"I'm proving it is Quarrel that is after the stone" Alex repeats.

~HP & WOWP~

That night, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive to the 3rd floor after jinxing Neville, who stood up to them the best he can. They walk straight to the forbidden corridor. Alex opens the door and walks in to see Fluffy already asleep.

"Let's move his paw gently" Alex whispers to her friend. They all move Fluffy's paw from the trap door, and Harry opens the door.

"I will go down first, then Ron, Hermione then Alex" Harry directs them. They all nod and just then the music stops, "does it seem quiet to you?" they all stop to listen, but sees the harp, that was playing in the corner, not playing anymore.

"The harp stopped playing" just then Alex gets covered is spit. She smiles and giggles as her friends turn to her.

"What?" Ron starts, but ends up getting picked up by Fluffy. Fluffy drops Ron in the trap door and does the same to Hermione, Harry and Alex.

"What did your dog just do?" Harry asks Alex.

"He knows we are trying to get through the trap door, so he dropped us in" Alex explains. Just then something wraps around Alex's legs, "what the?"

"It's Devil's Snare. Don't move or it will kill you faster. Just relax" Hermione tells them, as Alex and Ron starts to scream. Alex starts to struggle and freak out. Just then, Hermione and Harry both gets sucked out and lands on the stone floor.

"They aren't relaxing are they?" Hermione asks.

"No" Harry answers. Just then Hermione starts to talk to herself about what she read in Herbology.

"USE SUNLIGHT!" Alex screams from above. Just then the vine covers Alex's mouth and starts to suffocate her.

"Incendio!" fire shoots out of Hermione's wand, and the Devil's Snare catches on fire, dropping Ron and Alex. As the two 11 year olds fall onto the stone floor, Alex sits up holding her right arm. Her face is slowly turning from blue to her normal tan skin. Alex is panting and Hermione, Ron and Harry rushes over, "Anapneo" Alex's airway opens and her breathing turns normal again.

"Thanks Hermy" Alex breaths. Hermione smiles and notices the forming bruises around her wrists, legs, face, neck and mouth.

As they walk through the doorway, a few steps away, they see keys and a lock on the door.

"It has to be old and rusty" Alex tells the other when she looked at the lock.

"There are two brooms here" Harry tells them. Ron and Hermione turns to Alex.

"You and Harry have to fly Alex" Ron tells Alex. Alex shakes her head.

"No. No, I can't" Alex stutters.

"You have too. Do you want to make sure Snape…" Ron starts.

"Quarrel"

"Whatever" Ron smiles, "do you want to make sure Snape or Quarrel doesn't get the stone?" Alex nods.

"Of course I don't"

"Then you have to do this Alex" Alex nods and climbs on the broom with Harry at her side. Alex and Harry take off for the search of the old key. Just then Alex spots it. She stands up on the broom and starts to surf. Ron and Hermione watches nervously from the ground hoping neither, Alex or Harry will get hurt.

Just then, Harry falls off his broom, for when there was a sharp turn and he crashed into the wall. Ron and Hermione run to Harry and sit him up.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks.

"Ya. But the broom snapped in half" the three 11 year olds look at the broom that is snapped down the middle.

"YES!" Alex squeals from above. Hermione looks up in time to see Alex jump off the broom from above, "take the key" Alex whips the key at Hermione which Hermione catches it. The four of them runs to the door and Hermione opens the door. As they run through the door, all the keys fly at the closed door trying to get to Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Alex turn around to see a grave yard and a chess board.

"Please don't tell me this is wizards' chess" Alex mutters as they walk to the door. The opponents draw their swords, making the four 11 year olds, back up.

"I can't say anything then, because it is" Ron answers, "Hermione, you be the Queen's Side Castle. Harry, you be the Bishop. Alex you be the Queen"

"What about you?"

"I will be the Knight" they all take their places and white goes first, "Alex, you go to B5" Alex nods and goes to B5 where she takes out a Pawn.

~HP & WOWP~

10 minutes later, it is the Golden Four's turn. Ron looks around to see that if they want to win, he would have to sacrifice himself and Harry to check the king.

"RON! NO!" Harry screams, seeing the move.

"I have to" Ron answers.

"What?" Hermione and Alex ask from their spots.

"He's going to sacrifice himself" Harry answers.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Alex screams with tears burning in her eyes.

"No Ron!" Hermione covers her mouth, letting her tears fall.

"Knight to E8" the piece Ron is riding move into the line of fire, of the black queen. The queen moves to Ron and takes him out. Ron falls to the floor, knocked out. Hermione went to move.

"NO! Don't move!" Harry tells her. Hermione nods and Harry moves to the King, "checkmate" the king's sword falls to the floor, telling Harry that they won the game. Hermione and Harry run over to where Alex is already there.

"He is ok. Just knocked out" Alex tells them.

"You and Harry have to move on Alex" Hermione tells Alex.

"What about you?" Alex asks in a weak voice.

"I will send a message to your dad, to tell him what is going on" Harry nods and holds out his hand to Alex.

"Come on" Harry whispers. Alex nods and takes his hand. She stands up and with one last hug, they walk through the door.

**And that is the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the continuation of the last chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_He is ok. Just knocked out" Alex tells them._

"_You and Harry have to move on Alex" Hermione tells Alex._

"_What about you?" Alex asks in a weak voice._

"_I will send a message to your dad, to tell him what is going on" Harry nods and holds out his hand to Alex._

"_Come on" Harry whispers. Alex nods and takes his hand. She stands up and with one last hug, they walk through the door._

_Now:_

As Alex and Harry walks through the door and down the stairs, they see Quarrel standing at the Mirror of Erised.

"You?" Harry asks in shock. Alex smirks and does a random happy dance.

"I was right!" Alex cheers distracting Quarrel and Harry.

"What are you doing?" Quarrel asks.

"You're not stuttering. So you must have put up an act. I knew I couldn't trust you and this just proves it" Quarrel rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to get to know a little twit at the time. Besides you are just a little kid"

"And yet, dad, McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape would do anything I ask. If I say I can't trust you they wouldn't let you near me and would keep a close watch on you" Alex grins, "and that is exactly what they did"

"And your father isn't here to protect you" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Actually he is here" Alex lies.

"LIAR!" a faint voice shouts. The voice doesn't belong to Harry, Quarrel or Alex, "get the stone" Alex sighs.

"You won't be able to get it Tommy boy" Alex says cocky.

"Use the boy and the girl" 'Tommy boy' tells Quarrel.

"Come here Potter and Dumbledore" Alex skips over with Harry shadowing.

"Like I said, you won't be able to get it. One, dad has it and two the mirror just shows what our heart desire. Like if I want the stone to not use it, I would get it, but all my heart desire is to meet the cast of Twilight" Alex looks into the mirror to see the stone broken in half. Alex watches as one half goes into Harry's pocket and the other goes into Alex's skirt pocket. Alex feels it in her pocket, but doesn't dare to look at it, "sweet, I see Taylor Lautner turn into a wolf" Alex claps her hands smirking. She turns to Quarrel, "so how ya doin'?" from the corner of her eye, Alex sees Harry put his hand in his pocket where his half of the stone is.

"Let me speak to them" 'Tommy boy' spoke.

"But master you are not strong enough" Quarrel argues.

"Just do it" Quarrel starts to undo his turban and there at the back of his head, is… Voldemort. Alex looks disgusted as Harry looks shocked.

"We meet again Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore" Alex puts on a happy face.

"You look disgusting Tommy. But it is nice to see you" Alex puts her hands in her pockets and starts to tap her half of the stone with her right hand, "you smell back by the way" Alex plugs her nose and walks up the stairs a little but Quarrel lights their exit on fire keeping them trapped.

"Alex" Alex turns around to face Voldemort. Harry is standing beside her, "how's your mother?" Alex narrows her eyes.

"Well, she is happy since she doesn't have to see your ugly face" Voldemort narrows his eyes right back. Alex crosses her arms, keeping the stone in her pocket.

"GET HER!" Quarrel glides in the air and starts to strangle her. Alex falls to the ground trying to get air in her lungs, "Potter, are you going to let a little girl fight your battles?" Harry glares and tries to pull Quarrel's hand away. Just then, Quarrel lets go as his hand falls apart. Harry sits Alex up and helps her to her feet.

"What is this kind of magic?" Quarrel screams.

"Potter has the stone! Get him!" Voldemort shouts. Quarrel grabs Harry by the throat and Alex does the same thing that Harry did. Quarrel's other hand falls apart. Alex and Harry looks at each other and nods. They run up to Quarrel and Alex touches his face and Harry does as well. They watch as Quarrel falls to pieces to the ground at their feet. Alex and Harry backs up a little, to get away from the ash. Harry pulls Alex into a hug.

"You did great Alex" Harry whispers.

"Thanks Harry. You did great too" Alex whispers back. They pull apart and Alex sees something from the corner of her eye. She turns around to see Voldemort come up from the ash, "move!" Alex screams and pushes Harry out of the way as Voldemort come flying at them. Voldemort cuts through Alex's body. Alex halls to the ground, knocked out and Voldemort does the same to Harry. Harry lies on the ground knocked out as Voldemort leaves the school.

~HP & WOWP~

As the week goes by, Harry awakes. He looks around to notice he is in the hospital wing. He looks on the bed beside him to see Alex still knocked out. Harry slips his glasses on to see at the end of his bed is a lot of sweets and same with at the end of Alex's.

"You have a lot of admirers" Harry looks up to see Dumbledore.

"Pardon?" Harry asks.

"Many students admirer you. They left you lots of sweets" Dumbledore picks up a box of Every Flavour Beans, "would it be ok if I try one? The last time I had one I got one that tastes like Ear Wax" Harry looks disgusted as Dumbledore takes one and pops it into his mouth, "Mmm, Peppermint"

"Sir, what happened down in the trap door, how was it that Alex and I were able to get the stone?" Harry asks Dumbledore.

"Alex was the mastermind of this one. The one who would only like to get to the stone to protect it and not to use it would get it" Dumbledore explains, "Alex got half and you got the other half. That is because Alex wanted that to happen. She wanted it that if Voldemort got it… or Quarrel in this case, then the other would be with the other hero or still inside the mirror"

"Alex was the one who came up with that?"

"Yes. As I said before, Alex has my smarts" Dumbledore chuckles and sits down on Alex's bed, stroking her hair, "my question to you would be… what did Voldemort say to Alex?"

"He asked her how her mom is" Dumbledore nods with a sigh.

"Alex will be asking me questions about something"

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, "uhm, why couldn't Alex and I touch Professor Quarrel?"

"Both your mothers sacrificed themselves to save you both. Love is the one thing Voldemort hasn't experienced and is what he is afraid of. He is afraid of me because of how much love is in my heart and I will protect the ones I love. Alex loves you, Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, her other friends, and me. He heart holds so much love that he was a little nervous of her, but that is why he can't touch her. It is also because of her mother. Her mother died saving her. Just like your mother" Harry nods understanding.

A few hours later, it was dinner. Harry walks out of the hospital wing. Alex hasn't woken up yet, and she should be awake by tomorrow. Harry walks out and sees Hermione and Ron talking outside the great hall. Harry smiles.

"Hey guys" Harry greets Hermione and Ron. They both jump and grin when they see it is only Harry.

"How are you?" Hermione asks.

"Good. Ron?" Ron grins.

"I'm doing well" Ron answers.

"Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Never better" Hermione, Ron and Harry lace their arms through each other's, with Hermione in the middle, and walks into the great together.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day, is the last day of school. That night they will find out who wins the house cup. Alex sits up in her bed, and wipes her eyes.

"Afternoon Ally" Dumbledore greets. Alex looks to her left to see Dumbledore.

"Daddy" Alex whispers holding her arms up. Dumbledore picks her up and hugs her tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"I was so scared angel. When I got a message from Hermione telling me that you and Harry were down in the trap door, I got scared. I knew someone was trying to take it, but I didn't know who. I am so glad you are ok" Dumbledore let his tears fall after he felt Alex cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. After we found out the dummy was in the forest, I knew it was him trying to get it. I just didn't know who would have been working with him to get down there. I didn't trust Professor Quarrel and everyone was saying it was Severus, and I knew it wasn't him. I know all the other teachers and I knew it wouldn't be them, so it was down to Quarrel" Alex explains. Dumbledore nods and sits down. Alex cuddles up in his arms and holds her close.

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too daddy"

"This is a bitter sweet moment" Dumbledore and Alex looks up to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Is she good enough to go down to dinner tonight?" Pomfrey nods.

"Yes" she answers, "but you will have to watch her" Pomfrey starts to wraps both of Alex's hands in bandages and puts a piece of bandage over Alex's stitches on her forehead, above her left eye. Next is Alex's right cheek. Pomfrey puts a band aid over a long cut. As for Alex's arms, legs and torso, Pomfrey found only bruises from the Devil's Snare.

"I hate Devil's Snare. It's creepy and hurts" Alex complains as she and Dumbledore walks down to the great hall, hand in hand.

"I bet. Will you promise something Al?" Dumbledore stops walking right outside of the doors. Alex stops and looks at him.

"Anything"

"If something dangerous is going on, promise me you will tell me"

"I promise daddy" Alex and Dumbledore hugs and he opens the doors with a bang. All the students that are already there eating, stop and look up. Alex and Dumbledore walk in and Alex and Dumbledore hug once more as Alex takes her seat. Once Alex grabs some dinner and Dumbledore sits down, all the students start talking again.

"Hey" Hermione smiles at Alex, who is sitting beside her on her right and the two guys are sitting across from them.

"Hey" Alex smiles and takes a bite of chicken.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Just sore because of that Devil's Snare, but good" Alex and Hermione hugs each other gently, as Harry and Ron looks at Alex's bandage hands, forehead, cheek and all the bruises. Alex's eyes are dark showing her emotions, "so how were the classes?"

"Boring" Ron answers, "mostly with you not there to make fun of the work" Alex laughs and rolls her eyes.

"It's not my fault that I love to make fun of the work we get" Alex's eyes start to brighten with happiness and excitement. After dinner, Dumbledore stands up. The flags hang down, and Alex knows that Slytherin won the house cup.

"Another year has gone and what an exciting one it was" Dumbledore starts with a chuckle, "and now it is time for the House Cup. But to warn you, I have some last minute points to hand out. In last place for the House Cup, is Gryffindor with 312, in third, Hufflepuff with 352; Ravenclaw with 426, and Slytherin with 472" Slytherin starts to cheer, "yes, well done Slytherin, well done. But recent events have happen that needs to be taken into account" everyone quiets down and they all begin to listen. Hermione and Alex grabs each other's hands slightly nervous, "First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley"

Ron blushes, slightly surprised.

"For the best playing chess that Hogwarts has even seen. He saved his friends at the price of his own. I award him and Gryffindor house… 50 points" the Gryffindor house cheers and Alex listened to what Percy was telling the other prefects.

"My brother. My youngest brother. He saved Alex, Harry and Hermione and they made it passed McGonagall's giant chess set to save the school. He could have died by saving Hermione, Harry and Alex" Alex rolls her eyes at Percy, but knowing they couldn't have made it passed if it wasn't for Ron.

"Second" Dumbledore starts as everyone got quiet, "to Ms. Hermione Granger" Hermione blushes, "for the use of cool logic to save her friends and her lessons in Herbology in the face of danger. I award her and Gryffindor house… 50 points" the Gryffindor table cheers and Alex hugs Hermione tightly as Hermione buried her face in her arms.

"Well done Hermy" Alex whispers to Hermione.

"Third" everything went quiet again; "to Mr. Harry Potter" Harry covers his face with his hands, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award him and Gryffindor house… 60 points" just then everything boomed. They are tied with Slytherin. 472-472.

"We're tied with Slytherin" Hermione whispers to Alex as she looks up.

"Fourth" Dumbledore cuts everyone off. Everything went quiet once again, "to Mr. Neville Longbottom" Neville's eyes grow wide and Alex hugs him, since he is on her right, "it must take a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but takes a lot more to stand up to your friends. That is why I award Neville and Gryffindor… 10 points" the Gryffindor students cheer but Dumbledore cuts them off, "finally. To Ms. Alex Dumbledore" everyone went utterly quiet, "it takes a lot of strength and courage to stand up against your friends to defend teachers and family. It takes a lot of courage to stand up against the darkest of people. Down in the trap door, Alex mocked the darkest wizard of all time and still came out of it alive. She faced Devil's Snare and made it out alive as she was being suffocated. She faced Professor McGonagall's giant chess set and caught the key for the door as she rode the broom while getting attacked. Then she faced, Voldemort. She mocked him and got the stone, but it was in half. The other face went to Mr. Harry Potter. She was the one who go the stone to protect it. She is the youngest in her year and yet faced more danger then everyone here. Therefore, I award her for her courage and nerve. She and Gryffindor house gets… 70 points.

Now the standings are… Hufflepuff with 352, Ravenclaw with 426, Slytherin with 472, and Gryffindor with 552.

"Therefore there must be a change in decoration" Dumbledore claps his hands and the flags change for Slytherin to Gryffindor, "Gryffindor wins the House Cup" Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor cheers and congratulates Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Alex and happy that Slytherin lost the House Cup.

~HP & WOWP~

Finally the next day, Alex sitting on the boats with Hermione, Ron and Harry. As they arrive to the Hogwarts Express, Alex helps her friends up their trunks in a compartment. Alex climbs back off with her friends, upset that the year has ended. Alex is wearing, jeans, t-shirt and a sweater as her friends are still in their robes.

"You have to visit me this summer!" Ron says with a grin, "and we will write to each other" Alex rolls her eyes and nods.

"Most defiantly" Alex answers with a grin. Just then the train whistle blows, "you must be getting on"

"Bye Alex. I will write to you this summer" Harry says as he hugs her goodbye.

"Me too. Oh and tell Vernon, if he hurts you and I find out, there will be hell to pay" Harry and Alex chuckles and Harry nods.

"I will" Harry climbs onto the train as Ron hugs her. The two boys sit down on the seats looking out the window where Alex and Hermione are talking. Finally Alex and Hermione hugs and Hermione climbs on. As she sits down, Ron opens the window and the three of them wave goodbye to Alex as the train starts to go full speed to Kings Cross.

**And that is the end of year one. What did you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_You have to visit me this summer!" Ron says with a grin, "and we will write to each other" Alex rolls her eyes and nods._

"_Most defiantly" Alex answers with a grin. Just then the train whistle blows, "you must be getting on"_

"_Bye Alex. I will write to you this summer" Harry says as he hugs her goodbye._

"_Me too. Oh and tell Vernon, if he hurts you and I find out, there will be hell to pay" Harry and Alex chuckles and Harry nods._

"_I will" Harry climbs onto the train as Ron hugs her. The two boys sit down on the seats looking out the window where Alex and Hermione are talking. Finally Alex and Hermione hugs and Hermione climbs on. As she sits down, Ron opens the window and the three of them wave goodbye to Alex as the train starts to go full speed to Kings Cross._

_Now:_

11 year old Alex Dumbledore is sitting in her second year dorm, since she finished first year a month ago. It is July 10th and Alex is currently packing a bag of clothes, since her dad, Albus Dumbledore is letting Alex stay at The Burrow for the rest of the summer. Just then Dumbledore walks into the dorm.

"Are you ready honey?" Dumbledore asks Alex.

"Ya, but it won't fit into my bag, and since I can't use magic outside of the school year" Dumbledore rolls his eyes, really hating that rule that the Ministry came up with.

"I know" Dumbledore uses magic on her bag, to make it endless and would even clean the dirty clothes, "ok, so I made your bag endless and when you have dirty clothes, just put them in and the bag will clean them" Alex looks up at Dumbledore happily.

"I really want you to teach me that" Dumbledore chuckles and ruffles her hair.

"I know. Oh, and I spoke to Professor Crumbs from Wiztech" Alex grins and starts to bounce.

"Will I be going there this summer? But floo back and forth?" Dumbledore rolls his eyes and nods.

"Yes, and you will be seeing Justin and Max" Alex claps and the two of them disappears to The Burrow.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive to The Burrow, where the Weasley family lives, Alex and Dumbledore walks up to the door. Dumbledore knocks on the door, as Molly Weasley opens it.

"Hello Molly" Dumbledore greets.

"Hello Albus" Molly smiles, "is this your daughter?" Molly asks as Alex becomes nervous and attaches herself to her dad with her backpack on her back.

"Yes. Molly, this is my daughter Alex. Alex this is Molly Weasley. She is Ron's, Percy's, Fred's, George's, Bill's and Charlie's mom" Alex shyly smiles and looks at Dumbledore then back at Molly.

"Hi" Alex whispers.

"Alex is shy when it comes to meeting new people" Dumbledore explains.

"It's alright. Come in, come in" Molly ushers then inside.

"Thank you for allowing Alex to stay over for the rest of the summer"

"It's no problem at all. Does she have her owl?"

"No. Snowy is actually on a trip to Hermione Granger's house"

"Snowy?"

"Alex's owl is pure white and she named her Snowy. It was either that or Snowball" Molly and Dumbledore chuckles as Alex looks around the kitchen and the living room, without leaving Dumbledore's side. Molly and Dumbledore begin to talk about the past events of the school year and then after a half hour, Alex hears her name and Wiztech in the same sentence.

"So Alex has summer school?" Molly asks.

"Yes, she goes to Wiztech in the summer. She will be just flooing there and back, so she will be gone in the afternoon. Her first class is at 11am and her last class is at 4pm"

"When does she start?"

"Tomorrow. Oh, and she will have homework a lot, so she will need time by herself to do the work once in a while"

"Ok, is she done her homework for school in September?"

"Yup. She does that in the first month off and goes to Wiztech July and August"

"Ok. What time does she wake up?"

"8"

"Ok. So have breakfast ready. Do I have to make her a lunch?"

"No, she gets a free lunch there. She will also might be a little late some nights" Dumbledore looks at Alex as she blushes, "she likes to hang out with her friends Justin and Max Russo" Molly looks at Alex with a smile, "and don't be surprised if she and two guys show up out of the blue. They love to flash all over the place"

"Flash?"

"Kind of like desperate for us"

"So flashing is..."

"The American wizard way to go one place to another. You have to use a wand though. Oh!" Dumbledore pulls out Alex's American wand and hands it to her, "almost forgot to give that to you" Alex rolls her eyes, "anyway, I must be going. Alex, flash to me when you want to ok?" Alex nods as Dumbledore picks her up.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Dumbledore kisses Alex's cheek and Alex does the same to him, "I will see you in September"

"Ok" Dumbledore puts Alex on the floor and desperate back to Hogwarts. Alex nervously turns to Molly.

"Hello" Molly smiles. Alex frowns and nods, "would you like me to show you where you will be staying and then show you to Ron's room?" Alex nods, staying in her silent stage.

The 11 year old and Molly walks upstairs to the other only girl's room.

"This is my daughter's Ginny's room. You will be staying with her for the rest of the summer" Molly explains and opens the door to see Ginny sitting on her bed reading, "Ginny" Ginny, has red hair and blue eyes, looks up.

"Hi mom" Ginny smiles.

"Hi. This is Alex..." Molly starts.

"Dumbledore. She is the headmaster's daughter and Fred and George's little prankster friend. She is Percy's little spy, Bill's little shadow and Charlie's little dragon lover. She is also Ron's best friend" Alex's eyes widen in surprise and Ginny's little snappy tone of voice, which Molly didn't catch, "she is also the youngest in her and Ron's year, and doesn't turn 12 until December 31st"

"Wow, you are friends with all my sons?" Molly asks turning to Alex. Alex looks up and nods, "you don't have to shy sweetie" Alex looks at the ground and sighs.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I get shy, like my dad said" Alex explains.

"That's fine. Would you like to leave your stuff here and go see Ron?" Alex nods excited. Molly chuckles, "ok. Your bed is right there" Molly points to the matrice that is on the floor. Alex walks over to her bed nervously and places her bag on the bed. Alex walks over as she fiddles with her broom that Dumbledore shrunk and made it into a necklace. The broom would only turn back to its original size when the owner/rider would want it to.

"That necklace is pretty" Molly says looking at the necklace.

"Dad made my broom shrink and turn into a necklace. When I want to ride, it would go to its original size and if I don't want to ride it anymore it will go back to being a necklace" Alex explains.

"What about that broom" Molly points to the charm that Alex put on her bracelet from Ron.

"Ron gave it to me. I gave him one as well but it is a keychain"

"That was sweet of him"

"Ya. Harry and he got it for Christmas for me. It came with my broom care kit. They snuck it inside" Alex smiles at the memory when she found out. She ended up hugging the life out of Ron.

"Ok, let's go surprise him" Molly leads Alex up to the next floor, which is 4th. Ginny's room is on 3rd. Molly knocks on Ron's door.

"Come in" Molly opens the door to see Ron's room trashed as he does his Potions homework.

"Clean your room Ronald Weasley" Molly closes the door, leaving Alex standing there.

"What just happened?" Alex whispers to herself. Ron hears a voice that he hasn't heard for a month and looks up to see Alex standing there at the door.

"Alex?" Ron whispers. Alex looks at Ron and grins.

"Surprise!" Alex jokes. Ron stands up and runs to Alex. Since Alex is shorter them him, and her head only comes to his chest, he picks her up. He starts to spin her around as she giggles.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ron" Alex laughs. Ron puts Alex back on the hugging the life out of her.

"Not as much as me"

"Obviously" Ron and Alex pulls away from the hug and walks to the Potion homework Ron is doing.

"Since you are the Potions queen, could you help?"

"Of course"

~HP & WOWP~

As dinner comes, Molly calls Ron down, since the rest of the family is already there. No one besides Molly, Ron and a jealous Ginny, knows Alex is there.

"RON! Supper!" Molly calls up.

"Coming!" Ron calls back. Alex and Ron make their way downstairs and Ron sits down in his seat. Alex sits down in the empty chair, beside Ron and sighs.

"Alex?" Fred, George, and Percy asks in shock. Alex looks up at them and smiles.

"Surprise!" Alex smiles and rolls her eyes.

"What are...?" George starts shocked.

"You are doing...?" Fred starts at the same time.

"Here?" Percy asks at the same time as the twins.

"Are you sure you three aren't triplets? If you take a bit of each of what you said, you could make a sentence" Alex asks jokingly. Molly and her husband Arthur chuckles and begins eating. Ron and Ginny are already eating and Alex just takes a bite of her steak, "This is delicious Mrs. Weasley"

"Call me Molly dear" Molly answers.

"Ok. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Alex, this is my husband Arthur" Molly points to Arthur who smiles at Alex.

"Hello Alex" Arthur greets.

"Hello sir" Alex greets back.

"Call me Arthur"

"Ok" Alex nods and takes another bite of food.

~HP & WOWP~

After dinner, Ginny went up to her room as the twins, Ron, Percy and Alex went outside to play a mischief Quidditch game. Alex and Fred against George and Ron. Percy is the ref and Alex can see Ginny glaring at her from the window.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Alex whispers to Fred.

"She has been this way since we got back and Ron couldn't stop talking about you, Hermione or Harry" Fred explains. "She is jealous that Ron got to meet Harry first out of all of us in the family. You were really the first person, then Ron and Hermione"

"But why is she mean to me?"

"I don't know" Fred looks sympathetic at her, just as the game starts.

After the game, Alex, Fred, George, Percy and Ron walks in as Molly told them it is bed time. Alex nods and walks up to her and Ginny's room. As Alex walks in, Ginny is glaring at her.

"You know, you could have knocked" Ginny snarls. Alex looks down and nods.

"I'm sorry" Alex whispers, grabs her pyjamas and walks out of the room to get changed in the bathroom. On her way back, Alex knocks and hears Ginny say 'come in' Alex walks in to see Ginny glaring at her.

"I was sleeping" Alex sighs and says sorry again.

"I'm sorry Ginny" Alex crawls into her bed and rolls on her side so she isn't facing Ginny. Alex starts to fall asleep with her stuff polar bear her dad gave her when she was 4.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, Molly walks into Alex's and Ginny's room at 7am. Molly looks sadly at Alex as she sees tears fall from Alex's closed eyes.

"Alex" Molly whispers as she shakes Alex's shoulder gently, "Alex time to get up and get ready to go to Wiztech" Alex's eyes flutter open and nods.

"Thank you" Alex whispers as she sits up and grabs her jeans, t-shirt and black robe she has to wear.

~HP & WOWP~

"Wiztech" Alex says as she floos to Wiztech from The Burrow. Alex comes up at Wiztech and steps out of the fireplace.

"ALEX!" Alex turns around in time to get attacked by Max and Justin Russo in a hug. Alex laughs and hugs them back.

"Do you love being 13 Justin?" Alex asks. Justin laughs and nods.

"I am older then the two of you. You and Max are both 11 and you are a day older then Max. Would you like to meet our sister Alex Russo?" Justin asks Alex, "She is 12 and was born July 15th"

"In 4 days she will be 13 right? And you turn 14 today"

"Yup" Justin pops the 'P' and grins.

"Sure, I would love to meet her" Justin and Max nods and walks to their sister whose hair which ends in the middle of her back. Alex cut her hair to be shoulder length and straight, while the guy's sister's is curly. Alex Russo has dark brown eyes while Alex's is bright brown.

"Alex, this is our best friend Alex Dumbledore. She is the daughter of headmaster Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts in England" Max says as Alex turns to them.

"Call me Russo, so we can tell each other apart" Russo says as she walks to her friend, Stevie Nichols who bullies Alex. Alex rolls her eyes and turns to the guys.

"Why is she friends with the bully?" Alex asks.

"Dunno" Max and Justin shrugs as the bell rings telling them to go to class.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks to her last class of the day, she walks into Stevie Nichols.

"Watch where you are going FREAK!" Stevie snaps and pushes Alex to the ground. Just then the bell rings, "now since we know everyone is in their classes, what am I going to do with a little freak like you?" Stevie then picks Alex up by the front of her shirt and drags her to the girl's washroom.

In the washroom, Stevie pushes Alex into the far wall and points her wand at her.

"Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia" as chocolate fills the room, Stevie made sure that no one can undo the spell besides her. She made it so that Alex will get drowned in the chocolate. Stevie quickly runs out of the room and locks the door. In the room Alex is slowly getting to her feet after she hit her head off of the corner of the mirror, against the wall she was pushed at. Alex looks around her to see the chocolate is already up to her waist. She doesn't have enough time. Alex runs to the door and tries to open it, but notices that it is locked.

"No" Alex whispers to herself. The chocolate is multiplying faster and faster. It is now at her chest, "please work" Alex tries flashing out with her wand in hand but that doesn't work either. Alex looks up to see a window. She steps up on the sinks as the chocolate reached her mouth, when she was standing on the floor. She stands up on the sink and grabs the shelf of the window. She lifts herself up and sits on the ledge. Alex kicks her foot against the glass until her foot goes through. Alex uses her foot to make the glass around the edge disappear as the chocolate arrives faster and faster to the ceiling. Alex quickly takes a deep breath as the chocolate starts to surround her. Alex closes her eyes and slides through the window. Not even 2 seconds later, Alex is falling.

As Alex is falling, she opens her eyes and releases her breath to see herself falling down toward rocks from a 20 foot drop. Alex starts to scream and panic as she gets flashed out in time before she either got hurt or splat against the rocks. Alex flashes out and looks around to see that she is standing in Professor Crumbs' office.

"Are you ok Alex?" Crumbs ask. Alex sighs and slowly starts to calm down.

"Ya. I was trapped and it was either that or get suffocated" Alex explains as she sits down and starts to take deep breaths.

"Stevie Nichols got her powers taken away from her and is kicked out, so you don't have to worry anymore Ms. Dumbledore"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Alex nods just as Dumbledore pops out of nowhere.

"Are you ok Alex?" Dumbledore panics and hugs Alex tightly.

"I'm ok daddy" Alex whispers as Dumbledore picks her up and holds her close.

"She will not come back for a few weeks" Dumbledore tells Crumbs. Crumbs nods in understanding.

"If I had kids, I would be the same" Crumbs reassures them, "and take your time. If you want, she can do home studying. I could just send the homework in the mail"

"Alex is staying with the Weasley's"

"Then I can send it to them but you would have to tell me their address"

"Alright" as Dumbledore tells Crumbs the Weasley's address, Alex lays her head on Dumbledore's shoulder still terrified and very weak, "we will see you in a few days. Once Alex is up to coming back"

"Ok. Goodbye Albus" Dumbledore nods in response and desperates to The Burrow.

~HP & WOWP~

At The Burrow, Dumbledore walks up to the door and smiles weakly when he sees Alex sound asleep. Alex is covered in chocolate and her backpack is still on her back, full of her books from her before classes. Dumbledore knocks on the door and Molly opens it quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly gasps and covers her mouth when she sees Alex, "what happened?"

"One of Alex's bullies from Wiztech. Stevie Nichols tried to drown her in never ending chocolate. Alex's ankle is bleeding because she broke the window of the bathroom to get out. She fell 20 stores and if Crumbs didn't flash her to his office, she would have died or she would've flashes herself to safety. Stevie is expelled and lost her powers, but I pulled Alex out and Crumbs is going to send Alex's homework in the mail"

"Muggle way?"

"No. It will come through the floo, but he sends it through the American Wizard Mail, and I made sure it would come through the floo"

"Ok. Is she ok?"

"Ya, she's really shaken up and scared right now. Could you clean her ankle for me?" Molly nods and leads them into the kitchen. Molly pulls Alex's jeans' leg up and starts to clean her still bleeding ankle.

After Alex's ankle is bandaged up, Alex is still sleeping, hanging onto Dumbledore with dear life. When Molly was cleaning Alex's ankle, Alex was flinching but stayed sleeping. Molly is currently taking Alex's backpack off her back and placed it next to the fireplace.

"I have to go" Dumbledore whispers to Molly, "Could you make sure no one else hurts her?"

"Of course Albus" Molly gently takes the sleeping Alex from him and watches his desperates.

As 3pm arrives, Alex is still sleeping in Molly's arms as Molly is making dinner. Just then Ron, Fred, George and Percy walk into the house after denoming the garden.

"What's for dinner mom?" Fred asks loudly.

"SHH!" Molly snaps and glares at the boys, "Alex has had a rough day at school and is sleeping right now" the boys quickly went quiet and nods, "go to your rooms and do whatever" the boys' nods again, too scared to face the wrath of Molly Weasley.

Alex slowly starts to rubs her eye at 5pm. Molly is sitting in the living room on the couch reading her Gilderoy Lockheart book.

"Daddy" Alex whimpers out and starts to squirm because she noticed that Dumbledore was wearing a purple traveling robe not a blue sweater and jeans.

"Shh, Alex" Molly whispers and rubs her back. Alex sighs knowing it is only Molly and not some random person. Alex lays her head on Molly's shoulder again calming down.

"Are you ok now sweetie?" Molly asks after 5 minutes.

"Ya" Alex nods weakly. Molly nods and stands up with Alex in her arms still.

"Are you hungry?" Alex nods again and slowly closes her eyes. She hasn't felt this comfortable with anyone but McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore and Snape. Molly starts to make a ham sandwich and places Alex at the kitchen table. Molly hands Alex her sandwich and sits down next to her.

"Where's daddy?" Alex looks up at Molly and takes a bite of her food.

"He had to go back to the school. He made sure that this... Crumbs guy... will send your homework over" Alex nods.

"I have homework from my Defence class" Alex stands up suddenly after finishing her food and runs to her bag. She opens her bag and grabs her work. She walks back to the table and sits down again. Alex opens her Defence book and starts to read her assignment. Alex grabs a piece of parchment and quill, and starts to write. She pulls out her Wiztech wand and points it at the goblet full of water, "Dehidratus Lugates Apeus Escapeus" the goblet, once full of water, now has nothing in it. Molly laughs and claps.

"Good work sweetie" Molly hugs Alex gently and starts to help Alex with her homework, even though she doesn't know these spells.

**And that is the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	7. Start of Year Two

**Man, everything at my new school is so complicated! I am going to try to talk my mom into letting me switch out of my history class and into either a different history or into some other class.**

**In other words, today was my first day at Shelburne! Well, it is called: "Centre Dufferin District High School". I am friends with this girl named Lauri and she is really nice. She asked me, and I quote "How was your first day?" and I said "Horrible. It is so confusing!" "But it is smaller than Grey Highlands" "Ya, but at GHSS it tells you where to go and on the signs and the map is less complicated"**

**As for the computers there, I can't even log in and no one there helps like at GHSS. They only tell you the user and you have to figure it out. But at GHSS, they write down your password AND user so it is easy.**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_I have homework from my Defence class" Alex stands up suddenly after finishing her food and runs to her bag. She opens her bag and grabs her work. She walks back to the table and sits down again. Alex opens her Defence book and starts to read her assignment. Alex grabs a piece of parchment and quill, and starts to write. She pulls out her Wiztech wand and points it at the goblet full of water, "Dehidratus Lugates Apeus Escapeus" the goblet, once full of water, now has nothing in it. Molly laughs and claps._

"_Good work sweetie" Molly hugs Alex gently and starts to help Alex with her homework, even though she doesn't know these spells._

_Now:_

As the summer went on, Alex didn't go back to Wiztech. July 31st has now arrived, and Alex is listening to Ron, Fred and George talk about getting Harry.

"What about you just call him?" Alex asks the guys.

"No. He is locked in his room" Ron answers. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Fly" Fred and George grins at each other than at Ron. Ron grins back and Alex sighs, "Could I come?"

"Of course" the twins answer at the same time.

~HP & WOWP~

That night, Alex, Fred, George and Ron are flying Arthur's flying car to Harry's house. As they arrive, Alex sees Harry in the window looking at them shocked.

"Hey" Alex smiles but then frowns when she sees the bars on the window, "what happened?"

"A house elf came and got me into trouble" Harry explains. Alex nods as Fred turns the car so Alex can hook the chain on the bars. Fred puts the car into drive and pulls the bars off the window. The window falls off and the glass smashes on the footpath. As Fred turns the car so Harry can put his, already packed trunk into the trunk of the car, they turn it around so Alex can help Harry into the car. Just as Harry passes Hedwig to Alex, who passes it to Ron, they all hear the clinging of the Dursley's trying to unlock the door.

"Come on Harry" Alex whispers, holding her hand out of him. As Harry jumps out the window, Vernon grabs Harry's ankle and Alex has Harry's arm. Fred and George grab Harry's arms as Ron climbs into the front and starts to drive away. As they drive away, Vernon falls out the window and lets Harry go. Alex and the twins pull Harry into the car, and Ron climbs back to his seat. Harry is sitting between Ron and Alex.

"Happy birthday Harry" Ron, Fred, George and Alex chimes with grins on their faces.

"And it is the best one yet" Harry smiles and hugs Alex tightly. Harry knows his feelings to Alex, are getting stronger and stronger. What he and everyone doesn't know, Harry is falling in love with Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive to the Burrow, Alex, the twins, Ron and Harry walk in with Harry's trunk and Hedwig, in the early morning.

"WHERE HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN?" Alex, and the three Weasley boys looks up to see Molly, as they snuck into the house, "oh, hello Harry dear" Molly smiles at Harry.

"They were starving him mum" Ron points out and Harry nods.

"They even put bars on his window" Alex chimes in.

"You three" Molly points at the twins and Ron, "better be happy I don't put bars on your windows. And Alex, you better be happy that I won't write to your father... yet" Alex looks down, and starts to worry.

For the rest of the day, Alex hasn't eaten a thing. She is too worried about what her dad is going to say. Will he be mad? Will he be disappointed? What?

Alex has done everything Molly asked of her, hoping not to get her mad or worried.

As Molly is about to floo call Dumbledore, Ron runs downstairs.

"MOM!" Ron shouts, as the clock turned from 2:59am to 3am.

"What are you doing up Ronald Weasley?" Molly squalls.

"It's Alex!" just then Molly stands up in a flash.

"Where is she?"

"Harry and I moved her to our room" Molly and Ron runs upstairs to Ron's room. Once they arrive, they see Harry crying as he holds her to him. Alex is completely pale, blood running out of her nose and forehead, her bags under her eyes is completely black and she looks like she is a vampire.

"Oh my" Molly runs over, and starts to say spells to stop the bleeding. She feels Alex's forehead to find her burning up. Just then Alex opens her eyes, rolls on her side and pukes on the floor.

"Daddy" Alex whimpers in pain. All day, Alex forced herself to get sick and make herself less hungry. It just made it worse.

"You stay with her, I will call her dad" Molly runs downstairs and floo calls Dumbledore.

~HP & WOWP~

Dumbledore quickly arrives to the Burrow and just walks in.

"Is she ok?" Dumbledore asks worried.

"I dunno" Molly and Dumbledore runs upstairs, not caring if anyone is woken up. They run into Ron's room and Dumbledore runs over.

"Alex" Dumbledore whispers. Alex opens her eyes weakly and looks at him.

"Sorry" Alex whispers weakly. Dumbledore sighs and pulls Alex into a hug. He picks her up and starts to rock her, not caring that she is sweating and may get sick on his robe. Dumbledore rubs Alex's back as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for honey"

"Yes I do" Alex whines.

"Then what is it?"

"We went to get Harry from his house because the Dursley's been starving him and put bars on his window. Then I wouldn't eat, and I didn't want to so I made myself get sick" Alex starts to cry and Dumbledore holds her closer to him.

"Alex" Alex looks up with tears falling down her face, "I'm not mad. I'm upset that you wouldn't eat though. Would you like to try chicken soup?" Alex nods and holds onto him tighter.

"Don't go" Alex begs.

"I'm not going anywhere" Dumbledore promises.

~HP & WOWP~

Over the next 2 weeks, Dumbledore has stayed at the Burrow. Alex has been getting better. Dumbledore noticed if he didn't come to make sure Alex got better, she wouldn't be eating at all. She would have either become anorexic or bulimic. Alex and Dumbledore are currently sitting in the living room, talking about Alex's homework.

"Are you ready to start your History of Wiztech exam?" Dumbledore asks. Alex nods and sighs.

"This one is going to be hard" Alex mumbles and begins her exam.

Half way through the exam, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron runs downstairs loudly.

"Could you guys quiet down a little? Alex is in the middle of her last exam" Dumbledore asks politely. The twins and Ron nods with a smile and walks outside. Ginny, however glares at Alex, who stopped when they came downstairs, and walks outside, "why did Ginny glare at you?" Dumbledore asks turning to Alex before she started to write again.

"I don't even know" Alex answers honesty. Dumbledore nods but looks into Alex's memories gently, to make sure Alex doesn't know, since she went back to her exam.

~HP & WOWP~

It is now 3 days before everyone returns to Hogwarts, or is just starting out. Alex, Harry and the Weasley's are in Diagon Alley and Alex is done her Wiztech exams, and Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts.

"So what do you need Harry, Ron and Alex?" Molly asks the 2nd years. Alex pulls out their supply list and hands it to her.

"Cauldrons, books, robes, potions kit. Not as bad as first year, but the books are expensive. Gilderoy Lockheart" Alex looks confused.

"Who's that?" Alex asks.

"A famous author. Mum fancies him" Ron answers. Molly smokes Ron in the head along with Fred and George since they made kissing faces. Harry and Alex looks at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Oh" the group, including Molly, starts to laugh as they all walk to get everyone's potions supplies.

As they arrive to the bookstore, to get everyone's books, they notice a guy signing stuff.

"Oh my god!" the guy says when he sees Harry and Alex, "it's Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore!" all of a sudden a guy with a camera grabs them by their arms and pushes them to the guy at the table, "these two each get copies of all of my books, including Magical Me, all for free" the guy smiles and gives them each a stack of books. After pictures, they both walk back to Molly.

"Molly?" Alex asks. Molly looks at Alex with a smile, "are any of these books, what we need for DADA?"

"No. They are just all of his books" Alex nods.

"Would you like them?" Molly looks at Alex surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I don't like his books. I read Magical Me at Wiztech. It's boring" Alex answers honesty. It is true; she did have to read it for Wiztech.

"Ok" Molly smiles at Alex and hugs her, "thank you"

"You're welcome. How about, we go find our books we need and you can get those signed for yourself" Molly smiles, knowing Alex is trying to help her get her dream to come true.

"Ok" Molly agrees.

As Molly is getting her new books signed, Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny are looking for their books they need. After they found and bought them, they decided to wait outside so the bookstore isn't so cramped. As they walk outside, Alex crashes into someone and falls to the floor.

"Sorry" Alex mumbles and stands up to see, she crashed into Draco Malfoy, "on second thought. I'm NOT sorry" Alex smirks when she sees Malfoy glare at her.

"Why you filthy little mu-" Malfoy gets cut off.

"There, there Draco. No fighting" a guy with white hair, who looks like an older version of Malfoy, walks over. The guy looks at Alex, who is STILL the shortest in her group. To be honest, she is the same height as Ginny; "hello" Alex narrows her eyes.

"Good afternoon" Alex greets as she clenches her teeth together.

"What's your name?" the guy asks Alex.

"If you tell me yours, I MAY tell you mine"

"Lucius Malfoy" Lucius holds his hand out to Alex and she narrows her eyes more with an evil smirk on her face.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me. Mostly when you come to the school to see my dad" Alex fires back. Lucius narrows his eyes.

"Hello Alex Dumbledore" Alex starts to clap her hands in a slow clap.

"It took you long enough. I'm sure Draco told you who we all are. Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" Alex sighs when she watches his face, from glaring to shock, "wow. You would think, a pure blood like me is best friends with, what you call, 'blood traitors', and 'muggle born' or the worst term in the ENTIRE world 'mudblood'. People say I don't listen, when I really do. You are just a freaking jackass" all of sudden, Lucius picks up a book for the cauldron that Ginny is holding, that is full of her books and Alex's (thanks to Molly). Alex watches as he looks through her new potions book. Alex sees something black slips into her book, but it is barely visible.

"Draco, let's go" Lucius drops the book back into the cauldron and they watch Lucius and Malfoy leave.

"Jerks" Alex mumbles and sighs. Just then, Molly walks over and they leave to go back to the Burrow.

~HP & WOWP~

At the Burrow for the rest of summer, Alex was packing her trunk, with everything they bought.

At King's Cross, Alex, Ron and Harry are the only ones left of the platform. They were running late that morning to catch the train.

"Go Alex" Ron and Harry tells Alex at the same time. Alex nods and runs at the wall. Just as she took off, Ron and Harry run after her. Just then, Alex crashes into the wall, and Ron and Harry crashes right after. The guys' trunks fall onto her and she groans.

"Oww" Alex mumbles.

"What do you think you are doing?" a guy asks them.

"Sorry, we lost control of the trolleys" Harry answers as he and Ron uncovers Alex. They help her to her feet and Alex taps the wall.

"It closed itself" Alex looks up at the clock to see it says '11:05am', "no wonder. It's five after eleven!" Alex groans, knowing she is in trouble. Alex starts to bite her nails worriedly.

"Alex, relax" Ron and Harry both start to rub her shoulders trying to get her calm.

"How will your parents get back through?" Alex asks Ron.

"They will jump pop out at the car..." Ron starts to think and Alex and Harry looks at each other, then to Ron who packs his trolley, "let's go to the car" Ron tells them and just starts to walk to the direction of the car.

Alex and Harry follows, slightly nervous... mostly Alex. They put their trunks, two owls and rat into the car, and Harry jumps into the back. Alex climbs into the front and as Ron starts to fly it, she quickly makes it invisible with a push of a button. Ron looks at Alex questioningly at that.

"Muggles have never seen a flying car" Alex explains and looks out the window.

"We have to find the train" Ron mumbles after 2 hours of flying. Alex and Harry looks out their windows seeing if they can find the train, "I'm going to the track and drive along there" before Harry and Alex could say anything, Ron is hovering over the track.

After another 10 minutes, Alex hears the whistle of the train.

"I think we are getting close" Alex smiles and looks out the front, "I can't see it, but I can hear it" Alex, Harry and Ron all turn around and sees the train directly behind them going full speed. Ron turns the wheel making a sharp right, making the car do a flip off the track and falls to the ground. Ron uses the stick making the car fly to the sky, so they won't crash into a tree. Ron turns the wheel a few more times to get straightened out. He turns to the train and starts to fly above it. But as the train makes a right turn, the door swings open and Alex falls out. Alex grabs the handle, and looks down to see many students stick their heads out the windows to see what's going on. As Harry and Ron tries to pull Alex back up, her right hand slips and she falls too far down for anyone in the car can help her.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Alex hears a girl shout. Alex gets levitated to the back of the train, and sees it is Hermione who saved her.

"HERMY!" Alex tackles Hermione with a hug and starts to cry. Hermione hugs her back and quickly pulls her into the train.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks, leading Hermione to her compartment.

"Ya just got scared" Alex whispers, still breathless about what happened. Hermione smiles sadly at Alex, knowing she has had a rough summer. Hermione opens the compartment door, and Alex sees Ginny, Neville, and a blonde hair girl sitting there. Hermione sits down in her seat and Alex sits down next to her.

"Alex, this is Neville, you know him from last year" Alex smiles remembering.

"Sorry we kinda..." Alex clears her throat, "paralyzed you" Neville smiles and shakes his head.

"It's ok Alex. I'm over it" Alex nods.

"Alex, this is Ginny Weasley" Ginny glares at Alex and Alex sighs.

"We know each other. I had to stay at Ron's for the summer" Hermione nods sighing.

"And finally, this is Luna Lovegood" Alex looks at Luna and smiles.

"Hello" Alex greets.

"Hello Alex Dumbledore" Luna greets back in a dreamy voice.

"What year are you in?"

"I'm going into my first year"

"That's cool. I hope you will have a better year, than we did" Neville, Hermione and Alex laughs thinking about their past year. Just then, Alex and everyone see the flying car. The window is rolled down and Harry is trying to get their attention. Hermione opens the window and Alex stands up.

"ARE YOU OK?" Harry yells.

"YA! I'M FINE! WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE SCHOOL. EITHER FLY ABOVE US OR JUST DRIVE BEHIND US" Alex calls back. Harry nods and repeats it to Ron.

"SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" Harry calls again and Ron slows the car so they could follow behind them.

**And that's it. What do you think? I'm sorry it is slow to get it up. It's my second week of school and we already have unit tests. I'm at a new school, and since it's a new year...**

**Ya, you got the point.**

**I will type every night I can, and do little by little. I get the internet back on Saturday, so it will be easier to post. **

**How about I make you all a deal? I will type during the week and post on weekends? Does that sound good?**

**Anyway, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Hello" Alex greets._

"_Hello Alex Dumbledore" Luna greets back in a dreamy voice._

"_What year are you in?"_

"_I'm going into my first year"_

"_That's cool. I hope you will have a better year, than we did" Neville, Hermione and Alex laughs thinking about their past year. Just then, Alex and everyone see the flying car. The window is rolled down and Harry is trying to get their attention. Hermione opens the window and Alex stands up._

"_ARE YOU OK?" Harry yells._

"_YA! I'M FINE! WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE SCHOOL. EITHER FLY ABOVE US OR JUST DRIVE BEHIND US" Alex calls back. Harry nods and repeats it to Ron._

"_SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" Harry calls again and Ron slows the car so they could follow behind them._

_Now:_

As they arrive to Hogwarts, Alex and Hermione climb off the train and make their way up to the school in carriages.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione whispers to Alex.

"I dunno" Alex whispers in return.

As the sorting finishes, Alex and Hermione took notice that Harry and Ron are not there. Alex and Hermione both sigh as they begin to eat. As they finish eating Alex and Hermione watches as Dumbledore dismisses everyone. Alex took notice that Snape has left early during dinner. Just then, Alex stands up following after Dumbledore and McGonagall. As Dumbledore and McGonagall heads down to the dungeons, Alex follows. Hermione is following Alex and Malfoy is following them as well. Just then, Alex turns around.

"Would you like to come or head up to the common room?" Alex asks Hermione as Malfoy hides behind the corner.

"I just want to find Harry and Ron as much as you do" Hermione answers. All of a sudden, Malfoy sees Dumbledore and McGonagall appear out from around the corner.

"They are in Professor Snape's office" Dumbledore informs Hermione and Alex. Hermione smiles, nods and walks back the way they came. Alex sighs and looks up at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What happened?"

"They crashed into the Whomping Willow and 7 muggles saw them flying the car"

"I was there. I fell out and Hermione saved me" Dumbledore nods as McGonagall gasp, goes onto her knees and hugs Alex tightly.

"I know, are you ok?" Dumbledore asks.

"Ya. Hermione saved me" Alex hugs McGonagall back, and Dumbledore picks Alex up.

"Ready to go see them?" McGonagall asks.

"Of Course" Dumbledore and McGonagall walks into the office and closes the door. Malfoy seeks up to the door and rests his ear against it, listening.

~HP & WOWP~

In the office, Snape is interrogating Harry and Ron. Just then, the door opens and the two 12 year olds turn around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Alex.

"Professor Dumbledore" Ron breathes.

"Professor McGonagall" Harry whispers.

"Alex" the two boys say at the same time. Alex smiles at them and Dumbledore places her on her feet. Alex walks over to them and since the boys' chairs are side by side, Alex sits down on the arms.

"Headmaster, I don't think you should let your daughter hang out with these two trouble makers" Snape tells Dumbledore. Just then, Alex's head snaps to him and she glares.

"What?" Alex snaps.

"Do you want to get into trouble?"

"They're my best friends!" Alex shouts.

"Don't shout at me Alexandra Brandi Calley Dumbledore!" Snape shouts back.

"Don't shout at me Severus Simon Snape!" Alex smirks, stands up and crosses her arms, "don't tell me who I can and can't be friends with Snivelus" Snape narrows his eyes at Alex.

"Don't call me that!"

"Then leave me alone"

"I'm trying to look after you!"

"Ya well; you are doing a horrible job! You can't see that Harry and Ron look out for me and would NEVER let anything happen to me! Hermione wouldn't either!" Snape's eyes grow wide slightly but then narrow them again.

"You don't know what they could do"

"Like what? Crash into the tree by accident? Fly a car from King's Cross to here?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I WAS THERE FOR HALF OF IT! I was there for the part where they flew from the train station to the train" Alex says the second sentence softly, "I fell out. Ron and Harry tried to help me but couldn't. Hermione saved me" Snape looks at McGonagall and Dumbledore to see them nodding.

"Ok. Are you alright Ally? I am really sorry" Alex nods and hugs Snape gently.

"I forgive you" the two of them pull away and Snape goes on his knees, looking into Alex's brown eyes.

"You are really brave Alex. But that doesn't mean that you won't get into trouble" Alex nods with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Snape stands up and Alex sits down on Snape's chair behind the desk. She puts her feet up on the desk and relaxes.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter" the two boys look at McGonagall and Dumbledore, who are now behind Alex.

"You are going to expel us aren't you?" Ron asks McGonagall.

"Not today Mr. Weasley" McGonagall reassures them. Harry and Ron smiles at each other, "you both and Alex will receive detention though"

"With who?" Alex asks confused.

"Well, Mr. Weasley will have it with Filch, Mr. Potter will have it with Professor Gilderoy and you Alex, will have it with me and your dad" Alex nods, along with the two boys.

~HP & WOWP~

After 3 weeks went by, nothing seemed out of the ordinary... ish. Turns out, Ron broke his wand on the first night, in the car. in Transfiguration, Ron tried to turn Scabbers into a cup and it worked... kinda? Scabbers turned into a cup that is furry and has a tail. Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry have been focusing on their school work and tonight is the last night of detentions... FINALLY!

It is currently 2:30pm in the afternoon, and Alex and Harry have Quidditch practice. Ron and Hermione are sitting in the courtyard doing homework, as Alex and Harry walk by in their uniforms and team. They are heading down to the pitch when they were stopped by the Slytherin team.

"I booked the pitch for today Flint!" Wood snaps at Flint, who is the Slytherin team captain.

"Hold your wand Wood, I have a note" Flint passed the note to Wood.

"'I Severus Snape give the Slytherin team permission to train their new seeker.' So you have a new seeker. Who?" Wood asks. Just then the person Alex and Harry just don't want to see, steps forward.

"Malfoy" Alex and Harry whispers. Malfoy glares at Harry but smirks at Alex, making her uncomfortable.

"You ready for a good year pothead?" Malfoy snarls at Harry.

"Back off Malfoy" Alex steps in.

"This isn't going to be good" Hermione whispers to Ron. They both stand up and speed walks over to them. Hermione and Ron stands beside Alex and Harry.

"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asks cocky.

"I can do lots of things, but they are what you won't be able to get your little brain wrapped around" Alex crosses her arms and glares.

"Want to go on a date?" Malfoy asks Alex.

"When hell freezes over"

"It's frozen over. Hogsmeade on Saturday"

"We can't even leave the school idiot and I would NEVER date you!"

"But you said 'when hell freezes over'"

"It's a saying you old fool! It means I would NEVER date you" and with that Alex storms away, while Ron curses Malfoy and it backfires on him. Alex never saw Hermione and Harry take Ron to Hagrid's.

~HP & WOWP~

After detention, Alex, Harry and Ron are all walking to the meeting place since they are coming from different parts of the school. Hermione and Ron meets up on the way, as Alex and Harry both hear the voice.

"_Kill, kill, kill, kill. Tear to bits. Kill, kill, kill"_ the voice says in a snake like voice. Harry and Alex both freeze in their spots and runs to the meeting place. Just then, Alex crashes into Ron, and Harry crashes into Hermione. The four of them falls to the floor.

"Did you hear that voice?" Alex and Harry ask at the same time. They look at each other then back to Ron and Hermione.

"What voice?" Ron asks.

"The one that is going to kill" Alex answers worriedly.

"We didn't hear anything" Hermione whispers.

"_Kill, kill, kill"_ the voice says again.

"It's going to attack" Harry points out and all four of them speeds down the hallway.

As they come around to the corner, there they see Mrs. Norris hanging on the torch stand hanging by the tail. Alex gasps and covers her mouth. Harry and the golden group takes notice that there is water on the floor. They then see a reflection of writing. Alex is the first to look up to see the blood writing on the wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The enemies of the heir beware._

"It's written in blood. Mrs. Norris' blood" Hermione whispers. Just then the students walk over from dinner with the teachers.

"Enemies of the heir beware" Malfoy smirks inwardly. He looks at Hermione, Harry and Alex, "you will be next mudbloods" Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry glares at him, and was about to reply when Dumbledore interrupts. Dumbledore is cut off by Filch.

"Where's Mrs. Norris?" Filch asks.

"Over here sir" a 5th year from Hufflepuff answers. Filch walks into the group and sees Mrs. Norris hanging from the torch next to Alex and Harry.

"You murdered my cat" Filch snaps walks to them, "I SHALL KILL YOU!" Filch dives at Harry and Alex, but McGonagall flicks her wand to make him levitate.

"You do not harm students Filch" McGonagall puts Filch on the ground as Dumbledore reads Alex's mind. Alex feels Dumbledore in her mind and sighs.

"Everyone go to your dorms" everyone is about to leave, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex just stays in her spot, "except you four" Dumbledore points at Alex and her friends, "and Filch, Mrs. Norris is still alive. She is petrified" Filch struggles, but nods and leaves. Dumbledore then pulls the four friends into his office after cleaning the hall once again.

At least it's going to be clean, Alex thinks.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. "Your actions speak so loudly, I can't hear a word you are saying"**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_Over here sir" a 5__th__ year from Hufflepuff answers. Filch walks into the group and sees Mrs. Norris hanging from the torch next to Alex and Harry._

"_You murdered my cat" Filch snaps walks to them, "I SHALL KILL YOU!" Filch dives at Harry and Alex, but McGonagall flicks her wand to make him levitate._

"_You do not harm students Filch" McGonagall puts Filch on the ground as Dumbledore reads Alex's mind. Alex feels Dumbledore in her mind and sighs._

"_Everyone go to your dorms" everyone is about to leave, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex just stays in her spot, "except you four" Dumbledore points at Alex and her friends, "and Filch, Mrs. Norris is still alive. She is petrified" Filch struggles, but nods and leaves. Dumbledore then pulls the four friends into his office after cleaning the hall once again._

_At least it's going to be clean, Alex thinks._

_Now:_

As they arrive to Dumbledore's office, they all take seats in the chairs. Alex looks down at the floor nervously.

"You are not in trouble Alex" Dumbledore tells his daughter. Alex looks up.

"You sure?"

"Yes" Alex nods.

"Ok" Alex looks up at Dumbledore, stands up and walks around Dumbledore's desk. Alex looks at Dumbledore again and sits down on his lap.

"I have a question for you" Dumbledore points out at McGonagall closes the door, as she walks in.

"Everyone is in their dormitories" McGonagall tells Dumbledore. She walks quickly to Alex and kisses her forehead, "you ok sweetie?"

"Ya" Alex nods and kisses McGonagall's cheek, "what's the question dad?"

"Where were all of you before you stumbled across Mrs. Norris and the message?" Dumbledore asks all the second years.

"I was at dinner, then went to find Alex, Harry and Ron" Hermione answers. Dumbledore nods then looks at Ron.

"I had detention with Filch, and then when he dismissed me I went to find Hermione. We ran into each other, then looked for Alex and Harry" Ron answers honesty.

"I was with Professor Lockheart, ran into Alex, then ran into Hermione and Ron" Harry says. Dumbledore then looks at Alex, who laid her head on his shoulder, playing with his bread.

"Where were you Ally?" Dumbledore asks.

"After detention, I ran into Harry and he said..." Alex looks at Harry who shook his head, "Harry, there's no point hiding it" Harry shakes his head again, "dad will just read my mind Harry" Harry then sighs.

"I wasn't hungry. We were going to head to dinner to get food" Harry answers for Alex.

"Daddy?" Alex looks at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looks down at his, still 11 year old daughter.

"Yes Ally?" Dumbledore asks.

"What does it mean if you hear something that wants to kill something and it sounds like it is in the walls?" Alex asks.

"What do you mean? Like when you were 8 and we got you a pet snake? Then you ended up understanding the snake?"

"Exactly. Something attacked Mrs. Norris. And I heard it" Alex whispers the last 4 words and McGonagall covers her mouth.

"You heard the attacker?" Alex nods. Dumbledore looks up at McGonagall, "Minerva?"

"Yes Albus?" McGonagall answers nervously.

"If the attacker plans to attack again, Alex will hear him, it or her" McGonagall nods, "Alex?" Dumbledore looks at Alex again, "if you hear the attacker again, tell me or McGonagall. Ok?" Alex nods.

"Ok daddy. Why am I hearing the attacker?"

"I don't know" Dumbledore sighs and holds Alex closer to him and looks at the other students.

"You all can go to bed. You all had a long day" Harry, Ron and Hermione nods, and leaves. Alex sighs and rests her head in between Dumbledore neck and shoulder. She closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

Once Dumbledore and McGonagall know Alex is asleep, they start to talk.

"Why do you think Alex can hear the attacker Albus?" McGonagall asks. Dumbledore looks at his sleeping daughter.

"I think it has to do with Tom Riddle" Dumbledore answers speaking his mind. McGonagall gasps.

"He's trying to come back isn't he?"

"Most likely"

"What do you think is doing the attacks?"

"Something that Tom left behind when I was a student" Dumbledore shifts Alex gently and starts to stroke her back.

"Why does Alex hear it? Does Harry hear it too?"

"I think he does but is too afraid to speak up" McGonagall nods.

"So when Alex says there is going to be another attack believe her?"

"Yes. Alex can hear the attacker's thoughts, so Alex will know when it happens"

"Ok" McGonagall pulls up a chair and strokes Alex's middle of her back, straight hair, from her face, "we should really cut Alex's hair" Dumbledore chuckles but nods anyway.

"I agree. We will ask her tomorrow"

"Alright. Would you like to take her up to bed?"

"Of course" the two of them walks up to Gryffindor tower and puts Alex in her bed.

~HP & WOWP~

The New Year arrives quickly. Alex doesn't like DADA at all. She doesn't very like Lockheart. Alex is now 12 years old, and is loving being closer and closer to being a teenager. Today, January 2nd 2005. For her birthday, Hermione gave her a photo album. In the photo album, there are pictures of her first year last year. There are 3 of them of her playing Quidditch, group pictures of her, Hermione, Ron and Harry. There are some of them laughing at Alex, for her American magic. There are some of the past summer and the current school year. The newest picture is in their first DADA class, where they had to Cornish Pixies. It has Neville hanging from the roof, there's Alex pretending to do the moon walk, Harry is laughing at Alex, Ron is looking nervous since the Cornish Pixies are frozen and Hermione is shaking her head while laughing. That was then, that Alex remembered seeing a camera at the front of the classroom that day.

"Ready to get your hair cut?" McGonagall asks Alex as Alex is sitting in her Transfiguration classroom at lunch time.

"Yup" Alex answers. Just then, McGonagall points her wand at Alex's hair and cuts it to shoulder length.

"There" Alex takes a piece of her hair and smiles.

"I love it" Alex stands up and hugs McGonagall, "thank you"

As Alex walks out of the classroom, she is greeted by Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"I love your hair!" Hermione squeals and hugs Alex.

"Thanks" Alex grins and hugs Hermione back, "you never told me what you all had to do with Malfoy and why Hermy came in as a kitten" over Christmas break, Harry, Hermione and Ron made a Polyjuice potion. They left Alex out, since Alex had the flu. Alex was in the hospital wing when Hermione was brought in covered in fur and had a tail.

"We did a Polyjuice potion" Hermione answers. Just then Alex gasps.

"That's what you did. You did the plan on time and I was sick with the flu!" Alex says, thinking it through.

"Yes. We couldn't wait for you to get better"

"That doesn't explain why you turned into a cat"

"The hair on the robe of Pansy is cat hair"

"Oh" Alex starts to giggle as Harry and Ron chuckles. Hermione rolls her eyes but joins in the laughter.

~HP & WOWP~

Spring arrives, and Alex is making a list right before her and Harry's Quidditch game. The list is names of people they thought were the Heirs of Slytherin. Everyone, besides Gryffindor thinks that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin and same with Alex. The golden four thought it was Malfoy or Malfoy's dad, but that's wrong as well.

"This Quidditch game is cancelled" McGonagall says breaking Alex's train of thought as she looks at the sheet of paper. Alex looks up and gasps when she sees McGonagall's pale face.

"Who was attacked?" Alex panics as she runs over to McGonagall, dropping the list. McGonagall pulls Alex into a hug calming her down.

"Just pack up and go to the tower, no stalling" McGonagall pulls Alex out as the Quidditch team is left gathering up their things. Harry quickly picks up the list and puts it in his bag and grabs Alex's bag on his way out.

As Harry arrives to the common room, he sees Ron sitting at the fire.

"What's going on?" Ron asks Harry.

"I don't know" Harry whispers.

"Where's Alex?"

"McGonagall took Alex somewhere"

"Where's Hermione?"

"She went to the library, remember?"

"Ya and she said she will meet us at the game" Harry sits down next to Ron and the two of them stares into the fire.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter" the two boys look up to see Dumbledore.

"Sir" Harry and Ron stand up.

"Sit down" the boys sit down and Dumbledore sits down in the armchair, "do you know where Ms. Granger was before the game?"

"She said she was going to the library" Ron answers.

"Why?"

"Research" Harry answers.

"For what?"

"The Chamber of Secrets" Dumbledore nods and sighs.

"I have bad news for you"

"What?"

"Ms. Granger is petrified"

**And that's the chapter. : ) what do you think? Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Sit down" the boys sit down and Dumbledore sits down in the armchair, "do you know where Ms. Granger was before the game?"_

"_She said she was going to the library" Ron answers._

"_Why?"_

"_Research" Harry answers._

"_For what?"_

"_The Chamber of Secrets" Dumbledore nods and sighs._

"_I have bad news for you"_

"_What?"_

"_Ms. Granger is petrified" _

_Now:_

Alex is sitting on Hermione's bed, holding her left hand. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermy, we need you. We need to figure out what is attacking everyone. Please help" Alex starts to sob as she feels something rough against her hand. Alex wipes her tears and pulls out a ball out of Hermione's hand. She unwraps it to see it's a piece of paper from a library book. Alex reads through the paper and grins. Hermione solved it!

"ALEX!" Alex puts the paper in her pocket and turns to the door to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Ron.

"All of you get to your dorms!" Dumbledore tells them. He grabs Alex's arm and pulls her into the corridor.

"_Kill, kill, rip, taste, drink, kill, kill"_ the monster says.

"DADDY!" Alex covers her ears and falls to the ground terrified. Dumbledore pulls Alex to him and hugs her close.

"Shh" Dumbledore whispers and covers her ears.

"It's going to attack" Alex whimpers.

"I know" Dumbledore reads Alex's mind to find out it is going to attack on the 4th floor. Dumbledore pops out of the 3rd floor and pops out on the 4th. Dumbledore picks Alex up and runs to the way Alex whispers to him. As they arrive Dumbledore looks to see a GIANT snake in front of him. The snake has its back to him and he sees Headless Nick get killed and a student get petrified looking at the snake through Headless Nick. Alex looks at the snake and screams. The snake turns to them and Alex looks at the snake but Dumbledore covers both their eyes before making eye contact. The snake slithers forward to them and is about to attack, when Alex's uncontrolled magic is let loose. The snake goes flying into the air and back into the pipes. Dumbledore opens his eyes to see the snake is gone, "it's gone" Alex opens her eyes and Dumbledore uncovers her eyes.

"Daddy" Alex whispers shaking slightly as she takes a look at the wall.

"Yes?"

"Look" Dumbledore looks to where Alex is points. On the wall it says... _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_, "Who got taken?"

"Ginny Weasley"

~HP & WOWP~

Dumbledore takes Alex back up to Gryffindor tower and Alex walks in to see Ron and Harry. After Dumbledore leaves, McGonagall calls a teacher meeting at where Alex and Dumbledore saw the snake. Alex runs over to Harry and Ron, who are sitting at the fire.

"We have to find the Chamber of Secrets" Alex whispers to the boys.

"Why?" Ron asks.

"Your sister got taken" Alex tells Ron. Ron gasps and narrows his eyes at her.

"You got to be joking! This isn't a joking matter Alex!" Ron snaps.

"I'm not joking!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE AN ATTENTION SEEKING BITCH!" Ron stands up and runs up to his dorm.

"Ron!" Alex turns to Harry, "you have to believe me"

"I dunno what to believe" Harry gets up and goes up to his dorm. Alex buries her face in her hands and groans. Alex sighs and stands up.

"I will just have to go down there myself" Alex walks out of the common room and goes to the second floor bathroom, to talk to Moaning Myrtle.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex arrives to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she opens the door.

"Alex" Myrtle greets nervously. Alex looks up at the window and smiles.

"Hey Myrtle. How are you?" Alex asks.

"Good" Myrtle smiles, happy that Alex is talking to her, "what could I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you know where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"No. I just remember on how I died"

"Could you tell me?"

"I just opened the stall door and saw big yellow eyes at that sink" Myrtle points at the sink and goes to the stall her died in. Alex walks to the sink and looks for anything that could help her. She looks under the sink, above it, and the taps. She looks at the last place she can think of, the spout. There, on the side of the spout is a snake. Alex starts to speak in Parsel tongue as Myrtle watches. As the Chamber opens, Myrtle leaves and goes to get Dumbledore in his office.

As Alex takes off her robe, she zips up her sweater, puts her hair in a ponytail and jumps down with her wand in hand. Alex is wearing her skirt, a pair of running shoes, since she always breaks that rule, and purple sweater. Alex lands on her back, after rolls and gasps when she sees the snake skin. Alex climbs to her feet and follows the skin.

Up in the castle, Dumbledore and McGonagall run into the bathroom and is surprised to see the sink, which is the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

"She really has your brains Albus" McGonagall whispers to Dumbledore.

"Yes she does" Dumbledore pops into his office and gives Fawkes the sorting hat and sends both of them to the Chamber, to help Alex. What no one knows is the Sword of Gryffindor is in the hat. Only Dumbledore knows.

~HP& WOWP~

Alex opens the last door before the end of the tunnel. She walks into the last little bit of the chamber to see Ginny lying on the floor. Alex runs to her, dropping her wand.

"Ginny!" Alex whispers and looks for a pulse, "Ginny, wake up" Alex breaths when she feels her pulse.

"She won't awake" a boy's voice tells her. Alex looks up to see a handsome 17 year old.

"Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle" Alex gasps in her head, knowing this is her great grandfather, or whatever.

"Who?" Riddle rolls his eyes and writes his first, middle and last name in the air then scrambles it around to say:

"I am Lord Voldemort" Alex reads, "I HATE reading. I don't even like the name. Could I call you Voldy?" Alex asks. Riddle groans.

"No"

"Is Ginny ok?"

"No"

"Are you killing her to make yourself more powerful?"

"Yes"

"Could I join you?"

"Why?"

"Because I am bored"

"Why are you bored?"

"Long day of school"

"Huh?"

"Well, my friends and I are in a fight. Your snake petrified my best friend. They, besides my best friend, tried solving and figuring out who is attacking the school. No one knows though. I just knew it was a snake"

"You are very smart. I might have to figure out your name"

"You will hate me"

"What is it?"

"Alex"

"Alex what?"

"Dumbledore" Riddle narrows his eyes as Alex rolls her eyes, "told you"

"You like comedy right?"

"Yes"

"Do you like horror, thriller and suspense?"

"I thought suspense and thriller is the same thing?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Really" just then, out of the blue, the snake pops out. Alex gets up and runs to the tunnel as the snake attacks her. Just as Alex dives into the tunnel she starts to dodge the spiders and mice running on the ground, at her feet.

~HP & WOWP~

In the castle, Dumbledore and McGonagall have gotten Snape, Flitwick and Lockheart together. Dumbledore notified Pomfrey that Alex may need help once she comes up from the chamber.

"Let's go" Dumbledore tells the teachers and he jumps down first, then McGonagall, Flitwick, Lockheart and Snape.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex is kneeling beside Ginny, feeling her hand, which is almost ice cold. Just then Fawkes arrives.

"This is what the old man sends his only child. A song bird and an old hat" Riddle smirks.

"DON'T CALL MY DAD THAT YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Alex snaps. Fawkes drops the hat at Alex's knees.

"I was hoping for Potter to come"

"Ya well, he is a chicken"

"You do know you are going to be in lots of trouble right?"

"Ya, but since Ron and Harry and I are in a fight, there is nothing we can do. You are just stuck with the youngest of the year"

"Huh?"

"You know, for an old guy, you are an idiot" just then, something catches Alex's eye. She reaches into the hat and pulls out the Gryffindor sword. Alex sees a book in Ginny's arms, and hopes it has something to do with this. She grabs it and flips it open. Alex hides the sword between her and Ginny, and grins inwardly knowing that Riddle hasn't seen a thing, "when can I have my wand back?" Riddle took Alex's wand before the snake chanced her.

"Later" Riddle answers.

"Ok. Does this book have anything to do with school?" Alex holds up Riddle's diary.

"Yes" Alex nods and pokes it, "why isn't..." Alex is cut off by the snake popping out of the water. Alex screams and covers her eyes, "please don't let it eat me" Alex whispers as Fawkes flies to the snake and eats its eyes. Alex opens her eyes and sees no eyeballs. Alex secretly grabs the book, slips it in her pocket, grabs the sword and runs quietly to the stone head at the front of the room. Alex starts to climbs as the snake uses its ears and listens for her movements.

~HP & WOWP~

As the teachers arrive to the open door they see Alex standing at the top of the stone head, with the Gryffindor sword in hand. The teachers quietly walks into the chamber and watches the snake try to take a bite of Alex and she stabs the sword up inside, through the roof of the snake's mouth. Alex pulls the sword out and the snake's fang goes into Alex's arm. Alex pulls the fang out and sits down on top of the head. They all watches as the snake fall to the ground... dead.

"You know, I always wondered what is in this book" they hear Alex tell Riddle. Alex pulls out a black book, out of her pocket and stabs it with the fang. They watch as Riddle lights up, and as Alex keeps stabbing it, Riddle finally explodes into millions of pieces. Dumbledore watches in shock as Alex collapses and falls into the deep water bellow. Dumbledore runs over with all the teachers, and Dumbledore dives in. He swims deep in the water and finds Alex going pale each second from the venom. Dumbledore grabs Alex's arm and pulls her to the surface.

As Dumbledore arrives to the surface, McGonagall helps Alex out and lays her on the ground as Fawkes flies over and let's tears fall onto Alex's bleeding arm. Right in front of them, they watch Alex's arm heal. Alex then gasps for breath and hugs Dumbledore tightly.

"I'm sorry" Alex whispers, holding Dumbledore tight.

"It's ok" Dumbledore whispers and hugs Alex back. Ginny is sitting up, watching Alex and Dumbledore hug. She knows Alex saved her life and almost died for her. In other words, Ginny has respect for Alex now and is willing to be her friend.

~HP & WOWP~

2 weeks later, Alex is laying on her hospital bed, talking to Hermione who is now awake. Tonight is the final night of Hogwarts, before summer holidays. Dumbledore has already told Alex that exams have been cancelled and Alex told Hermione.

"So Ron and Harry didn't help you in the chamber?" Hermione asks Alex.

"Nope. Ron got mad when I told him it is Ginny who was taken and Harry went with Ron to the dorms" Alex answers.

"Wow. If your dad, McGonagall, Snape and Lockheart weren't there, you would've drowned"

"I know. Dad saved me, along with McGonagall and Fawkes"

"Who's Fawkes?"

"Dad's phoenix"

"Cool" Hermione smiles, "I'm glad you are ok and solved it"

"Me too or Ginny would be dead"

"And the school"

"Yup"

"So you and Ginny are friends?"

"Kinda. To a point. We will see how things go in the future"

"Good plan"

~HP & WOWP~

That night, it is dinner time. Over the two weeks, Harry and Ron didn't go to see Alex, but only Ginny and Hermione. Ginny was fine after a week in the hospital, but went to see Alex and Hermione. Well, Hermione just woke up 7 hours ago and Alex has been knocked out for a week and a half. Harry and Ron are eating their dinner, hoping for Hagrid to come back from Azkaban. Neither Alex nor Hermione knows that Hagrid was taken, but then again, they both were caught up trying to solve the mystery.

Just then, Hermione and Alex walk into the great hall with the rest of the petrified students. Alex and Hermione sit down next to Harry and Ron after receiving hugs... besides Alex. Alex's hands and right arm are still bandaged up along with her forehead, which had a huge cut running across.

"Congrads on solving it Alex" Hermione tells Alex with a smile. Alex looks confused for a minute and nods.

"Thanks?" Alex sighs and rubs her forehead.

"What about us?" Ron and Harry ask together.

"You didn't risk your life to save Ginny or the school" Alex looks across that hall, ignoring the fight between the three. She and Malfoy makes eye contact and both secretly smiles at each other. Before Alex went to the hospital wing, she freed Dobby, the house elf, from the Malfoy family. And now, Dobby works at Hogwarts, which means Alex, has a new friend to play with during the summer.

Alex sighs, as Hagrid walks into the great hall and hugs Harry, Ron, Hermione and her, before sitting down at the staff table. Dumbledore tells the school that exams are cancelled and that Alex and Hermione are the ones who saved the school. Malfoy grins at Alex, as their eyes stay locked. To be honest, Alex has a crush on Malfoy and Malfoy has a crush on Alex. What will happen to them in the next year that is to come?

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just got home from school at 4pm (mum drives me to and from school). School ends at 3:10pm and starts at 8:50am. Stupid, I know. On Thursday is an early dismissal so I will be home at 2:30 or so, since school ends at 2pm.**

**Anonymous this is an Alex/Harry story. It is just a crush and Alex is just in a stage. Don't worry, Alex/Harry is coming up! : )**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time: _

"_Congrads on solving it Alex" Hermione tells Alex with a smile. Alex looks confused for a minute and nods._

"_Thanks?" Alex sighs and rubs her forehead._

"_What about us?" Ron and Harry ask together._

"_You didn't risk your life to save Ginny or the school" Alex looks across that hall, ignoring the fight between the three. She and Malfoy makes eye contact and both secretly smiles at each other. Before Alex went to the hospital wing, she freed Dobby, the house elf, from the Malfoy family. And now, Dobby works at Hogwarts, which means Alex, has a new friend to play with during the summer._

_Alex sighs, as Hagrid walks into the great hall and hugs Harry, Ron, Hermione and her, before sitting down at the staff table. Dumbledore tells the school that exams are cancelled and that Alex and Hermione are the ones who saved the school. Malfoy grins at Alex, as their eyes stay locked. To be honest, Alex has a crush on Malfoy and Malfoy has a crush on Alex. What will happen to them in the next year that is to come?_

_Now:_

The next day, Alex and Hermione walks into the great hall and takes their seats. Today is the day that everyone is able to go home for the summer holidays.

"I need to return this book to the library" Hermione tells Alex after they eat breakfast.

"Ok. I will see you later" Alex says before Hermione smiles and runs up to the library. Alex stands up and walks to the hall. She walks out the front doors and walks to the lake. As she arrives to the lake, Alex sits down and thinks of everything that happened that year. Alex saved the school from Tom Riddle, freed Dobby, killed a giant snake, almost drowned, got detentions, and managed to stay caught up in homework, while ending up getting into a fight with Harry and Ron. What an amazing year!

"Hey" a guy's voice breaks Alex's thoughts. Alex looks up to see Draco Malfoy.

"Hey" Alex whispers and looks back at the water.

"May I join you?"

"If you want" Malfoy nods and sits down next to her.

"How was your school year?"

"Ok" Malfoy nods and sighs, knowing he won't get that much out of her. Malfoy's 13th birthday is next week and he developed feelings for the 12 year old girl, the youngest in their year, beside him.

"So..." Alex secretly prays that Malfoy will not bring up Harry and Ron, "what is your favourite colour?" Alex turns to Malfoy with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you seriously going to talk about favourite colours?"

"Yes I am" Malfoy answers seriously. Malfoy smiles at Alex gently, "I can be nice and friendly when I want to"

"Purple"

"Mine's blue"

"Wow, not green" Alex rolls her eyes and sighs, "favourite animal"

"Cheetah. You?"

"Owl"

"Favourite number"

"7. You?"

"15"

"Favourite muggle song"

"Not Afraid by Eminem"

"Mine's Who Says by Selena Gomez, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, Summertime by Cody Simpson, Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens and Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus"

"Nice" Malfoy and Alex continue to ask each other questions and Alex finds out that her crush on Malfoy grew.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex is currently walking Hermione, Ron and Harry to Hogsmeade to the train. Harry and Ron are ignoring Alex, and Alex is ignoring them. Hermione hugs Alex tightly as they stand on the dock.

"See you hopefully over the summer Ally" Hermione whispers to Alex.

"Ya, if not, see you in September" Alex smiles, "I will write to you this summer" Hermione nods and hugs Alex once more before climbing onto the train. Harry and Ron hug Alex silently and climb on. Alex watches them find a compartment at the front of the train and waves at Alex before sitting down. Just then, Malfoy walks over to Alex.

"See you in September, Alex" Malfoy whispers in Alex's ear making her jump and turn to face him. Alex smiles softly and nods.

"See you Draco" Alex and Malfoy hugs. As they pull away, Malfoy kisses Alex. Alex is shocked but kisses back.

Hermione sticks her head out the window to say good-bye to Alex again, and is surprised to see Alex and Malfoy kissing. Hermione smiles secretly, knowing Alex is just going through a stage, and if not, she will be the one to change Malfoy.

~HP & WOWP~

Over the summer, Alex has been playing with Dobby. Dobby and Alex would play Wizard's Chess and Dobby would help Alex keep up in Quidditch. It is July, and Alex has just sent Harry his birthday presents, which are cookies and a scrap book. Alex is currently, sitting in her classroom at Wiztech, next to Max.

"You excited for your third year at Hogwarts?" Max asks Alex. Alex grins and nods as the bell rings', signalling that class is over. The two of them stands up and walks out of the classroom with their things.

"Yup, I hope this year, there won't be any dangers" Alex answers as Justin rushes over to the two 12 year olds.

"How was Hogwarts this year?" Justin asks Alex.

"Entertaining?" Alex offers, "It was dangerous. Got into fights with my friends, had to save the school from Tom Riddle and almost drowned" Alex fills Justin in when she sees his confused face. Just then Russo skips over.

"Sup Alex?" Russo greets coolly.

"Good. What about you Russo?" Alex asks.

"Alright. I'm just surprised you stepped foot into this school all summer since you got pulled out and got Stevie expelled"

"It's not my fault that she tried to kill me!" Alex, Russo, Max and Justin stops walking and starts into a screaming match.

"She was my best friend!"

"She wanted to kill me!"

"She doesn't deserve what you did!"

"She deserved everything she got! Besides, it was last year!"

"You better be happy you are not my target this summer Dumbledore" Russo snarls and walks away. She sends a spell at Hugh Normous who is in Alex's year. Justin is 15 and is turning 16 today, while Alex is turning 15 in 4 days.

"She needs to learn to be mature. She is fine at home with her best friend Harper, but is horrible here at school" Justin mutters.

"Harper? That is a strange name" Alex whispers. Justin and Max both chuckles and nods.

"Yes, but she is a nice person" Max tells her.

"That's cool, I should meet her sometime"

"You should. If you want, we could ask our parents if you could sleepover for the weekend"

"Really?"

"Ya and you could finally meet our parents" Justin grins. Alex smiles and nods.

"I will like that"

~HP & WOWP~

That weekend, Alex is at Wiztech with Justin and Max. Her backpack is full of clothes for the weekend over in New York. Since Alex is British and Justin and Max is both American, Alex will have to try to understand her friends' family. After school, Justin and Max grab Alex's hands and flashes out of Wiztech and arrive to the lair. There, sitting in the lazy boy chair is Russo.

"School's over finally?" Russo asks. Max nods as Russo smirks and walks into the living room.

"Did she skip school?" Alex asks Justin and Max.

"Most likely" the two boys answers and leads the way into the living room. As they arrive into the living room, Alex sees Russo sitting on the couch with a girl dressed in a watermelon outfit, a grown lady cooking and a grown man helping the lady. Justin and Max smiles and hugs their parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Alex Dumbledore" Alex smiles as the man stares at Alex and faints. The lady rolls her eyes at her husband and smiles at Alex. The lady walks over to Alex and shakes her hand.

"Hello Alex, my name is Theresa Russo. The guy, who fainted, is my husband Jerry Russo" Theresa smiles. Alex chuckles and nods.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Russo" Alex greets.

"Just call me Theresa and call Jerry, Jerry" Alex nods and Theresa goes over to the stove. Alex walks over and Justin grabs her bag and puts it on the floor, at her feet, "take a seat Alex" Alex nods and sits down on the stool next to Justin, "do you like tacos?"

"I love them" Alex answers happily. Just then the girl with the watermelon outfit walks over.

"Hello" the girl greets politely.

"Hey" Alex smiles.

"My name is Harper Finkle. I am living with the Russo's"

"My name is Alex Dumbledore"

"Where are you from?"

"England. I'm British"

"Do you know Mason Greyback?" Russo interrupts.

"My dad knows Friar Greyback, but not a Mason Greyback"

"Too bad" Russo goes back to her show and everyone rolls their eyes.

"She only likes people that look at her like a queen" Harper tries to reassure Alex.

"Ok" Alex sighs just as Jerry awakes again. Jerry gets to his feet again and stares at Alex.

"So you are Albus Dumbledore's daughter?" Jerry asks Alex. Alex nods and stares at Jerry.

"Yes I am"

"You are one famous witch"

"Is this because I am Albus Dumbledore's daughter or because of my mum?"

"Both I guess"

"Ok" Alex looks at the counter as Theresa stops all conversation and gives everyone their dinner.

For the rest of the weekend, Justin and Max showed Alex all around New York and helped her get used to their home life. They played many muggle games and just had a good time.

~HP & WOWP~

As August rolls around, Alex is packing for Wiztech and to go to the Weasley's. Dumbledore wants Alex to take the train every first day of school, so all of August she will be staying at the Weasley's and go to school at Wiztech. As Dumbledore and Alex floos to The Burrow, Dumbledore and Alex steps through with Alex's bag, that will always be enchanted from last year. Alex smiles as Molly runs over and hugs her.

"Are you having a good summer?" Molly asks Alex. Alex grins and nods.

"Yup. I went to New York for a weekend and stayed with Justin and Max" Alex answers excitedly. Dumbledore and Molly chuckles and Dumbledore fills Molly in as Alex heads upstairs to Ginny's room, which she knows she is staying in. Alex opens the door since it is 3am, and puts her bag on her bed, that is set up there. To her surprise, Ginny is awake.

"Hey Alex" Ginny smiles.

"Hey" Alex forces a smile shyly.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you all year. Thank you for saving my life" Alex nods.

"I'm just glad you are ok"

"I saw you almost drown. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How's your summer going?"

"Boring. All I hear is Ron moan about hurting you and not believing you"

"I figured that"

"How's your summer?"

"Ok. I went to New York and have been dealing with Wiztech everyday" Ginny nods, knowing it is awkward between them.

"Will it be ok if we start over and try to be friends?" Alex smiles and real smile this time.

"I will love too" Alex grins and the two of them hugs, before Alex leaves Ginny so she can go to sleep and Alex can say good-bye to Dumbledore.

**And that is the chapter! What do you think? Please review people!**


	12. Start of Year Three

**Bow chicka wow, wow.**

**Oh, and as I said before, this is an Alex/Harry fanfic, not Alex/Draco.**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

"_I saw you almost drown. Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine. How's your summer going?"_

"_Boring. All I hear is Ron moan about hurting you and not believing you"_

"_I figured that"_

"_How's your summer?"_

"_Ok. I went to New York and have been dealing with Wiztech everyday" Ginny nods, knowing it is awkward between them._

"_Will it be ok if we start over and try to be friends?" Alex smiles and real smile this time._

"_I will love too" Alex grins and the two of them hugs, before Alex leaves Ginny so she can go to sleep and Alex can say good-bye to Dumbledore._

_Now:_

September arrives quicker than anyone can notice. Alex has aced all her exams and has brought Max and Justin to The Burrow, to meet her second family. Justin has hit it off with the twins and Max has immediately hit it off with Ginny. Alex is currently sitting with Ron at the couch as Ginny and Max are hanging out with Justin, Fred and George in the yard.

"Alex?" Ron asks nervously. Yes, Alex, Ron and Harry are still not talking. Alex sighs and looks at Ron.

"What?" Alex asks.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you and not believing you when you needed me and Harry" Ron apologises.

"It's ok. All that matters is the school, Ginny and everyone is safe" Ron smiles and nods. He pulls Alex into a tight hug, knowing he and Alex are ok once again.

~HP&WOWP~

As Alex and the Weasley's arrive to the Leaky Cauldron they see Hermione sitting the table, with an orange cat. Alex starts to jump up and down excitedly and runs to Hermione. Alex wraps her arms around Hermione, causing Hermione to jump.

"Hey" Hermione laughs as she hugs Alex back.

"Hey, is this your cat?" Alex asks as she pulls up a chair and starts to pet the orange cat.

"Yup. His name is Crookshanks" Hermione smiles. Alex grins and picks up and cat and runs away with it. Hermione looks after Alex and shakes her head laughing.

"That is such a surprise" Hermione says out loud, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alex is hyper" Ron points out and takes over Alex's chair.

~HP & WOWP~

As for Harry Potter, he stands up and gets dressed, before walking downstairs. There he sees Hermione and Ron arguing with Alex jumping up and down with an orange fur ball in her arms.

"My cat wouldn't hurt Scabbers!" Hermione snaps at Ron.

"Your cat is a bloody menace Hermione! Keep him on a leach!" Ron snaps back. Alex rolls her eyes and turns around to look for someone, and she smiles as she waves at Harry.

"Hey" Alex bounces over to Harry with a grin.

"Hey" Harry smiles and pulls Alex into a hug, "did you have a good summer?" Alex rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I could've been better, but it was better than last year. What about you?"

"It was... ok?"

"Did you really blow up your aunt?" Alex grins evilly and Harry chuckles.

"It was by accident. She was bitching about my parents" Alex nods and cracks her knuckles.

"Could I teach her a lesson?" Harry shakes his head laughing and wraps his arms around her.

"No. Maybe another time, but no" Alex sighs and frowns.

"This is Crookshanks. He's Hermione's cat" Alex holds Crookshanks up to Harry's face and Harry scratches him behind the ears.

"He's cute" Alex nods and is about to say something when...

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron run over and either hugs Harry or slaps him on the back.

"Nice to have you back mate" Ron greets, and they all begin to talk about their summer.

~HP & WOWP~

As Arthur Weasley pulls Harry away, Alex is skipping around the Leaky Cauldron, with Crookshanks in her arms, trying to piss people off. Just then, Alex skips over to Arthur and Harry.

"Crookshanks is going to eat you!" Alex holds Crookshanks' paws and pretends to claw Harry's and Arthur's arms.

"Alex, we're talking" Arthur tells her as Harry pets the cat.

"About what?" Alex asks as she adjusts the cat in her arms.

"About private matter"

"Sirus Black?"

"What do you know about him?" Alex looks at Harry then Arthur.

"He's a good guy. Someone else did the bad thing"

"People say Black do it"

"Sirus is my dad's friend and he always came over when I was little. I believe dad when he says Sirus is innocent" Alex walks away and goes up to her room after putting the cat on the ground. As Alex arrives to her room, she writes a letter to Sirus. It says:

_Dear Black Panther._

_How are you? I miss you a lot. He's trying to turn Harry against you, and just tried with me, but I won't fall for it. I know you are good and not evil._

_Will you be over for my birthday?_

_I love you,_

_Ally_

Alex writes Black Panther on the back and gives it to her owl, who takes it to Sirus.

~HP & WOWP~

On the train the next morning, Alex has ignored Arthur and Harry. As the teenagers and Ginny climbs on the train, Alex only hugs Molly goodbye and climbs on the train to sit by herself. To her surprise, Ginny follows.

"Could I introduce you to a friend?" Ginny asks Alex. Alex nods and follows. They arrive to a compartment, where there is a blonde hair girl sitting there, reading a magazine upside down.

"Hey Ginny" the girl smiles and puts the magazine down.

"Hey Luna. This is Alex Dumbledore. Alex this is Luna Lovegood" Ginny answers.

"People call my Loony" Luna points out.

"I'm not. I want to call you Luners, and i do remember you from last year" Alex smiles. Luna smiles back and nods.

"Ok" Ginny sits down next to Luna and Alex sits across from them.

"How was your summer?" Alex asks, and that is how Alex and Luna and Ginny all becomes good friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 has now arrived! Oh, and I babysit Josh as of tonight, September 28****th****, 2011!**

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_Could I introduce you to a friend?" Ginny asks Alex. Alex nods and follows. They arrive to a compartment, where there is a blonde hair girl sitting there, reading a magazine upside down._

"_Hey Ginny" the girl smiles and puts the magazine down._

"_Hey Luna. This is Alex Dumbledore. Alex this is Luna Lovegood" Ginny answers._

"_People call my Loony" Luna points out._

"_I'm not. I want to call you Luners" Alex smiles. Luna smiles back and nods._

"_Ok" Ginny sits down next to Luna and Alex sits across from them._

"_How was your summer?" Alex asks, and that is how Alex and Luna and Ginny all becomes good friends._

_Now:_

As the train comes to a jerking stop, Alex starts to get this chill telling her, something is wrong.

"Are you ok?" Alex asks the two girls.

"Ya" the girls say at the same time as the lights went out.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex watches nervously as Ginny and Luna looks out the window.

"There's someone coming aboard" Luna whispers.

"There can't be. No one is supposed to come on, only the ones who are going to Hogwarts and they have to get on at King's Cross" Alex argues and just then, everything turns cold. Alex wraps her arms around herself, shaking badly. Alex can see her own breath as she looks at the door of the compartment. Alex sees a figure there dressed in a black cloak. Alex sighs as the figure opens the door, "hello Mr. Dementor, how is my best friend today?"

All of a sudden, the dementor starts to suck out her soul. Alex starts to fight it with all her happy memories, in hope to make them over power it. Luna and Ginny are in the same situation, since the dementor is sucking out their happiness as well. Ginny collapses and not even two seconds later, Luna does as well. Alex keeps fighting for the next 5 minutes, and finally collapses. As the dementor starts to perform the Kiss, which the dementor sucks out the person's soul to leave them in a shell, the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher arrives and performs a patronus.

~HP & WOWP~

As Ginny and Luna awakes, the teacher hands them chocolate.

"Eat, they will help" he says to them. The two girls nod as the teacher lifts Alex off the floor and onto the seat.

"What's wrong with her? What was that thing? Who are you?" Luna asks as she takes a bite of chocolate.

"Remus Lupin, I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Those things are guards of Azkaban. They were looking for Sirus Black. And the girl is knocked out for now. Give her this chocolate when she wakes up" Lupin hands Ginny another chocolate and leaves to talk to the train conductor.

~HP & WOWP~

As the train docks in Hogsmeade, Hagrid knows Alex is hurt so he climbs on the train and looks for Alex. In the last compartment he looks in, he sees Ginny, Luna and Alex, who is still knocked out.

"She won't wake up Hagrid" Ginny cries as tears fall from her eyes.

"It's ok Ginny" Hagrid picks Alex up and takes the chocolate Ginny hands him, "she will be ok" Ginny and Luna nods and jumps off the train as it starts to move. Hagrid makes it to the door and jumps off the now fast moving train. Hagrid walks to the first years, who are now sitting in the boats. The boats will not move unless Hagrid is there. He climbs into his boat and sits down with Alex in his arms.

3 minutes later, as the boats are half way across the lake; Alex slowly opens her eyes and cuddles into Hagrid.

"Alex?" Hagrid whispers. Alex opens her eyes and nods.

"Ya?" Alex asks weakly.

"Are you ok?"

"Weak" Hagrid nods and holds the chocolate to her mouth.

"Take a bite and eat it" Alex takes a bite without question and once the chocolate is gone, Alex slowly gets her strength back, but barely, "are you better?"

"Barely" Hagrid sighs and points his umbrella to the school and a white ball flies into the school.

~HP & WOWP~

Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with all the students and teachers see a ball of white light fly toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore taps the ball with his wand and Hagrid's voice rings out.

"_Albus, Alex is ok but is VERY weak. She ate the chocolate but it barely did anything. I will take her to Severus' office to possibly take a potion if he is there. Will he be able to make it?" _

Dumbledore sends a message back after Dumbledore looks at Snape, who nodded. Snape stands up and walks out of the room, to his office.

~HP & WOWP~

As Hagrid takes Alex to Snape's office, Snape is standing there with a potion in hand.

"Are you ok Alex?" Snape asks worriedly. Alex nods and Snape hands her the potion, "take this" Alex drinks the potion and feels her energy, happiness and strength rush back into her body.

"I hate those things" Alex mutters as Hagrid puts her down gently, "thank you" Alex hugs Hagrid and Snape before the three of them walks to dinner.

In the great hall, the doors bang open, and Snape and Hagrid walks to their seats as Alex sighs. She stands in the doorway, debating between sitting with her friends, or Ginny or even her dad.

Alex takes a deep breath and sits with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks Alex as she rubs her back.

"Ya" Alex answers and grabs a piece of chicken. Alex takes a bite and sees Harry glaring at her, "you know Harry. I was going to say sorry for snapping at you, but I dunno if I should now. I know secrets that you won't know"

"What kind of secrets?" Harry asks angrily. Alex rolls her eyes in the mean time.

"If you are going to be like that, I will not answer" Alex stands up with her plate and walks away.

"Why is she a bitch?" Harry asks loudly. Alex turns around, hearing him. Hermione looks at Alex to see tears in her eyes. Alex slams her plate down and was about to run and beat the crap out of Harry, but Snape's arms wraps around her and pulls her out as she struggles.

~HP & WOWP~

Once dinner has ended, Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall walks up to Dumbledore's office to see Alex sitting on Dumbledore spinning chair crying. Snape is standing behind her, hugging her as he whispers soothing words in her ear.

"Is she ok?" Dumbledore asks softly. Snape looks up to see worry all over his face.

"She will be" Dumbledore nods, and takes Snape's place over. Dumbledore lifts Alex up and sets her on his lap. As Dumbledore rocks Alex back and forth, Alex slowly calms down and falls asleep.

"This year is going to be full of drama Albus. She's going to be a teenager in a few months" McGonagall tells Dumbledore, which he nods as Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall leaves after hugging Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, Alex walks to DADA 10 minutes late. Last night has been a rough night for her, but she survived. Alex opens the door and sees a line up.

"Nice to know you have shown up Ms. Dumbledore" Lupin says. Alex glares at him, and if glares could kill, he would be dead.

"Shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone" Alex snaps and slams the door as she walks to the front of the line. There at the front, is a spider on roller-skates, "what the heck?" just then the spider turns into dead bodies all over the ground. Alex could make out, Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's, Ginny's, Luna's, Max's, Justin's, Dumbledore's, Snape's and Hagrid's bodies, and a guy standing over them with a smirk.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Lupin shouts. Lupin quickly ends the class and turns around to see Alex shaking from head to toe. Alex takes in shaky breaths; trying to calm herself, "that was a boggart" Alex turns to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Who was that guy?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"Voldemort" Lupin answers.

"What is a boggart?"

"A boggart takes on the form of your worst fears"

"So mine is Voldemort and..."

"Losing the ones you love" Alex nods and wipes her tears. Lupin looks sadly at the still 12 year old, knowing her life is getting hard and full of drama. Lupin pulls Alex into a hug, knowing she needs it, "watch your anger in the class. I really don't want to give you a detention" Alex snorts but nods her head, before pulling away and walking out the door.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 everyone! Hope you like it.**

**Oh, and I am home from school for the rest of the week since I have a VERY bad cold and a bad cough. Today is September 29****th**** 2011**

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

"_Who was that guy?" Alex asks in a whisper._

"_Voldemort" Lupin answers._

"_What is a boggart?"_

"_A boggart takes on the form of your worst fears"_

"_So mine is Voldemort and..."_

"_Losing the ones you love" Alex nods and wipes her tears. Lupin looks sadly at the still 12 year old, knowing her life is getting hard and full of drama. Lupin pulls Alex into a hug, knowing she needs it, "watch your anger in the class. I really don't want to give you a detention" Alex snorts but nods her head, before pulling away and walking out the door._

_Now:_

As Alex walks out of the classroom, she crashes into Draco Malfoy, her crush and her worst enemy.

"Hey Alex" Malfoy smiles softly and kisses her cheek, "are you ok?"

"Ya" Alex smiles after taking a deep breath, "rough night"

"Would you like me to punch Potter?" Alex smirks.

"I would but then you would get into trouble"

"I would do anything for you" Alex blushes and gives him an are-you-kidding look, "I'm not kidding"

"How you do even know that?"

"I can tell by your looks now, after 2 years. You have an are-you-kidding, which you just gave me, then there's you-are-stupid, and my most favourite one you-are-cute" Alex shakes her head laughing.

"You are messed up Malfoy"

"Why thank you" Malfoy bows to Alex and she pushes him away.

"I will see you later"

"Ok" Malfoy kisses Alex's cheek again and walks away. Alex mentally sighs, but walks to her next class... Divination with Professor Trelawney.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks into the class, she sits down next to Ron and Harry. There is a chair empty beside her, and she knows that, that is Hermione's seat.

"Where's Hermione?" Alex asks the two guys.

"She should be coming" Ron answers. Alex nods and pulls out her books, "so Alex?" Alex looks at Ron, "did Lupin explain what happened?" Alex nods.

"My worst fear is Voldemort killing the ones I love" Alex doesn't notice that Ron flinched at the name but Harry did.

"Did you like the class?"

"It was cool, but I wasn't there at the start. I was with dad and McGonagall" Alex lays her head on the table, and looks at Ron directly.

"Why?"

"They are trying to help me get the classes I want"

"What's the gold chain around your neck?" Alex sits up again and hides the gold chain with her hair and shirt.

"I'm not allowed to answer. I'm sorry" Ron nods in understanding. Alex looks at Harry to see him staring at her, "if you learn to be nice and take back what you say, I will start talking to you again and stop giving you the cold shoulder" Alex starts to ignore Harry again, as Harry and Ron begins to talk.

As class starts, Alex stares at Trelawney like she is nuts.

"Class, you will work with the person across from you" Alex knows she will have to work with Harry and when Hermione comes, Ron will work with her, "now, pick up the cup across from you and use your inner eye" Alex hears a snort next to her and turns to see Hermione. Alex jumps and covers her squeal that came into her mouth.

"When did you get here?" Ron asks Hermione.

"I was always here" Hermione answers. Alex stares at Hermione to see the same gold chain around her neck that Alex has. Alex smirks knowing Hermione has a time turner like she does. Hermione and Ron start to do their work, so she picks up Harry cup. She looks into it, to see tea leaves.

"This class is stupid" Alex mutters and flips through her book. Alex starts to turn the cup in her hands, trying to figure it out.

"Ahh, your pondering" Alex jumps and looks up to see Trelawney, "what's wrong sweetie?" Alex stares at her for a moment and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I see that there's a sun" Alex points to the sun, "then there's a black cloud kind of thing" Alex looks at the book, "so Harry's going to die... but be happy about it?" Alex looks confused as Ron and Hermione stops. Trelawney takes the cup and nods.

"Your right" Trelawney takes Alex's cup from Harry's hands, then gasps and drops it. She looks at Alex, "you have... The Grim" Alex rolls her eyes. Every year, since Alex was born, Trelawney predicts that there is always one person would get 'The Grim'.

"You always say this every year Trelawney" Alex stands up, grabs the cup and smashes it. Alex grabs her bag and books, then storms out of the classroom.

"Class, one of you look up The Grim and tell the rest of us the definition" Trelawney tells them. Alex hears the flipping of pages as she climbs down the ladder and down the steps.

~HP & WOWP~

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walks down to Care of Magical Creatures, which Hagrid is teaching, they see Alex sitting on a barrel as she is talking to Hagrid.

"She says I have 'The Grim'" Alex snorts as Hagrid chuckles.

"Every year, she says that. It's her way on scaring the class" Hagrid laughs. Alex rolls her eyes and sighs when she sees Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hagrid looks to his left to see the three teenagers.

"I need to speak with Hermione" Alex tells Hagrid. Hagrid nods and lets Alex into his hut.

"You know where we are going right?" Hagrid asks.

"Yup" Alex smiles and looks at Hermione, "may I speak with you?" Hermione nods as Alex jumps off the barrel and leads the way into Hagrid's hut. As Alex closes the door, the two of them sits down on the arm chairs near the fire, "you have a time tuner" Hermione's eyes grow wide and she starts to lie.

"No I don't. I read about them, but I don't have one" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I have one too" Alex pulls out her time tuner and shows it to Hermione. Alex gently grabs the gold chain around Hermione's neck and lifts it up. She drops the time tuner and it lands on Hermione's chest and Alex's does the same with her's.

"How did you know?"

"I saw it in class. That's how you were not in class one second and the next you are" Hermione nods.

"Did your dad give you that one?" Alex nods and smiles.

"He gave it to me this morning. He said it was his when he started in his third year" Alex starts to fiddle with it as she smiles, "I won't use it unless I need too" Hermione nods.

"I have Ancient Runes at the same time as Divination" Alex nods again.

"I don't like the class but it's mandatory"

"I know. I totally agree with you" Alex sighs and looks down, "what's wrong?"

"Are you and Ron taking Harry's side?" Hermione grows shocked. She knew Alex is having a hard time so far, but Ron and her turning their back on her over something so stupid yet hurtful?

"No. We aren't taking either side" Hermione says honesty. Hermione pulls Alex into a hug after standing up, "Harry is just being stupid lately. He will turn around" Alex nods in Hermione's shoulder as she hugs her back, "what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Alex looks up at Hermione with a weak smile.

"Well, I have a small crush on him, and I know he has one on me, but nothing is going to happen. He was mean to you last year, so if he doesn't be nice to my friends, then nothing will happen. Besides, I'm only twelve" Hermione laughs and hugs Alex once more before pulling away.

"I will protect you forever Ally. I will not date someone you don't like"

"I won't date a guy who you don't like or isn't nice to you" Hermione and Alex grins at each other then Alex turns completely serious again, "are you my older sister Hermy?"

"Yes I am and I'm your best friend. Ron and Harry are your older brothers and best friend's as well" Alex nods as Hermione rubs Alex's back to comfort her. Hermione nods, that Harry is a touchy subject for her, "when will I meet your friends from Wiztech?" Alex smiles.

"Well, Ron and Ginny met them, so it's yours and Harry turn. I guess whenever you two comes to The Burrow during the summer" Hermione grins and nods.

"Ok" Alex and Hermione open the door of the hut, and after closing it they walk into the forest.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Update of the world of Toni! Josh will be sleeping over every other Friday night and stays until Saturday evening. His mom and dad will be working every other Saturday together, but his mom works every weekend. Either it's going to go on for 4 months or even longer or shorter. We don't know just yet.**

**Oh, and I called into Country 93 and requested "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum for my mom today! Oh, and I am off of school tomorrow (Friday)**

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

"_I will protect you forever Ally. I will not date someone you don't like"_

"_I won't date a guy who you don't like or isn't nice to you" Hermione and Alex grins at each other then Alex turns completely serious again, "are you my older sister Hermy?"_

"_Yes I am and I'm your best friend. Ron and Harry are your older brothers and best friend's as well" Alex nods as Hermione rubs Alex's back to comfort her. Hermione nods, that Harry is a touchy subject for her, "when will I meet your friends from Wiztech?" Alex smiles._

"_Well, Ron and Ginny met them, so it's yours and Harry turn. I guess whenever you two comes to The Burrow during the summer" Hermione grins and nods._

"_Ok" Alex and Hermione open the door of the hut, and after closing it they walk into the forest._

_Now:_

Alex is currently standing next to Buckbeak, who is Hagrid's Hippogriff, which Harry went for a ride on. Malfoy was just attacked because he insulted him, and Hagrid has just taken him up to the hospital wing. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins already left, and there is only Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex left. Alex is petting Buckbeak as Ron and Hermione are talking a good distance away from her and Harry, who is petting Buckbeak's wings.

"I'm sorry for calling you that name last night Alex" Harry looks at Alex with sadness in his eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you. You are not a bitch, you are an amazing girl" Alex smiles softly and looks him in the eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to. It just slips out sometimes" Alex says softly back. Hermione and Ron stops talking and are listening to Harry and Alex.

"Ya, but it gave me no right to call you that. I was wrong" Harry looks down as Alex makes him look up at her.

"I totally agree with you, but sometimes we don't mean what we say. Sometimes it slips out accidently. We are growing up Harry. We are not the innocent little kids, who still end up in danger, anymore. We are turning into teenagers and..." Alex pauses for a minute, "we are learning about crushes, loves and developing feelings for other people" Alex looks at Hermione to see her smiling and nods to her, telling her to continue. Alex looks back at Harry, "we know what is right and wrong, but sometimes we do the wrong when we don't mean too" Harry nods and lays his hand on Alex's cheek and rubs his thumb cross her smooth skin gently.

"I know what you mean" Harry leads forward slowly, giving her time to react if she wants to. Harry and Alex close their eyes and are about to kiss when... Ron sneezes. They break away and look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione is hits Ron with two hands.

"THEY WERE SO CLOSE!" Hermione freaks out. Alex and Harry looks at each other amused. Harry gently takes Alex's hand in his and they walk to their best friends. Alex starts to laugh at Ron and Hermione. Hermione stops hitting Ron and smiles at Alex innocently.

"I didn't do anything. You didn't see anything" Hermione walks to Alex and hugs her, "but can I kill him?" Alex looks at Ron and shakes her head.

"Not until later" Hermione nods and all four of them walk out of the forest, with Harry and Alex still holding hands.

~HP & WOWP~

Over the next few weeks, Alex and Harry haven't had their first kiss yet. It is now the day of the first trip to Hogsmeade, and Harry and Alex are walking down to the front entrance.

"Did Vernon sign the permission slip?" Alex asks Harry as they hold hands.

"No" Harry looks at Alex to see her frown.

"Dad didn't either" Alex confess, "but I do know a secret passage to get their but Hogwarts has 7 passage ways" Alex starts to think of the passage way and where it can be. Harry and Alex walks to McGonagall and Harry sighs.

"Alex, you know that your dad won't let you go to Hogsmeade this year" Alex narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'll just sneak out and go if I have to" McGonagall shakes her head and glares at Alex.

"You wouldn't dare Alexandra" Alex looks down and sighs. McGonagall walks to Alex, goes on her knees and lifts her chin up to look at her, "we love you Alex. We just don't want you to get hurt"

"I know" Alex lets go of Harry's hand and wraps her arms around McGonagall for a hug.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex and Harry are sitting in Hagrid's hut to comfort him, since Buckbeak is going to be getting killed in the spring. Alex is sitting next to Harry as they talk about the past. Hagrid is telling Harry around her adventures from her past.

"And then she made friends with the Whomping Willow. She would just walk up to the tree and would water it every other weekend" Harry smiles at Alex and rubs her back gently. Hagrid watches Alex and Harry, knowing they will end up dating soon, "are you two a couple yet?" Alex looks at Hagrid.

"I haven't asked her yet, and we haven't had a first kiss yet. But we do know each other's feelings" Harry explains to Hagrid. Alex smiles at Harry and nods in agreement. Harry's and Alex's eyes lock and slowly lean forward. Hagrid smiles and stays silent. The two of them closes their eyes as Hagrid looks away. Finally, Harry's lips come into contact with Alex's. Harry's arms wrap around Alex's waist and Alex's arms wrap about Harry's neck. As the two of them kiss, Harry lifts Alex up so she is on his lap, straddling him. Hagrid stands up, and tip toes out of the hut, to give them privacy.

~HP & WOWP~

As Ron and Hermione arrive to Hogwarts, they walk into the great hall, to see Harry's arm wrapped around Alex's waist as they talk. Hermione and Ron quietly walk behind them and listen to the conversation.

"You are a good kisser Alex" Harry tells Alex. Hermione and Ron smirks at each other, happy their best friends kissed.

"Thanks" Hermione knows by the tone of Alex's voice that Alex is blushing.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Alex?" Harry asks softly.

"I would love to" Alex and Harry smiles at each other and gently kiss. Alex and Harry have never made out or touch or anything. They are barely on first base, which is kissing and holding hands. Second base is making out, third base it touching and home run is... well sex. As the two of them kiss, Hermione attacks them with a hug. Alex and Harry breaks the kiss and stares at Hermione like she is nuts.

"You two are dating!" Hermione jumps up and down excitedly after she puts the bag of candy on the table. Alex looks away and starts to search through Hermione's bag for candy she wants. Without Hermione knowing, Alex stands up with the bag of candy, kisses Harry's cheek, gives Ron and hug and walks away to Gryffindor common room.

10 minutes later, Hermione calms down and looks for Alex. All she sees is Ron and Harry eating Ron's candy.

"Where's Alex?" Hermione asks sitting down with them.

"She left" Ron answers.

"Where's my candy?" Hermione asks.

"With Alex" Hermione, Ron and Harry says together. Hermione guesses right, the candy is with Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks up to the common room, Fred and George stop her.

"Thank you for letting us use the Marauder's map" the twins chime. Alex smiles and takes the map back.

"No problem" Alex walks away with the candy and the map.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I only have less than an hour to type this since I have a doctor's appointment today. I have a VERY bad cold and... ya. I had Thursday and Friday off but I have to go back to school for tomorrow (Tuesday), Wednesday and Thursday. But I have Friday off because I see Liz. : D**

**Anyway, did you know people with asthma and diabetes have low immune systems and have higher chances on getting colds and flu's?**

**Oh, and there's an AN at the end of the chapter that you will have to read for future chapters! : D**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_Where's Alex?" Hermione asks sitting down with them._

"_She left" Ron answers._

"_Where's my candy?" Hermione asks._

"_With Alex" Hermione, Ron and Harry says together. Hermione guesses right, the candy is with Alex._

_~HP & WOWP~_

_As Alex walks up to the common room, Fred and George stop her._

"_Thank you for letting us use the Marauder's map" the twins chime. Alex smiles and takes the map back._

"_No problem" Alex walks away with the candy and the map._

_Now:_

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just buy Alex her own candy" Hermione mutters after her's and Ron's third trip to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione are happy that the trips to Hogsmeade are every other weekend. This is the final weekend with their friends since Christmas is next week, and this is the final weekend at school. Harry is going with Ron to The Burrow while Alex is either, staying at school, going to Wiztech's Christmas party, going to New York or going to The Burrow.

"Just buy her some, so she can't steal mine or yours. I dunno about you, but I love my candy" Ron tells Hermione as they hear footsteps behind them as they walk into Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron turn around in time to see two sets of footsteps.

"Alex? Harry?" Hermione whispers.

"I told you they would figure it out" Hermione and Ron hears Alex whisper.

"Remember, we are not supposed to be here. And you never told me about that map thing" Harry points out.

"Dad gave it to me for my 6th birthday. He told me it was from his favourite pranking students and he knew it was those 4 guys the whole time" Alex pulls the invisibility cloak off of them and Alex jumps up and down, "you're going to buy me a bag of candy" Alex tackles Hermione with a hug and dives into the snow bank next to them. Alex is wearing dark blue jeans, black uggs, purple and black winter coat, her Gryffindor scarf, and to Hermione's surprise, Alex is wearing her purple gloves.

"Why do you have my gloves? And that is where they disappeared too!" Hermione shakes her head laughing.

"They're warm!" Alex smiles innocently, "you will get them back"

"When?" Alex takes off the gloves and takes Hermione's black ones that she's wearing. Alex and Hermione switch gloves and Alex looks at Ron.

"Ronnykins!" Alex jumps on Ron's back and he grabs her legs, "let's go! Charge!" Ron, Hermione and Harry laughs with Alex as they walk into Honey Dukes... the 'candy store' as Alex calls it. Once in Honey Dukes, Alex gives Hermione some money for candy.

"You will pick what you want" Hermione tells Alex. Alex smiles, jumps off Ron's back and run around pointing to the candy, with other shoppers giving her weird looks.

"And I want some of that!" Alex points to some cotton candy that changes colours.

"You have a weird girlfriend mate" Ron whispers to Harry, hoping Alex or Hermione wouldn't hear. Too bad it didn't work in his favour though. Alex and Hermione both smack Ron in the head.

~A&H~

After they left Honey Dukes, Alex pulls them to the pranking shop and they see Fred and George staring at this on prank.

"Yummy, yummy, candy for my tummy" Alex jokes as she jumps on Fred's back, "whatcha looking at?"

"That" the twins point to this one prank that would cause a tsunami and flood that whole area, whether it's a classroom or a hall way.

"Do you have enough to get it?"

"No"

"I'll buy it. It sounds cool" Alex jumps off Fred's back and grabs two boxes of it and walks to the checkout before the twins could say anything.

After Alex paid for it, she hands a bag to George with a smirk and hands the other to Fred.

"We'll pay you back" the twins' promises.

"Na, just pay me back by letting me get some free stuff at your joke shop" Alex claps her hands and jumps on Harry's back next, "now, we are going to go to... get a Butterbeer!" the twins laughs at Alex as her, Harry, Ron and Hermione leaves. As the twins walk out next they hear Alex cheer 'Butterbeer' over and over again.

"She must have got candy" Fred whispers to George.

"Yup" George agrees as the two of them walks up to Hogwarts talking about their pranks.

~H&A~

As Harry and Alex go under the invisibility cloak as they, Hermione and Ron talked about the Shrieking Shack that is in front of them, they hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walk over.

"Shopping for your new home mudblood and weaslebee?" Malfoy asks. Alex growls and throws a snowball at Malfoy. It hits him in the face since they are standing next Ron and Hermione. Alex slips out of the cloak and tackles Malfoy to the ground. She starts to punch him in the face until Hermione and Ron both had to pull her off of him, "what are you doing her freak?" Malfoy snaps as he gets to his feet holding his bleeding nose.

"For your info I am here with my friends" Alex snaps as she talks a step. Malfoy backs up a few feet as Crabbe and Goyle pushes Ron and Hermione. The two of them falls to the ground as Goyle and Crabbe grabs Alex. They hold her in place as Malfoy punches Alex in the mouth. Alex spits in the snow to see her spit is all blood. Malfoy punches Alex again and Alex closes her eyes. When the pain doesn't come, Alex opens her eyes to see Harry's cloak on the ground and Harry beating Malfoy up. Alex feels a tugging on her left and sees Hermione trying to pull her away from Crabbe's and Goyle's tight grip. Ron is trying to do the same on the right, and once she gets away, to two of them runs up the hill, leaving Malfoy.

"Harry" Ron whispers as Alex sits on the ground starting to get dizzy.

"Harry" Hermione says a little louder as she tugs on Harry's arm that was punching Malfoy, "Alex needs you" Harry quickly turns around to see Alex now lying on the ground. Harry and Hermione walks back to Alex and Ron. Alex's head is in Ron's lap as she holds her little ice ball to her bleeding lip.

"Sirus Black is Harry Potter's godfather Madam Rosmerta" Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione hears McGonagall's voice. Harry slips in cloak over the four of them in time because McGonagall and Rosmerta are walking to them. The two of them stops and McGonagall sighs, "here, you go ahead, I'll catch up" Rosmerta nods as McGonagall looks at the blood on the ground, "Alex, I know you are here with Harry, Ron and Hermione" McGonagall waves her wand making the cloak fly off.

"I think you know me too well" Alex mutters still holding the ice ball to her lip. McGonagall walks to them and pulls the ice ball away. She mutters something and Alex's lip heals, "thank you" McGonagall nods and helps Alex to her feet, "how did you know we were here?" McGonagall rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I saw your feet sticking out from the invisibility cloak, and also your dad and I put a tracking spell on you" Alex's mouth drops open in an 'o' and nods.

"Ok, so in other words, you don't trust me" Alex storms away and heads in the direction on the Shrieking Shack.

"ALEXANDRA! GET BACK HERE!" McGonagall snaps. She points her wand at Alex and flicks it, making Alex fly to her. Alex struggles and once she is in front of McGonagall she stops and glares.

"I hate you McGonagall!" McGonagall gasps, dropping Alex and her wand. Alex runs into the woods and goes to her favourite hiding place. Hermione, Ron, Harry and McGonagall are shocked.

"McGonagall, you know Alex doesn't mean that right?" Hermione asks. McGonagall nods but her eyes still fills with tears.

"I do but it hurts" McGonagall walks away but calls over her shoulder, "you guys better get up to the school. Alex will come up once she is calm again" McGonagall walks up to the school fighting her tears back. Harry, Ron and Hermione starts to follow McGonagall not saying anything.

Once at the school, Hermione, Ron and Harry are sitting in the common room with their candy. Hermione sighs as she puts Alex's bag next to her.

"I can't believe Alex said that. She was so angry" Hermione whispers.

"I know, but I guess growing up here and have a tracking spell on you, would hurt you because you would think that no one trusts you" Ron points out.

"I know, but still. Did you see McGonagall? She was about to cry"

"Ya. I know. I wonder where Alex is"

"I dunno" Hermione and Ron looks at the arm chair and sees Harry staring at the fire, "Harry?" Hermione whispers. Harry looks at her.

"I'm fine. I'm thinking of where Alex can be. Sirus Black is out there and he could get her" Harry whispers.

~A&H~

In the forest, Alex is sitting in her tree house. She is looking at the Shrieking Shack as she sees someone moving around in there. Alex smirks knowing who it MIGHT be...

Alex climbs down and runs down the cliff, which holds a path to get to the shack. As Alex arrives to the shack, she quietly pushes open the creaky door.

"Who's there?" a guy's voice calls out. Alex squeezes through the door and hides behind a dusty old, torn couch. She sees a guy with messy black hair close the door and searches the room. Alex pulls her knees to her chest and hears a cough from above her. Alex's looks up and screams. There above her is the face of murderer. Alex crawls away and gets to her feet. She points her wand at the guy panting, "hello Alex Dumbledore" the guy smiles, his yellow teeth showing. Alex calms down and slips her wand into her boot.

"Hi Sirus" Alex walks to Sirus and hugs him, "you smell bad" Alex's nose scrunch up as Sirus chuckles.

"How's school?" Sirus sits down on the couch and Alex sits down beside him.

"It is ok. The last time I saw you were in pictures. But dad told me on how you are very protective of your friends" Sirus nods as Alex sighs.

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

"I know the truth of you Sirus. I know that Peter Pettigrew is the one who killed all those people and framed you"

"How did you know?"

"Did you see that cat in the alley way?"

"Yes"

"That was McGonagall" Sirus' eyes widened, "and if you are going to ask how I know, it is because dad told me and McGonagall told him"

"Your dad told stories of the past again hasn't he?" Alex smiles at Sirus and nods.

"I also know that you wouldn't hurt me and won't kill Harry"

"I'm hunting Pettigrew down and trying to keep Harry safe" Alex nods and pulls out her map and wand. Alex points her wand at the map and says:

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" the map changes from an old piece of parchment to a parchment that has writing and moving footsteps.

"Where did you get that?" Sirus asks.

"Dad gave it to me when I turned 6. That is how he kept an eye on me" Alex opens the map fully and looks at all the people there. In his head office is Dumbledore with McGonagall. In the DADA office is Lupin. In the common room are Hermione, Ron and Harry. In the Potions office is Snape. And finally, the last place Alex looks is in Owlry. The person is running, away from something, and that person goes by the name of Peter Pettigrew. But the thing is, there are 5 other people there.

Alex feels Sirus look over her shoulder and he stands up.

"I have to kill him Alex. He killed my best friends and got me put into Azkaban. Alex nods and sighs.

"I know you do, but then you will get hurt and maybe caught again. You would have to live your life on the run. I will tell dad that I saw you and if dad agrees to a plan that I am forming in my head, and then I will promise that I will tell you my secret passages. But I will lend you the map to keep an eye on us, ok?" Sirus sighs, "It's the best I can do for now Sirus"

"I know. I will not come into the castle but I will keep an eye on you and everyone. Is that ok?" Alex nods and hands Sirus her map.

"I will see you around Padfoot" Alex smirks. Sirus looks at her as she stands up.

"How did you know?"

"I know many things thanks to dad" Sirus snorts and nods his head.

"Good enough. Who's everyone else?"

"Well, you're Padfoot; I know stupid pea brain is Wormtail, so that would mean either James Potter is Moony or Prongs. Dad only told me yours and idiots. But told me everyone that was involved into making that map" Alex points to the map, "the creators are you, idiot, James Potter and Professor Lupin" Sirus nods surprised at the girl in front of him.

"Lupin in Moony and James was Prongs" Alex nods and looks at him.

"Why?"

"Well" Sirus clears his throat, "did you know werewolves are real?"

"Yes. I hear them at night"

"Did your dad tell you anything about Lupin?"

"No. Only that he has a secret that is dangerous"

"He's a werewolf" Alex smiles evilly.

"Could I push Malfoy in front of Lupin when he's a werewolf?" Sirus shakes his head laugh, every surprised that the girl isn't afraid.

"No. Unless you want him to die"

"I wouldn't mind"

"But then you could get caught and put in Azkaban" Alex's smile drops and groans.

"That's true"

"You amuse me Alex Dumbledore"

"Is that a complement?"

"Yes"

"That's good, and thanks. I'm not afraid of Lupin. He's nice"

"Yes he is"

"Why did you guys call yourselves the Maunders?"

"Dunno. I never did figure that one out" Alex rolls her eyes, "you should get up to the school" Alex nods and sighs.

"I think there is a secret passage through that trap door" Alex points to the trap door in the floor. Sirus smirks and nods.

"There is. It leans to the Whomping Willow" Alex smiles and walks to it.

"Want to walk me to the tree. I don't know how to freeze it yet" Sirus nods, knowing how to do it. And that is how that friendship starts between the two of them.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review people.**

**1. I will not deliberately call Dumbledore 'Gandalf'. (she will do it)**

**2. I will not ask Professor Snape if he is Harry Potter's real father. (not a bad idea...)**

**3. I will not try to stake Cedric Diggory. (either he will be dead or not...)**

**4. I will not ask Seamus Finnigan if he 'stole me lucky charms'. (she will ask that... maybe)**

**5. I will not floo powder Professor Trelawney, say 'Seven Days!' in a creepy voice, and then disappear. This is wrong. (lol, Alex will SO do that)**

**6. I will not say 'POOF!' every time I disapparate. (she'll end up saying random things)**

**7. I will not sing 'We're off to see the wizard' every time I go to Dumbledore's office. (she will SO do that)**

**8. Making rumours about Draco and Harry's love life is not funny- it will stop soon. (lol, maybe for something funny to do)**

**9. I will not make comments about Professor Lupin's 'Time Of The Month'. (either that will happen or not)**

**10. I will not pay first years a galleon to pee in Mad-Eye Moody's hip flask. (nope)**

**11. I will not set up an underground duelling arena. (nope)**

**12. I will not tell first years that the common room password is 'Petrificus Totalus' and must be recited with their wands pointed at themselves. (lol, Alex may do that)**

**13. I must not leave shampoo on Professor Snape's desk with instructions on how to wash his hair. (for something amusing, she may do that)**

**14. I will not call Professor Snape Professor Snake. (in a bad mood, she will)**

**15. I will not tell Voldemort to, 'Dude, get a life'. (to make it less dark, you can see Alex saying something similar)**

**16. I will not draw the Dark Mark on my classmate's arm while they're asleep. (to piss people off, Alex may do that)**

**17. I will not lock Slytherins and Gryffindors in a room together and take bets on who'll come out alive. (can see Alex doing that)**

**18. When the Dark Mark is in the sky, I will not point to it and shout, 'To the Batmobile, Robin!' (may happen in Half-Blood Prince)**

**19. I will not but Professor Lupin a flea collar. (may happen soon)**

**20. I will not tell people that Professor Snape's is not the Voice of God. (she would say he is, if either she will be at Hogwarts when golden trio go hunting for Horcruxes, or not, if Dumbledore gets killed off. No idea yet)**

**21. If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for more than fifteen seconds, I am to assume I am not allowed to perform it. (not going to happen)**

**22. 'Swish and flick' is only a wand movement. (if Alex wants to piss off first years, she will say something about that)**

**23. I will not jump up and yell, 'It's Voldemort, RUN!' during Order Of The Phoenix meetings. (may happen)**

**24. I will not tell Snape that he needs to go to his 'Happy Place'. (Alex WILL say that)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I GOT MY TATTOO!**

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

"_Why did you guys call yourselves the Maunders?"_

"_Dunno. I never did figure that one out" Alex rolls her eyes, "you should get up to the school" Alex nods and sighs._

"_I think there is a secret passage through that trap door" Alex points to the trap door in the floor. Sirus smirks and nods._

"_There is. It leans to the Whomping Willow" Alex smiles and walks to it._

"_Want to walk me to the tree. I don't know how to freeze it yet" Sirus nods, knowing how to do it. And that is how that friendship starts between the two of them._

_Now:_

Alex is walking back to the school. She sees Hagrid holding a lantern as he is walking around the now night time. Alex looks at her watch and uses Lumos to see the time. It reads… 11pm. Alex looks up to the stars in the sky as she walks to Hagrid.

"Hi" Alex whispers as Hagrid sighs.

"Thank god" Hagrid pulls Alex into a well needed hug, "we all were worried"

"I know. And I'm sorry" Alex looks at the ground as she feels the dry tear stains.

"Come on" Hagrid and Alex walks to the front door and Hagrid unlock it with his umbrella. Right in front of her and Hagrid are… Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Snape.

"Where were you?" Snape snaps at Alex.

"Tree house" Alex mumbles and looks down. Tears starts to fall from her eyes and sees Dumbledore open his arms up. Alex dives into his arms and cries freely.

"Let Alex be" Alex hears Dumbledore tell Snape. Dumbledore rubs Alex's back finally letting everything out. All her emotions, stress from classes and just everything in life.

~H&A~

Dumbledore is currently sitting on his chair as Alex is sitting on the couch next to him.

"Dad?" Alex whispers as Dumbledore is drawing on his paper that's on his clipboard that Alex gave him when she was 3.

"Yes?" Dumbledore answers as Alex fiddles with her hands.

"I ran into Sirus Black today" Alex looks at Dumbledore to see him smirk.

"How is he?"

"He's ok" Dumbledore nods and looks into Alex's brown eyes.

"That's ok. I see him too" Alex smiles, "he loves my visits. I bring his food a lot"

"Did you know Pettigrew is in the school?" Dumbledore looks confused for a moment.

"He is?"

"Ya. When Sirus and I were checking the map he was coming out of the Owlry"

"Why was he there?"

"I dunno. Is he an animagus?" Dumbledore nods.

"He is"

"What animal does he transform into?"

"A rat" Alex's nose scrunches up.

"I hate rats" Dumbledore laughs and looks at Alex.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, there are rats in the school…" Alex begins.

"Your thinking that he might be one of them right?" Alex nods.

"If I'm for sure of this and could catch him, could I take him to Sirus?"

"I really don't like people getting murdered but this is different. Yes" Alex smiles and nods.

"Ok. Also…" Dumbledore looks at Alex curiously, "when were you going to tell me that my DADA teacher is a werewolf?" Dumbledore snorts at Alex's pretend furious look. Alex stands up and laughs.

"In time" Alex rolls her eyes and bites her lip.

"Why do you still have the trace on me?"

"I can't be too careful Ally" Alex nods.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Ally. I just don't want to lose you" Alex nods and hugs Dumbledore, "I love you"

"I love you too dad" Alex and Dumbledore both pull away and Alex leaves with a smile on her face.

~H&A~

As Alex arrives to the tower she sees McGonagall pacing in front of the fading fire.

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby,_

_But you won't do the same. _

_No, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb,_

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from._

_Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are,_

_Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car" _McGonagall turns around to see Alex singing quietly to herself as she pretends to be Michael Jackson. Right then, McGonagall knows she is forgiven.

"I had a good talk with dad" Alex smiles and gives McGonagall a hug, "I'm sorry for being mean earlier" McGonagall nods as they pull away, both smiling.

"You're like a daughter to me Ally. I don't want to lose you" Alex nods and sighs.

"I better get to bed. It's late" McGonagall nods.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Ally" Alex nods and hugs McGonagall once more as she says 'I love you', then head off to bed. McGonagall sighs and prays that this year will soon be over and Sirus would get off alive.

~H&A~

Over the next few weeks, Christmas arrives. Harry went with Ron to The Burrow for Christmas as Hermione went home. Alex decided to stay with her family at Hogwarts and to play games for do homework. Dumbledore even asked Sirus if he wanted to come to the castle for a nice Christmas dinner, stay warm and everything, which he agreed since it's only Alex, McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Hagrid.

"I'm hyper!" Alex jumps up and down in front of the adults on a sugar rush.

"She seriously doesn't take to sugar does she?" Sirus asks Dumbledore laughing.

"You are Sirus" Alex mutters with a smirk on her face.

"She's even evil like you are" Sirus sticks out his tongue at Dumbledore and Alex rolls her eyes.

"You're even more childish then me!" Alex complains as she throws a handful of potatoes at him. Sirus laughs and throws some back at Alex but ends up hitting Hagrid. Hagrid throws some at Lupin, who throws some at McGonagall and McGonagall throws some at Dumbledore, which creates a food fight.

After the food fight, Dumbledore waves his wand making sleeping bags appear for everyone to sleep in. Alex quickly crawls into hers and goes straight to sleep.

"Do you think I will get off Albus?" Sirus asks sitting on an armchair that Dumbledore creates.

"I will make sure you do Sirus. If needed I will make sure Alex will go back in time to save you" Sirus nods and smiles.

"You have it all planned out don't you?" Dumbledore smiles innocently which Sirus sees right through.

"Now I see where your daughter gets it from" all the adults chuckles before going to sleep.

**And that's where I'm going to end it. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tonight is meet the teachers night, or as I call it "Meet the Creatures Night" lol. **

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

_After the food fight, Dumbledore waves his wand making sleeping bags appear for everyone to sleep in. Alex quickly crawls into hers and goes straight to sleep._

"_Do you think I will get off Albus?" Sirus asks sitting on an armchair that Dumbledore creates._

"_I will make sure you do Sirus. If needed I will make sure Alex will go back in time to save you" Sirus nods and smiles._

"_You have it all planned out don't you?" Dumbledore smiles innocently which Sirus sees right through._

"_Now I see where your daughter gets it from" all the adults chuckles before going to sleep._

_Now:_

As March arrives, Alex has been able to find out who Pettigrew is. Today is the day that she is going to catch him but he ran off somewhere. Hagrid is in on the plan and sent a message to Alex, who is at breakfast. Just then, Alex sees Snowy fly to her with a letter in her beak. Snowy lands in front of Alex and she grabs the letter.

_I catch him, Hagrid_

Something so simple means so much to Alex. Alex grins at the four word letter.

"What's up?" Hermione asks Alex. Alex looks up and can't remove the grin.

"Nothing" Alex grabs the quill out of Hermione's hand and writes a few words then sends it off with Snowy. She wrote:

_Meet you at your hut after classes, Ally_

~H&A~

After classes, Alex runs down the hill to Hagrid's hut, but not sneaky enough because Ron, Hermione and Harry follows her. The three of them hides in the pumpkins.

"I can't believe you caught him" Alex thanks Hagrid, as her three friends listen. Just then, Harry and Hermione see the guy that is coming to kill Buckbeak that night, with Dumbledore and Fudge, the Minister of Magic. They see Alex take something from Hagrid. Hermione groans when she sees that Alex and Hagrid aren't moving, so Hermione grabs a rock and throws it through the open window. The rock smashes that jar and Hermione sends another and it hits Alex in the head, "Oww" Alex rubs her head and looks out the window and Hermione makes signals, telling her to hide.

~H&A~

As Alex looks out the window she sees Dumbledore worried glance. Hagrid looks out as well and Alex signs to her dad in sign language. He catches the message and he distracts the two guys with him. Alex climbs out the window and stuns the rat... or Pettigrew. She puts him in her pocket and runs to her friends. She ducks behind the pumpkins as Dumbledore, Fudge and the guy approaches the door. The four friends' runs up the hill and stares at Hagrid's hut, seeing the guy walk to Buckbeak with the axe. Alex closes her eyes as the guy cuts off Buckbeak's head. Just then Alex feels the rat move in her pocket. She pulls it out as she walks away from her friends secretly and Pettigrew bites her. Alex throws Pettigrew's rat form at the Whomping Willow and the tree hits him. Alex stuns the tree and Pettigrew before grabbing him and disappears into the tunnel, but doesn't see Sirus' dog form follow her and her friends see, and them agreeing to follow to save her.

~H&A~

In the Shrieking Shack, Alex hands Pettigrew over to Sirus, who is in his human form. But before he could grab the squirming rat, they hear Harry, Ron and Hermione's voices.

"Crap" Alex mutters as she sits down on the couch in the corner. The door swings open that Sirus has hide in behind, and her friends run in. Alex starts to squeeze the rat making it turn red at the skin. Alex points her wand at it, but Ron runs over and grabs it.

"Why are you hurting Scabbers?" Ron asks.

"He's Pettigrew" Alex snaps and dives for Pettigrew. Pettigrew bites Ron and runs to the door but Sirus slams it close. Pettigrew stops running and turns to his human form. Alex stuns him and Sirus smirks. Just then Lupin runs in.

"Thank you Alex" Lupin and Sirus says at the same time. Alex rolls her eyes and grins.

"You're welcome" Alex hugs them both and hands her wand to Sirus.

"ALEX!" Alex hears Hermione's shocked voice.

"He killed Harry's parents and my mum by turning their whereabouts to Voldemort" Alex snaps looking at her friends, "he killed them, not Sirus. Sirus is innocent and Harry's godfather. He is only trying to save Harry. Get over it!" Alex turns her back to her friends and walks out the door to the secret tunnel, running into Snape on the way. Snape glares at Alex and grabs her arm, dragging her back up.

**I'm sorry it's short, but it needs to be. It's a filler for the next one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

"_ALEX!" Alex hears Hermione's shocked voice._

"_He killed Harry's parents and my mum by turning their whereabouts to Voldemort" Alex snaps looking at her friends, "he killed them, not Sirus. Sirus is innocent and Harry's godfather. He is only trying to save Harry. Get over it!" Alex turns her back to her friends and walks out the door to the secret tunnel, running into Snape on the way. Snape glares at Alex and grabs her arm, dragging her back up._

_Now:_

"I don't want to face my so called friends" Alex snaps at Snape. Snape rolls his eyes and continues to pull her back through the way she came. Alex then sighs and follows against her will. Once back to the starting point and glares at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex points her pointing finger at Snape's back and whispers "stupefy" Snape goes flying into the opposite wall. Alex shrugs her shoulder and takes her wand back after Sirus hands it to her. Alex waves her wand in a circle and the next thing everyone knows, Pettigrew is tied up in chains, "bye"

Alex then walks away and heads up to the school, leaving everyone behind.

~H&A~

As Alex walks with McGonagall and Dumbledore down to the lake in the forest a half hour later, they see Harry and Sirus blacked out. They already passed Hermione, Ron and Snape on the way down. Alex crosses her arms and groans.

"Back in time I go" Alex pulls out her time turner and the next thing Dumbledore and McGonagall knows, Alex is gone.

~A&H~

As Alex is hiding in the woods staring at Hagrid's hut after seeing herself walk in and her friends hide behind the pumpkins, Alex sighs to herself.

"How am I going to get Buckbeak?" Alex whispers to herself. Just then, Alex feels pain hit her in the back of the head. Alex starts to rub the painful spot to see her past self doing it too, "ahh, the part where Hermione threw the rock at my head" Alex rolls her eyes chuckling.

Alex turns back around in time to hear a snap. Alex hides behind the tree and sees Hermione and Harry. Alex's eyes grow wide in surprise. She takes a peek at the pumpkins to see herself hide with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Alex looks back at Hermione and Harry to see their surprise look.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispers in anger. Alex rolls her eyes.

"On a mission" Alex mutters and runs to the pumpkins after their past selves take off running. Hermione and Harry join her as they watch Dumbledore, Fudge and the dude talk with Hagrid.

"What do you mean 'on a mission'?" Harry asks. Alex turns to him sharply and glares.

"To save Sirus" Alex holds her head in her hands and doesn't expect Harry to hug her.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Ally" Harry whispers. Hermione joins the hug quickly then leave. Harry and Alex don't notice that Hermione unlocks Buckbeak's chains and get him dead ferrets.

After Hermione takes Buckbeak into the woods, she ties him to a tree and runs back to get Harry and Alex.

"Come on guys" Hermione whispers pulling her friend's sleeves.

"What about Buckbeak?" Alex whispers following Hermione run back into the woods. Hermione unties Buckbeak from the tree and looks at Alex to see her grin, "You are sneaky" Alex climbs onto Buckbeak's back and hugs him neck. Harry and Hermione pull him and Alex to the lake where they have perfect view of the Whomping Willow.

"Where did you go to Ally?" Hermione turns to Alex as she slips off.

"To the castle. I told dad and McGonagall, and we came right back down after in a rush" Alex explains, "we knew Snape would keep you and Ron back, but not Harry so we ran back down" Hermione nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry for everything. For not believing and for being mean to you" Hermione apologises.

"Apology accepted" Hermione smiles and pulls Alex into a hug. Harry grins knowing it is just down to Ron to apologise.

~H&A~

"We're coming out" Alex whispers standing up after them sitting down on the wet, muddy ground, for 15 minutes. Harry said that he saw him dad save him and Sirus from the Dementors' Kiss. Alex just went along with it, knowing it's not true, but she's not going to say that to his face.

Harry and Hermione stands up next to her watching as their past selves talk or, in Alex's case run to the castle.

"Why are you talking to Sirus?" Alex asks Harry confused.

"I believed you. It was Pettigrew and Sirus is asking me to move in with him, after his name is cleared" Harry explains. Alex grins and nods.

"Sirus wants me to go to his house during the Christmas holidays and summertime" Harry laughs and wraps his arms around Alex's waist.

"You are still an amazing girl Ally" Alex looks at Harry as she turns in his arms. Alex wraps her arms around his neck with her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You are an amazing guy" Harry blushes slightly as he leans forward. All of a sudden, Hermione makes a wolf howl.

"What the hell?" Harry asks as him and Alex pull away from their embrace.

"Run" Hermione breathes as she pulls them to the other side of the lake. Alex sneaks a peek behind them as they hear a growl. Right behind them is... Lupin in his werewolf form. Hermione shoves them behind a tree and all their backs are right up against it. They all are breathing heavily and Alex panting like crazy. Alex sees Lupin run passed her and further into the woods. Hermione pulls Harry against her slowly backing up away from where Lupin ran. Harry grabs Alex and all of them in a line backing up slowly and quietly. Just then there is a growl.

They all swiftly turn around to see Lupin. Harry pulls Alex and Hermione behind them, as Lupin takes a swing but something steps in the way. Harry pushes them onto the ground, with him as a shield. They all take a peek to see Buckbeak beating the crap out of Lupin.

"Buckbeak" Alex whispers as Buckbeak claws Lupin, causing him to retreat and run. That next second everything turns cold.

"Sirus" Harry whispers as they all stand up, "Dementors" Alex and Hermione nods running to where the Dementor attack happens.

~H&A~

As they arrive, they all see the dementors attacking Sirus and past Harry.

"Dad is going to arrive right there" Harry points to the spot. Alex bites her lip.

"I don't think it's your dad Harry" Hermione tells Harry.

"I saw him!" Harry argues.

"Maybe someone else came Harry" Alex offers. Harry shakes his head as Alex sighs, "no one is coming Harry"

"You guys are dying" Hermione murmurs. Harry bites his lip. Alex groans and steps forward. Harry and Hermione come as well and all say the spell at the same time.

"Expecto Patronum!" From Hermione wand, out came a rabbit, from Harry's is a stag and from Alex's is a groundhog. All their patronuses flies at the dementors, protecting Harry and Sirus. The dementors start to come after them but their patronuses have something else in mind.

After the dementors all leave, Hermione, Harry and Alex falls to the ground, exhausted.

~H&A~

As the boyfriend, girlfriend and best friend walk to Buckbeak after watching Harry and Sirus get taken up to the school, Harry lifts his girlfriend up onto Buckbeak's back. Harry lifts the struggling best friend up, who holds onto Alex tightly. Finally Harry climbs on with Alex's help since Hermione is too scared to move. Alex gently kicks Buckbeak's sides making him take off into the night sky that is 15 minutes from midnight.

As they land on the astronomy tower, they see that, that is where they take their prisoners to be taken to Azkaban. Hermione quickly jumps off with Harry as Alex stays on Buckbeak's back.

"BOMBARDA!" Hermione shouts making the cage door blow off its hinges. Hermione and Harry run inside and start to unlock the chains off Sirus' ankles and wrists.

Once Sirus is lose they hear running footsteps. Sirus quickly lifts Hermione onto Buckbeak's back, then Harry. Sirus climbs on last and Alex quickly makes Buckbeak take off into the clouds. They all look down to see Snape and the guards searching for Sirus. All of a sudden, they see Snape look up but grins knowing he can't see them from the clouds.

~A&H~

As they land in the middle of the courtyard, they all slip off Buckbeak's back. Alex starts to kiss Buckbeak's beck and play with his feathers, much to everyone's amusement. Sirus says something to Hermione as Alex is too focused on her new favourite animal. After Sirus says something to Harry, Sirus walks to Alex. Sirus wraps his arm around Alex's shoulders, both not saying anything, just staring at Buckbeak.

"Snape snapped my broom in half" Alex whispers all of a sudden.

"Why?" Sirus asks looking Alex in the eye.

"When he found out that I was visiting you and when dad didn't do anything about it" Alex shrugs her shoulders looking at Buckbeak again.

"I'll get you a new one" Sirus smiles. Alex grins and nods.

"Ok. Take care of Buckbeak for me" Sirus nods as he hugs Alex. Alex hugs him back before letting him climb onto her pet's back, "I'm claiming Buckbeak as mine" Sirus chuckles.

"Ok. What nickname should be his when I send you letters?" Sirus asks.

"Goldenwings" Sirus shakes his head but nods.

"Ok. I love you Alex. Be careful"

"I will. I love you too Sirus" Alex whispers as Harry and Hermione walks over to watch as Sirus flying away with Buckbeak, to somewhere in the world. All of a sudden a bell rang, signalling 5 minutes to midnight.

"We have to go!" Hermione drags Harry and Alex up to the hospital wing. They all jumps down the last 3 steps outside the hospital wing.

"We did it" Harry breathes.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asks with a twinkle in his eye. Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Dumbledore's eyes lands on her to see cuts all up and down her arms, and face, and more likely her legs, "are you ok Ally?"

"Yup" Alex grins. Dumbledore nods and signals Alex to follow him. Alex nods and waves goodbye to her best friend and boyfriend, "see you later" Alex follows Dumbledore as Harry and Hermione opens the door.

~H&A~

As Alex and Dumbledore arrive to Dumbledore's office, Alex sees McGonagall and Snape sitting on the chairs. Alex sits down on Dumbledore couch that is behind his desk as Dumbledore sits down in his chair.

"They are both alive" Alex tells Dumbledore with a grin, "Lupin will be back to the school tomorrow but he got beaten up pretty bad by Buckbeak" Dumbledore bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"And Sirus?" McGonagall asks as Alex looks at her.

"He took Buckbeak and no one knows where he went, but he will be sending me letters" Alex taps her hands on her knees.

"Why the hell did you let him go?" Snape snaps at Alex and Dumbledore.

"He's innocent Severus. It was Pettigrew who killed all those people and framed Sirus. Just because he bullied when you both were in school, doesn't mean he is that way now. You both have to be the better person and get over it. It's in the past" Alex tells Snape calmly. Snape rolls his eyes and storms out of the office.

"It's time for bed Alex" Dumbledore whispers to Alex, who is starts to fall asleep on the couch. Alex walks to Dumbledore bed after getting up and falls straight to sleep. McGonagall and Dumbledore chuckles as Dumbledore wave his wand changing Alex from all muddy and dirty to all clean and in pjs. All Alex's cuts are gone as well. Dumbledore makes another bed appear for himself, "would you like to camp here or go to your bed?"

"I'll go to my bed" McGonagall smiles and leaves his office.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review.**


	20. Start of Year Four

**Here is chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20**

_Last Time:_

"_He took Buckbeak and no one knows where he went, but he will be sending me letters" Alex taps her hands on her knees._

"_Why the hell did you let him go?" Snape snaps at Alex and Dumbledore._

"_He's innocent Severus. It was Pettigrew who killed all those people and framed Sirus. Just because he bullied when you both were in school, doesn't mean he is that way now. You both have to be the better person and get over it. It's in the past" Alex tells Snape calmly. Snape rolls his eyes and storms out of the office. _

"_It's time for bed Alex" Dumbledore whispers to Alex, who is starts to fall asleep on the couch. Alex walks to Dumbledore's bed after getting up and falls straight to sleep. McGonagall and Dumbledore chuckles as Dumbledore wave his wand changing Alex from all muddy and dirty to all clean and in pjs. All Alex's cuts are gone as well. Dumbledore makes another bed appear for himself, "would you like to camp here or go to your bed?"_

"_I'll go to my bed" McGonagall smiles and leaves his office._

_Now:_

A week later, Alex is rubbing her eyes as she walks down to breakfast. It is the last day of school and tomorrow everyone will be back with their families for either, 2 months and return to school, or never come back. Alex groans as she sits down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"This came for you" Ron tells Alex and hands her the package. Alex nods and opens it. Inside the package is… a Firebolt, "the fastest broom even made" Rom whispers.

"This came with it" Hermione hands Alex the feather making Alex smirk. Hermione waves her wand and whispers a spell making the feather stay attached to the broom, forever. Harry smiles at Alex who grabs a piece of toast and runs out to give it a try. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs and follows. Many students who were watching everything take place, run out after them and watch Alex as she flies into the air.

~H&A~

Over the summer Alex is sitting in the cafeteria in her summer school… Wiztech.

"Hey Ally" Alex looks up to see Justin and Max.

"Hey" Alex smiles, "are you graduating this year Justin?" Justin grins and nods.

"Yup in September. I start monster hunting next year" Alex smirks and nods.

"That's great!" Justin and Max sit down on both sides of Alex.

"How was Hogwarts this year Alex?" Alex looks at Max and groans.

"Max, it's the end of summer, the last day of summer school and you ask me how the past school year is and I start school next week? Are you seriously asking me this question?"

"It's the end of summer? But I just finished school a month ago…" Max grows confused making Alex laugh.

"I was just messing with you Max. Summer just started" Justin snorts and chuckles.

Just then the unexpected happen. Alex Russo sits down in front of the three friends with a smile.

"Hey" Russo smiles.

"Hi" Alex raises an eyebrow, "how come you are sitting here?"

"Can't I say hi to my brothers and friend?"

"We aren't even friends Russo"

"What did you says Dumbledork?" Russo snaps standing up. Russo grabs Alex's shirt pulling her to her feet and slams her into the wall next to them. Alex winces from the impact as Russo grabs Alex's neck and starts to choke her. Max and Justin watches in shock as colour drains from Alex's face.

Professor Crumbs is currently walking the halls and as he walks into the cafeteria, he sees Alex getting strangled by Russo.

"Ms. Russo!" Crumbs snaps rushing over, "let go of Ms. Dumbledore" Crumbs sees Russo whisper something and throws Alex to the ground. Russo storms off as Max and Justin help Alex off the ground. Crumbs sighs, "bring her to my office and I will contact her father" Crumbs starts to walk off but before anyone can do anything, Alex flashes off.

~H&A~

Alex flashes to the Burrow and sees Molly knitting.

"Alex!" Molly jumps seeing Alex's pale face. Molly helps Alex off the ground and lays her on the couch, "what happened?"

"Alex Russo" Alex whispers, "she strangled me Molly" tears fills Alex's eyes as colour slowly returns to her face. Molly strokes Alex's hair. Alex then notices that the house is deadly quiet, "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the Quidditch World Cup" Alex nods as Molly smiles, "would you like me to contact your dad and ask if you could stay with me." Alex nods and lies back on the couch and close her eyes.

~H&A~

"Yes, it was Alex Russo who did this to your daughter Albus" Molly tells Dumbledore as he looks at his sleeping 13 year old daughter.

"I think it is time to tell Crumbs that Alex will not be returning to Wiztech for good" Molly nods in agreement.

"I think that is a good idea but you should talk to Alex about it first" Dumbledore nods.

"I will. Will it be ok if Ally could stay with you for the rest of the summer?"

"It will be perfect"

"Thank you Molly" Dumbledore smiles and desperates back to Hogwarts.

~H&A~

As Harry, Ron and Hermione arrives back to the Burrow after the Quidditch World Cup, with Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and Arthur, they walk into the house.

"If the attack didn't happen the Dark Mark was there, it would be a perfect way to make the summer holidays better" Harry tells them.

"Even better than seeing your girlfriend?" Harry looks into the kitchen to see Alex and Molly sitting at the table.

"Ally!" Harry grins and attacks Alex with a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Decided to stop by" Alex shrugs her shoulders and begs Molly, with her eyes, not to tell. Molly smiles telling Alex she won't.

"She surprised me yesterday" Molly agrees, "She will be staying with us for the rest of the summer" Molly grins.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Good start for Goblet of Fire? Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 21**

_Last Time:_

_As Harry, Ron and Hermione arrives back to the Burrow after the Quidditch World Cup, with Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and Arthur, they walk into the house._

"_If the attack didn't happen the Dark Mark was there, it would be a perfect way to make the summer holidays better" Harry tells them._

"_Even better than seeing your girlfriend?" Harry looks into the kitchen to see Alex and Molly sitting at the table._

"_Ally!" Harry grins and attacks Alex with a hug, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Decided to stop by" Alex shrugs her shoulders and begs Molly, with her eyes, not to tell. Molly smiles telling Alex she won't._

"_She surprised me yesterday" Molly agrees, "She will be staying with us for the rest of the summer" Molly grins._

_Now:_

Over the summer, Alex and Harry have grown closer and closer. Alex is currently sitting in the middle of the floor with Hermione on her left, Ron on the left of her, Ginny on the left of him, Fred left of Ginny, George left of him and Harry left to him and on the right of Alex.

"Truth or dare George" Alex asks George. George smirks.

"Dare" George winces when he sees Alex smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione" George groans and kisses Hermione on the lips. Hermione pulls away and glares at Alex.

"Will you stop using me as the victim?" Hermione snaps. Alex laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine. Ginny will be the replacement" Ginny sends a glare at Hermione as Hermione smiles.

~H&A~

Alex is currently dancing to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean. Alex is dared to dance sexy to the song and sing it as well, curtsy of revenge from Fred Weasley.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
>No fighting<br>(We got the refugees up in here)  
>No fighting<br>No fighting  
>Shakira, Shakira<em>

Alex sways her hips from side to side.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<em>

Alex grins to herself.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<em>

Alex places her hands on her hips and moves in circles.

_And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>All the attraction, the tension<br>Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Alex picks up the pace and starts to put hip-hop in.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
>And it's driving me crazy<br>And I didn't have the slightest idea  
>Until I saw you dancing<em>

Alex starts to use the moves she learned from Dancing With the Stars.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl<br>And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
>So you can keep on taking it<em>

Alex does a hand stand and goes in circles while jumping.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<em>

Once Alex is on her feet again, she does the worm on the ground while keeping her feet off the ground.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<em>

Alex spins in a circle while on her back.

_I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel you boy  
>Come on let's go, real slow<br>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

She starts to spin on the top of her head moving from her back to her head and back again.

_I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension  
>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<br>(Shakira, Shakira)_

Alex gets on her feet again and glares at Fred.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
>Half animal, half man<br>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
>But you seem to have a plan<em>

Alex goes onto her hands and goes in circles. 'What is up with me and circles?' Alex asks in her head.

_My will and self-restraint  
>Have come to fail now, fail now<br>See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
>That's a bit too hard to explain<em>

Alex puts the tip of her feet on the ground.

_Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a<br>Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a<em>

She stands up straight and sees surprise looks on her friends and boyfriend.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<em>

She went in slow motion from the tip of her toes to standing up straight without using magic or her hands to help her.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You know you got me hypnotized<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<em>

Alex grabs Harry's hand and pulls him up.

_SeÃƒÂ±orita, feel the conga  
>Let me see you move like you come from Colombia<em>

She puts Harry into the waltz position and begins a fast waltz around the area.

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
>Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi<em>

Harry picks Alex up by the waist and spins her around.

_Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy  
>A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country<br>I go back like when 'Pac carried crates  
>For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy<em>

Once Alex is back on her feet, Harry slips her under his legs and back onto her feet.

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
>Colombians and Haitians<br>I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
>[Incomprehensible]<br>No more do we snatch ropes  
>Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats<em>

Alex swings her body from Harry's left to his right without his help.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel you boy<br>Come on let's go, real slow  
>Baby, like this is perfecto<em>

Harry sits back down as Alex goes back to her starting position. Swinging her hips side to side.

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>The attraction, the tension  
>Baby, like this is perfection<em>

Alex grins and slows her pace.

_No fighting  
>No fighting<em>

Alex swings her hips from side to side as the song comes to an end. Now it's time for George's dare to come into play.

"Now you get to sing to Gypsy by Shakira" Alex shrugs her shoulders and starts to sing and dance to it, since it's her new favourite anyways. Alex swings her hips side to side and places her hands like a triangle in front of her.

_Broke my heart on the road  
>Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on<br>Crayons and dolls pass me by  
>Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly<em>

Alex puts her arms like wings and dances slowly around the inside the group.

_Not the homecoming kind  
>Take the top off, and who knows what you might find<br>Won't confess all my sins  
>You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win<em>

Alex grins and dances in the centre of the circle. To her surprise Molly and Arthur walks in and smiles at Alex.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
>I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me<br>Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
>And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me<br>And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
>'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I'm a gypsy<em>

Dumbledore and McGonagall walks in next to see Alex dancing and having fun.

_I can't hide what I've done  
>Scars remind me of just how far that I've come<br>To whom it may concern  
>Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt<em>

Alex closes her eyes and dances to the beat. The beat taking over.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
>I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me<br>I don't make agreements just like a gypsy  
>And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me<br>I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
>'Cause I'm a gypsy<em>

Alex claps her hands to the beat with her eyes closed and dancing. Dumbledore, the teens, Arthur and Molly clapping as well.

_And I say, hey you, you're no fool  
>If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes<br>People fear what they don't know  
>Come along for the ride, oh, yeah<br>Come along for the ride, ooh_

Alex moves her hips and watches as her hands and arms have a mind of their own.

_Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
>I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me<br>Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
>And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me<br>And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
>'Cause I'm a gypsy<em>

Everyone claps and Alex sees the adults there.

"Dad!" Alex runs to Dumbledore and hugs him then McGonagall.

"Great work kiddo" Dumbledore ruffles Alex's hair as she shakes her head.

"Ok guys. Time for bed" Molly orders. Everyone nods and leaves. Alex walks downstairs with Dumbledore, knowing there is a talk.

**And that's the chapter. The songs I used are: Hips Don't Lie and Gypsy both by Shakira.**

**Please review and be ready for a possible update tomorrow.**

**Oh and take a look at Dark Secrets. That is my new story and the chapters are LONG. Please take a look at it, since that is the one I am addicted to writing about right now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next one, and this story is getting closer to the end even though we are only on Year 4.**

**Chapter 22**

_Last Time:_

_Everyone claps and Alex sees the adults there._

"_Dad!" Alex runs to Dumbledore and hugs him then McGonagall._

"_Great work kiddo" Dumbledore ruffles Alex's hair as she shakes her head._

"_Ok guys. Time for bed" Molly orders. Everyone nods and leaves. Alex walks downstairs with Dumbledore, knowing there is a talk._

_Now:_

"Ok Ally. I need to ask you an important question" Dumbledore starts as Alex sits down next to him. She pulls her knees to her chest and leans against Dumbledore. Dumbledore wraps his right arm around her shoulders and gently rubs them. Molly, Arthur and McGonagall sits on the opposite couch watching the father/daughter moment silent.

"Ok. What is it?" Alex looks up at her father slightly nervous but hopeful.

"Would you like to keep going to Wiztech and quit?" Alex bites her lip roughly. Dumbledore gently takes her chin in his hand and stops the biting.

"If you keep doing that, you will bust your lip" Dumbledore teases but truthful. Alex raises her eyebrows and laughs lightly, "just say what's on your mind that way you can get answers" Alex nods and sighs.

"What about Max and Justin? Justin graduates in September next year and Max will be alone" Alex whispers. She closes her eyes and starts to bite her nails. Dumbledore sighs and hugs Alex closer to him.

"Alex, everything will end ok. You can still stop by to see them and just pop over there" Alex opens her eyes and sees Dumbledore smiling, "you will always have them part of your life" Alex nods with a small smile.

"Ok. I love you dad" Alex hugs Dumbledore tightly as Dumbledore hugs her back.

"I love you too Alex"

~H&A~

As Alex is sitting with Hagrid on the platform waiting for the train to arrive, they are talking about the news Dumbledore told all the adults and Alex, before telling the school.

"Do you know the 3 schools that will be coming?" Alex asks Hagrid.

"I know two for sure, but not the third" Alex nods and picks up a few rocks before throwing them on the train.

"What are they called?"

"Durmstang"

"The idiot school for males" Alex comments making Hagrid chuckle.

"And Beauxbatons"

"The girly girl school" Hagrid shakes his head laughing as the train arrives. Alex stands up on the bench and watches people climb off. She sees Hermione, Harry and Ron climb off the train and looks at the bench. The three grins and runs over to her. Harry pulls Alex off the bench and kisses her.

"Hey" Alex greets after breaking the kiss laughing.

"Hey" Harry smiles and hugs her tightly.

"I've been gone for 4 days and all of you freak out" Alex teases as Hermione and Ron hugs her tightly next. The group laughs and shakes their heads.

"We are best friends and can't live without each other" Alex nods in agreement of Ron's statement.

"Come on" Harry laces his and Alex's fingers together as the Golden Four walks up to the carriages and heads up to the school.

~A&H~

As they sit down together, Ron and Hermione on one side of the table backs against the windows and Harry and Alex on the other, backs to the door. Alex's back is to Harry's chest as they face Dumbledore. Alex knees are to her chest and her hands at holding Harry's right and left arms that are around her shoulders. Harry's legs are on both sides of the bench and his head is resting on top of Alex's.

"Ok it is not only our home this year, but is 3 other schools as well" Dumbledore tells the school, "please welcome... Durmstang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff" the Durmstang walks in and Alex watches as they make a dramatic entrance.

"Oh my god! It's Victor Krum" this Krum guy looks at Alex and they lock eyes. Krum winks at Alex and she glares in return. Alex looks at Hermione who was watching the exchange take place laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks Hermione. Ron and Harry looks at Hermione in amusement, chuckling on what went down between Krum and Alex.

"Krum winked at you and you just glared at him" Hermione laughs. Alex looks at her confused, "he's famous Alex" Alex ohhed and nods.

"He's an idiot" Alex mumbles and rolls her eyes. Hermione, Ron and Harry could tell by her tones of voice, that she is hiding something. Something from her past.

"Now, here's the next school. Beauxbatons and their headmistress Olympe Maxime" Alex groans as the 'girly girls' walks in.

"Wow, that's one tall woman" Alex hears Seamus say to Ron and Harry. The two guys nods and stares at the girls. Alex looks at Hermione and sees an evil grin on her face. Hermione elbows Ron hard in the side, breaking his staring. Alex does the same to Harry with a smile. Harry pulls down at Alex and sees her glare.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers and hides his face in her neck. Alex smiles and kisses his cheek.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again" Harry nods and pulls Alex closer to him.

"Finally. Wiztech and their headmaster Alexander Crumbs" Alex gasps and turns to the door. She watches as Max and Justin walks through the door with Alex Russo, and Alex's other friends including: Felix.

"Max! Justin! Felix!" the three boys look at Alex and runs to her.

"ALEX!" Justin and Max hugs Alex then Felix pick Alex up and swings her around.

"How's my ragdoll?" Felix jokes and puts her on the ground laughing. Alex rolls her eyes with a grin.

"I'm good now that I can breathe again" Alex hugs Max and Justin once more until someone clears their throat. Alex looks over her shoulder and sees Russo, "Russo" Alex glares.

"Dumbledore" Russo glares back. Alex cracks her knuckles ready to punch her but Felix immediately pulls Alex back.

"Dumbledore" Alex looks to her right to see...

"Stevie" Alex gasps with her eyes wide. Alex gulps and bites her lip.

"How are you alive?" Stevie asks Alex curious. Alex shakes her head.

"You will not try to kill me again" Stevie shrugs her shoulders with a smirk.

"I am sure I will find a way" Stevie walks away and heads to the other Wiztech students. Alex looks at the front of the school to see Dumbledore's, Crumbs', McGonagall's and Hagrid's worried looks, including Snape's and the other teachers. Alex looks at Russo.

"You should head over to your school" Alex says just above a whisper. Russo bites her lip, not happy with Stevie. Sure, she doesn't like Alex that much, but she does respect her. Russo shakes her head and gives Alex a softer look. Felix, Justin and Max heads over to their school as Alex and Russo have a staring contest.

"I need to speak with you Dumbledore. Meet me at the lake at midnight tonight" Russo walks away without a final word. Alex sighs and sits back down.

Alex tunes out as Dumbledore says a few final words...

~H&A~

Midnight arrives, and Alex is sitting at the lake on the rocks. She hears footsteps behind her and the person sit down next to her.

"I didn't think you would come" Alex looks to her left to see Russo.

"Well I'm here" Alex mutters and looks out at the water.

"How was your summer?" Russo asks Alex gently.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Well, I decided after what Nichols said, I would be nice for now" Alex nods and bites her lip.

"It was ok. I spent it with friends and my second family" Russo nods.

"That's good" Russo sees tears fill Alex's eyes, "D... Alex, I know for a fact that your dad, that lady, the tall guy, your friends and my brothers will not let anything happen to you" Alex looks at Russo to see truth in her eyes.

"You don't normally show your emotions besides anger. Why did you always take it out on me and why is Stevie here?" Russo sighs and looks sadly at Alex.

"My parents died over the summer and now Max, Justin and I are living with our aunt Meagan in Paris, France. I will be back to normal once I move on in my life. As for why I took it out on you, is because you are famous at Wiztech because of your dad. You were so popular Alex, that I was jealous" Russo sighs and stares at Alex, "as for the final question, her parents got her back in and bribed Crumbs" Alex nods and looks at her feet. Russo sighs and takes a deep breath. She wraps her right arm around Alex's waist.

Alex looks up at Russo with a frown.

"You may think that I am friends with Nichols, but in reality, I'm not" Alex looks at her surprised, "you may not believe me when I say this, but I will make sure nothing happens to you. The only person that is allowed to pick on you is me. And I will never hurt you the way I did over the summer again"

"Was that the day your parents died?"

"Yes" Russo's eyes fills with tears and Alex hugs her, both forgetting that they dislike each other. Russo hugs her back in return.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents. I have no mom so I can relate, but I am lucky enough to have my dad, friends, and people who I grew up with" Russo nods and lets her tears fall; "I'm here for you" Russo smiles sadly and nods.

"You have me to protect you" Russo whispers, both lets their tears to fall for different reasons.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**

**Oh, and my Uncle Neil has 2 days to live so I am depressed right now. : ' (**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter. And thank you to all the reviews. **

**Kittyprettypryde, I'm glad you love the story and noticed my penname change. : ) I have read all the Harry Potter books and watched all the movies. They are my favourites. I will be writing A LOT more Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place stories. I have 5ish on the go and two of them are coming to an end. You are welcomed to summiting ideas in the stories if you would like. : D ~Im a Skyscraper aka, Toni.**

**Chapter 23**

_Last Time:_

"_You may think that I am friends with Nichols, but in reality, I'm not" Alex looks at her surprised, "you may not believe me when I say this, but I will make sure nothing happens to you. The only person that is allowed to pick on you is me. And I will never hurt you the way I did over the summer again"_

"_Was that the day your parents died?"_

"_Yes" Russo's eyes fills with tears and Alex hugs her, both forgetting that they dislike each other. Russo hugs her back in return._

"_I'm sorry you lost your parents. I have no mom so I can relate, but I am lucky enough to have my dad, friends, and people who I grew up with" Russo nods and lets her tears fall; "I'm here for you" Russo smiles sadly and nods._

"_You have me to protect you" Russo whispers, both lets their tears to fall for different reasons._

_Now:_

Alex and Russo walks into the school and up to 7th floor, since Russo and the rest of Wiztech are in that house, and sees the Gryffindor prefect Rose Kuran. Rose is 16 years old, at the moment but will be turning 17 in the same month as Fred and George Weasley. She is still in her clothes from earlier; t-shirt, scarf, a cute skirt, and a leather jacket. It's their uniform besides the leather jacket. Rose is a really shy girl but if she sees someone who is getting bullied, she just snaps and stands up to them. She really hates seeing people being bullied.

"How come you two are out of bed?" Rose asks the two girls quietly.

"Needed to sort some things out" Russo snaps. Alex shakes her head and groans.

"We were talking and trying to become civil with each other" Alex answers. Rose nods, knowing Alex too well.

"Ok, now go to bed" Alex nods and pulls Russo by the arm into the common room. Rose shakes her head fighting a laugh, "those two are so weird"

~H&A~

Rose is currently walking into the great hall, a week later. Tonight is the day where everyone is going to find out who the Triwizard Champions are. Rose sits down at the table and grabs a slice of toast. Just then, Alex sits down next to her.

"I could have gotten a detention if you told a teacher last week, but you didn't. Thank you" Alex looks at Rose with a smile, "what year are you in?"

"6th" Rose answers softly.

"With Fred and George Weasley?"

"Yes" Alex grins and nods.

"Why are you sitting here alone? Plus, I did see you around the school before my first year. I always asked my dad questions about you" Alex smiles at the older girl.

"Well, I don't really have friends..." Rose trails off looking down. Alex shakes her head and grabs her hand gently, before standing up.

"We are SO going to change that" Rose stands up and feels Alex drag her somewhere. At the end of the table, Alex sits down and Rose sits down next to her. A girl with brown hair, and two boys, one with red hair and the other with black looks at Alex weird.

"Who's this Ally?" the red haired boy asks.

"My friend Rose Kuran" Alex shrugs her shoulders, "Rose this is Hermione Granger, the red head is Ron Weasley and black head is Harry Potter" Hermione begins to laugh at Alex's description of their friends. Alex pours some Lucky Charms in her bowl then pours the milk.

"Rose?" Hermione starts. Rose looks at her, "what year are you in?" Rose smiles weakly.

"6th" Alex eats a spoonful of cereal as she flicks some cereal at Ron. Ron glares at Alex and does it right back with his Shreddies. Harry and Hermione shake their heads laughing.

"This is the daily ritual for those two. EVERY morning it's a food fight" Harry explains to Rose. Rose laughs at Alex, who just threw her spoon at Ron.

~A&H~

As Dumbledore walks into the great hall he sees Alex and Ron having their daily food fight. Dumbledore shakes his head at Alex's and Ron's childish games, but knows that they are just having fun. Dumbledore sees Rose Kuran sitting next to Alex laughing with Harry and Hermione.

"I knew Alex would drag her to her friends" Dumbledore chuckles as Alex threw her spoon at Ron.

"HA!" Alex points at Ron laughing, sees her cereal all over him. Ron laughs as well, both looking at their shirts. Dumbledore shakes his head and turns a blind eye.

"This is going to be an interesting year" Dumbledore whispers to himself.

**And that's the chapter. I am sorry it is short but I have A LOT of homework. I have a guitar power point and essay. At the same time I have a geography report, and test on Monday, but will be Tuesday for me.**

**On top of that, I am trying to update stories and do work around the house. : /**

**If you guys love homework, would you like to do it for me? : P**

**Just kidding. My dad is going to help me with the power point and I am just about done the essay. I have the information all done for the report, but I just have to get in the mood to actually WRITE it. But other than that, I will be done. I think I will be done one tonight if I find a picture of Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman. But at the same time get a picture of them and their kids Sunday and Faith. Oh, and pictures of Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood, and other people he performed with. : ) I guess that is the power of Google. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Next on the list.**

**Chapter 24**

_Last Time:_

"_This is the daily ritual for those two. EVERY morning it's a food fight" Harry explains to Rose. Rose laughs at Alex, who just threw her spoon at Ron._

_~A&H~_

_As Dumbledore walks into the great hall he sees Alex and Ron having their daily food fight. Dumbledore shakes his head at Alex's and Ron's childish games, but knows that they are just having fun. Dumbledore sees Rose Kuran sitting next to Alex laughing with Harry and Hermione._

"_I knew Alex would drag her to her friends" Dumbledore chuckles as Alex threw her spoon at Ron._

"_HA!" Alex points at Ron laughing, sees her cereal all over him. Ron laughs as well, both looking at their shirts. Dumbledore shakes his head and turns a blind eye._

"_This is going to be an interesting year" Dumbledore whispers to himself._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting in the great hall watching people put their names in the Goblet of Fire. She tunes out as Fred and George put their names in, then get into a fight. Alex looks as Russo puts her name in and grins. Alex rolls her eyes but ends up staring at Krum, who stares at her. Krum puts his name in, then walks up to her.

"Are you going to enter?" Krum asks in his weird ascent. Alex shakes her head.

"I'm only 13 turning 14 soon. I'm not anywhere close to old enough. Besides, I don't want to" Alex shrugs her shoulders. Krum smiles at her.

"You seem like a very sweet young lady" Alex catches Hermione's eye to see her grinning. Alex looks at the others to see Ron and Harry sit next to Hermione. Alex stands up.

"Thank you. My friends are waiting" Alex walks down from the benches and sits down next to Hermione.

"You were talking to Victor Krum" Ron gasps. Alex shakes her head.

"So? He's just an idiot" Alex whispers to him, not wanting people to overhear her.

Just then Dumbledore and all the teachers walk in.

"Ok, time to find out our champions" Dumbledore smiles. The fire grows red and a piece of parchment spits out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" Fleur smiles and walks to her headmistress; Olympe Maxime.

"Champion for Durmstang is... Victor Krum" Krum smirks and walks up to his headmaster; Igor Karkaroff.

Champion for Wiztech is... Justin Russo" Justin smiles and walks to his headmaster, Alexander Crumbs.

"Finally, the champion for Hogwarts is..." Dumbledore stares at the parchment in shock. Dumbledore mutters something before looking up. McGonagall walks over and reads it. Tears fill her eyes and calls out the name. Alex tunes out afraid. Hermione grabs Alex's arm and pushes her all the way up to Dumbledore. McGonagall gives Alex the parchment, and there on it is... her name.

~A&H~

"NO! I TOLD YOU I NEVER PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET. I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS. I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!" Alex screams and she paces in Dumbledore's office. Karkaroff, Maxime, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore are sitting on chairs listening to Alex's rampage.

"Ally" Dumbledore calls softly. Alex turns to Dumbledore, tears finally falling freely. Alex dives into Dumbledore's arms and hugs him tightly.

"Don't make me daddy. I don't want to" Alex cries. Dumbledore hugs Alex tighter, knowing she needs comfort.

"We will think of something" Dumbledore promises.

Too bad, it won't work out.

**Sorry it's short. But I need to end it there. Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the new chapter! We were learning about glaciers today in Geography, still on Ancient Greeks in History and starting our concert songs in Guitar. : )**

**Chapter 25**

_Last Time:_

"_NO! I TOLD YOU I NEVER PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET. I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS. I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!" Alex screams and she paces in Dumbledore's office. Karkaroff, Maxime, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore are sitting on chairs listening to Alex's rampage._

"_Ally" Dumbledore calls softly. Alex turns to Dumbledore, tears finally falling freely. Alex dives into Dumbledore's arms and hugs him tightly._

"_Don't make me daddy. I don't want to" Alex cries. Dumbledore hugs Alex tighter, knowing she needs comfort._

"_We will think of something" Dumbledore promises._

_Too bad, it won't work out._

_Now:_

Alex slumps up against the wall, taking a breather. She is just about to face her Gryffindor family. Alex bites her lip, says the password and walks in.

"CHEAT!" a guy calls out seeing Alex.

"YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT SINCE YOU ARE DUMBLEDORE'S DAUGHTER!" a girl snaps. Alex's eyes quickly searches for her friends. She sees Justin, 17, Max, 14 and Russo, 16, sitting at the table and her normal group at the fire. Alex walks to the fire and sits down next to Hermione. She closes her eyes and rests her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione wraps her arm around Alex's shoulders and continues to read her Potions book. Harry and Ron looks at Alex then goes back to doing their Potions homework. Alex is AMAZING at Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I hate school" Alex mutters. Her friends look sadly at their best friend/girlfriend. Harry walks over to Alex and sits on the arm of the couch, next to her.

"Everything will die down soon" Harry reasons with her.

"No it won't" Ron rolls his eyes.

"You just want the attention Alex. That is why you put your name in. That's why that you got to enter. You are the 'greatest wizard of the world's' daughter. You are just attention seeking drama queen" Ron snaps and stands up. He storms up to his dorm. Alex stands up and runs up to her dorm, crying. Max, Justin and Russo watched everything go down.

"I'll be back" Russo tells her brothers before running upstairs to comfort Alex.

~H&A~

A few weeks later, nothing died down. Hermione and Harry took neither side of the fight and are staying out of it. Hermione and Harry would hang out by themselves, as Ron would hang out with Ginny as Alex has been hanging out with Justin, Max and Russo.

Alex is at Hagrid's hut freaking out. It is midnight and Alex is about to go into the woods with Hagrid.

"Come on" Hagrid whispers to Alex as he pulls her into the woods. As they make it to the middle of the forest, Alex sees dragons in a distance.

"Hey Hagrid" Charlie, one of Ron's brothers, smiles as Alex hides in the bushes.

"Charlie" Hagrid smiles.

"We brought the dragons over for the first task. I hear Alex is involved. How is she?"

"Not good. Ron and her are in a fight and are not talking" Charlie shakes his head.

"I will talk to him" Hagrid nods.

"What types are there?"

"Hungarian Horntail is the worst. There's the Chinese Firebolt, Common Welsh Green, Swedish Short-Snout and Norwegian Ridgeback"

"Which one do you want Alex to get?"

"The one that is easiest and well behaved is the Norwegian Ridgeback"

"Ok" Hagrid smiles, "well the task is tomorrow and I should head back"

"Ok. See you tomorrow Hagrid" Hagrid waves to Charlie once more before he and Alex walks back to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh god!" Alex covers her face and starts to pace in front of Hagrid. They are standing in front of Hagrid's hut, "dragons. That's the first task!" Alex pulls at her hair before Hagrid pulls her into a hug.

"You will be ok Al. Just flash and use your American magic" Alex nods and calms down, "ok, now go up to bed" Alex flashes up to her dorm and crawls into bed.

~H&A~

The next day, Alex has been freaking out. She is sitting with her friends: Russo, Max and Justin.

"Good luck Al" Max smiles.

"Good luck lil' sis" Justin hugs Alex.

"Good luck ninja" Russo grins. 'Ninja' is Alex's newest nickname from Russo, as of today.

"Thanks Lexi" Alex grins in return, "thanks boys" Alex hugs all three of them once more before she and Justin goes into the tent that is in the Quidditch stadium. Max and Russo walk into the stands and sits down in the Gryffindor area.

The two of them sees Hermione, Ron and Harry sit down together in front of them.

"You three are assholes" Russo snaps at them. The three turn around and glares.

"What are you talking about?" Harry snaps in return.

"You guys blew your friendship and relationship with Alex. Wait, I guess I have to thank you. You guys made me and Alex have a friendship" Russo smiles at them, "so thank you for that"

Hermione looks down upset, as Harry and Ron shrugs. Russo catches Hermione eyes and mouths...

'Don't worry. You and Alex are still friends' Hermione smiles and turns around.

~H&A~

After Krum, Fleur and Justin passed the task; it is now Alex's turn.

Alex has to face the Hungarian Horntail. Alex walks out and starts to hum, to calm herself down. She looks up to see the dragon above her.

"Hello sir" Alex smiles, and doesn't notice that she is talking to the dragon.

"Kill" the dragon replies and tries to bite her. Alex jumps out of the way and keeps talking.

"Why would you want to kill me?" with each step the dragon moves closer to her.

"My job"

"Oh that's lovely. So do you know what I am supposed to do for this task?"

"I protect the egg"

"So I have to get this egg from you?" Alex picks up the golden egg and smiles. Alex ended up distracting the egg, and both not knowing Alex made it to the eggs. The dragon spits fire at her, and Alex jumps out of the way. She hits her head off the rocks and blacks out.

**What did you think? Alex talking to dragons. That's a new one. : ) please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I HAVE A TRIP ON WEDNESDAY! It's for Me to We Day: Free the Children! :D**

**Oh, and the name for the dragon language belongs to ****Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT ****she is awesome!**

**Chapter 26**

_Last Time:_

"_Why would you want to kill me?" with each step the dragon moves closer to her. _

"_My job"_

"_Oh that's lovely. So do you know what I am supposed to do for this task?"_

"_I protect the egg"_

"_So I have to get this egg from you?" Alex picks up the golden egg and smiles. Alex ended up distracting the dragon from the egg and both not knowing Alex made it to the eggs. The dragon spits fire at her, and Alex jumps out of the way. She hits her head off the rocks and blacks out._

_Now:_

Alex awakes again, and notices she is in the hospital wing.

"Not again" Alex groans and looks at the ceiling.

"Hey honey" Alex hears Dumbledore voice. Dumbledore sits down beside her and strokes her hair out of her face.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too" Dumbledore kisses Alex's forehead, "you are allowed to leave right now if you want" Alex slowly sits up and climbs out of the bed.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting on the stairs together.

"I can't believe we ruined everything we had with Alex. She NEVER entered the competition" Hermione tell the guys, "Harry, you are her boyfriend. Russo told me that Alex isn't mad at me and our friendship is still there. As for you two, it's not. You have to figure it out" Hermione stands up and walks into the library. The two guys groans but begins to think on how to get Alex to forgive them. Both of them realises their mistakes.

~A&H~

Alex walks into the prefect's bathroom, after Justin telling her about the egg. It is almost December and Alex was told that McGonagall has something planned for tomorrow. Alex turns the water on and climbs into the water in her bathing suit. She sits down and begins to relax.

"Let's see if I can figure it out" Alex grabs the egg and pushes it under the water. Alex takes a deep breath and opens it.

Alex hears the singing from the merpeople.

As the song comes to an end Alex forces herself out of the water. Alex begins to choke and feels someone hit her back. Alex turns around to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing behind her.

"You ok now?" McGonagall asks as she and Dumbledore rests their feet in the water, on both sides of Alex, McGonagall on the left and Dumbledore on the right.

"Have you figured out the clue?" Dumbledore asks in a whisper and his left hand on her wet shoulder.

"I think we each have to rescue someone we care about" Alex answers and frowns.

"What's wrong?" McGonagall asks.

"How am I supposed to breathe under the water for an hour?"

"That is where I come in" Alex looks up to see Snape.

"What do you mean?" Snape smirks and holds up a jar.

"Before you go in the water, you drink this and you will breathe underwater" Alex grins and nods.

"Thank you" Snape smiles.

"No problem Al. Now Minerva will walk you to the common room. I will give this to Albus, who will give it to you" Alex nods once more as Snape walks out and to his apartment. Dumbledore pulls out a towel out of his robe and once Alex was out, he wraps it around her shoulders.

"Dad, why was I able to talk to that dragon?" Alex looks at Dumbledore.

"You are special. My friend made a name for it. They named it: _Flamerabunge_. Only one other person was able to speak to dragons. It is even more rare then Parseltongue" Alex stares at Dumbledore then yawns, "Time for bed" Dumbledore kisses Alex forehead and watches as Alex carries the egg out to the Gryffindor common room, with McGonagall beside her.

~H&A~

Harry and Ron are sitting on the couches, waiting for Alex to come back. They hear the door open and watches as Alex yawns and sits on a couch in her bathing suit.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" Alex asks them between yawns.

"We just wanted to say we are sorry for being mean, and not believing you. I am sorry that I didn't sick by you and I stuck by Ron" Alex rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, who she is mad at. They never broke up, or said it.

"Harry, I think we should take a break. And once we are back to being friends again, and we both feel right, we could date again" Harry nods, not risking on anything.

"Whatever you think is right" Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek gently, "you are amazing Ally. I know you will survive the tournament" Alex smiles and nods.

"Al?" Alex looks at Ron who smiles at her, "may I have a hug?" Alex smiles and hugs Ron, telling him, he is forgiven.

**Sorry it is short. It's 6:45pm and Josh will here soon, and I am on a sugar rush!**

**Ok, for the trip today (November 16****th****, 2011), to We Day in Waterloo, I won a contest to meet Shawn Desman. He kissed my cheek and hugged me! He even signed my hands and arm. Oh, and we all met Magic Johnson, Mia Farrow, Romeo Dallaire, Craig and Marc Kielburger, Robin Wiszowaty, Noah Kaplan, Michel Chikwanine, Spencer West, Danny Fernandez, Neverest and a new band called: The Midway State. : ) it was JUST AMAZING!**

**The National We Day is in Montreal, Ontario and will be happening live. Our We Day today was live and on the internet. Check out: or .**

**FREE THE CHILDREN!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter! Oh and this story is more organize than A New Life.**

**Chapter 27**

_Last Time:_

"_We just wanted to say we are sorry for being mean, and not believing you. I am sorry that I didn't sick by you and I stuck by Ron" Alex rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, who she is mad at. They never broke up, or said it._

"_Harry, I think we should take a break. And once we are back to being friends again, and we both feel right, we could date again" Harry nods, not risking on anything._

"_Whatever you think is right" Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek gently, "you are amazing Ally. I know you will survive the tournament" Alex smiles and nods._

"_Al?" Alex looks at Ron who smiles at her, "may I have a hug?" Alex smiles and hugs Ron, telling him, he is forgiven._

_Now:_

The next day, Alex is sitting in the library with Justin, Hermione, Max and Russo.

"I'm confused! What in the heck happen to The Titanic?" Alex asks Hermione, Justin, Max and Russo who began laughing.

"The Titanic hit an iceberg" Hermione laughs.

"But why didn't they hit it head on?"

"They didn't know how big the iceberg is underwater" Justin explains. Alex stares at him like he grew an extra head. Max shakes his head.

"Ally, The Titanic is a ship, which sank. Everyone thought it was unsinkable" Max says. Alex opens her mouth but Russo cuts her off.

"The ice hit the side of the ship and it flooded around 9 compartments. The captain of the ship was a complete idiot for not listening to the ice reports from the other ships" Alex begins to nod.

"So this is in the muggle world right? Not the wizard?" Alex asks.

"Uhm... muggle?" Max answers confused, "what was the question?"

"She was asking if the sinking happened in the wizard or muggle world" Hermione points out, "but it was muggle. Wizards would have just used magic to save it" Alex nods and gently puts down the history book that Justin brought from his mortal school.

~H&A~

As 2pm arrives, Alex taps her fingers as she reads her homework in the library. She rubs her eyes; it has been 6 hours since the Titanic conversation, between her, Justin, Max, Hermione and Russo. After that conversation, McGonagall came in and pulled Max and Hermione out. Russo went to the great hall and Justin went with her.

"Alex!" Alex turns around in her seat to see Ron and Russo run to her.

"What?" Alex asks.

"The task is right now!" Russo shouts at her. Alex slams everything close and runs with Ron and Russo up to the Gryffindor common room.

As the 3 of them runs down to the docks, they see a GIANT platform in the water. They jump onto the last boat, as Alex fixes her black, yellow and red t-shirt that says 'Gryffindor' on the front and 'Dumbledore' on the back. She looks at her clothes. She is wearing the t-shirt and black and red shorts. She is wearing a pair of running shoes, for the moment.

As the boat arrive to the dock all 3 of them jumps out. Alex squeezes her way through to the front and sees Dumbledore standing there looking slightly nervous.

"Hi dad" Dumbledore's head snaps to the left and grins.

"Thank god you are ok" Alex smiles and slips her shoes off.

"I will always be ok dad" Dumbledore laughs lightly and hands her the jar.

"Drink up" Alex nods, opens the jar and pinches her nose. She swallows all the liquid in the jar and begins to jag and choke. Dumbledore takes the jar away and holds her in his arms until she is done.

"That stuff is disgusting" Alex mutters as she holds her throat, since it hurts.

"I know. Are you ready?" Alex nods and heads over to the other champions.

"Good luck Lexi" Alex looks up to see Krum.

"Good luck too Vicky" Krum smiles at his old nickname, and Alex smiles right back. Just then the cannon fires.

~A&H~

As Alex dives into the ice cold water, she took notice that she is dry to the bone. Alex begins to swim right beside Krum, who grabs her hand. All the older champions have decided to use the bubble-head charm, so they can talk and breathe.

"Lexi?" Alex looks at Krum.

"Yes Vicky?" Alex asks.

"I just want to know what went down between us. Like, we were dating for 2 years straight" as weird as it sounds, Alex was 11 turning 12 when she and Krum, 15 at the time, started to date. They both got permission from their parents, and would only go out on dates, if their parents were there. At the same time, Alex discovered she had a crush on Krum, and didn't know how to break up with him, when she discovered she liked Harry, "and then just before my Quidditch match you break up with me" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Vicky, we broke up before then, well I said we should take a break. That counts as breaking up. I said that before my crush and I started to date" before Krum could say anything, they both hear the singing. Fleur and Justin were swimming right behind them, both listening to the conversation and keeping up with their friends.

Alex sees Fleur's sister, Hermione, Max and Cho. Fleur has to rescue her sister, Krum has to rescue Cho, who is his best friend, Justin has Max and Alex has Hermione. All four of them point their wands at the ropes, and Krum's, Fleur's and Justin's turns into knifes, just what they wanted. Alex whispers a spell and the Rope snaps, making Hermione slowly rise to the surface.

"Are you guys ok if I leave?" Alex asks them. They all nod as their ropes all snaps. They all began to drag their victims to the surface, besides Alex, who watches as Hermione reaches and swims to the dock. As the four champions break the surface, the three with the victims, lets their victims go and swim to the dock. Alex feels the liquid stuff wear off, making her completely soaked. Alex swims to the dock, which is where Dumbledore lifts her out of the water. He wraps a thick blanket around her and hugs her tightly.

"You did amazing" Dumbledore whispers to her. Alex smiles and hugs him tightly. Alex's teeth begin to chatter as Barty Crouch, tells them their places.

"And here are the places! Fourth to... Fleur Delacour. Third to... Victor Krum. Second to... Justin Russo. And first to... Alex Dumbledore!" to Alex's shock, many people began to cheer for her.

~A&H~

Alex and Hermione slips on their dresses, after doing their hair. Tonight, January 20th, is the Yule Ball, for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Justin is taking Hermione, Victor is taking Rose, since Cho is going with her boyfriend, Fleur is taking Ron and Alex is taking Max. Alex's hair is straight and is half up half down. Hermione lent her a purple flower clip that goes with her purple and black dress. Hermione is wearing her pink dress with high heels. Since Alex HATES high heels, she is wearing purple and black flats.

The two girls walk down to the entrance hall, and sees Justin and Max talking to one another. The two guys smiles and holds their arms out to their dates. Alex laces her arm through Max's and Hermione does the same with Justin.

"You both look beautiful" Justin and Max says and kisses their cheeks at the same time.

"Did you two plan that?" Alex asks them and begins to laugh.

"Yes" Russo walks over in her black dress with Harry.

"Will you stop following me?" Russo snaps at Harry.

"Russo, we are each other's dates, get over it" Harry rolls his eyes before looking at Alex and Max, arms laced.

"I only decided to go with you, because this dance is mandatory. I HATE dances" Alex, Justin and Max nods in agreement.

"She really does hate dances" Max tells him. Alex shakes her head and sighs.

"I need to go to the washroom before we have to go in" Alex tells Max. She kisses Max's cheek then walks to the washroom.

"Are you two dating?" Harry asks Max between clenched teeth. Max looks at him with a smirk.

"No, but I like her more than a friend and you do too. So that means that I will be fighting against you to date her" Max answers. Harry shakes his head and glares.

"I made a mistake Max. I will always have feelings for her. I will gladly fight for her heart" Max holds out his hand.

"Game on" Max and Harry shake hands. Hermione, Justin and Russo shake their heads and all sigh.

"This is not going to end well" Hermione whispers.

~A&H~

As Alex walks back she stands next to Max.

"Ok, Alex, Max" the two 14 year olds looks up at McGonagall, who approached them, "Justin, Hermione, you all will have to dance the first dance. Fleur and Ron, and Victor and Rose are already in the knowing. But all of you have to dance first" Alex gulps and nods. She has always hated dancing, even though she is good at it, "let's go" Max and Alex laces their arms, as Hermione and Justin does. Justin walks in front of Alex, so she can go in last. Harry and Russo joins the crowd as the champions walks in. Krum walks in first with Rose, who is wearing a sparkly silver dress that goes to her knees. Next Fleur walks in with Ron. Fleur is wearing a sky blue dress that goes to her ankles. Next are Justin and Hermione, then Alex and Max. They all take their positions, and Alex's left hand is on Max's shoulder and her right is holding his left. Max's right hand is on the small of her back and he smiles at her.

"You will be ok" Max whispers to her. Alex nods and bites her lip.

The music begins, and they begin the waltz. As Alex dances with Max, Hermione looks at the two every once in a while. She and Justin begin to laugh at their friends and shake their heads.

"They would make a cute couple, but I think her and Harry are better" Justin whispers to Hermione. Hermione nods in agreement.

"I know. Alex may not know this, but you can actually see the romance between her and Harry. For her and Max, it's like sisterly and brotherly love. Also it's a crush" Justin nods.

"I agree. I hope Alex will not get hurt between Max's and Harry's fight" Hermione nods once more before noticing Dumbledore and McGonagall join the dance.

~H&A~

Harry watches Alex as she dances. He only wishes it was him instead of Max.

"I think Alex looks beautiful" Harry turns to his right to see Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang.

"Me too" Harry nods. He looks to his left to see Russo sitting on a chair asleep.

"I think you made your date fall asleep" Harry looks back at Cedric and shrugs his shoulders.

"She hates dances, but it's mandatory to come" Cedric nods and shakes his head.

"You blew it man. You should have stuck to Alex's side, then you would be out there with her instead of that dude" Harry sighs and nods.

"I know, but I am going to make it up to her" Cedric nods.

"I hope you will do it right, so she will not get hurt in the end"

"Me too"

"Good luck Harry, and make things right. We all can see that you and Alex love each other and the love between you two is real" Cho tells Harry before pulling Cedric onto the dance floor.

~A&H~

Alex is currently sitting on a chair next to Harry. It is 11:30pm, and the dance ends at 12am. Max has already left to go to sleep, and Alex decided to stay. She and Max got into a fight and Max walked away, leaving Alex to cry. Harry has his arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly. Hermione and Ron are with them, both sitting on the floor. Justin has already gone up to bed as well.

"I'm sorry for crying" Alex whispers, wiping her tears.

"It's ok Ally. Everything is ok" Harry whispers. Alex stares into Harry's blue eyes as Harry stares into her sad brown eyes. Hermione and Ron stand up and sneak away, to go to bed. As the two of them stares at each other, they both lean forward, not realising it.

As they both close their eyes, their lips connect. Harry's arms wrap around Alex's waist gently and her's wrap around his neck.

Russo, who slept through the whole dance, opens her eyes. She wipes the sleep from her eyes, and looks around. Her eyes land on Alex and Harry and smirks.

"I'm glad I faked sleeping...ish. Now time to kill Max" Russo whispers to herself before walking out to punch Max a few times.

~A&H~

As Alex sits in the Potions classroom, serving her detention, in March, she is writing her lines. Snape is sitting at his desk, and Malfoy is sitting next to her.

"So do you both know why you are here?" Snape asks the two 14 year olds. Alex and Malfoy glare at each other and shake their heads.

"No sir" they answer at the same time.

"Because you both decided to join forces and turn my hair hot pink" Alex and Malfoy smirks at the same time and begins laughing. Malfoy and Alex give each other a high five as Snape rolls his eyes at them.

"You know, for being my god son and like a daughter to me, you two are crazy"

"Well you are my second dad anyways Severus" Alex smiles.

"Now, tell me something" Snape starts, "are you and Potter back together yet? I caught you two kissing at the Yule Ball" Alex blushes as Malfoy rolls his eyes.

"We never actually talked about it" Alex answers honesty.

"Are you are Max Russo dating?" Malfoy asks, getting involved.

"No. We are actually not friends anymore" Alex looks down at her paper and passes it to Snape, "there, 200 lines" Alex walks out of the classroom and heads up to Gryffindor Tower.

Alex bites her lip, silently wishing that this year would end.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 28**

_Last Time:_

"_Now, tell me something" Snape starts, "are you and Potter back together yet? I caught you two kissing at the Yule Ball" Alex blushes as Malfoy rolls his eyes._

"_We never actually talked about it" Alex answers honesty._

"_Are you are Max Russo dating?" Malfoy asks, getting involved._

"_No. We are actually not friends anymore" Alex looks down at her paper and passes it to Snape, "there, 200 lines" Alex walks out of the classroom and heads up to Gryffindor Tower._

_Alex bites her lip, silently wishing that this year would end._

_Now:_

The final task is today. Today is June, and Alex is standing in front of Dumbledore, as he rubs her tense shoulders.

"You are ok Ally. Just relax" Dumbledore tells her, before beginning the speech.

Just then the cannon is heard. Alex walks into the maze with her wand tightly held in her hand. Alex runs forward, until she is stopped by a Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Alex shouts. Her patronus jumps out of her wand and hits the Dementor... it doesn't do anything, "so you're a Boggart. Riddikulus!" the Dementor turns into puppy. Alex runs passed and continues on the way.

A good half hour later, Alex sees the cup. The wind picks up and Alex runs to the cup. She grabs hold of it, and feels herself get sucked in.

~H&A~

Fleur, Krum and Justin are sitting outside of the maze, getting doctored up from their wounds.

"Where are Alex and Harry?" Justin hears Hermione ask Ron. Justin begins to worry and he takes notice that Dumbledore is as well.

~A&H~

Alex lands on the ground and looks up. She sees that she is in a graveyard. Alex stands up and stares in shock. There is Voldemort standing in front of her. Alex looks at the statue to see Harry trapped on it, with his right forearm bleeding.

"What..." Alex starts until she gets pined on the statue next to Harry. Voldemort drags a knife along Alex's arm and makes it start to bleed. He puts his finger against the blood, and lets it fall in his finger. He then likes the blood off his finger. Alex begins to gag and closes her eyes disgusted. Alex feels herself fall onto the ground and that is when she opens her eyes. She sees Harry on the ground next to her.

"Pick up your wands! I want to see the white of your eyes when I kill the both of you" Voldemort snaps at them. Alex and Harry pick up their wands and point them at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouts aiming at the two 14 year olds.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouts at the same time as Voldemort.

"Stupefy!" Alex shouts at the same time as the two guys. Alex's and Harry's spells combine as one and collides with Voldemort's. They both see Harry's parents, Alex's mom and other victims that Voldemort killed that year.

"We will stall him Alex and Harry. You two run and get to the cut. Get to Dumbledore" Harry's mom Lily tells them. The two of them nods, and breaks the spells. They run to the cup and grab it at the same time, as the victims and parents stall Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

~H&A~

As they arrive outside the maze, Alex bursts into tears. Dumbledore runs to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"You're safe now Ally" Dumbledore whispers not seeing Harry get pulled away by Moody. Snape sees this and follows in the shadows.

Dumbledore takes Alex up to his office, to get healed. He puts Alex's prize money on his desk as he bandages Alex's left forearm.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore whispers to Alex as he strokes Alex's sweaty hair from her face.

"Tired, scared and confused" Alex whispers in return.

"About what?"

"Voldemort's back dad. I saw mom, Lily and James Potter. And Voldemort took some of my blood and swallowed it" Dumbledore's eyes widen.

"He swallowed some of your blood?" Alex nods.

"What does it mean?"

"He made a connection between the two of you. He will be able to see into your mind and control you" Alex whimpers and begins to cry.

"I don't want him too dad!" Dumbledore pulls Alex to him and hugs her tightly as she cries.

"We will think of something Ally"

"Albus!" Dumbledore hears the door bang open and McGonagall runs in.

"What is it Minerva?"

"It's Harry!" Alex pulls away quickly as Dumbledore gets up and runs after McGonagall. Alex stands up, grabs her prize money and runs up to Gryffindor Tower. She just wants to get away from people.

~A&H~

As the last day of school arrives, Alex walks down to the great hall where everyone is eating, one last dinner together. Alex sits down with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Justin and Max.

"I'm glad this year is over" Alex mutters. Tomorrow is the day where Durmstang, Wiztech and Beauxbatons leave to go back home with Hogwarts students.

"Us too" Ron agrees with Hermione and Harry. Justin and Max hug Alex gently, since she is sitting between them and the other three are sitting on the other side.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore starts catching everyone's attention, "we all joined as one, to make friends, fix misunderstandings, and become a family" Dumbledore looks straight at Alex for the 'fix misunderstandings'. Alex sighs and nods. She looks over at Krum, who is sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Krum looks at Alex, "we all became one, compete against each other, and learned from each other. Now, we will all enjoy the final day together to save goodbye" Dumbledore sits down in his chair, as Alex and Krum stands up and walks out the great hall to talk.

~H&A~

The next morning, Alex walks Krum to the boat.

"I will write to you this summer" Krum tells Alex with a smile. Alex smiles and nods.

"See you later" Krum and Alex hugs then Alex walks back up to the school. Alex was able to sneak away from her friends to say goodbye to Krum.

"See ya Ally. I will write to you this summer" Alex looks to her left to see it was Fleur.

"Bye Fleur! I will write back!" Alex and Fleur waves at each other until the carriage takes off into the air. Alex watches as the carriage flies into the clouds and the boat goes under the water.

"Bye Alex" Justin and Max says to Alex as they hug her from behind.

"Bye guys" Alex smiles and hugs them back. Alex sees Russo run to her and tackles her with a hug.

"Bye Lex!" Alex laughs.

"Bye Gangster!" Russo laughs and pulls away.

"I will make sure I will write to you. And I promise that if you ever do return to Wiztech, I will protect you" Alex smiles.

"Ok. See ya" the Russo siblings climb into their boat and cross the lake, to where the port key is. Alex walks into the school and gets tackled by Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Bye Ally" they say together.

"Bye guys. I will see you this summer" Alex smiles, and waves until her friends walks out of the castle to the Hogsmeade station.

As the castle clears out, Alex sighs.

"Ready to begin the training?" Alex turns around to see Snape.

"What training?" Alex asks.

"To close your mind from the Dark Lord"

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	29. Start of Year Five

**Here is the next chapter! Oh, and it is the beginning of year 5!**

**Chapter 29**

_Last Time:_

"_Bye guys. I will see you this summer" Alex smiles, and waves until her friends walks out of the castle to the Hogsmeade station._

_As the castle clears out, Alex sighs._

"_Ready to begin the training?" Alex turns around to see Snape._

"_What training?" Alex asks._

"_To close your mind from the Dark Lord"_

_Now:_

Over the summer, Snape helped Alex conquer the closing of the mind. Alex is currently, hanging out with Dumbledore at the Quidditch stadium. Alex is sitting on her broom as Dumbledore is next to her.

"So what are you doing today?" Alex asks Dumbledore as they fly around the stadium.

"I dunno. What are you doing?" Dumbledore asks Alex in return.

"Hoping to hang out with my dad" Alex looks at Dumbledore with a grin on her face.

"Well, I am sure your dad would like that" Alex rolls her eyes as Dumbledore smirks at her. The two of them turn the direction of their brooms and flies over the Dark Forest, to the countryside.

As Alex and Dumbledore flies, the two of them don't notice the Dementors flying in the clouds. They feel the air turn cold, but it is too late. Alex falls off the broom from the Dementors sucking the happiness out of Alex. Dumbledore speeds his way to Alex and catches her in time.

"Expecto Patronum" Dumbledore shouts as a phoenix flies out of his wand. Once all the Dementors leave, Dumbledore looks at Alex to see her passed out. Dumbledore looks at her pale face, but smiles when he sees that she is breathing fine, "Let's get home"

~H&A~

As September arrives, Alex is sitting with Dumbledore at the high table. Today is the day that everyone gets back from summer holidays.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dumbledore whispers to Alex, as she rubs her forehead.

"Ya, I just have a migraine" Alex answers as she puts her head on her arms in front of her.

"Ok" Dumbledore makes aspirins appear and hands two to her, "take these" Alex puts the pills into her mouth and swallows them with the water that she took from Dumbledore's cup. Alex rests her head on Dumbledore's shoulder and closes her eyes, "would you like to go lay down? I will make sure the elves put your dinner aside"

"I'm ok. If I need too, I will just go up to bed during the dinner" Dumbledore nods and lets Alex to go to sleep on his shoulder. Dumbledore looks to the left and sees Delores Umbridge, who has been assigned the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, staring at him.

"What would you like Delores?" Dumbledore asks.

"You spoil your daughter too much Albus. She knows she will get away with everything here. I think you should let someone else become Headmaster"

"I do not spoil my daughter Delores. She knows that she is equal as everyone else during the school year. Yes, she is my daughter, but I raised her right" Dumbledore turns away and sees the older students walk in chatting away. He looks at Alex, when she stirs, to see her slowly opening her eyes.

"Daddy?" Dumbledore strokes Alex's hair as she rubs her eyes.

"I'm here sweetie. Your friends are here now" Alex sits up quickly waking up.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Alex asks excited looking at the Gryffindor table for them. At the end of the table, she sees Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at her. She waves back at them excited. "I will see you later dad" Alex kisses his cheek and without a word, runs over to her friends. After all, she spent the summer with her family.

~A&H~

As Alex sits down next to her friends, she hugs each of them one at a time.

"Who's that toad in the pink?" Ron asks Alex. Alex looks at the table and rolls her eyes.

"Delores Umbridge. She teaches DADA and is a royal pain" Alex answers with venom in her voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asks.

"She is her against dad's wishes. The Ministry thinks that Hogwarts has gone to the dogs. They even think dad is making a weapon to go against them. Dad says that Voldemort is back and Cornelius Fudge disagrees" Alex explains, "so they sent Umbridge to teach and put Hogwarts back on track"

"She was at my hearing" Harry pipes up.

"Hearing? What hearing?" Alex asks looking at Harry.

"I sent you an owl. I even got a letter back from you"

"I never got anything from you. I haven't heard from any of you all summer"

"But we all sent owls back and forth all summer. We were talking to you" Hermione tells her.

"No, I haven't. I sent you guys owls but you never answered" Ron, Hermione and Harry stares at her.

"Then who were we talking to?" Alex looks up at the table to see Umbridge grinning.

"I have a good idea" Alex stands up and storms up to Umbridge, "where are my letters?" Alex snarls clenching her teeth together. Dumbledore and Snape looks at Alex confused but listens in.

"Oh, these?" Umbridge pulls out the letters.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Alex snaps and tries to grab them but Umbridge keeps pulling them out of reach.

"Accio letters" the letters flies out of Umbridge's hand and into Snape's. Dumbledore glares at Umbridge.

"You do not take anything that is not yours Delores. Obviously you know that. Now leave my daughter alone" Dumbledore narrows his eyes before turning to Alex with a softer look, "are you ok?" Alex nods as Snape gives her, her letters.

"Thank you Sev. I should go back. Minerva will be coming in soon, since Hagrid is back" Alex hugs Hagrid as they walk close to each other. Hagrid hugs Alex back as she sits down and he goes to the high table.

~H&A~

As the next day arrives, Alex is sitting with Hermione. Right now is lunch and Alex and Hermione are doing homework as they eat. Harry and Ron are eating, trying not to get in the way. After lunch is Potions then DADA. Alex is the only one who is taking Care of Magical Creatures, and Hagrid is not talking to anyone, only Alex.

"Why can't you guys just join COMC? It's fun" Alex asks.

"COMC?" Ron asks.

"Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid has a half brother. He left at the end of last year and came back over the summer. You should come to the forest with me and Hagrid at the end of the day. Even dad knows" Alex grins.

"No" Ron answers.

"Jerk" Alex mutters as she slams her book close and walks out of the great hall.

"What did I do?" Ron asks Hermione and Ron.

"Don't ask us" they say at the same time. Harry and Hermione finishes eating and sees Hagrid walk by them without a word. All Hagrid did was glare.

"Hello drama. My name is Harry Potter. Welcome back to Hogwarts" Harry whispers to himself.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 30**

_Last Time:_

"_Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid has a half brother. He left at the end of last year and came back over the summer. You should come to the forest with me and Hagrid at the end of the day. Even dad knows" Alex grins._

"_No" Ron answers._

"_Jerk" Alex mutters as she slams her book close and walks out of the great hall._

"_What did I do?" Ron asks Hermione and Ron._

"_Don't ask us" they say at the same time. Harry and Hermione finishes eating and sees Hagrid walk by them without a word. All Hagrid did was glare._

"_Hello drama. My name is Harry Potter. Welcome back to Hogwarts" Harry whispers to himself._

_Now:_

Over the next few months, Alex has distanced herself from Harry, Ron and Hermione. It is December and she knows about Dumbledore's Army. Alex has been spying on her friends, but hasn't gotten involved. Like when Harry has been getting detentions with Umbridge, Alex spies on them and knows about the blood quills. Dumbledore has taken them away from Umbridge and threatened her.

In other words, Alex has been helping out her friends without actually talking to them.

Alex is currently standing guard of the Room of Requirement, where Dumbledore's Army is meeting. Alex crosses her arms as Draco Malfoy walks up to her.

"Hey" Malfoy smiles as Alex rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?" Alex sneers. Malfoy kisses her cheek.

"You" Malfoy puts on a flirty smile.

"Like that is going to happen" Alex laughs and pushes him away, "I like to stand here to think Malfoy, so before you say anything, get lost"

Alex walks away, leaving a hurt Malfoy.

~A&H~

Alex walks around the corner and crashes into 3 people. They are... Fred and George Weasley and Fred's girlfriend Rose.

"Hey" George smiles at Alex and holds her steady, "you ok?"

"Ya" Alex smiles holding George's arms to keep herself up, "sorry for crashing into you"

"That's fine" George, Fred and Rose answers at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?" Alex asks them.

"DA?" Fred whispers, "how do you know about that?"

"No reason. I have to go" Alex runs down the stairs and out of sight.

~H&A~

Harry kisses Cho, but pictures it's Alex he is kissing.

"You're beautiful Alex" Harry whispers with his eyes closed. Cho pulls away and glares. She pushes Harry to the ground and storms out. Harry looks confused but then realised what happened, "crap! I still love Alex but how to tell her?"

"You just did" Harry looks up to see Alex standing above him. She grabs Harry's hand and helps him to his feet, "and I don't love you Harry, I love Draco" Alex walks out of the room leaving a hurt Harry.

~A&H~

Alex looks into the Room to see... her and Harry? How is that possible? Alex listens closely to the conversation.

"And I don't love you Harry, I love Draco" the other Alex tells Harry. Alex snorts and shakes her head.

"It's you Malfoy" Alex rolls her eyes, "you and the stupid Polyjuice potion" Alex watches as Malfoy walks out and Alex grabs him. She pins him against the wall and punches him in the face, "stop trying to ruin my love life Malfoy"

"How did you know it was me?" Malfoy asks in his normal voice as the Polyjuice potion slowly wears off.

"Easy" Alex drags Malfoy into the Room of Requirement where Harry is still shocked, "that wasn't me that hurt you Harry. It was Malfoy. He used the Polyjuice potion and this is the proof" Alex pushes Malfoy to the ground as Harry and Alex watches as Malfoy goes back to his normal self.

"So you don't love him?" Harry asks Alex weakly.

"Why would I love a snake in the grass that works for Voldemort?" Alex answers. Harry nods.

"Of course she loves me Potter" Malfoy gets up and kisses Alex. Alex begins to struggle but Malfoy grips her arms tightly. Alex whimpers just as Harry throws him off. Tears fill Alex's eyes as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. She doesn't even like you" Harry snaps pulling Alex behind him gently, "besides; you let the girl kiss you not the other way around. You hurt her and she is now scared of you" Malfoy scoffs but smirks.

"That means she would be scared of you too Potter" Malfoy laughs and walks out of the room. Harry turns to Alex to see her crying.

"Ally?" Harry whispers and goes on his knees to let her be taller, "are you ok?" Alex shakes her head as she gasps for air, having a panic attack, "calm down Ally. If you trust me that I won't hurt you, wrap your arms around my neck" as Alex pants she slowly wraps her arms around Harry's neck. Harry wraps his around her waist and slowly stands up. He pulls her to him and slowly rocks them side to side, "just breathe Ally. Copy me ok?"

Harry takes a deep breath then exhales slowly, and then repeats. Harry feels Alex doing the same. He strokes her hair as Alex slowly calms down.

Once Alex is calm and only sniffling, Harry kisses her hair.

"You're ok Ally" Harry whispers into her hair as Alex rests her head on his chest. Harry uses his left hand to rub her back and his right to stroke her hair.

Both of them don't notice that Fred, George, Rose, Hermione and Ron watching them in the doorway. They all smiles at each other and leaves the room. Ron, Fred and George agreed that they will beat the crap out of Malfoy for hurting their best friend/sister physically.

Harry feels Alex look up at him. He looks down and kisses her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispers to her as he strokes her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry for crying" Alex whispers as she tries to pull away. Harry pulls her back to him gently and kisses her on the lips. He slowly moves his lips and keeps his eyes open. He sees Alex's eyes slowly close and feels her kiss him back. Harry closes his eyes and the two of them gets lost in the kiss. They both feel sparks and a warm current flow through their bodies.

As they break the kiss they smile at each other.

"I still love you Ally" Harry whispers.

"I still love you too Harry" Alex whispers back in return.

"Will you come back and hang out with me, Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course" Alex smiles. Harry grins and kisses her again.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes" Alex answers against Harry's lips. They kiss once more and lace their hands together.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while! I have had writer's block for a LONG time!**

**If you have ideas that you would like to happen in the story, just tell me in a review or PM me!**

**Chapter 31**

_Last Time:_

_As they break the kiss they smile at each other._

"_I still love you Ally" Harry whispers._

"_I still love you too Harry" Alex whispers back in return._

"_Will you come back and hang out with me, Ron and Hermione?"_

"_Of course" Alex smiles. Harry grins and kisses her again._

"_Will you be my girlfriend again?"_

"_Yes" Alex answers against Harry's lips. They kiss once more and lace their hands together._

_Now:_

Alex and Harry walk out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand. They walk up to Gryffindor Tower and walks in. There is Hermione reading a book and Ron writing an essay. Harry and Alex walk over to them, and harry sits down on the ground. Harry pulls Alex to him, causing her to sit in-between his legs. Harry's arms wrap around his girlfriend's waist and Alex relaxes, and lets her head fall onto Harry's right shoulder. Alex closes her eyes and then reopens them and looks at Ron, who is next to them.

"What are you writing Ron?" Alex asks Ron gently. Ron looks up at his best friend and grins. He gets to his knees and hugs her.

"It's good to have you back Ally. And Potions" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Its due tomorrow morning" Ron nods.

"I know. I forgot about it" Alex rolls her eyes once more before taking his essay from him.

"Quill" Ron hands Alex his quill and she begins to edit.

"So what took you so long Harry?" Hermione asks with a smirk on her face, but no one took notice.

"Well, Alex and I are back together" Harry answers with a smile. He looks at Hermione and sees her smirk, "you knew" Hermione nods.

"Same with Ron, Fred and George" Harry rolls his eyes just as Alex hands Ron his essay.

"Now just copy what I edited and your essay will be done" Alex tells Ron. Ron nods and hugs Alex again.

"Thank you" Alex smiles and looks at Harry.

"Now what is the conversation?" Alex asks. Harry and Hermione begin to laugh and Harry kisses Alex's forehead.

"Just that Hermione, Ron, Fred and George know we are back together" Alex nods and sighs.

"No privacy in this school" Alex mutters. Ron snorts.

"Ya think" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I KNOW to be exact" Ron, Hermione and Harry chuckles as Alex begins to laugh.

~H&A~

Harry is lying on his bed covered in sweat as he dreams. In his dream, he is the snake. He sees Arthur Weasley at the Ministry guarding something. Harry then begins to attack Arthur over and over again until Arthur is lying on the ground covering in blood.

Harry sits up gasping and trying to regain his breath. Ron is standing over him.

"What happened?" Ron asks Harry slightly worried.

"I need to see Dumbledore" Ron nods and helps Harry out of bed.

~A&H~

Alex is lying on her bed gasping for air. Her eyes are wide open as Hermione is holding an empty pitcher that was full of water. Alex's hair is all soaked and dripping wet.

"I need dad" Hermione nods, drops the pitcher and helps Alex out of bed.

As they walk down to the common room, they see Harry, Ron and McGonagall.

"Minnie" Alex whispers. McGonagall turns around and pulls Alex into a hug.

"Let's get all of you to Dumbledore" McGonagall keeps her arm around Alex after she flicks her wand, making Alex all dry once more.

~H&A~

As they arrive to Dumbledore's office, they see Dumbledore and Snape standing there. As soon as they hear the door open, they see Alex run to them. Dumbledore hugs Alex and holds her close.

"Now what was your dream about Alex?" Dumbledore asks as he makes chairs fly in. Everyone takes a seat as Dumbledore sits both him and Alex on lazy boy chairs.

"Well, Voldemort is after something. Like a weapon. He ordered his snake to attack whoever the guard is at the Ministry" Alex tells looking Dumbledore in the eye, "I was blocking my mind daddy, but I think I got into Voldemort's mind" Dumbledore nods and strokes Alex's hair.

"You did get into his mind Ally. He more likely doesn't know that, that connection exists. Just keep blocking your mind from him" Alex nods as Dumbledore turns to Snape, "how strong is the shield?"

"I can't read anything from her" Snape tells him.

"Do you feel someone trying to get into your mind?" Dumbledore asks Alex.

"No" Dumbledore nods and tries. All he gets is a blank.

"Good. Did you feel me trying?"

"Nope" Alex rubs her eyes.

"Now what was your dream Harry?" Dumbledore asks Harry, who is sitting across from him. Dumbledore just stares at Snape and Alex.

"Arthur was attacked. I was the snake in the dream. I tried to kill Arthur, but obviously I don't. These dreams have been coming and going. What is wrong with me?" Dumbledore nods at Snape.

"We don't have much time" Dumbledore stands up and stops in front of a portrait.

"Contact the Order. Get them to get Arthur. Stay and make sure the Order gets there to help him" the portrait nods and leaves, "Minerva" McGonagall looks at him, "contact Molly and tell her that her kids are coming" McGonagall nods and heads to her office to contact Molly, with her taking Hermione and Ron with her.

Harry feels anger fill him.

"LOOK AT ME!" Dumbledore, Alex and Snape turn at him quickly. Alex in shock, "what's wrong with me?" Harry whimpers.

"There's not much time Severus. Begin RIGHT now" Snape nods and drags Harry out of Dumbledore's office. Once they are gone Alex turns to Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with him?" Alex whispers.

"Voldemort found out about the connection" Alex nods, biting her lip.

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes" Dumbledore kisses Alex's hair and hugs her gently, "everything will be fine Ally"

20 minutes later, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George walk in with McGonagall. In those 20 minutes, Dumbledore made a port key and gave Alex a hot chocolate.

"What's going on?" Fred asks. McGonagall and Dumbledore stay silent. All the teens look at Alex.

"Ron knows. But I dunno if he fully understand it" Alex points out softly, "but your dad was attacked and your mum wants you home"

"Grab hold of the port key. It's ready to leave" Fred, George, Ginny and Ron grabs the port key and leaves in a flash.

~A&H~

As the Christmas holidays begins, Alex and Dumbledore are standing in front of a wore down house. It is December 24th, and Alex wanted to check on Arthur to make sure he is ok. Dumbledore walks forward and gently forces Alex forward as well.

As Dumbledore opens the door he lets Alex in first.

"Come on" Dumbledore whispers. He takes Alex's hand, since she is skittish today, and Dumbledore knows the look in her eyes. It's like she is 5 years old again.

As they walk into the kitchen, they see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Sirus, Lupin, Arthur and Molly all talking and eating.

"Good evening everyone" everyone looks up and smiles at their two guests. Alex is looking down, upset and slightly nervous. Alex knows Molly told Arthur and she is scared on what he will say. Arthur makes his way over to Alex and hugs her.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you and Harry, I wouldn't be here" Alex looks Arthur in the eye and they smile at each other. Alex hugs Arthur back.

"I'm glad you are ok Mr. Weasley" Alex whispers. Once they pull away Alex looks at everyone in the kitchen.

"Come join us" Molly invites. Dumbledore nods.

"We will be honoured" Dumbledore sits down and gives Alex a look.

"Oh ya. Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Alex blushes embarrassed for forgetting her manners. Alex sits down next between Dumbledore and Harry.

All through dinner, everyone talked about school and summer holidays.

"I still want to join" Harry tells Sirus and Lupin. Alex looks confused and begins to think on what Harry means he 'wants to join'.

She will stop at nothing and promises herself she will figure it out.

**Sorry for the wait. I know this chapter was not my best but I still have my writer's block. I am forcing myself to write you this chapter.**

**I am open to ideas!**

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Last Time:_

"_I still want to join" Harry tells Sirus and Lupin. Alex looks confused and begins to think on what Harry means he 'wants to join'._

_She will stop at nothing and promises herself she will figure it out._

_Now:_

Christmas break ends as Alex distances herself from her best friends and boyfriend again. Alex is currently sitting on top of the arch way leading to Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. Since the arch way is the bridge, no one can see her only coming back from the forest or Hagrid's hut. Alex is still trying to figure out what Harry meant. Just then she hears Fred's, George's and Rose's voices.

"Ya, the meeting is tonight for DA" Alex hears Fred tell the other two. Alex is wearing a scarf, gloves a hat and winter coat, along with ski pants and boots. Since it is January and the snow is really deep. Alex grabs some snow and makes a snowball.

"I'm excited for the meeting. But I am going to help you two pull that major prank on Umbitch" Rose tells her boyfriend and best friend as they walk off of the bridge.

Just then Alex throws the snowball, hitting Rose in the back of the head. Rose turns around sharply and sees Alex laughing her head off.

"That was funny" Alex laughs and picks up more snow. And that is how the snowball fight begins.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking back from Hogsmeade with Luna, Neville and Ginny. The golden trio hasn't seen their best friend in the last 3 days. As they walk closer to the bridge they see Alex on top of the bridge's arch.

They also see the twins and Rose having a snowball fight with Alex. Harry all of a sudden gets hit in the face with a snowball.

All the laughter stops and everything goes deathly silent.

Harry looks up to see Alex smiling and the twins and Rose shocked. Harry wipes the snow off his face and throws a snowball that he had behind his back. He throws it at Alex and it hits her in the side of the face.

"Harry James Potter!" Alex gasps. Harry chuckles.

"Yes Alexis Destiny Dumbledore?" Harry asks sweetly. Alex grabs some snow and throws it back. Harry and Alex begin their snowball fight as everyone else takes cover behind trees, staying out of the way.

About 5 minutes later, Alex's foot slips sending her flying off of the arch way. Harry runs over and catches her in time.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispers as Alex nods. Harry sighs in relief and just sits in a snow bank, not caring that he is getting cold and wet. He is just happy he got Alex back once more.

~A&H~

After DA, Alex and Harry are talking. Alex has finally got her answer that she was searching for.

"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. I want to be in the war against Voldemort. I am too young to join but I still want to be a part of it" Harry explains to Alex on what he meant over the break.

"Oh, well it's your choice, not anyone else's" Alex tells him.

"We're still underage so adults can stop us"

"Only the parents though. So for you, it's Sirus" Harry nods.

"You're right" Harry and Alex smiles at each other. Harry and Alex lean in until their lips connect in a slow moving kiss.

A few weeks later, it is now March 12th. Alex, Harry and the DA members are all practicing Patronuses. Alex's groundhog is flying around the room, as Hermione's rabbit and chasing the groundhog.

Just then there is a bang. All the patronuses disappear and everyone looks at the door.

"Leave! Go get to your common rooms" Harry shouts in a whisper. Everyone besides, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione runs for the backup door. Once everyone is gone, the four of them takes off, but gets stopped by a spell, since the door broke down.

"Who do we have here?" Umbridge asks and flicks her wand, making the four teens to flip over, "ah, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley" Umbridge then catches Alex's eyes and smirks, "Alex Dumbledore. I think your father would be happy to know what you are up too"

Malfoy lifts Alex to her feet as Goyle, Crabbe and Filch do the same to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Umbridge leads them all to Dumbledore's office.

~H&A~

As they all arrive to Dumbledore's office, they see Fudge there with Kingsley. Dumbledore looks at Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione as they get dragged in.

"Let my daughter go Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore orders. Malfoy releases Alex but Fudge grabs her before she could get to Dumbledore.

"We are here to arrest you Albus. You have misguided the students into believe You-Know-Who is back. You are even an unfit father" Fudge tells Dumbledore.

"I am NOT unfit" Dumbledore argues.

"Really? You allow her to be in a secret organization, you let her talk back to teachers, and you allow her to sleep around!" Alex looks confused at Dumbledore, who returns it.

"I don't sleep around!" Alex snaps, "I'm 15 for crying out loud!" Fudge covers Alex's mouth to get her to shut up. But he ends up covering Alex's nose as well, making it hard for her to breathe. Alex struggles trying to get air, but Fudge ignores her movements. But it doesn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"Cornelius, let go of Alex. She can't breathe!" Dumbledore tells Fudge. Fudge ignores him and begins to talk about the charges he is going to place on Dumbledore. Dumbledore flicks his wand, making Alex fly to him. Alex's reddish-blue face begins to go back to normal, "just breathe Ally" Dumbledore whispers to her as he strokes her hair and holds her close. Dumbledore goes on his knees in front of Alex, "I'm going to have to leave Ally. We both know that. Everything will be ok honey" Alex nods feeling tears form in her eyes, "I love you. And I will see you really soon"

"Ok daddy" Alex whispers. Alex hugs Dumbledore once more before stepping back allowing Dumbledore to leave. Fudge takes a step forward, which causes Fawkes to fly to Dumbledore and Dumbledore leaves in style, but not without saying 'I love you Ally', once more.

"He has style" Kingsley mutters, causing everyone to look at him. Fudge then turns to Umbridge.

"You are now the headmistress Delores" Fudge tells her before leaving to go back to the Ministry with Kingsley.

"Time for punishment" Umbridge smirks evilly looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The prophecy is what I wrote by memory, but I changed so things so Alex is talked about as well.**

**Another thing. I will have to change my updating time again. I am thinking I will either update ALL stories on either Fridays or Saturdays. My exams are fast approaching so it will have to change. I will by writing during the weekends and weekdays though.**

**I hope you will stick with me. Only one person has been reviewing, and I know that more of you are reading and not reviewing. That is fine with me. I know right now is a busy time. I hope more people will review soon.**

**Anyway, happy New Year, and I hope you guys are having a great time!**

**~Im a Skyscraper~**

**Chapter 33**

_Last Time:_

"_He has style" Kingsley mutters, causing everyone to look at him. Fudge then turns to Umbridge._

"_You are now the headmistress Delores" Fudge tells her before leaving to go back to the Ministry with Kingsley._

"_Time for punishment" Umbridge smirks evilly looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex._

_Now:_

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ally are writing their OWLs a few days later; they hear a bang and crackling. They all look up confused for a moment, but remember what the Weasley twins told them a few minutes before the OWLs.

The banging begins to get louder, and Umbridge couldn't take it any longer. Umbridge walks to the door of the great hall, where the 5th years are writing.

Just then Fred and George fly into the great hall on their brooms. Fred flicks his wand, making all the exams pack themselves up and stack them neatly on the desk. All the 5th years begin to cheer. The twins begin to throw firecrackers and they begin to explode. Just then a dragon begins to chase Umbridge. Umbridge runs just outside the door, but the dragon 'eats' her.

All of a sudden all the degrees and orders, that were posted on the wall, falls all around. They smash on the ground and all the 15 year olds, the other students and teachers run into the courtyard.

As they are in the courtyard cheering, Alex sees Harry fall to the ground. Hermione, Ron and her walks over and kneels down next to him.

"He has Padfoot. Where it is hidden" Harry tells them. Alex looks at the others.

"Meet me down on the bridge. Do NOT leave. Hermione, you contact the DA. I will get dad and the Order" Alex gets up and runs into the school. She runs to the headmaster's office. She opens the door and rushes to the fireplace. Alex remembers that Dumbledore told her to only say 'daddy' and she will be able to talk to him.

"Daddy" Alex drops the floo powder, and Dumbledore's face appears.

"Hi honey" Dumbledore smiles.

"Hi daddy. Do you know if Sirus is at the hideout?" Alex asks.

"He's here. Why?"

"Well, Voldemort and Harry had the connection moment, and Harry saw that Voldemort took Sirus"

"Do you know where?"

"Department of Mysteries"

"Did Harry tell you that?" Alex looks behind her as she answered.

"No"

"You say it, didn't you?" Alex looks back at Dumbledore.

"Ya. But I just had to check with you. But in the vision, Voldemort took Sirus to the Department of Mysteries. Is he trying to draw me and Harry there?"

"I think so"

"Could you and the Order meet us there? I think it has to do with, whatever Voldemort is after" Dumbledore nods.

"I will be there" Alex smiles.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too Ally" Dumbledore and Alex breaks the call, and as Alex turns around, the door opens. Alex dives under the desk as Umbridge walks in. Alex curls into a ball, as Umbridge walks to the desk and sits down on the chair. Alex slips out from under the front of the desk as Umbridge pushes her chair in... her feet where Alex was. Alex sneaks a peek at Umbridge, who is reading a newspaper. Alex crawls to the door, and opens the door. She slips out of the door and closes it really quietly.

~A&H~

Alex runs to the bridge and sees Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione all standing there. Alex slows down and falls to the ground catching her breath.

"What happened?" Harry asks. Alex looks up at him.

"Dad is with Sirus. We still have to go and get what Voldemort is after. The Order and dad will meet us there" Alex informs Harry and the others.

"Like that's going to happen" Alex gets up and turns around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Filch and Umbridge.

"Run!" Neville shouts. The 7 DA members take off running into the forbidden forest, and don't stop. Harry has Alex's hand in his. Just then Alex trips and goes flying into a small lake dragging Harry with her. The other DA members begin to laugh but help Harry and Alex out.

They hear twigs break, and that is when they take off running again. Once they run for a good 10 minutes, they arrive to a clearing.

"Thestrals" Harry whispers. Luna smiles and nods. She walks over to one, and then to everyone's shock, Alex walks over to one.

"What are these?" Alex asks as she pets one.

"Thestrals. They are only seen by people who have been death" Luna explains, "are we are going to ride on them to the Ministry" everyone nods, and Harry and Luna help Hermione, Ron and Ginny onto a Thestral. There are only 3 of them, and 7 people. Ron, Hermione and Luna are on one, Neville and Ginny, and finally Alex and Harry. Harry has Alex in front of him; Ron is in the back with Luna at the front and Hermione in-between them. Ginny is in front of Neville.

As they fly to the Ministry, Harry took notice that there are tears in his girlfriend's eyes. Harry holds Alex close to him and keeps kissing her cheek or hair.

"My aunt died in front of me" Alex tells Harry, "I was only 7. She was a Potions Mistress and was Snape's wife" Alex looks up at Harry letting her tears fall, "that is why Snape is so dark all the time. He's nod over my aunt"

"So Snape is your uncle?" Harry asks. Alex nods.

"That is why he is so protective of me. That is why he would get mad so much if I get into trouble. He says I'm a lot like my dad when I go all smart on him. But I'm a lot like my mum too. My mum was attracted to danger a lot, and dad and Snape both say I'm like her" Alex wipes her tears as Harry wraps his right arm around her. Alex rests her head on Harry's right shoulder and wraps her arms around his arm.

"I will protect you Alex. I will not let anyone you love get hurt"

"I know you will"

~H&A~

As they arrive to the Ministry, Harry laces his and Alex's hands together. They all run down a hallway and arrive to the door to the Department of Mysteries. Alex opens the door and sees its pitch black. She and the others lights up their wands and runs down a aisle.

They arrive to row 97, and Alex looks on the shelves. There on a shelf is a prophecy with Harry's name on it and it also has hers. She picks it up and hears it speak.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
>Born to those who have thrice defied him,<br>Born as the seventh month dies ...  
>And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,<br>A girl is born as the twelfth month dies...  
>But she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...<br>And either must die at the hand of the Dark Lord  
>For neither can live while the other survives ...<br>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
>Will be born as the twelfth month dies ...<em>

Alex looks up as Harry walks to her.

"What does this mean?" Harry asks. Alex looks at the prophecy.

"It means that you are to give the prophecy to me" the couple looks at to see Lucius Malfoy walk to them.

"But it's not yours. It has mine and Harry's name on it" Alex gives him a half smile.

"But the Dark Lord wants it" Lucius tells them.

"So? It's not his" Alex begins to toss the prophecy up and down. She sees Lucius' head move with the prophecy, "I wonder what will happen if I drop it?"

"DON'T!" Lucius shouts. Just then they hear a crackle. A girl with dark curly, puffy hair steps out of the shadows. Alex remembers seeing her on the wanted posters. It's... Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I like you girly. You have some humour" Bellatrix smirks at Alex.

"Girly?" Alex asks confused.

"I'm not one to give complements or be nice to people" Bellatrix snarls. She glares at Alex, who was still playing with the prophecy.

"Whatever" Alex looks at the DA members, and somehow can read their minds.

_How am I going to tell the others that we can escape? If we knock down the shelves, we can take off._ Hermione thinks.

I wish we can all read each other's minds and communicate through thought. Alex thinks.

_Alex? Why can we hear your thoughts and hear everyone else's?_ Ginny asks in thought. They all see other Death Eaters approach and moves into a circle. Alex and Harry are facing Bellatrix and Lucius.

_I dunno. But Hermione, tell them your plan. _Alex tells her. Hermione starts to explain, and that is what they did.

They all say the same spell and blast the shelves. They take off down the aisle they arrived and open the door at the end. Just then, they fall. Everyone begins to scream, but to their shock, Alex doesn't. Alex is sitting up drinking hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie.

Alex waves at them once she was done and waves her wand. They stop midair.

Alex lands on her feet as everyone else lands on the ground on their stomachs. Alex looks forward, and there is the Order and her dad.

"Daddy!" Alex runs over and hugs him.

"Are they coming?" Lupin asks the teenagers as they get up. Alex is still hidden in Dumbledore's arms.

"Ya" Hermione whispers. Just then they all see black clouds come down.

"Order, grab a teenager and don't let them go" Dumbledore orders. The order members grab hold of a teenager and hold them in place.

"Ahh, Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore and Alex looks over at Lucius Malfoy as the Death Eaters all stand in a line.

"Lucius" Dumbledore nods. Alex looks at her friends to see them all safe. Lupin is slowly pushing them to the door next to them.

"I want the prophecy" Alex takes the prophecy that she slipped in her sweater pocket.

"You're not going to get it!" Alex snaps and glares at the Death Eaters.

"Relax" someone touches Alex's shoulder and she looks up. It's Rose, Fred and George.

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispers. Rose, Fred and George smiles.

"We didn't want to miss out on the fun" Fred answers. Alex stares at them.

"You three get out of here and take Alex with you" Dumbledore whispers to then from the corner of his mouth. They all nod and each twin grabs her arm, since she was beginning to argue.

"DAD! NO!" once all the teenagers were out, the battle between the Order and the Death Eaters begin.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? I know that the part where they all are screaming and Alex isn't, was random. But you have to remember that Alex is a POWERFUL witch. Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's chapter 34!**

**Chapter 34**

_Last Time:_

"_Ahh, Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore and Alex looks over at Lucius Malfoy as the Death Eaters all stand in a line._

"_Lucius" Dumbledore nods. Alex looks at her friends to see them all safe. Lupin is slowly pushing them to the door next to them._

"_I want the prophecy" Alex takes the prophecy that she slipped in her sweater pocket._

"_You're not going to get it!" Alex snaps and glares at the Death Eaters._

"_Relax" someone touches Alex's shoulder and she looks up. It's Rose, Fred and George._

"_What are you doing here?" Alex whispers. Rose, Fred and George smiles._

"_We didn't want to miss out on the fun" Fred answers. Alex stares at them._

"_You three get out of here and take Alex with you" Dumbledore whispers to then from the corner of his mouth. They all nod and each twin grabs her arm, since she was beginning to argue._

"_DAD! NO!" once all the teenagers were out, the battle between the Order and the Death Eaters begin._

_Now:_

As they arrive to the entrance of the Ministry, Alex is WAY passed pissed off!

Alex pulls herself away from the twins.

"I HATE YOU!" Alex screams at them and takes off back to the battle. She CAN'T lose her dad!

Before the twins and Rose could react, someone hits Alex with a spell. They run to Alex, who is on the ground. There in front of them is... Bellatrix.

"Aww pretty is hurt" Bellatrix smirks. She sends three spells at the twins and Rose, knocking them out before they could get their wands. Bellatrix grabs Alex's arm and the prophecy. She then drags Alex to the fireplace and they leave the Ministry.

~H&A~

Dumbledore rushes into the entrance of the Ministry to see Harry on the ground. He runs over, and sees that Harry is just knocked out. Dumbledore flicks his wand making Harry arrive back to the school in the hospital wing. He does the same to the rest of the teenagers.

Fred, George and Rose stands up and sees Dumbledore staring at them worriedly.

"Where's Ally?" Dumbledore asks slightly panicking.

"B...Bellatrix took her" Rose stutters. Dumbledore starts to pace.

"Get to school and stay in the hospital wing. All the Order members at are hurt are there" the three of them nods, and before they could do what they are told, Voldemort arrives holding Alex with her mouth covered.

"Hello Albus" Voldemort smiles wickedly. Lupin, Arthur and Molly runs into the entrance and sees what is going on. Bellatrix, Lucius and Wormtail walks out of three different fireplaces and stops next to Voldemort.

"Tom. Give me my daughter" Dumbledore looks at Alex to see tears falling from her brown eyes. He sees the panic look on her face and fear in her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Voldemort asks.

"Please Tom. I will give you whatever you want. Please give me Alex and don't hurt her" Voldemort sees the pleading look on Dumbledore's face knowing he will do anything for his daughter. Voldemort looks at Alex to see her absolute terrified look. Voldemort knows what it is like to have a daughter and how it affects the parent. Voldemort used to have a daughter, Alex's age, but 3 years older. She was taken from him and murdered in front of his eyes.

To everyone's shock, Voldemort uncovers Alex's mouth and lets her go.

Alex looks at Voldemort trembling.

"I have no need for your daughter Albus" Alex looks at Dumbledore to see him beckoning for her to come to him. Alex stares at Voldemort as she walks slowly to Dumbledore. Once a foot or two away, she runs into his arms crying, "be ready for a war Albus" Dumbledore looks at Voldemort's eyes to see them blue. Dumbledore knew right then and there, that Voldemort does have a bit of his humanity still inside him.

Without saying a word, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Wormtail leaves the Ministry, but not without the Ministry arriving and Fudge seeing Voldemort there.

"He's back. He's really back" Fudge whispers in shock. Dumbledore looks at his daughter, to hear her whimpering.

"Shh, it's over" Dumbledore whispers. Dumbledore knows Alex is going into shock, so he picks her up bridal style and lets her bury her face into his chest. Molly, Arthur and Lupin look over at the father and daughter, sadly but at the same time confused.

All of them walk to the fireplace and heads back to Hogwarts without a word to exchange.

~A&H~

Voldemort is sitting in his throne with his face buried in his hands. On his lap is a photo. In the photo is a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The girl is... Amanda Riddle. Voldemort's daughter.

Voldemort lets tears fall from his eyes.

"I love you Amanda. You will be in my heart forever. I know you never liked me killing little girls and boys, even if they are teenagers. I promise you I will not kill any other child in the world, besides Harry Potter. If I die in this war, I get to see you again. I actually hope that Harry Potter will win the war. I will actually help him kill me. I will give him hints on where the Horcruxes are when the time is right. I made him believe I had his godfather for a reason. Him and Alex needed to hear the prophecy so they can figure out how to kill me" Voldemort wipes his tears away and smiles at the picture, "I love you with all my heart Amanda. I will see you soon"

Voldemort puts the picture in his robes before walking to the mirror. He looks at himself in the mirror and changes his eyes from blue to red.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny are sitting in the hospital wing. Sirus and the other Order members are already there. All they are waiting for is Alex, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur and Lupin to arrive. Just then the door opens. Lupin, Molly and Arthur walks in first. Then Dumbledore carrying a crying Alex arrives. Alex lets little hiccups leave her mouth, but other than that, nothing. Alex wipes her already swollen red eyes, from tears.

Just then Pomfrey walks over.

"How's Ally?" Pomfrey asks quietly.

"Voldemort took her. She won't let me go so I want you to run a test to make sure she is ok and safe from all dark magic" Pomfrey nods and leads Dumbledore to the back room.

Once there Pomfrey makes Dumbledore sit down on the bed and Alex lies across his lap, like a small little girl again. Pomfrey whispers spells and runs her wand over Alex.

5 minutes later, Pomfrey smiles.

"There is nothing wrong with her. Her may need to stay in your office tonight though, since she is REALLY shaken up" Dumbledore nods with a smile.

"Of course" Dumbledore stands up and picks up his 15 year old daughter. Dumbledore still feels Alex shake in his arms, "I will get Minerva in my office, knowing Alex will need both of us" Pomfrey nods.

"Good night Albus"

"Good night Poppy" Dumbledore smiles and walks out.

As Dumbledore carries Alex up to his office floor he stops.

"Would you like to come with me to see Minerva or stay in my office?" Alex doesn't answer. All she does is hug Dumbledore tighter.

Not even a second later, he hears Alex's voice in his mind.

_Stay_

Dumbledore looks at Alex confused.

**How did you make the connection Ally?**

_I dunno. I just don't want to be alone tonight Daddy. I need you and Minnie_

**Ok. Would you like to have a sleepover?**

_You, Minnie, Hagrid and Sev._

**Ok. I will call them.**

Dumbledore walks to his office and after setting Alex down on her bed, which Dumbledore always kept out for her, when she got scared at night.

Dumbledore calls McGonagall first.

"Is Alex and everyone ok?" McGonagall's panicked voice rings out. Alex shakily walks over to Dumbledore and sits down next to him on the floor.

"We all are ok. Alex was captured though, but she is ok. She is really shaken up" Dumbledore explains.

"Are you in your office?"

"Yes"

"Sleepover. I will get Hagrid, you get Sev"

"Ok. Thank you"

"Albus, Alex is like a daughter to me. I would drop everything to see her or to protect her. Now what are we going to do about Umbridge? She is still standing outside the Gryffindor Tower to get the DA"

"I know. Just sit tight. I will come and get you. I will take Alex to Severus and he will keep Alex with him"

"Ok" McGonagall and Dumbledore break the call. He wraps his arm around Alex and that next second Dumbledore and Alex are sitting in front of the fireplace in Snape's office.

"Watch Alex please Severus" Dumbledore tells Snape as Snape smiles at them.

"Sleepover?" Dumbledore nods and disappears.

Alex looks up at Snape. Snape smiles and helps Alex stand up. He pulls Alex into a hug and lets her stay in her silent stage.

**And that's the chapter. You got the inside look of Voldemort, Alex's bond with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and soon enough, Hagrid. : )**

**Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Last Time:_

"_Albus, Alex is like a daughter to me. I would drop everything to see her or to protect her. Now what are we going to do about Umbridge? She is still standing outside the Gryffindor Tower to get the DA"_

"_I know. Just sit tight. I will come and get you. I will take Alex to Severus and he will keep Alex with him"_

"_Ok" McGonagall and Dumbledore break the call. He wraps his arm around Alex and that next second Dumbledore and Alex are sitting in front of the fireplace in Snape's office._

"_Watch Alex please Severus" Dumbledore tells Snape as Snape smiles at them._

"_Sleepover?" Dumbledore nods and disappears._

_Alex looks up at Snape. Snape smiles and helps Alex stand up. He pulls Alex into a hug and lets her stay in her silent stage._

_Now:_

As Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall walks into Snape's office, they see Alex smiling and laughing.

"Sev!" Alex laughs causing all the adults to look at Snape to see his hair changing colours, it WAS yellow, now pink. Dumbledore chuckles catching Snape's and Alex's attention, "Dad!" Alex runs over to Dumbledore and hugs him. She then hugs McGonagall then tackles Hagrid in a hug.

Hagrid hugs Alex back.

They all walks up to Dumbledore's office after Snape break the spell.

~H&A~

The next day, Alex is much better. Umbridge has yet to be pulled out of Hogwarts by Fudge. Alex is in DADA sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione. All the desks are in a square. Alex's cheek is rested on her fist as she stares into space. Alex left hand and Harry's right are laced together under the desk.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ron asks.

"Make a 10 page report on why we should not fight with wands" Hermione answers. Alex rolls her eyes.

"I can't wait until she gets pulled out" Alex mutters, without realising Umbridge is directly behind her.

"Excuse me Ms. Dumbledore?" Alex looks up and smiles sweetly at the pink teacher.

"Well, Fudge is going to pull you out. He knows that Voldemort is back. So there is no need for you to be here" Umbridge narrows her eyes and before she could pull out her wand to attack Alex, the door slams open and Fudge and Dumbledore walks in.

"Hello Minister" Umbridge smiles sweetly and rests her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Hello Delores. I am withdrawing you. Pack your stuff and lets go" Fudge tells her. Umbridge nods as Fudge leaves. Umbridge flicks her wand and all her stuff flies out of the door of the classroom. Umbridge glares at Alex once more before walking out... but Alex stops her.

"YO PINK TOAD! SEE YOU IN HELL!" Alex calls after her. Hermione, Harry and Ron begin to laugh and Alex looks at Dumbledore with a grin, "sorry dad. I just had to once" Dumbledore shakes his head, but lets it go this one time.

~A&H~

Alex and Harry are sitting in the common room, on their last night together before the train leaves tomorrow.

Hermione and Ron, along with all the other students are already in bed. Alex and Harry are just pulling away from a kiss. Harry's arms are wraps around Alex's waist and her head is resting in his neck.

Alex kisses his neck gently before pulling away.

"I love you" Alex kisses Harry once more.

"I love you too" Harry kisses Alex back. They both pull away smiling, "let's go to bed" the two of them walks up to their tower where the girl's dorm and the guy's dorm of their year are across from each other, "are you staying here like last year or are you going on the train?"

"I'm going to King's Cross. I'm going to see my cousins in Mystic Falls. Their mom and dad's funeral are tomorrow and dad is going too" Alex explains.

"Who are your cousins?"

"Elena and Jeremy Gilbert"

**I'm sorry it's short. I am bringing Vampire Diaries in it, for Year 6. Alex will not be at Hogwarts this time, she will be in Mystic Falls.**

**Tell me what you think about my idea please! Oh, and for the next 2 or so weeks until my exams are done, the updates will be on weekends. They may pop out on random days during the week, but do not count on it. I'm sorry that they will not be almost like everyday.**

**Review please everyone!**


	36. Start of Year Six

**Here's chapter 36.**

**Chapter 36**

_Last Time:_

_Alex kisses his neck gently before pulling away._

"_I love you" Alex kisses Harry once more._

"_I love you too" Harry kisses Alex back. They both pull away smiling, "let's go to bed" the two of them walks up to their tower where the girl's dorm and the guy's dorm of their year are across from each other, "are you staying here like last year or are you going on the train?"_

"_I'm going to King's Cross. I'm going to see my cousins in Mystic Falls. Their mom and dad's funeral are tomorrow and dad is going too" Alex explains._

"_Who are your cousins?"_

"_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert"_

_Now:_

As Alex and Dumbledore arrive to Mystic Falls, Alex is dragging her suitcase behind her as they walk down the road. Dumbledore ended up making them disappear from the back to the airport in Virginia to Mystic Falls, which is South Virginia.

They arrive to the town and Alex's mouth drops open.

"Wow, this town is beautiful" Alex says to Dumbledore.

"I know" Dumbledore smiles.

"When was the last time you saw Aunt Jenna?" Dumbledore looks at Alex and smiles.

"Well since Miranda and Jenna are sisters, and they are your mother's sisters, the last time I saw them, was at your mother's funeral" Alex nods.

"When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"That's the thing. We all stayed in contact with each other" Dumbledore grabs Alex's hand and they turn a corner.

"Why have I never heard of them?"

"I was trying to dodge things. I don't want you to get into danger"

"Why are you taking them to me now?"

"Some things are going to happen at school Ally. I don't want you to be involved. I will stay in contact with you this year. You will go to mortal school with Jeremy and Elena"

"How old are they?"

"Elena is 17 turning 18 in March next year, and Jeremy is 16 turning 17 in 3 weeks" Alex nods, since she is 15 turning 16 on December 31st, she will be the youngest in the house, "here we are" Alex looks up to see the house has 4 cars in front of the house. The house looks very modern but old at the same time.

Dumbledore smiles at Alex and leads her to the front door. Dumbledore knocks on the door, and remembers that McGonagall casted a spell to make the muggles see a young normal age Dumbledore, not the disguise that the wizards see.

The door opens and they see a young girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes looking at them.

"Hi?" the girl greets.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this..." Dumbledore steps to the left to let the girl see Alex, "is my daughter Alex Dumbledore" the girl forces a smile.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. So who are you looking for?" Elena asks.

"Jenna please" Elena nods.

"Come in" Dumbledore and Alex steps in as Elena disappear into a room and walks out with Jenna.

"Hey Albus" Jenna smiles and gives Dumbledore a hug, "hey Alex. I haven't seen you since your mother showed me you as a baby with Miranda" Jenna gives Alex a hug.

"I'm sorry about Aunt Miranda, Aunt Jenna" Alex whispers to her.

"It's ok sweetie. Do you mind sharing Elena's room until we get the spare room cleared up?" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"After going to Hogwarts you get used to it" Alex teases. Jenna chuckles and nods.

"Would you like me to use magic to get it done?" Dumbledore whispers to Jenna so Elena doesn't hear.

"Yes please. And Alex, you could just use your Wiztech wand to decorate it" Alex nods, "but you will share with Elena for a week"

"Ok" Alex smiles. Jenna smiles along with Dumbledore.

"May I use your washroom?" Dumbledore asks and winks at Jenna.

"Sure, up the stairs and 3rd door on the right. The spare room in the 4th on the right" Dumbledore nods and walks up the stairs. Alex looks at Elena to see tears in her eyes.

"Elena?" Alex whispers as Jenna goes back in the room that she just was. Elena looks up at Alex, "it's ok to cry. Crying helps once in a while" Alex tells her gently. Elena nods she takes a step to Alex. Elena already knew that her cousin is staying with them, since Jenna told her 5 hours before. It is 2pm in the afternoon of June 17th.

"May I have a hug?" Elena whimpers. Alex weakly smiles and nods.

"Of course" Elena and Alex hugs and Alex feels Elena's tears on her shoulder. As Elena cries, Alex rubs her back and doesn't stop. Even as Dumbledore comes down and takes her suitcase up to Elena's room, Alex and Elena stays in their spot.

10 minutes later, three people, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, another girl with brown hair and brown eyes, but her hair is wavy, and a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, are standing in front of the two cousins. Just then a guy with brown hair and brown eyes come thumping down the stairs.

"Who are you?" the guy asks Alex.

"Alex Dumbledore. Who are you?" Alex asks.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Elena's little brother" Jeremy answers. Alex nods as Elena pulls away and wipes her eyes.

"Thank you" Elena mouths and smiles weakly.

"It's not a problem Elena. I will always be here if you need me" Elena nods as Alex smiles at her. Elena turns to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Alex here is our cousin. Her mom was mom's and Aunt Jenna's sister. Her mom died just a few months before Alex turned 1. Her dad is here too, talking to Aunt Jenna in the kitchen" Elena tells Jeremy. Jeremy nods.

"Nice to meet you Alex. Sorry for being rude a moment ago" Jeremy smiles weakly. Alex smiles weakly back.

"It's ok Jeremy. We all get a rocky start, but things work out for the best" Alex answers.

"Hello Alex! Welcome to Mystic Falls. Why do you have that funny accent?" Blondie asks. Alex already can tell she will be like Malfoy back at Hogwarts.

"I'm from London, England. And thanks" Alex looks at the ground, "who are you?" Alex looks back up and sees the brunette girl looking at her funny.

"Caroline Forbes. This girl here in Bonnie Bennett and the guy is Matt Donovan" Caroline answers. Alex nods and looks at her cousins.

"I should go see dad before he leaves to go back home" Alex slips by the group and goes into the kitchen where Jenna and Dumbledore are talking. As soon as Alex walked in, they stopped.

"I see you met Caroline, Bonnie and Matt" Jenna smiles.

"Ya, but Caroline is like Malfoy back at Hogwarts" Alex groans and hugs Dumbledore. Jenna and Dumbledore chuckles.

"Ya, your dad were telling me all about your adventures with your boyfriend and best friends" Alex rolls her eyes.

"They were not my fault! Well, maybe about the pink toad! Now the trap door was not my full fault. The chamber of secrets... maybe, but the stupid snake was petrifying all muggle borns. Third year was Sirus Black, fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament and fifth year was the pink toad and the idiot trying to get the prophecy" Dumbledore rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Translation, not all of the adventure was my fault. My two best friends, boyfriend and I all work together to get our adventures"

"Exactly" Alex smiles. Jenna smiles and shakes her head.

"You are too entertaining for your own good Alex"

~A&H~

Over the rest of summer, Alex, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna all stayed home or went on little road trips to get to know each other.

Before Dumbledore left, Jenna made sure that neither Alex nor Dumbledore would tell Elena and Jeremy that they are wizards.

It is now the day before school starts and Jenna already signed Alex up to go to school with Elena and Jeremy.

Alex, Jeremy, Elena and Jenna are currently sitting in the living room.

"Ok Elena. Since you are 17 and Alex is 15, I was able to get into all your classes. You both have History, English, Drama and Math. Jeremy, you have English, Math, History and Art" Alex bites her lip, "Alex, you will still be doing your other school work from your old school" Alex nods, "since your dad is headmaster, he gave you your school work"

"Ok" Alex nods. She knows that just the cover up story. Her teachers will be coming to get her for her classes. Like for McGonagall, she will come and take her to her class but will use a time turner. But other than her classes, she will be in Mystic Falls. But they even changed the basement to be her classroom when she does magic homework.

The next morning, Alex rubs her eyes as Elena gets changed.

"Morning Alex" Elena smiles as she brushes her hair.

"Morning" Alex sits up and yawns as she stretches, "what time is it?"

"8. School starts at 9" Alex nods and climbs out of Elena's bed that they are sharing for the week. Alex walks to her suitcase and pulls out jeans, a red t-shirt and a red and black sweater, leaving them on the bed. She slips into the bathroom that is joined up with Jeremy's room and locks both doors.

Once out of the shower, Alex wraps a towel around her and waves her wand, making her hair look damp with it's really dry. Alex always keeps her wand with her, no matter what. She unlocks the doors and just then Jeremy opens it.

"Morning" Jeremy smiles and looks at Alex's brown eyes.

"Morning and you are different then other guys. They normally check the girl out when they are only in a towel" Alex points out. Over the summer, Alex was able to get rid of her English accent and get an American one.

"One, you are my cousin. Two, you are cute in a family way. And three, you are now my little sister that I'm going to protect" Alex smiles and nods.

"That's Jer. You and Elena are my older brother and sister too" Jeremy pulls Alex into a hug and lets her go to her's and Elena's room to get changed. Jeremy quickly jumps into the shower and couldn't get rid to the smile. Even though he and Elena are going through a VERY hard time, since both their mom and dad died, it brought them a miracle in their lives... Alex Dumbledore.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Moving on. : )**

**Chapter 37**

_Last Time:_

"_Morning" Jeremy smiles and looks at Alex's brown eyes._

"_Morning and you are different then other guys. They normally check the girl out when they are only in a towel" Alex points out. Over the summer, Alex was able to get rid of her English accent and get an American one._

"_One, you are my cousin. Two, you are cute in a family way. And three, you are now my little sister that I'm going to protect" Alex smiles and nods._

"_That's Jer. You and Elena are my older brother and sister too" Jeremy pulls Alex into a hug and lets her go to her's and Elena's room to get changed. Jeremy quickly jumps into the shower and couldn't get rid to the smile. Even though he and Elena are going through a VERY hard time, since both their mom and dad died, it brought them a miracle in their lives... Alex Dumbledore._

_Now:_

Fred, George and Rose are walking into their school. Dumbledore and their families allowed them to join the Order. They, Tonks and Lupin have been assigned to watch Alex, Jenna, Elena and Jeremy. Fred, George and Rose are going to high school and have the same classes as Elena and Alex, besides George. George is in all Jeremy's classes.

As Alex, Elena and Jeremy walks into the school after getting dropped off by Jenna, on the way to her meeting, Elena and Jeremy takes Alex to the office.

"Hello, we are here to pick up my cousin's timetable" Elena tells the front desk lady. The lady looks at Elena and nods.

"Name?" the lady asks.

"Alex Dumbledore" the lady shuffles through the paper on her desk and finds Alex's schedule. She hands it to Elena, who passes it to Alex.

"Goodbye" Jeremy waves. Jeremy wraps his arm around Alex's and Elena's shoulders. All of them walks out of the office and crashes into a guy with light brown hair and wearing sunglasses.

"Sorry" Elena smiles.

"It's alright. I'm Stefan Salvatore" Stefan holds out his hand.

"Elena Gilbert" Elena shakes his hand.

"What about you two?" Stefan asks Jeremy and Alex.

"Jeremy Gilbert" Jeremy shakes his hand.

"Alex Dumbledore" Alex and Stefan shakes hands, and behind his sunglasses, Stefan's eyes widen, knowing EXACTLY who and what she is.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore's and Zoe Dumbledore's daughter?" Alex nods.

"Ya. Why? How do you know?" Stefan shakes his head.

"No reason. Excuse me" Stefan slips into the office, and just then Bonnie walks over.

"Grams say I'm a witch" Alex turns to Bonnie and raises an eyebrow.

"That's cool" Alex smiles. Bonnie looks at Alex and rolls her eyes.

"Caroline and I still don't like you Alex. Get lost" Elena narrows her eyes and Alex shakes her head at her.

"It's ok Elena. I'll just hang out with Jer and he can take me to class" Elena nods and Jeremy and Alex walk away.

"Bonnie! Alex is my 15 year old cousin from England. You can't just say that to her!" Alex and Jeremy hear Elena snap at Bonnie.

"What did I ever do to Bonnie and Caroline?" Alex asks Jeremy as his arm rubs her arm, since he did not remove it.

"I dunno. Would you like to meet my friends before class?" Alex nods, and they walk outside.

Once outside, Jeremy introduces Alex to Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Tyler stares at Alex like any guy would at a hot girl. Jeremy narrows his eyes.

"Tyler, Alex is not your new play toy. She has a boyfriend" Alex turns to Jeremy from her conversation with Vicki.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

"Tyler wants to have sex with you" Alex looks at Tyler with wide eyes.

"Stay away from me Tyler. I believe my cousin so don't try to deny it" Alex grabs Jeremy's hand and he shields her away without another word. They both head into the school as Tyler begins to make out with Vicki.

~A&H~

"I'm scared of him now Jer" Alex whispers to Jeremy as they lean against the lockers of Alex's history class.

"I know you are Alex. I will not let anything happen ok?" Alex nods and hugs Jeremy.

"Are you doing drugs with them?"

"No. I was going to this year, but then I met you. You changed mine and Elena's lives Alex. You are the miracle that we needed" Alex smiles and kisses Jeremy's cheek.

"You are mine too" Alex hugs Jeremy once more before walking into the history class.

In history, Alex is sitting next to Elena and next to Stefan.

"We have two new kids here this school year. Please welcome Stefan Salvatore and Alex Dumbledore" Stefan and Alex waves and Alex sighs, "please tell us about yourselves. Mr. Salvatore, please begin" their history teacher Mr. Tanner tells them.

"I moved here, I live with my uncle and I'm 17" Stefan answers.

"Ms. Dumbledore?"

"I moved here from London, England, I live with my Aunt Jenna Sommers, and my cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, and I'm 15 turning 16 on December 31st" Alex answers, "My dad in the headmaster of my boarding school and decided that I deserve a break. And I have 3 best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and my boyfriend Harry Potter" Alex smiles.

"Ok, now we are going to talk about the battle of Willow Creek" Alex raises her head, "Yes Ms. Dumbledore?"

"What's Willow Creek?" Alex asks.

"It's where many people were killed. They were shooting at the church because they believed that it was full of weapons" Stefan answered. Alex nods.

"Good enough for me" Alex hears Mr. Tanner start quizzing people.

"The battle of Willow Creek happened right here in our very Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

"A lot? I'm not sure, but like a whole lot" Bonnie answers.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett. Mr Donovan, maybe you can take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype"

"That's OK Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it" Matt smiles. Alex looks at Matt and giggles.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most historic events" Alex narrows her eyes knowing this will not be good.

"I'm sorry, I don't know" Elena answers and looks down.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, but the personal reasons ended with summer break" Alex couldn't hold her anger any longer. The death, funeral and wake didn't happen that long ago, and that what pisses Alex off.

"Will you grown up Mr. Tanner. It's still fresh and surely, if it happened to you, you would want a break. So..." Alex gets cut off by Stefan and Elena covered Alex's mouth.

"There was 346 causalities, unless you're counting civilians" Stefan saves.  
><strong><br>**"That's correct, Mr Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Very good, except that there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

"Actually there were 27 civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be hiding weapons, but they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The founder's records are stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner" everyone in the class claps their hands together and Alex catches Elena looking at Stefan and Stefan winking at her. Alex smirks knowing she has some meddling to do...

**What do you think? Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Last Time:_

"_The battle of Willow Creek happened right here in our very Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"_

"_A lot? I'm not sure, but like a whole lot" Bonnie answers._

_"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett. Mr Donovan, maybe you can take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype"_

_"__That's OK Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it" Matt smiles. Alex looks at Matt and giggles._

_"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most historic events" Alex narrows her eyes knowing this will not be good._

_"__I'm sorry, I don't know" Elena answers and looks down._

_"__I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, but the personal reasons ended with summer break" Alex couldn't hold her anger any longer. The death, funeral and wake didn't happen that long ago, and that what pisses Alex off._

"_Will you grown up Mr. Tanner. It's still fresh and surely, if it happened to you, you would want a break. So..." Alex gets cut off by Stefan and Elena covered Alex's mouth._

_"__There was 346 causalities, unless you're counting civilians" Stefan saves.  
><em>_**  
><strong>__"__That's correct, Mr Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"_

_"Distant"_

_"Very good, except that there were no civilian casualties in this battle"_

_"Actually there were 27 civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be hiding weapons, but they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The founder's records are stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner" everyone in the class claps their hands together and Alex catches Elena looking at Stefan and Stefan winking at her. Alex smirks knowing she has some meddling to do..._

_Now:_

Alex walks with Elena and Jeremy to lunch in the cafeteria, and that is when everyone goes silent. Jeremy and Elena roll their eyes and sits down with Bonnie, Caroline and Matt.

"Hey" Elena forces a smile.

"How are you Elena?" Caroline asks gently. Alex inwardly rolls her eyes, knowing that Elena is starting to get upset by everyone asking her if she is ok.

"I'm fine" Elena answers. She looks at Alex, "how's your day going Ally?"

"Good" Alex nods, "Mr. Tanner pisses me off, but good" Elena chuckles and nods.

"He pisses a lot of us off" Jeremy looks at Elena and Alex, then looks at the door to see Tyler and Vicki walk in hand-in-hand.

The couple walks over to the group.

"Hey Elena" Vicki smiles. Elena looks up and sneaks a peek at Alex, who is looking semi scared.

"Hey Vicki. Hey Tyler" Elena grabs Alex's hand under the table, and noticed Jeremy is doing the same, "Tyler, what did you do to my cousin to get her scared of you?"

"Jeremy said some stuff this morning. Like, me just wanting t lay her and all that crap" Tyler answers. Alex looks down at her lap before sneaking a look at Caroline, Bonnie and Matt.

"Well it's true Tyler. Leave my cousin alone and if not, I will knock your face in" just then time freezes. Alex looks behind her to see McGonagall.

"Drama already I see" Alex smiles and tackles McGonagall with a hug. Just then, Fred, George and Rose walk into the room.

"Before you three say anything, I know that your mission is to watch over me" Alex tells them and give each person a hug, "but right now I have class to go too" McGonagall takes them to Hogwarts for Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Potions. She even has to go to Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in Transfiguration. Just then the door opens and Alex runs in and tackles her friends with a hug before sitting down in front of the two boys, who are sitting behind Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks with a smile, "We thought you are living in Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"I am but dad and everyone came up with a plan, that McGonagall will use a time turner to go back in time so I can take my regular classes and magic classes" Alex smiles, "so I see you guys everyday and still go to normal school with Jer and Elena" Harry and Ron grins as Alex turns to them. She leans forward and kisses Harry gently, "and before you say anything harry, no I am not cheating on you. I made it perfectly clear that I have a boyfriend back at home" Harry smiles and nods.

"I will never cheat on you either" Harry kisses Alex gently before McGonagall interrupts the couple.

"As much as I am happy that you two found true love for each other, we have to begin class" McGonagall tells them. Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head blushing.

~A&H~

As lunch arrives, Alex has 3 more classes to go to before she has to go back to Mystic Falls. She and Hermione are working on their Transfiguration essays, and that is before they have to do their Charms and Care of Magical Creatures homework. Alex still has Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

"So Snape is teaching DADA and this old guy is teaching Potions?" Alex asks as she reads her timetable.

"Yup. We were shocked too" Ron chuckles. Alex rolls her eyes and slips her schedule into her Hogwarts backpack that McGonagall gave her in Transfiguration. All her books are inside and McGonagall charmed it to make it endless and really light.

Alex eats the last bite of her sandwich and stands up.

"Come on. We have to get to Herbology" Alex tells them. Ron, Hermione and Harry stand up as Alex packs her homework.

Harry laces his hand with Alex's as they walk to class, that is when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stops them.

"Hello Dumbledore" Alex turns and groans.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Alex asks Malfoy.

"How is mortal school in Mystic Falls?"

"Really cool actually. My cousins make it really entertaining" Alex begins to walk away until Malfoy pulls her back and kisses her. Alex struggles and tries to push him back. Ron and Harry pull him off and Ron punches him in the face. Hermione pulls Alex to her and hugs her.

"You are really pissing me off Malfoy" Harry snaps before punching him in the jaw. Harry pulls Alex to him and shields her from Malfoy and his idiot followers. Ron and Hermione walks next to the couple.

"I'll see if I could go to The Burrow for Christmas" Ron, Harry and Hermione hears Alex's small, scared, shy voice.

"Do your cousins know about magic?" Hermione asks Alex as they walk to the greenhouses.

"No. My Aunt Jenna does and Elena's and Jeremy's mom and dad did. Aunt Miranda is my mom's sister and Aunt Jenna is Aunt Miranda's and mom's sister" Hermione smiles and nods, "Aunt Jenna got dad to make the basement my homework arrive for my magic homework"

"That's cool" Harry kisses Alex's temple, "I'm glad you like it there"

"I miss you guys so much though" the four of them stops walking and they all hug Alex tightly.

"We miss you too" Harry, Ron and Hermione says together. Hermione and Ron pulls away in time for Alex and Harry to kiss. Ron and Hermione smiles at each other before walking to the Herbology classroom, which is locked.

5 minutes later, Harry and Alex arrive. Harry leans against the wall and wraps his arms around Alex.

~H&A~

As they arrive to Potions, Harry whispers in Alex's ear.

"His name is Professor Slughorn" Harry tells her. Alex snorts and begins to laugh.

"Is he part slug?" Hermione and Ron laugh with Alex and Harry joins as well. After this class, Alex will have to go back to Mystic Falls High School and go to her classes.

All of them sit down in their chairs and Alex looks at the potion in the vial before sitting down.

"Liquid Luck" Alex tells them.

"Well done" Alex looks up to see Slughorn, "what's your name?"

"Alex Dumbledore" Slughorn's eyes grown wide.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you Ms. Dumbledore"

"You too sir. Could we start class? I have places to go and people to see" Slughorn nods and begins class.

~A&H~

As Alex arrives back at school, she takes her seat again before McGonagall puts the time turner back to its normal spot.

"Well it's true Tyler. Leave my cousin alone and if not, I will knock your face in" Jeremy threatens.

"Whatever" Tyler drags Vicki away and heads to wherever they go.

Just then the bell rings telling them lunch is over.

~H&A~

As Alex sits in the basement, she is doing her potions homework.

"3 drops of newt's blood" Alex cuts a newt's tail off and lets 3 drops of blood fall into her potion. Just then the door of the basement opens and Jenna walks in.

"Hey" Jenna smiles. Alex smiles back and reads the steps.

"Stir 4 times clockwise" Alex stirs her potion and grins when it turns purple; telling her it's done, "yes!" Alex puts some in a vial before flicking her wand, making her cauldron empty, "hi"

"Hi" Jenna laughs, "Elena and Jeremy were wondering if you're busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"They wanted to know if you would like to go to The Grill with them"

"The Grill?"

"It's like a bar, but it's a restaurant and all teenagers go there to hang out"

"Oh" Alex nods, "I guess I could go. But I kinda have essays due tomorrow from Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn"

"Slughorn?" Jenna snorts, "Is he part slug?" Alex laughs.

"That's what I asked Harry, Ron and Hermione when I heard his name today" Jenna shakes her head.

"I still want to meet your boyfriend and best friends. Since I know that in time Elena and Jeremy are going to find out about you being a witch, we should invite them to dinner" Alex smiles and nods.

"Ok. If they don't, I will just tell them to act muggle ish"

"Muggle ish?"

"A muggle"

"What's a muggle?"

"A non magic person" Jenna nods.

"I get it now. Why didn't you just say that?" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"You have to remember that I was raised in England and in the magic world" Alex smiles, "but I'm getting back on track" Alex's English accent slips out making Jenna laugh, "what?"

"Your accent came out half way through your little speech" Alex laughs and the two of them walks upstairs to the living room.

"Having fun?" Elena asks from the couch.

"Yup" Alex nods clearing her throat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just my accent came through downstairs" Alex's accent coming through again. Alex groans.

Elena begins to laugh as Jeremy walks in laughing.

"I heard the accent from upstairs" Jeremy laughs. Alex rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Get used to it" Alex sticks out her tongue and smiles. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"I got it" Elena giggles. Alex hears Elena and Stefan's voices. Alex looks at Jeremy who grins.

"Wanna play match maker with me?" Jeremy asks Alex. Jenna shakes her head.

"I'll join" Jenna smiles.

"Me too" Alex grins and rubs her hands together.

"Wow. Me, Jeremy and Alex playing match maker together" Jenna taps her chin. Alex rolls her eyes once more.

"You should get used to it Aunt Jenna" Alex skips over to the door and sees Elena and Stefan talking, "hey guys. You ready to go?"

"Go where?" Stefan asks.

"To The Grill. You wanna come?" Alex smiles.

"Do you mind?" Stefan asks Elena. Elena playfully glares at Alex and shakes her head.

"You may come" Alex grabs her coat and passes Elena her's.

"COME ON AUNT JENNA AND JEREMY!" Alex calls to them. Jeremy and Jenna walks outside laughing as Stefan holds Elena's hand. Alex locks the door and tells Stefan to take Elena in his car and she, Jenna and Jeremy will meet them there. Alex slips into the passenger seat as Jeremy jumps into the back.

"Let the match making begin" Jenna smirks, along with Alex and Jeremy.

**What do you think? Kinda amusing on how Jeremy, Jenna and Alex are playing match maker with Stefan and Elena right? : P**

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok, so I am REALLY upset right now. My dog got hit by a car last night at 10:15pm, and died. So I was crying all night and all day today. I will be writing more but will not be fully in the story, so I am sorry if they won't be my best. Lassie (dog) was blind and she ran into the car, the car was one of my neighbours and was really shaken up. They were very kind to bring her home. Dad and Jason (brother) just put her body in the shed since it will be freezing rain tonight. **

**I was able to stay home today and cried. Tomorrow, I HAVE to go, but mum said if I need to come home, to just call and she will pick me up.**

**But I really can't miss school since exams are next week.**

**So that is the update of life.**

**Oh, something new last night... well early this morning (January 17****th****) my mum had a diabetic episode, which is like a seizure when your sugar number goes too low. Well, it has been a year and a half or something like that, since the last time. But, we all were sleeping, mum was trying to get her orange juice, but it didn't get into her body fast enough.**

**My dad obviously woke up and helped her out; I woke up hearing mum's bed shaking and her grunting in pain. I turned my light on to see blood on mum's bed. So I ran downstairs, called 9-1-1 and answered all the lady's questions surprisingly semi-calm. More calm then the times before that. If anything my asthma kicked in and I was having a difficult time breathing.**

**But when the paramedics came, they saw me and were like "hey Toni. Nice to see you again. We haven't seen you since November 2010, the last time you called in" and I was like "nice to see you too Rob. Now just get to work and help mum" they laughed and went to mum's room, since they knew all too well. They were able to get mum's number from 2.7 to 9.7, and then she dropped to 7.1. **

**It was really scary. I then ended up staying up from 1:00am (when it started) to 5:30am (watching High School Musical which calms me). Mum and dad got home at 4:30am and my brother Jason was obviously calming me.**

**He even watched High School Musical (first) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year with me. I was mouthing and saying the lines a lot and same with the songs. If it was going to take a long time, we would have watched all of HSM 3, Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2. Jason knows watching the movies calm me so he was like "I'm going to re-buy all 3 High School Musicals and your 2 Camp Rock movies. They skip and freeze a lot" then I answered "Well, I watch them when I'm upset, to calm myself and when I'm sick" "That's a good point, but I'm going to re-buy them for you" "Including the Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place seasons?" "Knowing me I will. Plus I'm going to get you the third Harry Potter since that one freezes a lot" "I know. I watched all the Harry Potters too many times" "Harry Potter geek" "I thought I was a Camp Rock and High School Musical geek?" "Those too. But I love you anyways" "I love you too"**

**Jason and I have the WEIRDEST conversations on the planet Earth. But we had a bonding moment, and I'm glad he watching HSM with me. : )**

**Chapter 39**

_Last Time:_

"_You should get used to it Aunt Jenna" Alex skips over to the door and sees Elena and Stefan talking, "hey guys. You ready to go?"_

"_Go where?" Stefan asks._

"_To The Grill. You wanna come?" Alex smiles._

"_Do you mind?" Stefan asks Elena. Elena playfully glares at Alex and shakes her head._

"_You may come" Alex grabs her coat and passes Elena her's._

"_COME ON AUNT JENNA AND JEREMY!" Alex calls to them. Jeremy and Jenna walks outside laughing as Stefan holds Elena's hand. Alex locks the door and tells Stefan to take Elena in his car and she, Jenna and Jeremy will meet them there. Alex slips into the passenger seat as Jeremy jumps into the back._

"_Let the match making begin" Jenna smirks, along with Alex and Jeremy._

_Now:_

As they arrived to The Grill, Alex stares at the building in front of her.

"Weird" Alex hops out of the car and Jeremy pulls her arm. They all walk inside to see Stefan and Elena sitting side by side.

Jeremy, Jenna and Alex sits down at the table, and Alex see that Caroline, Bonnie and Matt are sitting there as well. Alex catches Caroline's eye to see her glaring at her.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Caroline snaps. Alex rolls her eyes.

"I have a right on being here. Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna wanted to come here, and got me to come as well"

"Why are you at this table?" Bonnie asks snappily.

"Well..." Alex takes a dramatic sigh, "all the other tables are full and my family are sitting here, so I sit here as well" Bonnie and Caroline rolls their eyes.

"Stop being a know-it-all" Matt tells her. Alex smirks at them.

"And what are you going to do about it? Ban me from hanging out with my cousins? Stop me from going to places? Make me feel like I'm nothing? Well you guys are too late. It already happened at my other school. You guys have already started it already. And another thing" Alex stands up, "you three are assholes, bitches and need to learn to stop picking on a 15 year old!" Alex storms out of The Grill, leaving everyone sitting there stunned. Including Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan and Elena.

~A&H~

Alex waves her wand and leaves in a pop. She is now standing in the basement. She might as well finish her homework.

~H&A~

Jenna walks into the basement seeing Alex writing her Transfiguration essay quickly. Jenna closes the door and wraps an arm around Alex's waist as she sits down on the arm of the chair.

"Sorry for the words I chose" Alex whispers as she folds up her finished essay. She puts it in her backpack but not before turning to Jenna.

"It's ok Alex. I would have as well" Jenna smiles weakly at her.

"Where are Jer and Elena?"

"Jer is in the living room and Elena decided to give Matt, Bonnie and Caroline a nice talking to. And Stefan stayed with Elena to give her a ride home" Jenna smiles and strokes Alex's fallen hair, from her ponytail, behind her ear.

"Why are they so mean?"

"They normally aren't mean, but I guess they just have to get used to having you around. But Jer is wanting you to go upstairs and hang out with him for a while" Alex looks at her Charms and Care of Magical Creatures homework she still has to do.

"I guess I could always just copy the Charms homework off of Hermione" Jenna smiles as Alex slips her Charms homework away but leaves out her Care of Magical Creatures.

~A&H~

The next day, Alex awakes in her bed, in her room. It has been 3 weeks since she started school in Mystic Falls.

Alex sits up in her bed, and sighs in relief sees Elena's car still in the driveway. Alex looks at the clock. It reads... 7:30am. Alex waves her wand that she hid under her pillow, and instead of pajamas, she's wearing black jeans, grey t-shirt, black and grey sweater, and black running shoes. Alex's hair in completely straight and to the middle of her back.

Alex slips her wand in her jeans pocket and covers it with the t-shirt and sweater.

"Morning" Alex greets as she walks into the kitchen to see Jeremy, Elena and Jenna.

"Morning" they all greet back. Alex grabs an apple and takes a bite as Elena and Jeremy drinks coffee.

"Alex, have you heard of Damon Salvatore?" Elena asks. Alex looks at her and shakes her head.

"Is he related to Stefan?" Alex asks.

"Ya. Damon is Stefan's older brother" Alex bites her lip and looks at Jenna. Last week, Alex ended up asking McGonagall and Dumbledore about Stefan Salvatore. Dumbledore ended up asking Alex what he looked like. When Alex told him, his eyes were wide. Dumbledore ended up telling her that him, and when his brother Damon comes, are vampires and will be trying to unlock the tomb, where the vampires are. Dumbledore even told her that the originals will be after Elena, because she is the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce. On top of that, Alex is the doppelganger of a different vampire by the name of Angela Ray.

Jenna even knows as well, since Alex sometimes needs someone to talk to.

"That's cool. Is he nice?" Elena rolls her eyes.

"Semi. He can be but he's also stuck up"

"Are you and Stefan dating yet?" Elena blushes and nods.

"Ya"

"Do you think I may talk to him about something? I kinda want to know how he knew my last name" even though Alex actually knows, it's because Dumbledore saved Stefan and Damon from getting killed around 40 years ago when they were in England.

"Ok" Elena smiles, "I want to hang out with Bonnie today, so I will call Stefan up and he could pick you up for school, then you two could do what you want" Alex smiles as Elena pulls out her cell phone and calls Stefan. Stefan ends up agreeing and tells Elena he is on the way.

~H&A~

As school ends, Alex and Stefan head off to the woods. As they arrive there, Stefan and Alex sit down on a couple of rocks, next to where the church was.

"I know you know my dad" Alex looks up at Stefan, "I know you and your older brother Damon are vampires. I know Elena is a doppelganger of Katherine Pierce. I know I'm the doppelganger of Angela Ray. I know the Originals are going to try to get Elena. I know you know about the war between Harry and Voldemort. I know dad told you there is a way to turn you human again and you turned it down" Stefan stares at Alex with wide eyes. Alex pulls out her wand and points it at the tree, and sees a guy step around it. It's... Damon Salvatore.

"Hello Alex Dumbledore. I was beginning to wonder when we will meet" Damon smirks.

"Hello Damon Salvatore" Alex sees Stefan smile next to her, "so anyway Stefan, how did you know my last name when we first met?" Alex turns to Stefan, tightening her grip on her wand.

"You look exactly like your mother, but with a bit of your father. Plus you look like Angela" Alex rolls her eyes, "now I have a question for you..." just then time freezes and McGonagall appears. But Stefan and Damon are not frozen.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I have to go to school tomorrow (January 18****th****, 2012).**

**So who believes that the world will come to an end this year?**

**Chapter 40**

_Last Time:_

_As school ends, Alex and Stefan head off to the woods. As they arrive there, Stefan and Alex sit down on a couple of rocks, next to where the church was._

"_I know you know my dad" Alex looks up at Stefan, "I know you and your older brother Damon are vampires. I know Elena is a doppelganger of Katherine Pierce. I know I'm the doppelganger of Angela Ray. I know the Originals are going to try to get Elena. I know you know about the war between Harry and Voldemort. I know dad told you there is a way to turn you human again and you turned it down" Stefan stares at Alex with wide eyes. Alex pulls out her wand and points it at the tree, and sees a guy step around it. It's... Damon Salvatore._

"_Hello Alex Dumbledore. I was beginning to wonder when we will meet" Damon smirks._

"_Hello Damon Salvatore" Alex sees Stefan smile next to her, "so anyway Stefan, how did you know my last name when we first met?" Alex turns to Stefan, tightening her grip on her wand._

"_You look exactly like your mother, but with a bit of your father. Plus you look like Angela" Alex rolls her eyes, "now I have a question for you..." just then time freezes and McGonagall appears. But Stefan and Damon are not frozen._

_Now:_

"Why aren't you frozen?" Alex asks the two Salvatore brothers.

"Don't look at me" Stefan raises his hands when Alex looked at him. Alex turns to Damon.

"We're vampires. What do you expect?" Damon answers cocky. Alex rolls her eyes once more and looks at McGonagall.

"Classes?" McGonagall nods smiling. Not fazed that the brothers aren't frozen.

"Yup" McGonagall waves her wand and makes Alex's backpack of wizard homework appear, "let's go" Alex is just about to grab McGonagall's arm when Damon and Stefan stops them.

"May we come? We would like to see Albus Dumbledore" Stefan asks. McGonagall nods and they grab Alex's shoulders and they appear outside the castle. Damon and Stefan looks in shock at the castle.

"Yay!" Alex claps her hands, "more school!" Alex says sarcastically, "I HATE homework" Alex begins to mutter about homework when her boyfriend and best friends tackle her.

"ALEX!" Hermione and Ron hug Alex then Harry kisses Alex.

"Now that was a nice greeting" Alex laughs, "guys, these two guys are brothers and their names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore" Hermione's and Ron's eyes grow wide.

"THE Salvatore brothers? The ones that helped the wizards and witches to win the first wizard war against You-Know-Who?" Ron asks excited. Alex looks at Stefan and Damon smiling.

"Are you?" Alex teases.

"Ya" Damon answers cocky again. Alex punches him in the arm, making him rub his arm, "you don't hit like a girl, yet you're a girl"

"What was your first clue that I'm a girl? My hair? My body? Personality?" Damon rolls his eyes. Alex looks at Harry smirking. Harry knows that smirk. He saw it when Malfoy would piss her off.

"You know you want to date me" Alex begins to laugh.

"Now why would I date a jackass like you? You are like one of the guys who think they are so cool. Hey! You're like Malfoy!" Hermione, Ron and harry laughs with Stefan as McGonagall rolls her eyes.

"Alex" Alex turns to McGonagall and gives her an innocent smile; "take the guys to your dad" McGonagall walks away making Alex sigh.

"Come on" Harry laces his hand with Alex's and Hermione and Ron walks next to them. Stefan and Damon follows.

~H&A~

As they arrive to Dumbledore's office, Alex skips into the room with the brothers, her boyfriend and best friends' following.

"Hi dad" Alex hugs Dumbledore as he stands up, "jackass and Elena's boyfriend wants to see you" Alex smiles as Dumbledore chuckles.

"Why 'jackass'?" Dumbledore asks looking at the brothers.

"He is too cocky" Alex shrugs her shoulders and skips out of the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron follow as Dumbledore looks at Damon.

"What did you do to piss my daughter off?" Stefan begins to laugh.

"What didn't he do?" Stefan laughs.

~A&H~

As Alex arrives home in Mystic Falls, she heads down to the basement to see Elena and Jeremy looking through her old textbooks from Hogwarts, the previous years.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asks causing Elena and Jeremy to jump and look at her.

"What are these?" Jeremy asks looking through her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook from last year.

"Textbooks" just then Jenna walks down.

"Alex, Voldemort is on the rise again..." Jenna's voice trails off seeing Jeremy and Elena there.

"Hey Aunt Jenna. Do you want to explain everything to them or me?" Alex asks. Jenna rolls her eyes.

"Alex's a witch. The kind where you carry a wand and she learns magic. There is a dark wizard on the lose that wants to kill her dad, her boyfriend and all muggle borns and blood traitors"

"Aka, Hermione and Ron" Alex mutters, "Can I punch Voldemort in the face?" Alex asks excited. Jenna rolls her eyes.

"No. But you can help your boyfriend, dad and best friends/friends to kill him" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"That works too" Jenna slaps her forehead.

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep have you?"

"Nope" Alex smirks, "I did piss Damon off at Hogwarts today" Jenna groans.

"What did I tell you about pissing off a vampire?" Alex looks at Jenna with an eyebrow raised.

"'Not to do it or you will get hurt'. He didn't hurt me and I have my wand. In Charms we have been learning how to blow things up... well that's Seamus though. He's been blowing things up ever since first year" Jenna shakes her head. They both leave their debate and looks at Elena and Jeremy, "you want to come to Hogwarts right now? They would be in last class"

"Hogwarts?" Elena asks.

"Alex's magic school. It's in England" Jenna answers before Alex could.

"Can we?" Jeremy asks excited, "I want to see where Alex has been living" Jenna laughs and nods.

"Come on" Jenna leads Elena, Jeremy and Alex upstairs to the fireplace. Jenna holds out a pot to them, before they could ask, "This is called floo powder. You step in the fireplace and say 'Hogwarts'. It will take you there" Jenna looks at Alex, "you first Alex" Alex groans.

"I rather travel by broom" Alex takes a handful of the floo powder and steps in the fireplace; "Hogwarts" Alex drops the powder and closes her eyes.

Elena and Jeremy smiles.

"Jeremy" Jeremy goes next, then Elena and Jenna.

~H&A~

As they arrive to Hogwarts, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna see Alex jumping up and down.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Alex complains. Jenna grabs Jeremy's and Elena's hands following Alex to the great hall for dinner.

As they arrive, Alex leads them to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Jenna catches Dumbledore's eye and he winks at her, telling her 'it's about time'. They all sit down with Alex as she grabs chicken.

"Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken" Alex chants excitedly.

"I'm Harry Potter. Alex's boyfriend" Harry smiles as Elena, Jeremy and Jenna as Alex ignores and eats.

"Jeremy Gilbert. I'm Alex's cousin" Jeremy smiles.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Alex's cousin and Jeremy's older sister" Elena smiles softly.

"And I'm Jenna Sommers. Alex's, Elena's and Jeremy's aunt" Jenna waves.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Alex's best friend" Hermione greets.

"And I'm Ron Weasley. Alex's best friend" Ron grins. Everyone smiles and digs in. But not before looking at Alex to see her jumping in her seat.

"She hasn't gotten that much sleep has she?" Hermione asks Jenna.

"Nope" Jenna answers.

As dinner finishes the 7 of them stays seated as Dumbledore walks over and all the teachers and students leaves.

Dumbledore hugs Alex gently then looks at Jenna, Elena and Jeremy.

"I knew you would be coming. What do you think of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks them.

"Sweet" Jeremy says in awe, watching the candles.

"Cool" Elena smiles.

"Really beautiful" Jenna says honesty. Alex jumps to her feet all of a sudden.

"I'll be back" Alex runs out of the room.

"What's she going to do?" Elena asks.

"Her daily routine" Ron answers.

"Punch Malfoy in the face" Hermione, Ron and Harry say together.

~A&H~

As Alex punches Malfoy in the face, Harry pulls Alex off of him.

"Why do I keep saving you Malfoy?" Harry asks, "It's not like I care about you" Harry drags Alex back into the great hall, from the entrance hall.

They all sit down as Hermione bandages Alex's fist again.

"Will you ever learn Alex? You always get detentions for beating him up" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"He needs to stop pissing me the fuck off!" Alex slams her head onto the table, "OWW!" Alex lifts her head and holds her forehead.

"Are you PMSing?" Ron asks, receiving a glare from Alex, "yup" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Get a life" Hermione mutters.

"It's creepy. You know when Hermione and I are PMSing" Alex rests her chin on her bandaged fist, "I agree with Hermy though. You need to get a life" Alex stands up and walks out with Hermione, and heads to Gryffindor tower as Dumbledore takes Elena, Jeremy and Jenna on a tour of the castle. Harry and Ron shrug their shoulders and follow the girls.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, so I have had a VERY hard week. The best part though... well, it can't worse... until last night. My best friend passed away last night, doing something he loved. Playing basketball.**

**Next week I have exams. On Monday I have a Ancient History unit test, on Wednesday I have a Guitar written exam and Ancient History presentation, on Friday is my Physical Geography exam. Then on the 31****st**** is my Guitar playing exam, and finally on the 1****st**** is my Ancient History exam. **

**But at least it's coming to a close. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 41**

_Last Time:_

_As Alex punches Malfoy in the face, Harry pulls Alex off of him._

"_Why do I keep saving you Malfoy?" Harry asks, "It's not like I care about you" Harry drags Alex back into the great hall, from the entrance hall._

_They all sit down as Hermione bandages Alex's fist again._

"_Will you ever learn Alex? You always get detentions for beating him up" Alex shrugs her shoulders._

"_He needs to stop pissing me the fuck off!" Alex slams her head onto the table, "OWW!" Alex lifts her head and holds her forehead._

"_Are you PMSing?" Ron asks, receiving a glare from Alex, "yup" Alex rolls her eyes._

"_Get a life" Hermione mutters._

"_It's creepy. You know when Hermione and I are PMSing" Alex rests her chin on her bandaged fist, "I agree with Hermy though. You need to get a life" Alex stands up and walks out with Hermione, and heads to Gryffindor tower as Dumbledore takes Elena, Jeremy and Jenna on a tour of the castle. Harry and Ron shrug their shoulders and follow the girls._

_Now:_

As Alex, Jenna, Jeremy and Jenna arrive home they see Bonnie standing on the front porch crying.

"Bon, what's wrong?" Elena asks Bonnie worriedly.

"Grams is dead" Bonnie sobs.

"Bonnie, you are staying here tonight. Come inside" Jenna tells her. Bonnie nods and Elena takes Bonnie to her room. Jeremy quickly heads up to his room, and Alex goes to the basement with Jenna.

Alex pulls out her book that she remembers reading about bring people to their spirit forms to say a final goodbye. Jenna sees Alex reading something from her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook for this year. She looks over her shoulder and gasps.

"Are you going to tell Bonnie you're a witch?" Alex looks up.

"Well, Bonnie needs to say a real goodbye and get answers. This spell lasts a full 24 hours. I would just need a drop of Bonnie's blood and a special object of her Grams" Jenna smiles and kisses Alex's hair; "if Elena and Jeremy want me to, I could do the same thing with Aunt Miranda and Uncle Shane" Jenna nods.

"Ask them" Alex nods and leaves the room with Jenna following. Jenna runs a hand through her hair and sighs. She knows Elena and Jeremy needs to say a final goodbye. It's what everyone in the house needs.

~A&H~

Alex walks into Jeremy's room.

"Hey" Jeremy smiles looking at Alex from his computer chair. Alex walks over and shows him the page, "what does this mean?" Jeremy asks reading through the page 7 more times.

"It means that I could bring Aunt Miranda and Uncle Shane to their spirit form for 24 hours. You, Elena and Aunt Jenna could say a real goodbye and be able to move on and live life" Jeremy looks up at Alex with tears in his eyes.

"Would you be able to do it?" Alex nods.

"I'm going to learn how to do it in class tomorrow. If you and Elena want, and if it's ok with Aunt Jenna, you guys could come to my classes tomorrow. I'm sure dad already told you about it earlier" Jeremy nods.

"Ya, he said we are always welcome to come" Alex smiles, "are you going to do it for Bonnie?"

"That's actually what I want to ask. I know how to do this already. Dad and did it over the summer. But do you think I should tell her and do it for her?" Jeremy nods.

"Even though you two don't get along, I think it will help her" Alex nods.

"I will. I think I should tell her now" Alex picks up the book, and cuts through the connected bathroom, and walks into Elena's room, where Elena and Bonnie go completely silent.

"Hey" Elena smiles. Alex smiles back and climbs onto the bed and puts the book in the middle, "what are you doing?" Alex shrugs her shoulders and pulls out her wand.

Elena's eyes grow wide and before Elena could stop her Alex casts a spell.

"Lumos" Alex's wide lights up and Alex waves her wand making the room go black, and all that lights the room up is her wand. Bonnie's eyes are wide in shock. Alex looks at Bonnie.

"I'm a wizard Bonnie. Well, a witch at Hogwarts, but when I was at Wiztech, it's called a wizard. But whatever. Wizard, witch, same thing. I know you don't like me Bonnie, but you need to keep this a secret. I know you are having a hard time with your Grams. My mom died before I turned 1. She died October 31st, on Halloween. Same day, same time as my boyfriend's parents. But I have a question for you. Tomorrow I have to go to Hogwarts for my classes. I'm going to ask Aunt Jenna, if Elena and Jer could come. Would you like to tag along?" Bonnie looks at Elena. Elena smiles at her and nods.

"I think you would like it. It's REALLY cool" Elena tells her. Just then Jenna and Jeremy walk in.

"Elena, you and Jer are going with Alex. I am too. Bonnie, would you like to join?" Jenna asks Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Jenna and nods.

"Yes please" Jenna smiles.

"Good. Jer and I will leave you girls to talk. I know you have questions for Alex" Jenna closes the door after bidding the girls good night and walks out with Jeremy.

Alex looks at Bonnie, and sees her looking at her.

"Any questions?" Bonnie nods, "you may begin" Alex flicks her wand, making her Hogwarts photo album appear.

"How old were you when you knew you are a witch?"

"Since I was born. In England" Alex's English accent slips out, "you get your powers when you are born. There are different types of wizards and witches. There is the kind who is pureblood; both parents are magical, like mine. Then there are the half bloods. One parent is a witch or a wizard, and then other is a muggle"

"What's a muggle?"

"Like you, Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. Basically, non magic folk. Then there is the muggleborns. People who are born with no magic parents. There are more half bloods and muggleborns then purebloods. My boyfriend is more half and half since his mom is a muggleborn. My best friend Hermione is muggleborn. My best friend Ron is pureblood but his family is counted as 'blood traitors'. It is because his dad works at the Ministry of Magic and they like muggles and want to make friends with them. The wizarding world, don't mind that but purebloods don't. My dad and I, we don't care. My uncle is Voldemort, the darkest wizard in existence. He is at power and will be killing ALL half bloods, blood traitors and muggleborns. He ONLY will let the purebloods live, as long as they are on his side. He will try to kill my friends and my boyfriend. I will NOT let that happen"

Alex hands Bonnie the photo album, "Dad and my other teachers caught these moments in classes and took them with our knowledge" Bonnie and Elena looks through the photo album watching the same 4 people get older. Bonnie assumes that there's obviously Alex, that Ron guy, the Hermione girl and the guy that has black hair must be her boyfriend.

In the final picture, it's of Alex and the black haired boy kissing.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asks about the black haired boy. Bonnie and Elena got very amused with the photo album because the pictures moved.

"My boyfriend Harry. The red head in Ron and the girl is Hermione"

~H&A~

At Hogwarts the next day, since it is Friday. Alex walks into the castle with Jenna, Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie.

"So Stefan and Damon are vampires and here at the castle?" Elena asks Alex.

"Yup. They are the guards. And yes you can make out with your boyfriend during all my classes if you like" Alex teases. Elena rolls her eyes, "he doesn't drink human blood. He drinks animal blood. Damon drinks human blood. Alex pulls out 3 necklaces, a bracelet and 4 rings. She passes one to Elena, Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy, "the rings bring you back to life. The necklaces and bracelet protects you from vampires" Jeremy slips the necklace on since Bonnie took the bracelet, "do not take them off"

"Do you have them?" Alex nods showing her necklace and ring.

"Every Hogwarts student has them. You get them when you are 11" Alex leads the way up to Dumbledore's office and walks in, "hey dad" Dumbledore and Alex hugs quietly, "this is Bonnie Bennett" Dumbledore smiles and nods at Bonnie.

"It's nice to meet another powerful witch" everyone turns to Bonnie shocked. Alex isn't too surprised since she is able to feel if another witch or wizard is near.

"You're a witch?" Elena gasps, "I thought we tell each other everything Bonnie! We are not friends anymore" Elena storms out of the room.

"I'll be back" Alex tells them and runs out. She catches Elena at the staircase. She grabs Elena's hand and pulls the older girl into a hug, "Would you like to come to my classes or see Stefan?" Alex whispers.

"I need you Ally" Elena sobs. Alex nods and pulls her to the statue. They sit down and Alex holds her cousin as Elena rests her head on Alex's shoulder, "what time is it?"

"They should be coming down for breakfast soon" Alex tells her rubbing her arm, "so around 8. Classes start at 9 and we go to Potions with Slughorn. Then it will be Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Then it will be dinner" Elena nods, "I will ask dad and Aunt Jenna if you and I can stay here this weekend if you would like"

"Maybe even Jer?"

"Of course" Alex smiles, which Elena returns.

Neither of them realise Jeremy standing behind them smiling. He is going to ask Jenna before Elena and Alex.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review guys!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here's the next chapter. The lowest amount of chapters this story will be is, 60. The highest will be around 90 – 100.**

**Chapter 42**

_Last Time:_

"_I need you Ally" Elena sobs. Alex nods and pulls her to the statue. They sit down and Alex holds her cousin as Elena rests her head on Alex's shoulder, "what time is it?"_

"_They should be coming down for breakfast soon" Alex tells her rubbing her arm, "so around 8. Classes start at 9 and we go to Potions with Slughorn. Then it will be Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Then it will be dinner" Elena nods, "I will ask dad and Aunt Jenna if you and I can stay here this weekend if you would like"_

"_Maybe even Jer?"_

"_Of course" Alex smiles, which Elena returns._

_Neither of them realise Jeremy standing behind them smiling. He is going to ask Jenna before Elena and Alex._

_Now:_

As Defence Against the Dark Arts arrives, Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena follow Alex to the classroom. As they walk in, they see a man standing at the front of the classroom with greasy black hair and a glare. The glare disappears for a moment.

"Good afternoon Sev" Alex smiles. The man smiles back and the two hugs.

"Nice to see you again Ally"

"You too Sev. Sev these are Jeremy, my cousin, Bonnie, Elena's ex best friend, and Elena, my cousin" the man nods at them.

"Hello. I'm Severus Snape. I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts" Snape introduces himself to them.

"Hello" they say together. Elena catches Alex's eye.

"You three will be joining us today. You just stay seated as Alex and the rest of the class do their tasks" Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena nods and follows Alex to a group of three desks.

"You guys will be sitting here. Me and Hermione are sitting next to you and Ron and Harry are sitting in front of you" Alex takes her seat as Elena sits down on her right and Hermione walks in and sits on her left. Jeremy sits next to Elena and Bonnie sits next to him. Harry and Ron walk in and sit down. But Harry kisses Alex before sitting.

"Good to see you babe" Harry smiles. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Be yourself, not an American this time" Alex sticks out her tongue and Harry took that to his advantage and kisses her.

As class starts, Snape beings to talk.

"Ok class" Harry and Alex pull away from the kiss and faces Snape blushing, "today we are going to learn how to bring someone back from the dead, but in spirit form, for 24 hours" Alex sneaks a look at her cousins and Bonnie. Bonnie looks shocked, Jeremy is smiling and Elena is... crying?

"What's wrong?" Alex whispers to Elena. Elena looks at Alex and shakes her head.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised" Alex smiles.

"I'm going to bring your parents back so you, Jer and Aunt Jenna can have a REAL goodbye" Elena smiles and hugs Alex tightly.

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Elena" Alex hugs Elena back. Snape sees this family moment and makes the class stand up and get into groups to try the spell.

~A&H~

That night, after Alex practiced the spell a few thousand times, Elena gave Alex Miranda's and Shane's important processions.

"I rise thy to say your final goodbyes, to see your family move on and sigh" Jenna, Elena and Jeremy sees Shane and Miranda standing in front of them in spirit form.

"Hello Jenna, Elena and Jeremy" Miranda smiles, "hello Alex. Nice to see you again. Your mother is doing just fine" Alex smiles.

"Thank you for taking care of her Aunt Miranda and Uncle Shane" Shane smiles at the family.

"We are perfectly fine you guys. Jenna, you are NOT a bad guardian. You are raising 3 teenagers. 2 are normal while the other is a witch. Alex has to bounce between the school and Hogwarts. You are doing an amazing job. Jeremy, don't do what I would have done. I would have turned to drugs. You need to turn to Elena, Jenna and Alex if you ever miss us. Knowing Alex, she will use magic to bring us here to speak with you. Elena, you need to know that Bonnie was unable to tell you. She is a Salem witch and they are not allowed to tell people. No witch or wizard can tell a mortal or muggle that they are magical. It's against the law. Alex wasn't supposed to tell you, but she did. You would have gone to wizard prison called Azkaban" Alex groans.

"That place sucks! Sirus Black was locked in there and he escaped" Alex smirks, "if I had to go there, that would be gross but cool!" Jenna smacks Alex in the head to stop her random comments.

"Stop talking and get to bed Alex. You need to catch up on sleep" Alex groans but does what she is told. She knows that Elena, Jeremy and Jenna will stay up and spend as much time with Miranda and Shane as they can.

**Sorry that, that was short. It needed to be. Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here's the next one.**

**Chapter 43**

_Last Time:_

"_We are perfectly fine you guys. Jenna, you are NOT a bad guardian. You are raising 3 teenagers. 2 are normal while the other is a witch. Alex has to bounce between the school and Hogwarts. You are doing an amazing job. Jeremy, don't do what I would have done. I would have turned to drugs. You need to turn to Elena, Jenna and Alex if you ever miss us. Knowing Alex, she will use magic to bring us here to speak with you. Elena, you need to know that Bonnie was unable to tell you. She is a Salem witch and they are not allowed to tell people. No witch or wizard can tell a mortal or muggle that they are magical. It's against the law. Alex wasn't supposed to tell you, but she did. You would have gone to wizard prison called Azkaban" Alex groans._

"_That place sucks! Sirus Black was locked in there and he escaped" Alex smirks, "if I had to go there, that would be gross but cool!" Jenna smacks Alex in the head to stop her random comments._

"_Stop talking and get to bed Alex. You need to catch up on sleep" Alex groans but does what she is told. She knows that Elena, Jeremy and Jenna will stay up and spend as much time with Miranda and Shane as they can._

_Now:_

Over the next week, Alex has been helping Bonnie and Elena's friendship. She hates seeing Elena upset, so even though she doesn't like Bonnie, she is going to help. Alex is currently sitting in Bonnie's living room.

"Why are you helping?" Bonnie asks suspicious.

"Well, Elena is my cousin and I hate seeing her hurt. So just tell her you're sorry for keeping it from her, and if you could tell her, you would have. I had to hide it and Uncle Shane explained it to her" Bonnie's eyes grow wide.

"Shane? As in Elena's and Jeremy's dad?" Alex nods, "how?"

"School. I'm going to give you a chance to see your Grams once more. I just need something REALLY important to her and I will do the spell. You will only see her in spirit form for only 24 hours. It's to help you close your heart and move on. It's for real closer" Bonnie smiles feeling tears in her eyes. Maybe she was wrong for hurting Alex the way she did.

"Listen Alex. I'm sorry for being a real bitch to you. I was wrong. Could we try to be friends?" Alex smiles and nods.

"Of course. Since next week is Halloween and there is a Halloween party at school, if you and Elena move on from this misunderstanding, we all could go together. Damon and Stefan are coming back since tomorrow is their final day at Hogwarts, they will be guarding us to protect us. Dad decided that even though Jeremy isn't a wizard, he will go to Hogwarts for protection. Snape will teach Jeremy how to protect himself from vampires" Bonnie nods.

"Ok. Let's go to Elena" Alex smiles and Bonnie drives them to Elena's.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts, Harry is in Dumbledore's office.

"Do not tell Alex anything Harry. She mustn't know anything. You may only tell Hermione and Ron. Voldemort divided his soul and created Horcruxes. You obviously know this because of the memory from Horace. I thought you would have gotten it in January, but you got it in October. Now I think I found a Horcrux, but I need to figure out exactly where it is" Harry nods.

"But sir, what is wrong with your arm?" Dumbledore looks at his left arm to see it completely black.

"The ring is a Horcrux. But I know there is the Resurrection Stone is inside it, and I am trying to figure out how to open it before time runs out" before Harry could reply he is now standing in the hallway in front of the stairs. All he could think about is what is inside the ring, why he can't tell Alex, and what is Dumbledore hiding?

~A&H~

Alex skips into the house 3 days later. In 2 days it is Halloween. Alex is happy that Bonnie and Elena made up; that she and Bonnie are friends and that Halloween is coming up. But the downside is that Mystic Falls has been having animal attacks. Alex knows the truth though. There is a new vampire in town.

"What got you so happy?" Alex turns to the stairs to see Damon Salvatore.

"Well, things are finally looking up in life and it's nice to know that things are fine at my real home" Damon nods.

"One of the Original vampires is here in town" Alex nods.

"Do you know which one?"

"Claus" Alex nods.

"I know who that guy is I think. He works with Voldemort. That mean Voldemort knows I am here in Mystic Falls" Alex sighs.

"Wow. You are really like your father" Alex and Damon turns to the door to see... Claus and... Voldemort.

"Hey Tom. Hey Claus. Nice to see you on this lovely October day" Alex smirks playing cool on the outside even though she is terrified on the inside.

"Get out here Alex Dumbledore" Voldemort snarls.

"Na" just then Voldemort takes a step in. Alex backs up quickly and runs upstairs with Damon. Damon grabs Alex's arm and swings her onto his shoulder before jumping out of Alex's window and running all the way to his and Stefan's boarding house. Once they arrive there, they see Elena's car in the driveway. Damon rushes into the house before putting Alex on her feet in the living room. Stefan and Elena are sitting on the couch. Damon leads Alex to the couch and sits her next to Elena.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Voldemort and Claus are here" Damon tells him.

"Don't forget me" a girl's voice tells them.

"Or me" Stefan, Damon, Alex and Elena looks up in shock.

"Katherine" Stefan gasps.

"Angela" Damon whispers in shock.

Katherine looks EXACTLY like Elena and Angela looks EXACTLY like Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Damon and Stefan ask together.

"To help you protect Alex and Elena" Angela answers like it's obviously.

"Ya, because if Elena or Alex gets hurt me and Angela gets hurt. We are connected by a spell. If Elena dies, I die. If Alex dies, Angela dies" Katherine shrugs her shoulders.

"So Claus and Voldemort are her huh?" Angela asks.

"No kidding I'm here with Claus" Katherine and Angela turns around to see Voldemort walking into the living room. Voldemort pulls out a stake and stabs Angela. Alex gasps feeling the stake inside her. Alex holds her stomach where the stake went inside Angela. Alex and Angela falls to the ground, bleeding. Voldemort smirks, "I can kill two birds with one stone" Voldemort disappear from the house as Damon and Stefan rushes to Alex with Elena as Katherine goes for Angela. Katherine pulls out the stake, and feels tears in her eyes. Angela was Katherine's best friend.

"Are you ok Angela?" Katherine whispers.

"I know I'm dying Katherine. Do whatever you can to protect Alex and Elena from Claus and Voldemort. SAVE them. Protect them with your life. Damon was always my crush while you always liked Stefan. Leave Elena and Stefan alone. Promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Help the good side win the war. DON'T let Voldemort win" Angela takes her last breath. Katherine begins to cry and looks at Alex, who is barely breathing. Katherine stands up and rushes over.

"Move" Katherine pushes everyone away and picks Alex up. Katherine grabs Alex's wand, and uses Alex's magic to make them appear at Hogwarts. Katherine runs inside and arrives to Dumbledore's office. After all, Dumbledore contacted Katherine and Angela to protect Alex and Elena.

As Katherine rushes inside Dumbledore looks up at her worried.

"Angela is dead" and that is all Dumbledore needs to take them to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey.

~H&A~

Several days later, Dumbledore is at Elena's house. Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are packing their things as Bonnie is doing the same. Jenna called the high school telling them that Alex, Elena and Jeremy will be taking the rest of the year off do to home problems.

The school agreed and now Alex, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna will be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. Well, they are staying at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore made sure that the Order of the Phoenix will stay on guard and will protect them. Stefan, Damon and Katherine are going to stay there as well and will protect them at all costs. Alex is to even stay there and the teachers will just take her the work as she recovers. But until December 23rd (the day Alex is allowed to leave the hospital wing), Elena, Jeremy and Jenna will stay with Alex along with the vampires.

~A&H~

As Voldemort walks into the boarding house, he sees Angela lying dead on the ground. Voldemort smirks and waves his wand. Angela is now standing up with bright red eyes.

Angela smirks at Voldemort.

"I told Katherine. She is protecting them" Voldemort nods with an amused grin.

"I'm glad you are on my side Angela"

"Me too Tom. After all we went to Hogwarts together and I was in Slytherin with you"

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Today is a Snow Day! Whoo! I already got my review stuff for Geography and I already know what my written exam for Guitar is about. I dunno about History though. I spoke to Mrs. Matthews and she told my history teacher to call me, and everything is sorted out. : )**

"**Faith Hill Barbie! OMG!" (Carrie Underwood from CMAs 2011)**

"**TIM MCGRAW BARBIE! TIM MCGRAW BARBIE!" (Brad Paisley from CMAs 2011), "Ok, I cannot wait until after the show. Can we play with these now?"**

"**YES!" **

**Lol. It's funny. Man, Brad and Carrie are so funny together. Lol.**

"**As long as Justin Bieber, is not a conceiver" (Carrie Underwood singing)**

"**As long as Taylor Swift is with her current boyfriend!" (A dude from Modern Family)**

**If the roads are not bad, my family and I are going to the movies tomorrow. My mum and brother will see Underworld as I and dad will see Sherlock Holmes. : )**

**Chapter 44**

_Last Time:_

_Several days later, Dumbledore is at Elena's house. Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are packing their things as Bonnie is doing the same. Jenna called the high school telling them that Alex, Elena and Jeremy will be taking the rest of the year off do to home problems._

_The school agreed and now Alex, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna will be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. Well, they are staying at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore made sure that the Order of the Phoenix will stay on guard and will protect them. Stefan, Damon and Katherine are going to stay there as well and will protect them at all costs. Alex is to even stay there and the teachers will just take her the work as she recovers. But until December 23__rd__ (the day Alex is allowed to leave the hospital wing), Elena, Jeremy and Jenna will stay with Alex along with the vampires._

_~A&H~_

_As Voldemort walks into the boarding house, he sees Angela lying dead on the ground. Voldemort smirks and waves his wand. Angela is now standing up with bright red eyes._

_Angela smirks at Voldemort._

"_I told Katherine. She is protecting them" Voldemort nods with an amused grin._

"_I'm glad you are on my side Angela" _

"_Me too Tom. After all we went to Hogwarts together and I was in Slytherin with you"_

_Now:_

January comes and goes, and now February is in the building. Alex is walking from Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex's and Harry's hands are laced together. As they walk they see two girls fighting over a package.

"CATFIGHT!" Ron calls out. Alex slaps him in the head, causing him to fall face first into a snow bank. Harry snorts as the two girls giggle. Just then they see a girl levitate into the air.

"She's possessed!" Hermione cries. Alex gasps and runs over as the other three runs after her.

"What's happening?" Alex asks the girl. The girl is in shock.

"I... I..." the girl points at the package. Alex pulls out her wand and sees Harry run to the castle to get help. Just then the girl in the air starts to get flung side to side. The girl slams to the ground and slides across the snow.

"Move away!" everyone looks away from the girl to see Hagrid and Harry, "head to the castle. Alex, go not touch the necklace. Carry it by the package to your dad" Alex nods and does what she is told. Hagrid carries the girl up to the school and Hagrid and Alex leaves Harry, Ron, Hermione and the unknown girl.

~H&A~

As Hagrid dropped the off at the hospital wing, Alex went to Dumbledore.

She told him everything and about the necklace. Dumbledore called McGonagall and Snape in. Alex sits down in an armchair as Harry, Ron and Hermione walks in. McGonagall twirls the necklace with her wand before passing it to Snape. Snape performs a check as Dumbledore sits in his chair.

"Well?" Dumbledore asks pretending that the Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't just walk in.

"It's cursed" Snape answers.

"Minerva do you know what the necklace is for?"

"It's for..." McGonagall starts.

"Yes?"

"Alex"

Alex eyes grow wide in shock. Alex stares at the necklace that would have killed her.

"What?" Alex whispers. Dumbledore walks over to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"We are going to get you back to headquarters. You will not come back here until July" Alex nods with tears in her eyes. Someone just tried to kill her, "I love you"

"I love you too daddy" Dumbledore hasn't heard Alex say 'daddy' in a while. Only when she is terrified, in shock or wants something. Dumbledore hugs Alex tighter.

"Let's get you to headquarters" Alex and Dumbledore disappears without another word. One thing is running through everyone's minds.

_Who is trying to kill Alex and why?_

**What do you think? Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok, so I have my Physical Geography exam on Friday from 9am to 12pm. Then on Tuesday is my Guitar from 12 to 12:30pm. Finally is History from 9am to 12pm on Wednesday. Other then that I will be writing and updating at LEAST once or twice a week.**

**Chapter 45**

_Last Time:_

"_It's for..." McGonagall starts._

"_Yes?"_

"_Alex"_

_Alex eyes grow wide in shock. Alex stares at the necklace that would have killed her._

"_What?" Alex whispers. Dumbledore walks over to Alex and pulls her into a hug._

"_We are going to get you back to headquarters. You will not come back here until July" Alex nods with tears in her eyes. Someone just tried to kill her, "I love you"_

"_I love you too daddy" Dumbledore hasn't heard Alex say 'daddy' in a while. Only when she is terrified, in shock or wants something. Dumbledore hugs Alex tighter._

"_Let's get you to headquarters" Alex and Dumbledore disappears without another word. One thing is running through everyone's minds._

_Who is trying to kill Alex and why?_

_Now:_

Hermione walks into the Room of Requirement before the door could close. Hermione sneaks behind boxes and once in hearing range, she hears Malfoy muttering to himself.

"I don't want to kill Alex or Dumbledore" Malfoy complains to himself. Hermione peeks over the boxes to see Malfoy crying as he paces, "Alex is my friend and Dumbledore is a nice guy. I know they are both the strongest wizard and witch in the world. Alex has a secret power that only Dumbledore and the Dark Lord knows of" Hermione sees Malfoy fall to the floor sobbing, "I can't go through with this!" Hermione stands up and is about to take a step, when she trips and falls to the ground, knocking all the boxes over. She hears Malfoy begin to walk over to her. Hermione gets onto her feet and sees Malfoy standing in front of her, "what are you doing here?" Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I know you don't want to kill Dumbledore or Alex. Alex has a secret power and Dumbledore and Alex are they STRONGEST witch and wizard in existence. So what is your plan Malfoy?" Hermione answers smiling sarcastically. It is mid-March and Hermione has always been spying on Malfoy with Harry and Ron.

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you tell me, me, Ron and Harry will make sure you are safe. Harry and Dumbledore are currently getting that Horcrux in a cave"

"The locket?" Malfoy bites his lip. Malfoy touches something in his pocket, which tells the Death Eaters and Voldemort that it is safe to attack.

"Exactly" Malfoy nods. Just then he smirks as there is a bang inside the cabinet behind him, "what's that?"

"The school is under attack. Now go Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt. Get you and Weasley out. They are going to attack Headquarters at Grimmauld Place" Hermione gasps.

"That's where Alex, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna are!" Malfoy's eyes grow wide.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? FLYING BROOMSTICKS!" Malfoy closes his eyes, "get out Hermione. JUST GO!" Hermione nods and runs out. Malfoy covers his face with his hands just as Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, and 2 other Death Eaters arrives.

"Let's go play. Draco, you go kill Dumbledore" Bellatrix smirks. Malfoy runs out and up to Dumbledore's office. He is going to warn Alex before it is too late.

~A&H~

Alex walks to the fireplace, hearing a beep. She taps her wand on the wall, agreeing to the floo call.

"Alex, you need to get yourself and family OUT! The Dark Lord and Death Eaters are coming to kill all of you" Alex hears Malfoy's frequent voice ring out.

"How can I trust you Malfoy?" Alex asks. Before Malfoy could reply, there is a bang in the kitchen where Elena, Jeremy and Jenna are, "Jenna? Elena? Jer?" Alex stands up breaking the call. She walks into the kitchen and sees her family on the ground... dead. Alex covers her mouth and begins to shake. She feels tears prickle in her eyes and looks forward to see Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Rose.

"Rose?" Alex gasps. Rose looks at Alex with sad eyes. Her wrists are chained up together, same with her ankles.

"Ahh, you two do know each other" Voldemort smirks, "you may come in Klaus and Elijah" Klaus and Elijah walks in, "come in Angela" Angela walks into the room next.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Alex whispers. Angela smirks.

"Obviously not"

"So Alex, we are going to kill your father soon" Alex's eyes snap to Voldemort who is smirking evilly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alex begins to get angry and as more anger fills her body, her powers begins to work in overdrive. To everyone's shock, Elijah, Angela and Klaus blow up into little bits. Alex narrows her eyes on Voldemort and he falls to the ground in pain. Rose feels the chains loosen on her and she slips out of them. Before Lucius could stop them, he falls to the ground in pain as well.

"Alex, let's go" Rose whispers pulling the younger girl out. Rose and Alex flee and arrive at Hogwarts in time to see Malfoy, Snape and the other Death Eaters flee. Alex runs to Harry, who is on the ground. Alex runs to him crying.

"What happened?" Alex whispers, "please tell me dad isn't dead" Harry look sadly at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Alex" Alex begins to sob and Harry pulls her to him, both sitting on the grass.

Harry rubs Alex's back, letting her get everyone out of her system.

"Elena, Jer and Aunt Jenna got murdered by Voldemort" Alex looks up at harry as they stand up, "I'm going to kill him!" Harry feels Alex get angry and before he could move, Alex is running up to the school.

~H&A~

Harry runs after Alex and follows her. As they arrive to Dumbledore body, Alex pushes her way through the students, Order and teachers. Once at the front, Alex gasps and kneels next to Dumbledore.

"Daddy!" Alex feels her tears overpower her will to stop and lets them fall. She buries her face in his chest and grips his shirt, "no" Alex sobs. McGonagall walks up to Alex and kneels next to her. She closes Dumbledore's eyes and rubs Alex's back. McGonagall raises her wand and all teachers, Order and students copies. Light arrives to the tip of their wands. The black sky and the Dark Mark disappear. The sky is still dark but in the one small area that they are clears. The light shines down on Dumbledore. As the light disappears from everyone's wands, the sky goes all dark again but the Dark Mark never shows up again.

~A&H~

The next day, Alex is standing in front Dumbledore's podium that is now outside for Dumbledore's funeral. Harry, Hermione and Ron are all sitting side by side. Alex looks at everyone at the funeral and lets a tear fall.

"My father Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a great teacher, headmaster, friend, sibling so to speak, leader and most important... father and husband. My dad was founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and risked his life for me, friends, family and students more than once. As how I look at things is that my dad is see my mom once more. They are reunited. I hope that I will see them again, but not so soon, no matter how much I miss them. But more importantly, I lost my aunt, and two cousins last night" Alex looks at Stefan and Damon, who are shocked and crying too, "Voldemort killed them. So I didn't just lose my dad, but lost 3 other members of my family. But now that I look at it, they will see their families again. Elena and Jeremy lost their parents and their mother is my mom's sister. Aunt Jenna is my mom's sister too. So it is rough. They all are reunited again though.

"If we all stand together and help each other through this lost, we all will be able to stand strong as one. If we all ban together, we will be able to survive this war that is going to hit us all head on" Alex looks at everyone that are staring at her, "We need to stay together and stay strong" many people clap rapidly, besides the Slytherins. Everyone else, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, teachers, Order and McGonagall all claps. McGonagall waves her wand after Alex lays a rose in Dumbledore's, Elena's, Jeremy's and Jenna's coffins, and they all close and buries themselves.

After the ceremony, Alex and harry are walking hand in hand along the shore of the lake.

"I'm not coming back here next year" Alex looks at Harry and nods.

"I know. I'm not either" Alex looks at the rocks, "dad gave me a task that I need to do alone"

"He gave me one too" Alex's task is to get the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand (she knows it's buried with Dumbledore, and the Invisibility Cloak. Alex knows where each and everyone are. The ones that Harry has, Dumbledore switched them with a fake, besides the cloak. Both him and Alex knows that one is the real, but there is one more and that is the one that Voldemort would be after if he knew about it.

"I don't think we should be together anymore Alex" Alex looks at Harry.

"If we are meant to be we will get back together in the future. But until then, we need to focus on our tasks for the war. But remember harry" Harry's and Alex's eyes lock together, "I love you"

That next second, before Harry could say it back, Alex takes off running to the castle.

Hermione and Ron walks up to Harry a week later in the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey" Hermione greets weakly. Ron walks over and all three of them lean against the railing.

"Alex and I broke up" Harry tells them.

"We know" Harry looks at Ron, who is the one who spoke, "we saw and hear it"

"We are going with you to destroy the Horcruxes" Hermione tells Harry as he opens the locket. Harry gives Hermione the locket and turns to face the stairs, "it's fake"

"That R.A.B. guy tried to destroy the real one" Hermione nods, "we need to find out WHO it was"

~H&A~

"Regulus Arcturus Black, is the one who took it Harry. Umbridge has it" Alex whispers as she spies on Harry, "I am going to help you as I do my own mission. If I finish mine before yours I will join you and help you out" Alex promises before disappearing from sight and to begin her final mission. This mission is life or death of Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

**And that is the end of year 6! Whoo! What do you think? Please review.**


	46. Start of Year Seven

**Here is the start of year 7!**

**Oh, and I have my Physical Geography exam tomorrow from 9am to 12pm.**

**Also, could you all read Halfblood555's story The Chosen Ones once it gets going? Here's the link:**

**(www.)/s/7787013/1/The_Chosen_ones**

**Chapter 46**

_Last Time:_

"_I don't think we should be together anymore Alex" Alex looks at Harry._

"_If we are meant to be we will get back together in the future. But until then, we need to focus on our tasks for the war. But remember harry" Harry's and Alex's eyes lock together, "I love you"_

_That next second, before Harry could say it back, Alex takes off running to the castle._

_Hermione and Ron walks up to Harry a week later in the Astronomy Tower._

"_Hey" Hermione greets weakly. Ron walks over and all three of them lean against the railing._

"_Alex and I broke up" Harry tells them._

"_We know" Harry looks at Ron, who is the one who spoke, "we saw and hear it"_

"_We are going with you to destroy the Horcruxes" Hermione tells Harry as he opens the locket. Harry gives Hermione the locket and turns to face the stairs, "it's fake"_

"_That R.A.B. guy tried to destroy the real one" Hermione nods, "we need to find out WHO it was"_

_~H&A~_

"_Regulus Arcturus Black__, is the one who took it Harry. Umbridge has it" Alex whispers as she spies on Harry, "I am going to help you as I do my own mission. If I finish mine before yours I will join you and help you out" Alex promises before disappearing from sight and to begin her final mission. This mission is life or death of Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry._

_Now:_

It is June 20th and Alex sighs. She walks in Dumbledore's office and let's tears fall. It is summer break and the school year ended 3 weeks ago on May 30th. Alex sits down on Dumbledore's chair and turns around to face Dumbledore's portrait that's on the wall.

"Hi daddy" Dumbledore smiles weakly at Alex.

"I love you Ally. You need to know it's meant to be" Dumbledore tells her.

"That doesn't help my heart though daddy. I KNOW it's meant to be, but my heart doesn't" Dumbledore nods.

"I know sweetie. So when are you going to start getting the cloak from Flamel, the wand from my grave and get the stone from a place I know but can't tell you?" Alex sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Why can't you tell me again?"

"If I told you, then you will not understand why you have to do this. You need to know why" Alex nods.

"Ok. I need to wait for the trace to break. So December 31st. I will be here at school until then. I have everything packed and ready to go"

Just then the door opens and Alex turns around to see Snape and Voldemort walk in. Alex stands up and pulls out her wand as Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy pull McGonagall and Hagrid in.

"What's going on?" Alex asks feeling anger fill her body. She points her wand at them.

"You are coming with us Alex Dumbledore" Voldemort smirks.

"I am not going ANYWHERE with you!" Alex snaps.

"I knew you were going to say that. That is why these two are here" Voldemort tilts his head at McGonagall and Hagrid, "if you don't come with us, we will kill them" Alex's eyes flicks over to McGonagall and Hagrid.

"DON'T DO IT ALEX!" McGonagall and Hagrid shouts.

"I... I..." tears begin to fall fast from her eyes. Alex lowers her arm, "I can't lose you too Minnie and Hagrid. I... I just can't" Alex looks at Voldemort once more, "you are a low bastard. First you kill my mom, then my aunt and cousins, you send someone to kill dad and now you were about to kill the last two people that I count as family. Plus you made that one guy that I looked at like an uncle to join your freaking side. You seriously are low" Voldemort shrugs his shoulders and walks over. He puts a hand on her shoulder and that next second Alex is looking at a mansion.

"You are going to join my side Alex Dumbledore" Voldemort grips Alex's arm and drags her to the house.

~H&A~

Alex has been at the house, or as everyone calls it: Malfoy Manor, for 2 days. Alex is covered in cuts and bruises.

"GET UP!" Alex hears Bellatrix shout through her new bedroom door. Alex groans and climbs out of bed. She gets changed in the clothes that Voldemort gave her... all in black. Black t-shirt, black sweater, black pants and black running shoes. She even has a black cloak, but that will only be when she goes on a mission as a Death Eater. Alex looks at her arm, happily. She doesn't have the Dark Mark on her arm... YET. Alex brushes her hair and heads downstairs for training. Voldemort is her teacher for the dark arts, he has been teaching her face to face and sometimes he makes Bellatrix to.

As Alex walks into the drawing room, where their lessons are held, Voldemort has his arms crossed with Bellatrix next to him. They both are smirking.

"You are going to do what we have been teaching you. You may begin" Voldemort tells Alex. Alex pulls out her wand and looks at the spider in front of her.

"Imperio" Alex makes the spider fly to Bellatrix and land on her arm. Alex makes it fly back to her and places it in the floor, with no emotion on her face.

"Torture it" Voldemort tells Alex.

"Crucio" Alex says with meaning. The spider begins to twitch and the curse gets stronger and stronger.

"Kill it" Alex doesn't have to be told.

"Avada Kedavra" a green light flashes out of her wand and the spider lays there motionless. Alex stares blankly at the scene in front of her. Voldemort and Bellatrix clap their hands and walks to her.

"Great work. Now you are going to try all this on muggleborns and half bloods" Alex nods and walks out of the drawing room like a zombie, "she's ready" Voldemort looks at Bellatrix, "she is going to hunt down Potter in October"

"What will her mission be and where?" Bellatrix asks.

"Bring Potter to me, and guard Grimmauld Place"

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? I know if was quick for Alex, but she was being trained by BOTH Voldemort AND Bellatrix. **

**Anyway, please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**It's a snow day today so my exams are now on: Monday from 9 to 12, Wednesday from 12 to 12:30, and Thursday from 9 to 12.**

**Chapter 47**

_Last Time:_

"_You are going to do what we have been teaching you. You may begin" Voldemort tells Alex. Alex pulls out her wand and looks at the spider in front of her._

"_Imperio" Alex makes the spider fly to Bellatrix and land on her arm. Alex makes it fly back to her and places it in the floor, with no emotion on her face._

"_Torture it" Voldemort tells Alex._

"_Crucio" Alex says with meaning. The spider begins to twitch and the curse gets stronger and stronger._

"_Kill it" Alex doesn't have to be told._

"_Avada Kedavra" a green light flashes out of her wand and the spider lays there motionless. Alex stares blankly at the scene in front of her. Voldemort and Bellatrix clap their hands and walks to her._

"_Great work. Now you are going to try all this on muggleborns and half bloods" Alex nods and walks out of the drawing room like a zombie, "she's ready" Voldemort looks at Bellatrix, "she is going to hunt down Potter in October"_

"_What will her mission be and where?" Bellatrix asks._

"_Bring Potter to me, and guard Grimmauld Place"_

_Now:_

As Alex and Malfoy are sitting in the living room waiting for Voldemort to come back from doing something, Malfoy looks at Alex to see her eyes are lifeless. It is early July and right then is when Snape walks into the room.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" Snape asks. Alex shrugs her shoulders silently. Ever since Alex arrives, she was never spoke, laugh or even cry out. Snape and Malfoy look at each other worriedly.

"He went out to do something" Malfoy answers.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Stand guard" Snape nods.

"Do you know where they will be back?"

"No" Snape walks over and sits down in front of the two teens.

"Draco, I know you don't want to be a Death Eater. I know Alex doesn't either" Snape looks at Alex and they lock eyes, "I want you to protect Alex. Do NOT let her lose her humanity. Keep reminding her on Dumbledore and how much he loves her" Snape and Malfoy both sees Alex's eyes grow a little lighter.

"Daddy?" Alex whispers. Her voice is raw and scratchy from not talking for so long. Snape smiles and pulls Alex to him and into a hug.

"Dumbledore is in your heart Ally. Keep fighting for him" Alex wraps her arms around Snape's neck and buries her face into him neck, starting to cry. Snape allows Alex to sit on his lap like the last time she did, when Dumbledore had to go away to the Ministry. Malfoy watches Alex and Snape and smiles. Malfoy stands up and joins the hug. Alex releases one arm around Snape's neck and hugs Malfoy as well.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are at The Burrow helping the Weasley family prepare for Fleur's and Bill's wedding. Harry walks into the kitchen, and sees Ginny wearing a beautiful wedding dress that is being fitted.

"Hey" Ginny smiles.

"Hey" Harry smiles back. Harry is not completely over Alex, but he does feel an attraction to Ginny, "you look beautiful" Ginny blushes and her smile grows.

"Thank you. Have you heard from Alex?" Harry shakes his head.

"No"

"I think she is moving on from you Harry. Maybe you should let her go?" Harry sighs.

"I can't just do that. Alex was my first true love and she will always hold a piece of my heart" Harry looks at the door leading outside, "look, I'm going to help Ron, Fred and George degnome the garden" Harry walks away without a word and looks for the twin that lost an ear, the other twin and Ron.

~A&H~

Snape hears a pop and quickly makes Alex and Malfoy sit back in their spots. Just then Voldemort walks in dragging a teenager boy. Voldemort smirks seeing Alex.

"Alex" Alex looks up right back in her emotionless, soulless stage, "I brought you a toy. You are to torture, force and kill this boy" Voldemort pushes the boy and Alex's eyes grow wide.

"MASON!" Alex jumps up and kneels next to him, "Mason, are you ok?" Alex asks worriedly. Mason looks up at Alex.

"Why are you here with the Dark Lord?" Mason asks Alex painfully.

"He was going to kill the rest of my family" Alex tells him. Just at that point, Alex gets thrown onto the ground a good few meters from Mason.

"And you were doing so well!" Voldemort tells Alex. Alex rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, but ends up being crucioed. Alex twitched around on the ground but doesn't scream.

"My Lord. She is only a little girl. Leave her alone" Snape tells Voldemort a little bit scared. Voldemort looks at Snape, adds more power to the curse then ends it. Alex lays on the ground breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

Voldemort kneels down next to Alex.

"If you don't kill that boy, I will kill the rest of your family" Alex opens her eyes and nods, "good. Now DO it"

Alex looks sadly at Mason, before getting to her feet. She pulls her wand out and points it at him.

"I'm sorry" Alex mouths to him before closing her eyes and doing the curse.

Alex opens her eyes slowly to see Mason lying on the ground lifeless. A tear falls from her eye as she quickly goes back into her soulless shell.

"Good. It seems you are ready to start your first mission. You are going to go to that wedding at The Burrow. You are to kill everyone besides Harry Potter. Got it?" Alex nods, "you are dismissed"

Alex walks out of the room and begins to pack for her mission.

~H&A~

As the wedding day arrives, the party is at full swing. Harry is currently dancing with Luna Lovegood as they talk.

"Ginny, Neville and I will hold the fort down at Hogwarts. If we need to we will start the DA again" Luna smiles at Harry. Harry smiles back and just then Luna stares in shock and freezes, "Harry" Luna points behind Harry. Harry turns around and sees Alex Dumbledore, dressed in only black and he can tell by her eyes that they are lifeless. Alex walks into the tent that the wedding is held under and walks over to him and Luna.

"Harry" Alex whispers from the corner of her mouth; "get Hermione and Ron and go! Luna, get your dad and go. All of you get into hiding. The Death Eaters are coming. Do not ask how I know. At least I will tell you later. Go!" Harry nods with Luna and starts what they are told.

Just as Hermione, Ron and Harry leave the tent as patronus arrives but they can hear what it is saying.

"The Ministry has fallen. We are under attack. Alex Dumbledore works with the Dark Lord and is to kill everyone and hand Harry over. Get to safety before she arrives with the Death Eaters!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice tells them.

Everyone in the tent turns to Alex in shock. Alex stares at Harry and nods to him. He grabs Hermione's and Ron's arms, before they disappear. Alex looks at the adults.

"You heard Shacklebolt. Get to safety. You don't have much time before Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters arrive" Alex crosses her arms and walks to a chair. She sits down on it watching everyone disappear. Alex grabs a cup full of water and takes a sip. Just then, she hears cracks and pops as the Weasley family waves their wands making it look like it was only the family.

"What's happened here?" Alex looks up and sees it was Bellatrix that spoke.

"We missed the party. But Molly was nice enough to let me have a drink and a slice of cake that is left over" Alex answers and raises an eyebrow, "do you have a problem with that?"

"Since when did you get sarcastic?" Lucius asks.

"I always have been sarcastic stupid. I maybe silent when Voldemort speaks but all of you, not a chance in hell" the death Eaters gasp when Alex said 'Voldemort', "oh get over yourself! I will call him Tom then" Alex stands up and waves her wands making all the Death Eaters get thrown out of the tent. Alex walks to the barrier that she made and crosses her arms, "now go away. Tell Tom I will be back unless I get kidnapped" Alex walks away leaving pissed off Death Eaters that try to break through the barrier, but that never succeeds.

**What do you think? I personally like the ending because it was funny to write. Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 is now here!**

**Chapter 48**

_Last Time:_

"_You heard Shacklebolt. Get to safety. You don't have much time before Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters arrive" Alex crosses her arms and walks to a chair. She sits down on it watching everyone disappear. Alex grabs a cup full of water and takes a sip. Just then, she hears cracks and pops as the Weasley family waves their wands making it look like it was only the family._

"_What's happened here?" Alex looks up and sees it was Bellatrix that spoke._

"_We missed the party. But Molly was nice enough to let me have a drink and a slice of cake that is left over" Alex answers and raises an eyebrow, "do you have a problem with that?"_

"_Since when did you get sarcastic?" Lucius asks._

"_I always have been sarcastic stupid. I maybe silent when Voldemort speaks but all of you, not a chance in hell" the death Eaters gasp when Alex said 'Voldemort', "oh get over yourself! I will call him Tom then" Alex stands up and waves her wands making all the Death Eaters get thrown out of the tent. Alex walks to the barrier that she made and crosses her arms, "now go away. Tell Tom I will be back unless I get kidnapped" Alex walks away leaving pissed off Death Eaters that try to break through the barrier, but that never succeeds. _

_Now:_

Alex walks over to the Weasley family. Molly stares at Alex shocked and eyes full of sadness.

"What happened to you sweetie?" Molly asks as she kneels down and grabs Alex's hands.

"Voldemort took me from the school" tears quickly begins to fall from her eyes, "he and Bellatrix has been training me to kill muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors. I tried fighting it but it's no use. They were going to kill Minnie and Hagrid if I didn't join them Molly" Alex begins to sob, "they even made me kill my best friend Mason" Alex falls into Molly's arms crying hysterically.

Molly hugs the young girl tightly, not allowing her to go. She looks at Arthur.

"Alex is going to stay with us Arthur. Before Dumbledore passed, he told me that Alex has a mission. She is going to start in December. We are going to keep her with us until then" Arthur nods. They both know that they will not be able to keep Alex hidden from Voldemort and his crew, but they could try.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the cafe in London, England.

"Do you think Alex is really a Death Eater?" Ron asks Hermione and Harry in a whisper.

"Then she would have killed everyone and took me to Voldemort" Harry tells, "plus she told me to get you and Hermione, and run. She told Luna to get her dad and go. She just stood there letting everyone go" Hermione nods in agreement.

"If she was a death Eater, she wouldn't have done that. She will get in SO much trouble and maybe even get killed" Harry's eyes widen.

"She might get killed?" Hermione's and Ron's eyes widen in realisation.

"We can't think like this. She must be just fine. She is a fighter" Hermione tells them. Ron and Harry nods, "guys, Alex is fine. I'm sure the Order has taken her and hid her away for her protection"

Harry and Ron nods.

"She's just fine" Ron and Harry whispers to themselves in hope of making it true.

With Harry under the invisibility cloak, he watches as two guys pull out wands.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouts at Hermione and Ron. The three of them ducks and the three 17 year olds begins to battle the two guys.

As Hermione erases their memories 5 minutes later, Ron looks at the guys.

"This is Yaxley. I remember seeing him on wanted posters" Ron tells them, "the other is Pius Thicknesse. He works at the Ministry and is under the Imperius Curse"

Once their minds are erased, Harry, Ron and Hermione runs out of the cafe. They run down an alley way and crashes into... Rose.

"Rose" Harry whispers.

"You guys can't be here. Everyone is in hiding. HE is hunting down Alex. HE wants her back" Rose whispers.

"Why don't you just say his name?"

"It's how he finds everyone. His name is tabooed" Hermione and Ron nods.

"That's must have been how he found us" Hermione tells Harry, "We have to go. We need to get out of here" Hermione, Ron and Harry holds hands and Harry reaches out to Rose.

"Would you like to join us?" Rose smiles and grabs his hand.

"I will for the night. But I am going to go back to the hide out" that next second they disappear and end up at Grimmauld Place.

~A&H~

Alex rubs her forehead and sits up on the couch in the Weasley living room. Alex rubs her eyes and smells pancakes. Alex gets to her feet and walks to the kitchen.

"What do you mean Charity Burbage is missing?" Molly shouts.

"Keep your voice down. Alex is sleeping" Arthur tells Molly.

"I'm actually awake. Thank you for your concern though" Alex smiles walking to the table that Molly and Arthur are talking at. Alex hugs them both and sits down next to Molly, "HE killed Professor Burbage because she was trying to teach us that it is ok to be friends with muggles and that muggleborns are ok. Even that wizards and muggles can marry" Alex explains.

"HE?" Arthur asks, "Why don't you just say V..."

"DON'T!" Arthur stops quickly when Alex shouted at him, "his name is tabooed. That is how he finds people. If you say his name, he will find you and either kill you or capture you"

"How do you know?" Molly asks. Alex lifts her sleeve, and there on her left arm is the Dark Mark.

"I'm not qualified as one of them. When it burns, there's a meeting. When the skull smiles, like right now, his name is tabooed. When someone touches it, only the one that has it, they call him. If I wanted to be found, which I don't, I just have to touch it or say his name" Molly pulls Alex into a hug.

"We will protect you with our lives Alex" Alex hides her face in Molly's neck and starts to cry. Crying for her pain, her losses, Mason, and most important... Dumbledore.

Everyone hears a pair of footsteps thumping down the stairs.

"Ahh, the death Eater is still here" Alex hears Ginny's voice ring out, "why don't you go back to Voldemort and get killed" Alex's head snaps up and feels the burning.

"GO!" Alex pushes Arthur and Molly quickly, making them get up, "they are coming!" Arthur grabs Ginny's arm and drags her to the basement, which no one knows they have. Molly grabs Alex's arm, "no Molly. It's too late for me" Alex takes out a coin from her pocket, "I have the other. I will contact you with this. Now go" Molly hugs Alex and cries. She runs to the basement as Alex covers the trapdoor with the rug. She slips on her cloak and waits a good 2 seconds, before the door bangs open.

"Ahh... Alex is here" Alex looks up and sees Voldemort himself, "so you said my name huh?"

Alex stares at him lifeless and nods.

"Good. Come along" Alex walks to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulders before disappearing.

So much for staying safe.

**What do you think? Please review. It's good to know that Alex has her humanity still right?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Here's the next one.**

**Chapter 49**

_Last Time:_

"_GO!" Alex pushes Arthur and Molly quickly, making them get up, "they are coming!" Arthur grabs Ginny's arm and drags her to the basement, which no one knows they have. Molly grabs Alex's arm, "no Molly. It's too late for me" Alex takes out a coin from her pocket, "I have the other. I will contact you with this. Now go" Molly hugs Alex and cries. She runs to the basement as Alex covers the trapdoor with the rug. She slips on her cloak and waits a good 2 seconds, before the door bangs open._

"_Ahh... Alex is here" Alex looks up and sees Voldemort himself, "so you said my name huh?"_

_Alex stares at him lifeless and nods._

"_Good. Come along" Alex walks to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulders before disappearing._

_So much for staying safe._

_Now:_

It has been a week and Alex is now standing guard of Grimmauld Place. Alex is sitting on a bench reading _The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. _She hears a door creek open and looks up. The 13th door is open and she sees a newspaper be picked up. Alex marks her page and flicks her wand making the person become visible. It's... Hermione Granger.

"You know Ms. Ganger..." Alex starts and removes her hood. The invisibility cloak falls to the ground as Hermione stares at Alex in shock.

"Alex" Hermione whispers, "Is that you?"

"The one and only" Alex smiles, her eyes growing brightly, "but you need to be more careful. I'm surprised that the idiots haven't notice you guys coming out to get the paper. If you want, I will get them each day and put them on the front step. That way, you only have to open the door a little and pull them in" Hermione smiles and nods.

"Thank you. Are you really a Death Eater?" Alex nods.

"Sadly yes. HE was going to kill McGonagall and Hagrid if I didn't. I can't lose the last two people in my family" Hermione nods sadly.

"You will never lose me, Ron or Harry. You will never really lose your family. They are in your heart Alex" Hermione walks over and sits down next to Alex, "your family will be with you forever" Alex look up at Hermione with tears in her eyes. Hermione pushes Alex's bangs out of her eyes and kisses her cheek, "Ron, Harry and I will always love you. You will have us forever. We will never leave you" Alex smiles and hugs Hermione gently.

"Dad gave me a mission like he gave you, Ron and Harry one as well. You know the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Hermione nods.

"Ya, Dumbledore left me a book in his will" Alex smirks, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"That was my doing. But that story is TRUE. I have to get the Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand. Dad has the wand, the stone is with Nicolas Flamel and the cloak is unknown right now, but Harry's cloak is not the right one. There is a stronger one" Hermione nods.

"Our mission is to kill..." Hermione starts.

"Horcruxes" Alex and Hermione say together.

"I know" Alex answers, "Umbridge has the locket in the Ministry. R.A.B is Sirius' brother. Kreacher knows part of the story on what happened. But Umbridge has it. The down side is that the Ministry works for HIM"

"His name is tabooed? That's what the Order says" Alex nods.

"It is. Even saying T.R is tabooed" Hermione looks puzzled.

"T.R?"

"His REAL name" Hermione nods understanding now.

"How did you find us?"

"I didn't. My mission from HIM is to stand guard of Grimmauld Place and only come back bringing Harry" Hermione sighs.

"What did he do to you?" Alex looks up at the blue sky.

"He and Bellatrix trained me to kill all muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors. He made me kill my best friend Mason. He was my ex boyfriend when I was at WizTech. I dated this other boy Dean as well. He wasn't an actual wizard but he worked at WizTech. Justin's best friend Zeke was there too" Alex sighs, "he was trying to make me be full out of his side. I was on his side until Snape and Malfoy made sure that I remember dad"

"Malfoy?" Alex nods.

"Ya, Malfoy is a Death Eater too, but he is actually not in it. He's only involved because of his dad and mom. He told me that he will make sure that I will not lose my humanity like the other Death Eaters. So the three of us always remind each other of what we love. Snape reminds me to dad, Malfoy reminds me of you, Ron and Harry. I remind Snape that he will always be like an Uncle to me. I remind Malfoy of his crush on Ginny" Hermione's eyes grow wide as Alex smiles, "ya, Malfoy likes Ginny"

"Really?" Hermione whispers in shock as Alex nods.

"Yup" just then Alex hears a crack, "shit! Get inside!" Hermione grabs the cloak and newspaper. She kisses Alex cheek.

"We will always be with you" Hermione whispers before running inside. Alex sees Hermione look through the front window from the corner of the curtain. Alex puts up her hood and pretends nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Alex doesn't look up at Lucius and Bellatrix as the two of them walks over.

"Nothing new. Same old, same old. I'm getting bored though" Alex closes her book and stands up, "I'm going" before anyone could say or do anything, Alex disappears.

~A&H~

Alex arrives to New York and walks into Waverly Substation. She sees Justin and Max working. She sits down at the counter and sees Justin walk over.

"Welcome to Waverly Substation. What can I get you?" Justin asks.

"So help" Alex takes down her hood making Justin gasp.

"Alex!" Justin hugs Alex tightly, "what can I help you with?"

"You remember in our WizTech lessons; on how there is a Stone of Dreams?" Justin nods.

"Ya. It's in Costa Rica" Justin answers.

"Do you know WHERE in Costa Rica it is?"

"Ya. My sister, Max and I had to get it four summers ago. Why?"

"Do you think you can help me get it?"

"It's in my room" Alex's eyes widen.

"May I have it?" Justin nods.

"Come with me" Justin and Alex walks upstairs and to Justin's room. As Justin opens his door, they both step in as Justin goes into a box and pull it out. He hands it to Alex and she slips it into her pocket.

"I am going to use it at the right time. I need to do two other things before I can use it" Justin nods.

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

"It's that the darkest wizard of all time has come to full power. I need to get the Deathly Hallows"

"You mean the Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand?" Alex nods.

"We have the cloak right in the lair. Your dad has the Elder Wand in his grave. And I'm sorry for dad was murdered. And the Resurrection Stone is with Nichols Flamel in Australia" Alex smiles.

'I knew I chose the right place to go" Alex hugs Justin tightly. The two lock eyes and before you know it, they kiss.

**And that is the chapter. : ) what do you think? Please review.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Here's is chapter 50!**

**Chapter 50**

_Last Time:_

"_You remember in our WizTech lessons; on how there is a Stone of Dreams?" Justin nods._

"_Ya. It's in Costa Rica" Justin answers._

"_Do you know WHERE in Costa Rica it is?"_

"_Ya. My sister, Max and I had to get it four summers ago. Why?"_

"_Do you think you can help me get it?" _

"_It's in my room" Alex's eyes widen._

"_May I have it?" Justin nods. _

"_Come with me" Justin and Alex walks upstairs and to Justin's room. As Justin opens his door, they both step in as Justin goes into a box and pull it out. He hands it to Alex and she slips it into her pocket._

"_I am going to use it at the right time. I need to do two other things before I can use it" Justin nods._

"_Can you tell me what is going on?"_

"_It's that the darkest wizard of all time has come to full power. I need to get the Deathly Hallows"_

"_You mean the Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand?" Alex nods._

"_We have the cloak right in the lair. Your dad has the Elder Wand in his grave. And I'm sorry for dad was murdered. And the Resurrection Stone is with Nichols Flamel in Australia" Alex smiles._

'_I knew I chose the right place to go" Alex hugs Justin tightly. The two lock eyes and before you know it, they kiss._

_Now:_

In the Wizard Lair, Justin pulls out the cloak.

"Here" Justin smiles. Alex blushes and takes it.

"Thank you" Alex whispers shyly.

"You're welcome. How's Harry?" Alex takes a seat on the lazy boy chair and Justin sits on the arm.

"He and I broke up because of the war. The dark wizard captured me and I just got away. I will not be able to go back to Hogwarts and I will not be able to stay in one place for so long because I have the trace still on me until my birthday"

"Which is December and it is August now" Alex nods.

"4 months from now"

"Will you be going camping?" Alex nods.

"Ya. Why?" Justin smiles and pulls out a tent, 8 sleeping bags and 8 backpacks.

"If I ask Max, Zeke, Dean..." Alex's eyes grow wide, "Felix, Harper and my sister, we all will be able to come. WizTech is going to war too Alex" Alex looks up at Justin with a small smile.

"You guys will be coming?" Justin nods.

"I will ask mom and dad. Come on" Justin carries everything on to the living room where Zeke, Harper, Russo and Max are sitting, "where's Felix and Dean?"

"Upstairs fixing my TV" Russo answers bored.

"What is wrong with your TV?" Alex asks. Russo and the teenagers all turn to her.

"ALEX!" Max, Harper and Russo run over to Alex and hug her tightly.

"We are so glad you are ok" Harper whispers.

"We heard what is going on in England. I'm sorry about your family and dad" Russo whispers, "what are you doing now?"

"Trying to save McGonagall and Hagrid" Russo nods knowing Alex will explain it to her later.

"I heard Dumbo is in charge. Are you ok?" Max asks.

"Ya, I will be perfectly fine. And I AM perfectly fine" Alex answers. The three of them smiles and sits back down.

"So what's up?" Russo asks.

"I am going to ask mom and dad and see if we can help Alex with saving the world" Justin asks out of the room and heads to the substation. Alex walks over to the couch and sits down facing Zeke.

"Hello" Alex smiles at the older boy.

"Hi. I'm Zeke Beakerman. I'm Harper's boyfriend and Justin's best friend" Alex smiles.

"I'm Alex Dumbledore" Zeke gasps.

"THE Alex Dumbledore? The one that is THE Albus Dumbledore's daughter? And girlfriend of THE Harry Potter?" Alex looks confused at Russo, Max and Harper.

"How does he know all that?" Alex asks them.

"Dunno" Russo and Harper answers.

"Dude, how do you know all that?" Max asks.

"It's in the textbook" Zeke picks up a book and Russo grabs it.

"Life and Times of Alex and Albus Dumbledore by Bathilda Bagshot" Alex grabs it from Russo and looks at it.

"Wow" Alex whispers, "What a jerk!" Russo snorts. Alex looks at her amused.

"GUESS WHAT THEY SAID!" Justin calls running into the room.

"They told you to get a life?" Russo asks hopefully. Justin rolls his eyes.

"No" Alex shakes her head laughing.

~H&A~

Hermione rushes around putting up protection charms as Harry helps Ron. They were able to get the Horcrux from Umbridge in the Ministry but ended up getting Ron hurt.

Once the tent is up, Harry and Hermione moves Ron onto the bunk beds and lays him on the bottom one. Hermione puts Ron's arm in the sling and washes her hands from blood. Harry washes his hands next.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Hermione asks Harry.

"I dunno" Harry whispers. The two of them sits down on the arm chairs in the corner.

"I have something to tell you" Hermione smiles.

"What?"

"You know when I was getting the paper?"

"Ya?"

"I saw Alex! She is perfectly fine. She told me why too"

"Why what?"

"Why she is working for T.R. he was going to kill Hagrid and McGonagall" Harry's eyes widen, "she has her own mission that Dumbledore assigned her too. She has to get the Deathly Hallows"

"What?" Hermione pulls out her book that Dumbledore left for her in the will and shows him.

"The Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand"

"Where can she get those?"

"The stone is with Nichols Flamel and the wand is with Dumbledore. The cloak, not yours, is somewhere else" Harry nods.

"So she has to get all of them?"

"Yes" Harry nods and smiles.

"I'm just happy that she is ok"

"I'm happy too" Harry and Hermione looks up to see Alex and other people walk in, "you need to be careful who you call. They might just answer" Alex smiles.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asks as Alex points at Justin.

"It's all his doing. He did like a search and find spell and ding, ding, ding we have a winner"

Hermione and Harry roll their eyes.

"Anyway, Justin, Max and Russo you already know. The girl next to Russo is her best friend Harper. The guy next to Justin is Zeke. And the other guy is Dean... my ex boyfriend"

Harry and Alex lock eyes as Dean narrows his eyes seeing the exchange. He 'loves' Alex and will do whatever he can to get her back to being his.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**

**Oh, and I have my ideas on why the Stone of Dreams is involved. : D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Here is the next one!**

**Chapter 51**

_Last Time:_

"_So she has to get all of them?"_

"_Yes" Harry nods and smiles._

"_I'm just happy that she is ok"_

"_I'm happy too" Harry and Hermione looks up to see Alex and other people walk in, "you need to be careful who you call. They might just answer" Alex smiles._

"_How did you find us?" Hermione asks as Alex points at Justin._

"_It's all his doing. He did like a search and find spell and ding, ding, ding we have a winner" _

_Hermione and Harry roll their eyes._

"_Anyway, Justin, Max and Russo you already know. The girl next to Russo is her best friend Harper. The guy next to Justin is Zeke. And the other guy is Dean... my ex boyfriend" _

_Harry and Alex lock eyes as Dean narrows his eyes seeing the exchange. He 'loves' Alex and will do whatever he can to get her back to being his._

_Now:_

"So would you like to just tag team and find the stuff we have to?" Hermione asks Alex hopefully. Alex sighs and shakes her head.

"Justin, Max and I will get the Deathly Hallows. The others can stay with you and help you out. When we are done, Justin will just do that spell and we will find you" Hermione nods.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Australia and back to Hogwarts" Harry and Alex locks eyes once more.

"May I speak with you Alex?" Harry asks softly. Alex nods.

"Sure" Harry and Alex heads outside, but not before hearing Dean ask,

"_Wonder what they are going to talk about"_

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers as they walk through to forest and sit down on the rocks along a stream. Alex and Harry sits side by side as Alex looks down and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I know I can't live without you Harry. Justin kissed me a few hours ago and it's nothing like when we kiss" Harry wraps his right arm around her waist and pulls her closer, "it's like kissing a best friend that you never have feelings for"

"Like if Hermione and I kiss, it's completely awkward after"

"Exactly" Alex sighs; "you hold my heart Harry" Alex looks at Harry, who faces her. Their lips almost touching, "Dean and I ended on bad terms. I have no feelings for him, but I know he still has them for me. It's from this look he always gives me" Harry nods.

"I have nothing to be worried about then?"

"Nothing to worry about" Alex and Harry smiles at each other before Harry closes the gap and kisses her.

Alex kisses him back, putting one hand on the back of his neck and the other rests on his chest. Harry puts one hand on her waist and the other resting on her right leg.

~H&A~

Dean and Justin walks through the forest and both stop short. Dean looks hurt while Justin looks happy. The reason why Justin kissed Alex is because he felt feelings for her for a long time, and didn't understand if he liked, liked her or just like a little sister. He came to a conclusion though. He loves her like a little sister. He always knew that she loves Harry, like she loved Mason. But Mason ended up cheating on her and then she turned to him and Max for comfort.

As for Dean and Alex, Alex told him that she will not be coming to WizTech anymore, and Dean did not like that and ended up hitting her. Russo saw that happen and ended up beating the crap out of him. When Justin and Max saw Russo beating him up, they stopped her, found out what happened and ended up joining in.

As Alex and Harry kiss, Justin turns to Dean.

"Leave them be. They are happy Dean. You are the one that screwed up and Alex is SCARED of YOU" Dean looks confused and mad at the same time.

"I never did anything wrong! You, Russo and Max are the ones that beat the crap out of me for no reason" Dean smirks.

"You HIT Alex. Alex was done with WizTech and she goes to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is her HOME"

"Whatever" Dean walks toward Harry and Alex, and pushes Alex in the stream before Justin or Harry could react. Alex struggles to stay above the water, which crashes into her nonstop. As Alex gets drifted away, Harry runs over and grabs her hand quickly.

He starts to pull her to him, but Dean pushes him in, right before Justin pushes him into the stream. Justin grabs Harry and Alex's arms and pulls them to him. Dean struggles getting to the shore, and starts to get dragged away. Alex slips from Harry's and Justin's hold and starts to get dragged away. Once Justin gets Harry onto the shore, he takes off running after Alex, who left her wand in the tent and the water level gets deeper and deeper. Plus the current gets stronger and stronger. Justin keeps running and sees a waterfall coming up. He looks at Alex in time to see her grab a branch and starts to lift herself out of the stream. Justin climbs onto the branch and grabs Alex's wrist to keep her from falling back in. They hear a scream and sees Dean go flying over the waterfall. Alex gasps and struggles to climb up. Justin hears the branch snap from under them.

"Alex, don't climb on it, manoeuvre your way to the shore" Justin tells her over the roar of the waterfall.

Alex starts to do what she is told until she slips off and goes under the water. Justin pulls Alex to him by her wrist and struggles. Just then, another hand reaches into the water and grabs Alex's left arm and pulls. Justin looks up to see Harry.

The two guys pull Alex up and Harry wraps his right arm around her wet waist. The two guys pull Alex out of the water and let her feet hit the ground. Justin and Harry see tears fall from Alex's eyes as she struggles to breathe properly. Justin and Alex hug Alex to them and doesn't care that they are all soaked.

"Dean's... dead" Alex sobs, "almost... drowned... die..." Harry kisses Alex's hair and will never let Alex out of his sight ever again. He promises himself that they will go to Hogwarts to get the Elder wand, and then get the next Horcrux. Then go to Australia and get the Resurrection Stone, then the rest of the Horcruxes.

But Harry will make sure that Alex will NEVER go out of his sight EVER again.

**That's the chapter. I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. : )**

**Oh, and I know that was a cruel way to kill Dean off, but I wanted to.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_Last Time:_

"_Dean's... dead" Alex sobs, "almost... drowned... die..." Harry kisses Alex's hair and will never let Alex out of his sight ever again. He promises himself that they will go to Hogwarts to get the Elder wand, and then get the next Horcrux. Then go to Australia and get the Resurrection Stone, then the rest of the Horcruxes._

_But Harry will make sure that Alex will NEVER go out of his sight EVER again._

_Now:_

As Alex lays curled up in Harry's arms sleeping next to the fire, Hermione and Harry are talking to each other.

"I'm never letting her go again Hermione" Harry whispers, "I love her and after today..." tears fill his eyes, "I almost lost her thanks to the Dean kid" Hermione nods and rests her head on his shoulder.

"That Dean kid is an ass" Harry and Hermione looks up to see Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Katherine Pierce.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asks.

"We heard you" Damon shrugs his shoulders and the three of them sits down.

"We are going to protect you so get over it" Katherine smiles innocently.

"I thought you died when Elena died" Alex's voice is heard. Everyone looks at Alex to see her rubbing her left eyes with the back of her hand.

"I thought that too, but that never happened" Katherine answers.

"Is there a chance that Elena, Jer and Aunt Jenna are still alive?"

"There is a chance" Stefan steps in, "we gave them those necklaces remember?" Alex nods, "I got a STRONG witch to cast a spell on them to make sure that no wizard or vampire can kill them"

"Did they work?"

"I dunno" Stefan whispers. Alex looks at the ground and sighs.

"I miss them a lot. I miss dad the most along with my cousins and aunt" Alex closes her eyes and hides her face in Harry's chest.

"We know" Harry whispers into her hair and rubs her back. The vampires stand up and split up to stand guard on different sides of the tent. Hermione kisses Harry's and Alex's cheeks before standing up and walking into the tent to sleep. Harry and Alex stands up and walks in. Harry gets Alex to crawl into the bed that they are going to share. Hermione is curled up on her side in her's and Ron's bed.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts Luna, Ginny and Neville are standing in Snape's office.

"Why were you going to take the Gryffindor sword?" Snape asks them.

"It's to help Harry, Ron and Hermione to kill the Horcruxes" Ginny answers.

"It's a fake you guys. Just like the one in Bellatrix's volt. I'm going to lead them to the sword once I'm done here" the 3 teenagers nods and smiles, "make it look like you are in trouble. Have a good night, and STAY AWAY from the Carrows"

"Ok" the three teenagers walk out as Snape disappears with the REAL Gryffindor sword in hand.

~A&H~

Alex awakes and sits up. She has a feeling like there is something outside the tent that is to help them win the war. Alex climbs over Harry and walks out the tent with still wet hair. She walks out with her wand in hand.

"Lumos" Alex whispers and walks along a trail. Alex sees a doe in a distance all glowing. Right then Alex knows it's a patronus. Alex walks behind it and sees it disappear in a lake that is frozen over. Alex walks across the ice and wipes the frost away and sees something shining. Alex gets to her feet and jumps up and down until she falls into her freezing cold water. Alex hops back onto the ice, and takes off her shoes, pants, sweater and t-shirt. She dives into the water.

Snape watches Alex swim to the Gryffindor sword that he put in the lake. He sees her swim to the surface with the sword. She puts the sword on the ice as Snape walks over. He lifts Alex out of the lake and hugs her. He waves his wand making her dry, warm and with winter clothes on. Her hair is in a ponytail and she smiles.

"I missed you" Alex whispers. Snape smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I missed you too. I will always help you through this mission Ally. The sword is what destroys the Horcruxes" Alex nods.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. I'll walk you to the tent" Alex and Snape walks along the path back to the tent. Once they stop Snape and Alex hugs once more before he disappears and Alex walks inside the tent and goes back to sleep after putting the sword on the table.

~H&A~

Harry opens his eyes to see Alex asleep in his arms with her head on his chest. He runs a hand through her hair, which is completely dry. He feels her stir but does not awake. Her face is now facing him and her left hand is under her cheek. Her right hand however is gripping his shirt.

Harry smiles and hears a cough. He looks up to see Ron and Hermione facing him with smiles.

"Morning" Hermione whispers.

"Morning" Harry smiles back.

"Look what we found on the table when we awoke" Ron holds up the Gryffindor sword, "we asked the others how it got here, and no one knows"

"What is it doing here?"

"Dunno. We just have to ask Alex if she knows anything" Harry nods. He looks down at Alex to see her blinking, slowly waking up. Alex rubs her eyes and closes them once more before reopening them. She looks at Harry and blushes. Harry kisses her forehead.

"Good morning" Harry smiles.

"Morning" Alex greets her voice groggy. She sits up and crosses her legs. She looks at her surroundings and smiles when seeing the sword, "so it's not a dream. Sev helped and gave us an answer how to destroy the Horcruxes.

"Huh?" Hermione answers confused. Alex crawls over Harry's legs and takes the sword from Ron when he hands it to her.

"Snape put the sword in the lake last night. He sent a message to me and got me to follow his patronus. I got the sword and he walked me back to the tent. He said that the sword is the only way to destroy Horcruxes" Alex explains, "I remember dad telling me as a bedtime story, and that the only way to destroy Horcruxes is Basilisk venom. My guess is when in the Chamber of Secrets when I killed the basilisk the sword got covered in its venom. So it's the only way to kill Horcruxes"

"Wow" Hermione, Ron and Harry whispers.

"Where are the others?"

"Justin took Zeke and Harper back to New York. Russo, Max, Felix and the vampires are outside. Felix has to go back home, he wants to wait to say goodbye to you" Hermione tells her. Alex smiles and nods.

"Ok" Alex walks outside and Felix hugs her tightly and tells her the exact same story that Hermione told her.

After breakfast, Justin arrives back and they all pack up the tent before disappearing to Nichols Flamel's house in Australia.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Here's is chapter 53! : )**

**Chapter 53**

_Last Time:_

"_Good morning" Harry smiles._

"_Morning" Alex greets her voice groggy. She sits up and crosses her legs. She looks at her surroundings and smiles when seeing the sword, "so it's not a dream. Sev helped and gave us an answer how to destroy the Horcruxes._

"_Huh?" Hermione answers confused. Alex crawls over Harry's legs and takes the sword from Ron when he hands it to her._

"_Snape put the sword in the lake last night. He sent a message to me and got me to follow his patronus. I got the sword and he walked me back to the tent. He said that the sword is the only way to destroy Horcruxes" Alex explains, "I remember dad telling me as a bedtime story, and that the only way to destroy Horcruxes is Basilisk venom. My guess is when in the Chamber of Secrets when I killed the basilisk the sword got covered in its venom. So it's the only way to kill Horcruxes"_

"_Wow" Hermione, Ron and Harry whispers._

"_Where are the others?"_

"_Justin took Zeke and Harper back to New York. Russo, Max, Felix and the vampires are outside. Felix has to go back home, he wants to wait to say goodbye to you" Hermione tells her. Alex smiles and nods._

"_Ok" Alex walks outside and Felix hugs her tightly and tells her the exact same story that Hermione told her._

_After breakfast, Justin arrives back and they all pack up the tent before disappearing to Nichols Flamel's house in Australia._

_Now:_

As Justin leads them up to Nichols Flamel's house, Alex knocks on the door. The door opens and there is an old guy with light grey hair and green eyes staring at them.

"Hey Flamel" Alex smiles. Nichols Flamel looks at Alex and smiles.

"Hello Alex" Flamel hugs Alex before allowing the 10 teenagers to enter the house, he even told Stefan, Katherine and Damon to enter, "what may I do for you?"

"You know the Resurrection Stone?" Flamel nods, "do you have it?"

"Yes" Flamel answers.

"The Dark Lord will be after it. Dad told Harry to destroy the Horcruxes and I have to get the Deathly Hallows. It's the ONLY way to win the war" Flamel nods.

"Follow me" the teenagers follows Flamel down a hall way and when he opens the door they are met with darkness. All of them are standing in a dark room until Flamel hits something and they are all sliding down a slide that has lights that flickers on and off. At the end of the slide, Flamel grabs a rock and hands it to Alex.

"The stone" Alex whispers looking at it.

Flamel smiles and sees a stone at Alex's feet. He picks it up and puts it in Alex's hand.

"That fell out" Alex smiles and pulls out a box that shrinks and it endless. Alex puts both stones in and puts it in her pocket.

"I forgot to put it in the box that dad gave for the Deathly Hallows"

"What are you down to?"

"Dad's wand. Justin already gave me the Cloak of Invisibility. It's already in the box"

"Your dad has the Elder Wand?"

"Ya. I thought he told you?"

"He did. I'm still shocked he has it"

Just then there is a bang. Alex and everyone jumps and looks up to see the upper floor shaking.

"The Death Eaters are here" Flamel whispers pushing everyone toward a door, "get out of here. Follow the tunnel. It will lead you to Hogwarts" before Alex could ask how that is possible, he closes the door. They all walk down the tunnel and as they see light at the end, they hear silence.

They step out of the tunnel to see that they are staring at Dumbledore's grave.

"Let's get the wand" Hermione tells them. Hermione whispers something and the next thing they know, the dirt is on the side. Alex walks forward, and watches as the top of Dumbledore's coffin levitates and soon put to the side. Alex gets onto her knees and pulls out the wand. She feels electricity flow through her and sees a light appear at the end of the wand.

"The wand chose you" Russo smirks. Alex looks at her and smiles.

"I guess so" Alex flicks the wand, making a fake one appears. After Alex moved away, the grave reburies Dumbledore after the top of the coffin, goes back into place.

~H&A~

A few weeks later, Justin, Russo, Max left to go home, and Stefan left to keep them protected. Katherine and Damon went back to guarding Hogwarts, allowing Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex to continue the mission.

"What did you get from the will Alex?" Ron asks Alex as they all eat dinner at the table.

"Will? What will?" Alex asks.

"Your dad's" Hermione answers. Alex continues to stare at them.

"No one told me about a will. I know dad left me some stuff, but I never received them" Harry wraps his left arm around his girlfriend.

"The minister was supposed to give you what your dad left you though"

"He never came to me" Hermione begins to get mad.

"Do you know what your dad left you?"

"He told me that I was supposed to get Hogwarts passed down to me, as well as everything in his office, Fawkes, and all his old Quidditch stuff" Hermione sighs and bites her lip.

"The ministry are a bunch of jerks!" Alex nods.

"I know. So what did you get?" Alex asks them.

"I got this" Ron holds up a lighter, "but I dunno what it does" Alex snorts.

"It puts out lights and you hear your true loves voice when you get lost" Ron smiles.

"You know everything"

"Not really" Alex shakes her head, "I just ended up asking dad that question every week when I was little" Alex looks at Hermione next. Hermione holds up a book, "that was my favourite book when I was little" Alex grins at the memory, "the Tale of the Three Brothers. That story is true and it tells you what the Deathly Hallows are" Hermione passes the book to Alex and Alex looks at the front cover to see a triangle, a line down the middle of it and a circle at the bottom, "I remember asking dad what the symbol of the Hallows was and he drew it in the book" Alex passes it back.

"So if we didn't run into you, we would have had to get the Hallows?" Alex nods at Hermione, when she asked the question.

"Yes" Alex turns to Harry. Harry pulls out the Golden Snitch from the first game. He passes it to Alex and as soon as she touched it, it opens.

"We were trying to get it to open the ENTIRE time!" Ron cries. Alex rolls her eyes.

"The snitch only opens to the person who don't want anything"

"But we thought it only opens to the one who caught it?" Hermione asks.

"It does. But Harry OFFERED it to me, so it made the snitch allow itself to open to me" Harry, Ron and Hermione nods knowing Alex is right. After all, she is the daughter to the greatest wizard in the world.

**What do you think? Oh, and I got 37 out of 50 (74%) on my Guitar exam. : )**

**Please review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Here's chapter 54. **

**Oh, and... I'M DONE MY EXAMS!**

**I'm OBSESSED with The Hunger Games! I REALLY want to see it in March.**

**Oh, and when you are done reading this chapter, you should go read **_**Everything's Not What It Seems **_**by **_**ShabyShabs**_**! It's REALLY good!**

**Chapter 54**

_Last Time:_

"_So if we didn't run into you, we would have had to get the Hallows?" Alex nods at Hermione, when she asked the question._

"_Yes" Alex turns to Harry. Harry pulls out the Golden Snitch from the first game. He passes it to Alex and as soon as she touched it, it opens._

"_We were trying to get it to open the ENTIRE time!" Ron cries. Alex rolls her eyes._

"_The snitch only opens to the person who don't want anything"_

"_But we thought it only opens to the one who caught it?" Hermione asks._

"_It does. But Harry OFFERED it to me, so it made the snitch allow itself to open to me" Harry, Ron and Hermione nods knowing Alex is right. After all, she is the daughter to the greatest wizard in the world._

_Now:_

After Harry gives Ron the Gryffindor sword, Harry lays the locket on a fallen tree. Alex and Hermione are leaning against the tree, the campsite all packed up. Hermione and Harry were able to discover where the next Horcrux is. It's at Godric's Hallow. Or so they think...

Alex knows they are wrong, but she knows Harry needs to go there. She wrote Hermione a note and slipped it in her purse, telling her each Horcrux. This is what it says:

_Dear Hermione,_

_These are the Horcruxes that you guys need to destroy. But you need Harry and Ron to figure it out without you giving them the answer. If you tell them, they will not understand why it is so important. If they know and don't figure it out themselves, then the Horcruxes will NOT be destroyed. You have to MEAN it._

_The Lost Diadem (Ravenclaw)_

_Hufflepuff's Cup_

_Nagini (HIS snake)_

_The Locket (Slytherin's and destroyed)_

_Tom Riddle's Diary (destroyed in second year)_

_The Ring (inside the Golden Snitch)_

_Harry himself (a piece of HIS soul is inside Harry)_

_Love,_

_Alex_

Alex watches as the locket opens and a dark cloud escapes. Alex sees Hermione and Harry in the dark cloud, taunting Ron. Ron gets mad at whatever they were saying and destroys the locket.

Alex begins to feel lightheaded, and Hermione catches Alex before she hits the ground.

~H&A~

"What's wrong?" Harry panics running up to Hermione and the knocked out Alex.

"I don't know" Hermione says slightly scared. Ron runs over with the sword and puts the sword in Hermione endless bag.

"We have to go guys. Harry, you carry Alex. We can't stay in one place too long" Ron tells them. Hermione helps Alex into Harry's arm, before Hermione grabs Harry's arm and Ron's.

They are staying in the middle of the street of Godric's Hallow.

The teenagers hear Christmas Carols.

"It's Christmas Eve" Hermione whispers. They hear Alex begin to stir, "over here" Hermione leads them over to a graveyard next to a church they are near. They sit down on the steps as Alex begins to awake.

"What... happened?" Alex whispers catching her breath and rubbing her head.

"You collapsed" Hermione tells her as Alex looks at her; "I caught you in time before you hit the ground" Alex nods.

Alex feels pain shoot through her left arm. Harry feels Alex trash around in his arms. He holds her tighter to keep her from falling.

"What's wrong?" Hermione, Ron and Harry ask together worried.

"We... have... to... go" Alex answers out of breath. Harry lifts Alex up and the teenagers take off out of the graveyard.

~A&H~

As the teenagers stop to catch their breaths, Alex slips out of Harry's arms and opens the gate next to them. She begins to walk up to the house, which is all in ruins. She continues to walk and sees a teddy bear at her feet. She picks it up and smiles seeing Harry's face on it. She turns around and sees Voldemort standing in front of her. He grabs her around the throat and picks her up. Alex grabs his right wrist trying to break loose. He tightens his grip before throwing her into a brick wall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sees Alex get thrown into the brick wall, by nothing. They run over to Alex, seeing blood dripping down from her mouth.

"Alex" they whisper running closer. Harry puts his hand to the back of her head, to make sure there is no damage. He takes his hand away, to see no blood on his hand. He lifts Alex into his arms hugging her. Her back is to his chest as she lays her head on his left shoulder. Harry feels Alex jerk in his arms and sees blood falling from her right ear. Hermione and Ron gasps and Harry looks at Alex's face to see her eyes rolling into her head and blood comes from her eyes.

"Hermione, do something!" Ron panics. Harry holds in his panic, knowing he can panic after.

"There is nothing I can do!" Hermione snaps panicking.

"Contact Dumbledore" Harry tells them.

"How? He's dead!" Ron cries. Harry feels Alex going into compulsion. Harry closes his eyes, not knowing the answer. In his mind he pictures Alex smiling at him.

"_When you ask me sweetly, dad can hear you. You need to remember Harry. Dad is always listening. You need to MEAN it when you need his or my help. Remember when you and Hermione were talking about me before Dean died? Well, you SAID my name like you MEAN it. That is how I knew where you guys were" _

Harry opens his eyes.

"We need you Dumbledore. Alex is in danger" the teenagers hear a pop and looks up to see Dumbledore rushing over as a ghost.

Dumbledore grabs Alex's arms and looks over her body, making sure there is no more damage. He lifts his old Elder wand and chants something incoherently.

Alex stops shaking, bleeding and now catching her breath.

"This house is charmed. ALL Death Eaters will have this problem" Dumbledore tells them, "this is your old house Harry" Harry looks at Dumbledore, "Lily and James put this charm over the house. I broke it just for Alex. HE would even have this problem if he re-entered. But Alex is ok now" Dumbledore kisses Alex's forehead before popping out.

Alex opens her eyes weakly to see that she is back at the graveyard. She sees Hermione and Harry standing in front of a gravestone.

"It's Lily and James Potter" Alex looks up to see Ron. Ron hugs Alex gently and lifts her up. He takes over her spot and lets her relax in his embrace.

~H&A~

Harry and Hermione walks back to Ron and Alex, to see Alex awake. They run over to her and hug her tightly.

"SHIT!" Alex whispers under her breath; "get under the cloak" Hermione pulls the cloak out quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione go under it. Alex turns to the road to see Bathilda Bagshot walking to her.

"Hello Nagini" Alex smirks. Nagini stares at Alex as Alex stares back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione see the Gryffindor sword behind Alex's back. They watch as Bathilda Bagshot start to rip apart and Nagini lays on the ground.

"You know Nagini; I think that you just ruined the mission. You are supposed to STAY as Bagshot. I'm just enjoying a nice Christmas Eve waiting for my friends to arrive.

Nagini hisses at Alex, making her roll her eyes.

"Why would I call him if Potter and his friends are not here?"

Another hiss.

"I really think you are drunk. Is it even possible for snakes to get drunk?"

Another one, but more angry.

"You think EVERYONE is Potter. Remember in the meeting over the summer? You were going to attack me because you thought I was Potter"

Nagini narrows her eyes and hisses once more. She grows taller so she is taller than Alex.

"My name is Alex Dumbledore and I'm your worst nightmare" Alex swings the sword and cuts Nagini's head off. Alex sighs and closes her eyes. She feels Harry wrap his arms around her waist and lifts her up, bridal style, and is gone with a pop.

**And that's the chapter. I know, I know, I like killing the Horcruxes off in MY order. I always hated Nagini. She creeped me out when I first saw her in Goblet of Fire. **

**Oh, and YES Dumbledore is dead. I will explain things in the later chapters.**

**Please review.**


	55. Chapter 55

**FREEDOM!**

**Chapter 55**

_Last Time:_

"_SHIT!" Alex whispers under her breath; "get under the cloak" Hermione pulls the cloak out quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione go under it. Alex turns to the road to see Bathilda Bagshot walking to her._

"_Hello Nagini" Alex smirks. Nagini stares at Alex as stares back._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione see the Gryffindor sword behind Alex's back. They watch as Bathilda Bagshot start to rip apart and Nagini lays on the ground._

"_You know Nagini; I think that you just ruined the mission. You are supposed to STAY as Bagshot. I'm just enjoying a nice Christmas Eve waiting for my friends to arrive. _

_Nagini hisses at Alex, making her roll her eyes._

"_Why would I call him if Potter and his friends are not here?"_

_Another hiss._

"_I really think you are drunk. Is it even possible for snakes to get drunk?"_

_Another one, but more angry._

"_You think EVERYONE is Potter. Remember in the meeting over the summer? You were going to attack me because you thought I was Potter" _

_Nagini narrows her eyes and hisses once more. She grows taller so she is taller than Alex._

"_My name is Alex Dumbledore and I'm your worst nightmare" Alex swings the sword and cuts Nagini's head off. Alex sighs and closes her eyes. She feels Harry wrap his arms around her waist and lifts her up, bridal style, and is gone with a pop._

_Now:_

"How was Dumbledore there?" Ron asks Harry and Hermione as they sit around the fire, as Alex slept, "isn't he dead?"

"No kidding Ronald!" Hermione snaps as she flips through her book that Dumbledore left for her.

"When you mean something and that person is listening, and it's not your time..." Alex starts weakly as she walks out of the tent and sits down next to Harry, "that person maybe able to come back to help you"

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Harry asks his girlfriend as she curls up into his side.

"I can't sleep. I'm not feeling good" Alex sniffles as Hermione puts her hand on her forehead.

"You're warm" Hermione whispers, "you have the flu" Alex groans as Hermione pulls out a potion from her bag, that is next to her. She hands it to Harry, who opens it and puts it to Alex's lips. Alex drinks the context and gags.

"That tastes like crap!" Ron snorts as Alex rolls her eyes. She feels Harry wrap his arms around her more before moving her so she is in his lap. Ron hands them a blanket and Harry wraps it around Alex, all of them knowing Alex will not move. Alex shifts a little, so she is shield away from the world. Her forehead is resting against Harry's neck and Harry's right cheek is on top of her head and both of them are facing Hermione and Ron.

"So where are we to go next?" Ron asks.

"Well, I dunno. Was Nagini a Horcrux or not?" Hermione asks staring at Alex. In Alex's mind she sees the look in Hermione's eyes, telling her that she read the note.

"She was" Harry answers, "So the locket and Nagini are gone. Plus we got all the Deathly Hallows"

"Well, what was important to him?" Alex asks.

"Shouldn't you know Alex?" Alex looks at Ron.

"I know, but I can't tell you. If I tell you, then when you destroy them, it will backfire and can KILL you" Harry and Ron nods understanding. They all look at Hermione.

"You know" Ron accuses.

"We killed three of them. The locket, Nagini AND the diary" Hermione answers.

"We need to think of the stuff IMPORTANT to him" Alex tells Harry and Ron, "I'll give you a hint. They are HARD to find. They are from EACH founder of each house"

Ron and Harry begin to think back to their History of Magic classes. In their 4th year, they were talking about what each house possessed that were from each founder.

"There's Hufflepuff's cup" Ron speaks up. Alex smiles and nods.

"That's one" Alex answers.

"The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw" Harry tells her.

"That's the next"

"Does that ring inside the snitch have anything to do with this?" Harry asks. Alex smirks and shrugs.

"I dunno. Do you think so?" Harry nods.

"I have a feeling it does"

"Then destroy it"

"But what if it helps us in the war?"

"You have to do what you think" Harry sighs and picks up the snitch that Hermione passed to him. He kisses the snitch and it opens. He picks up the ring and hears the clicking like he did with the locket and when Nagini was near. Alex stands up letting Harry grab the Gryffindor sword and walks to the rock next to the fire. He puts the ring down and stabs it with the sword. A black cloud appears and disappears as fast as it appears. He kicks the ring into the fire and watches it melt.

"It was a Horcrux" Harry answers, "how many more to go?" Harry asks Hermione as Alex walks to him and wraps her arms around him with the blanket around her shoulders. Harry holds her close looking at Hermione as she pulls out the note.

"We are down to the cup and the diadem" Hermione answers.

"But Dumbledore said seven. Nagini, the ring, diary and locket are destroyed. Then we are going to destroy the cup and diadem. That's six. What's the seventh?" Alex buries her face in Harry's chest. She knows Harry is one, and that he won't die. But she can't help but feel scared of losing him.

"Do you know Alex?" Ron asks the young girl trying to hide in her boyfriend's arms.

"Ya" Alex whispers. Ron begins to feel angry.

"You know all the answers we are asking and yet you won't tell us! What kind of help are you Alex Dumbledore? If you love Harry then you will just make the mission easier! We helped you get the Deathly hallows, but you won't help us! Just go back to Voldemort!" Alex feels burning and begins to tremble.

"Go! Go before it's too late!" Alex tells them. Hermione and Harry stares at Alex as Ron runs into the tent, "they are coming!" Ron waves his wand at Harry making him get a swollen eye and Alex takes off his glasses. She passes the glasses to Hermione, who puts them in her bag. Alex waves her wand making Hermione's bag shrink and changes it into a necklace. She wraps it around Hermione's neck after putting the blanket in the bag. Harry puts the fire out and Alex makes a copy of Harry's wand, "give me your wand"

Harry gives Alex his wand and snaps the fake one. She gives Hermione the real one, and she puts it in the bag.

"Pass me the rest of yours" Hermione and Ron give Alex their wands and she takes the fake one. She flicks her wand, making rope wrap around them.

Just then the Death Eaters arrive. Alex crosses her arms and sees Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr.

"Ahh, Pretty. Nice to see you again" Bellatrix smirks.

"You too Crabby" Alex smirks back. Bellatrix rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Who do you have here?"

"People" Bellatrix snarls, "are you a dog now Bella?" Alex fakes a gasp, "oh my god! I always wanted a dog!" Greyback, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. chuckles.

"SHUT UP!" Bellatrix screams at them.

"You gotta admit Bellatrix. She has humour" Greyback laughs. Alex tilts her head.

"Are you related to Mason Greyback?" Alex asks Greyback.

"Ya. He's my son..." Greyback trails off as Alex gasps.

**And that's the chapter. : ) **

**Please review.**


	56. Chapter 56

**My best friend Kimie and I are very amusing. We started talking about Big Miracle, then talked about the different types of whales, then I brought up a whale shark which got us on the topic of sharks, then I said something about blowing up a shark with a cannon, then how the cannon would sink the boat, then started on the topic of the Titanic, then got us on the topic of the cruise ship in Italy and how the captain should be on house arrest, which got me to say on how the captain should be trapped in the ship. Lol. Then after that somehow we got on the topic of World War 2 and how I liked the cannon and guns, and the airplane, then that got us back to the great white shark eating people.**

**Hahaha, never ask questions. This is me we are talking about. I never need a reason on switching topics.**

**Chapter 56**

_Last Time:_

"_Pass me the rest of yours" Hermione and Ron give Alex their wands and she takes the fake one. She flicks her wand, making rope wrap around them._

_Just then the Death Eaters arrive. Alex crosses her arms and sees Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr._

"_Ahh, Pretty. Nice to see you again" Bellatrix smirks._

"_You too Crabby" Alex smirks back. Bellatrix rolls her eyes and shakes her head._

"_Who do you have here?"_

"_People" Bellatrix snarls, "are you a dog now Bella?" Alex fakes a gasp, "oh my god! I always wanted a dog!" Greyback, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. chuckles. _

"_SHUT UP!" Bellatrix screams at them._

"_You gotta admit Bellatrix. She has humour" Greyback laughs. Alex tilts her head._

"_Are you related to Mason Greyback?" Alex asks Greyback._

"_Ya. He's my son..." Greyback trails off as Alex gasps._

_Now:_

"Sweet. Did you know the Dark Lord made me kill him" Greyback's eyes grow wide.

"WHAT?" Greyback charges at Alex and strangles her, "YOU killed my SON!" Bellatrix pulls Greyback back and stands in front of Alex protectively.

"If you do that again..." Bellatrix sticks her wand into Greyback's neck, "and try to hurt or kill her. I WILL kill you!" Greyback falls to the ground when Bellatrix kicked him between the legs. She turns to Alex and wraps an arm around her, "grab the runners and let's go"

Crabbe and Goyle Sr. grab Hermione, Ron and Harry, and they all arrive at Malfoy Manor.

~A&H~

They walk through the gate and into the house.

"Now who do we have here?" Bellatrix unties the teenagers and they get pinned to the wall. Bellatrix looks at each person, "I see we have the Blood Traitor and Mudblood" Alex rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "they travel with Potter. So that MUST be Potter" Bellatrix looks at Harry.

"Really?" Alex smirks, "I didn't know that!" Alex looks at Bellatrix.

"Shut UP Alex!" Bellatrix tells her.

"I dunno how to stop talking Bellatrix" Alex looks over at her friends and boyfriend, "so what's the plan?"

"If Potter is here, we call the Dark Lord"

"Do you mean Tom?" Alex receives a glare, "I'll take them to the cellar"

Alex pulls Hermione, Ron and Harry off of the wall and she takes them to the cellar.

~H&A~

As Hermione, Ron and Harry walks into the cellar, Alex closes and locks the door without another word. She walks back upstairs and Hermione waves her wand... nothing happens.

Ron clicks open the lighter that he was given and lights up the cellar.

In the corner stands:

Luna Lovegood, Ollivander and...

"Wind!" Hermione smiles, "what are you doing here?" Wind is a young 15 year old boy, who got sorted into Gryffindor. He is in his 5th year and him and Hermione has become good friends.

"Luna and I were taken off the Hogwarts Express" Wind tells them. Wind is involved with Dumbledore's Army, and he and Luna became really close, and Luna loves to protect him. Though she REALLY likes Neville Longbottom.

"Where's Alex?" Rose asks walking over from the shadows.

"How did you get here?" Ron asks.

"I was always here. You just never notice..." Rose's voice gets quiet as they all hear a scream.

"ALEX!" they scream.

"What?" Alex asks opening the door.

"What was that scream?" Wind asks.

"Oh that" Alex smirks, "you'll see" she recloses the door after letting a little elf like person walk in.

"Hello Harry Potter" the elf smiles.

"Dobby" Harry smiles back.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I just finished watching Paranormal Activity 3. The ending was creepy but the movie was BORING!**

**Chapter 57**

_Last Time:_

"_Where's Alex?" Rose asks walking over from the shadows._

"_How did you get here?" Ron asks._

"_I was always here. You just never notice..." Rose's voice gets quiet as they all hear a scream._

"_ALEX!" they scream._

"_What?" Alex asks opening the door._

"_What was that scream?" Wind asks._

"_Oh that" Alex smirks, "you'll see" she recloses the door after letting a little elf like person walk in._

"_Hello Harry Potter" the elf smiles._

"_Dobby" Harry smiles back._

_Now:_

Upstairs, Alex walks into the drawing room and sees her best friend Alexis, or as she calls her... Lexi. Lexi is Alex's best friend from WizTech, and she now goes to Hogwarts. Lexi is in Hufflepuff and in her 6th year. She is also Snape's daughter, that he knows about but kept hidden. Alex and Lexi have always been protective of each other, and this is one of those times.

"Hey Bellatrix" Alex smirks crossing her arms distracting Bellatrix from using the Cruciatus curse on Lexi.

"Alex..." Lexi whispers reaching out to Alex. Alex sees tears fall from Lexi's eyes.

"What did Lexi ever do to you?" Alex glares at Bellatrix. Bellatrix smirks.

"Nothing" Bellatrix answers.

"Then why is she here?"

"Do you still have a heart?"

"When it comes to my sister, no kidding!" Alex sends a disarming spell to Bellatrix before running to Lexi, sliding across the ground and grabbing her hand before both disappearing.

They pop up on a beach. Alex helps Lexi sit up and they both see Dobby, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Wind, Ollivander, Rose and Luna.

"You guys are ok!" Rose runs over and hugs Alex and Lexi, "I'm Rose"

"Lexi" Lexi smiles weakly. Alex helps Lexi to her feet as Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley walks over. Alex takes notice that Fleur has a baby bump. She looks away and allows Bill to take Lexi to the Shell Collage. Alex walks away from them and sits down on a rock on the shore, watching the waves hit the rocks.

Harry walks over and sits next to her, seeing tears fill her eyes.

"I hated seeing her in pain. Bellatrix could have destroyed her" Alex whispers loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Was Lexi the one that screamed?" Harry asks as Alex turns to him.

"Ya" Alex looks at water again as Harry hugs her.

"You saved her Alex. You are still the same Alex that we all know and love..."

"But at the same time I'm not me. I don't mind killing people and I used to be scared of it" Harry sighs and gets Alex to look him in the eye.

"I love you Alex. You were taken from your home by HIM. You had no choice but kill people. You are still not like them. You have a HEART" Alex lefts her tears fall and closes them for a second. She reopens them and kisses Harry.

~H&A~

As they leave the Shell Cottage that night, they all agreed that Bill and Fleur will help heal Ollivander, Luna, Lexi, Rose and Wind before putting them in hiding at The Burrow. Since it is now February 28th, the temperatures are warm enough for the snow to be melted, but not warm enough for you to walk around in t-shirt and pants, without a coat.

The Golden Four walks to the field watching Dobby help Fleur around the house.

"Let's get to Gringotts. We heard a guard talking to another about where the rest of them are" Ron explains to Alex.

"Ya, the cup is in Gringotts, in Bellatrix's volt. The Diadem is in the Room of Requirement" Harry tells Alex as well.

"Ok. Let's go" Harry's and Alex's hands lace together, as Hermione grabs Harry's other hand and Ron grabs Hermione's and Alex's.

The next second they are standing in the alley way next to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

"Go under the cloak" Alex tells the others. They all slip under, leaving Alex in the open. The four of them walks inside Gringotts and Alex glares at everyone around her. She walks to the main goblin, which is drawing a picture. Alex doesn't see the picture but the other three could since they are behind the goblin. Alex clears her throat catching the goblin's attention.

"Hello Ms. Dumbledore" the goblin forces a smile, knowing she isn't on the good side anymore...

"I need to get in Bellatrix Lestrange's volt. The Dark Lord wants me to remove something that is not your business" Alex glares. The goblin nods and opens the door, allowing Alex through.

As they arrive to Bellatrix's volt, the goblin opens the door, as Alex walks in. She sees the cup and climbs up on a table, careful not to touch anything. She picks up the cup with her wand and climbs back down.

As Alex walks out of the volt, the goblin turns out Alex and grabs her around the throat.

"You should have never joined the side of evil Ms. Dumbledore. I am going to kill you before you kill Potter" the goblin tightens his grip before Harry, Ron and Hermione reveals themselves, stopping him.

Alex holds her throat in shock as the dragon, they made it passed by, eats the goblin before their very eyes. Hermione and Ron climbs onto the dragon, as Alex tosses the cup to Hermione, as Ron and Harry helps Alex up before harry climbs up. Alex takes the cup back as Hermione breaks the dragon lose and he begins to fly.

~A&H~

As they fly over a lake, the dragon flies low enough letting the four Gryffindors jump off. They swim to the shore and just then Alex starts to sink to the bottom of the lake.

"Where's Alex?" Ron asks as Hermione, Ron and Harry sits on the shore.

"Dunno" Harry whispers before passing out. Hermione makes Ron watch Harry as she dives into the lake. She swims to the bottom, seeing the golden cup. She sees Alex with her eyes open, and not breathing. Hermione places a bubble charm on Alex, and sees her chest raise and fall. Hermione sees Alex blink and helps her to the surface. Once they break the surface, Hermione sees Harry help Alex out and Ron helps her. Harry flicks his wand making all their clothes dry. Hermione pulls out a potion and pours it on Alex's hands, making them heal.

"Thank you" Alex gasps catching her breath. Hermione hugs Alex gently happy that she is ok.

"Let's destroy the cup before going to Hogwarts" Ron tells them. Hermione pulls out the sword and hands it to Alex.

"It's your turn" Alex takes it, puts the cup on the ground before stabbing it. The black cloud surrounds Alex and sees Voldemort standing in front of her. She ignores Voldemort and pushes the sword all the way through.

Her hair flies everywhere before the cloud disappears and the cup smashes to bits.

**And that's the chapter. Sorry that it is boring. I always found that part boring, on the break in of Gringotts. But I LOVE the dragon. : )**

**Please review, and don't forget to read **_**Everything's Not What It Seems**_** by **_**ShabyShabs**_**.**


	58. Chapter 58

**My first day of school was today (February 7****th****, 2012). It went ok. I LOVE my Writers Craft, and Foods. But not Media Art.**

**I talked to mum and she said I can get into a different class and out of that. **

**I only have to go 3 days this week (today, tomorrow and Thursday) and then I'm done for the week.**

**The teacher Ms. Darling is nice and all, but I'm not that kind of Art student. **

**Oh, and the resource teacher Mrs. Fraser is REALLY nice. : )**

**There, and now I'm done talking about my day. How was yours?**

**Chapter 58**

_Last Time:_

"_Where's Alex?" Ron asks as Hermione, Ron and Harry sits on the shore._

"_Dunno" Harry whispers before passing out. Hermione makes Ron watch Harry as she dives into the lake. She swims to the bottom, seeing the golden cup. She sees Alex with her eyes open, and not breathing. Hermione places a bubble charm on Alex, and sees her chest raise and fall. Hermione sees Alex blink and helps her to the surface. Once they break the surface, Hermione sees Harry help Alex out and Ron helps her. Harry flicks his wand making all their clothes dry. Hermione pulls out a potion and pours it on Alex's hands, making them heal._

"_Thank you" Alex gasps catching her breath. Hermione hugs Alex gently happy that she is ok._

"_Let's destroy the cup before going to Hogwarts" Ron tells them. Hermione pulls out the sword and hands it to Alex._

"_It's your turn" Alex takes it, puts the cup on the ground before stabbing it. The black cloud surrounds Alex and sees Voldemort standing in front of her. She ignores Voldemort and pushes the sword all the way through._

_Her hair flies everywhere before the cloud disappears and the cup smashes to bits. _

_Now:_

As they arrive to Hogsmeade an alarm goes off. Alex hears Death Eaters approach, and pushes her friends down to take cover.

"Hello Alex" Alex looks up to see Lucius.

"Hello Lucius" Alex forces a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Taking over your shift" Lucius glares.

"Well you can leave now. I will take it from here" Lucius nods and leaves without saying a word.

More Death Eaters arrive and greets Alex before going back to their stations.

"Get your cloak on" Alex whispers to the others. Alex watches as Hermione, Ron and Harry disappears under the cloak, before Alex leads them down an alleyway. Alex looks on both ways, making sure no one is nearby. She knocks on the door in front of her, 4 long knocks and 2 short.

The door opens.

"Hello Alex" a man greets.

"Hi Uncle Aberforth" Alex and the guy hugs before Alex turns to Ron, Hermione and Harry, "get inside"

"Potter and friends?" Aberforth Dumbledore, Alex's uncle and Dumbledore's brother, asks.

"Yup" the clock does not affect Alex or Aberforth, since they can see the teens under it. Hermione, Harry and Ron slip into the house and into the basement that Aberforth tells them. Alex looks up at Aberforth, "they need to get into the castle. Call Neville and make them take the pathway. I need to do my mission" Alex disappears down the alley without a word. She pulls out the Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone. She made a copy of each Hallow and put the copies with Hermione, taking the real for herself.

Alex disappears under the cloak and slips into the forest, heading to the clearing in the middle of the Dark Forest.

Once in the clearing, Alex puts the two halves of the stone together making Dumbledore appear.

"Is it time for you to come back?" Alex asks Dumbledore. Dumbledore shakes his head.

"Not just yet..." Dumbledore trails off.

"Hello Dumbledore" Alex turns around, hearing a familiar voice.

"Stevie..." Alex gasps.

~H&A~

Harry, Hermione and Ron walks with Neville down a tunnel and into the castle.

"Who made this?" Ron asks.

"Alex and Dumbledore. It's easier for them to see Aberforth, who is Dumbledore's brother and Alex's uncle" Neville explains.

"She is full of secrets" Neville shakes his head.

"Not really. She's just like anyone else with secrets"

As they arrive into the castle, they all notice they are in the Room of Requirement.

"I brought us a gift" Neville calls, catching all the DA members.

"Please don't be Aberforth again!" Seamus whines causing Neville to laugh.

"No, even better" Neville steps to the right and Harry, Ron and Hermione walks out smiling.

"WHOO!" everyone claps and cheers.

As they all get onto the ground, Ginny runs in.

"The Carrows are right outside the door" Ginny tells them. Harry and Ginny locks eyes before Ginny looks away.

"What's happening?" they all turn to see Max, Justin and Russo.

"We're getting ready for war" Dean tells them smirking.

"Good. Where's Alex?" Russo asks.

"Dunno" everyone shrugs. Russo narrows her eyes, slightly letting it go.

~A&H~

"What do you want Nichols?" Alex asks with attitude.

"The Elder Wand" Stevie smirks. Alex points the Elder Wand at her and flicks it, sending a green curse at her. Without knowing, Alex killed Stevie with that curse. Alex blinks seeing Stevie's dead body on the ground.

"What did I do?" Alex covers her mouth in shock.

"You are a loyal Death Eater" Alex turns around in time to feel a knife go into her stomach. Alex falls to the ground and onto her side, "but that is what you get for betraying me" the man pushes the knife further in Alex before walking away, preparing for battle.

**Sorry it's short. I'm tired but will begin the next chapter! Please review.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

_Last Time:_

"_What do you want Nichols?" Alex asks with attitude._

"_The Elder Wand" Stevie smirks. Alex points the Elder Wand at her and flicks it, sending a green curse at her. Without knowing, Alex killed Stevie with that curse. Alex blinks seeing Stevie's dead body on the ground._

"_What did I do?" Alex covers her mouth in shock._

"_You are a loyal Death Eater" Alex turns around in time to feel a knife go into her stomach. Alex falls to the ground and onto her side, "but that is what you get for betraying me" the man pushes the knife further in Alex before walking away, preparing for battle._

_Now:_

Alex lies on the ground in a pool of her own blood as the clock hits midnight. She pulls out the Stone of Dreams and closes her eyes.

"I wish dad and everyone on the side of good that died in the Battle of Hogwarts" Alex takes her last breath as the wish comes true.

~H&A~

As Harry, Hermione and Ron sit together on the destroyed stairs of Hogwarts, they sigh in relief happy that the war is over and Voldemort is destroyed.

"Where's Alex?" Hermione asks her boyfriend and Harry. During the war, Ron and Hermione ended up kissing and are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I don't know" Harry whispers looking around.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" they hear a booming voice shout. 2 minutes later they see Hagrid run into the school carrying another body. But to the Golden Three's shock, they see Alex's long black hair and a knife in her stomach.

"ALEX!" Harry, Hermione and Ron shout jumping to their feet. They run down the stairs and into the great hall, and are shocked to see Dumbledore, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and the people who died in the war, including Fred Weasley. Hagrid lays Alex on the ground, at Dumbledore's feet, and he quickly begins to cast spells. When that doesn't work he picks up the stone in Alex's hand and says something out loud.

"I wish my daughter Alex can be alive again" Dumbledore says loud enough for everyone could hear. That next second, they hear a gasp and Alex lifting herself by the elbows as she coughs, "Alex" Dumbledore pulls his 17 year old daughter to him and hugs her tightly.

~A&H~

"How are you feeling?" Alex's cousin Elena asks her as Alex sits in the hospital wing, 2 days after the battle.

"Alright" Alex shrugs her shoulders, "I was brought back to life just like you. How are you, Jer and Aunt Jenna?" Alex asks in return.

"We're better. Is that Voldemort guy dead?" Alex nods.

"Ya. The Death Eaters are all either dead or in Azkaban" Elena smiles happy that Alex is ok and her, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all out of death's path.

As September arrives, Alex is sitting in the new Great Hall, at the high table. Alex got an owl from each Hermione, Harry and Ron, telling her they are returning to Hogwarts to finish their education. Just a week ago, Jeremy, Elena and Jenna returned to Mystic Falls.

But what they all don't know... they all are still in death's path.

**Sorry that was short. That is the end of year 7, but now I'm making my VERY own year 8! : )**

**Please review.**


	60. Start of Year Eight

**Ok, so it was the second day back to school and I had homework. : ( **

**I HATE homework!**

**Chapter 60**

_Last Time:_

"_We're better. Is that Voldemort guy dead?" Alex nods._

"_Ya. The Death Eaters are all either dead or in Azkaban" Elena smiles happy that Alex is ok and her, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all out of death's path._

_As September arrives, Alex is sitting in the new Great Hall, at the high table. Alex got an owl from each Hermione, Harry and Ron, telling her they are returning to Hogwarts to finish their education. Just a week ago, Jeremy, Elena and Jenna returned to Mystic Falls._

_But what they all don't know... they all are still in death's path._

_Now:_

Over the summer, Dumbledore allowed Alex to go back and live with Jenna, Elena and Jeremy in Mystic Falls.

It is August and Alex and Jeremy are in the park swinging on the swings as Elena is coming to meet them.

"So Ally, you are turning 18 in December huh?" Jeremy smirks. Alex rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yes, but I DON'T want ANYTHING!" Jeremy ignores Alex, and decides he will buy her something. It is Elena's and Alex's final year in muggle school, and Dumbledore decided that as of January she will be coming back to Hogwarts until April, then go back to Mystic Falls... maybe.

"Whatever. So what classes are you taking?" Alex bites her lip and sighs.

"English, Math, History and Society" Alex answers, "you?"

"English, History, Drama and Yearbook" Jeremy answers in return.

"Well, I'm taking Science, Math, English and Music" Alex and Jeremy looks up to see Elena, "did you find out if Stefan and Damon are still alive?"

"I..." Alex starts until see gets cut off.

"They're dead" before Alex could turn; the person that spoke grabs her and gets into position to snap her neck.

"Klaus" Elena gasps. Elena and Jeremy sees two other people arrive. Elijah and Rebekah, "Elijah... Rebekah"

"Hello Elena" Elijah nods, "Jeremy" Jeremy and Elena stares at Elijah, "let the witch go Klaus. They haven't tried to kill you" Klaus rolls his eyes and pushes Alex away from him.

"You all better be happy that my brother is here. If he wasn't your little cousin that is a witch, would be dead... or worse... turned" and just like that Rebekah and Klaus runs off. Alex stares at Elijah and nods.

"Thank you" Alex whispers. Elijah smiles and nods. He rubs her arm gently before running after his brother and sister.

Elena and Jeremy quickly pull Alex into a hug, but worried and scared that Klaus and Rebekah will come back.

~A&H~

With Elijah he is thinking about Alex. He knows that he MAY like her, like have a crush. But he knows that she is in love with "The One Who Lived". _Stupid Harry Potter! _Elijah curses in his mind.

Elijah then begins to think on how scared Elena and Jeremy looked when Klaus almost killed Alex. _I need to protect that family somehow._

"Hey Elijah. We're home" Elijah hears Rebekah tell him.

_I can't wait until mother kills us all. _Elijah sees his other, who is a witch, standing on the stairs, with her arms crossed.

"Who did Klaus almost kill this time?" she asks Elijah.

"Alex Dumbledore" her eyes grow wide.

"Is her father Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes" Klaus answers before Elijah.

"Oh god..." before she could fall, Rebekah runs over and catches her in time.

"What is it mother?" Rebekah asks.

"Alex Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore's daughter... I'm her mother"

**Sorry that was short. But if I continue onward, then I would mess it all up for myself. Please review.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

_Last Time:_

"_Is her father Albus Dumbledore?"_

"_Yes" Klaus answers before Elijah._

"_Oh god..." before she could fall, Rebekah runs over and catches her in time._

"_What is it mother?" Rebekah asks._

"_Alex Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore's daughter... I'm her mother"_

_Now:_

"What do you mean mother?" Klaus asks snapping out of the shock first, "how is that even possible. You are thousands of years old"

"It's called magic Klaus" Rebekah snaps, "mother is a witch; Alex's dad is a wizard. Get the picture?"

"Both of you stop fighting! I casted a non-aging spell and found a spell to live at the same age forever, but the only way to be killed, is to be killed by another witch or wizard. Voldemort killed me when Alex was barely one. I changed my name to Zoe married Albus Dumbledore" Zoe explains, "Zoe was my mother's name"

"How was it possible that none of us found you?" Elijah asks.

"I was in London, England. For being in England for so long, I was able to learn their magic and get a wand"

"If you were to see that Dumbdude again, will he notice who you are?"

"Yes I would" they all look up to see Dumbledore and Alex next to him.

"Albus…" Zoe whispers. Dumbledore shakes his head.

"You lost me long ago Zoe…" Dumbledore looks down at Alex who is staring at the vampires a little scared, "don't worry Ally, they will not hurt you again" Dumbledore hugs Alex to him, protecting her, "I just came here to tell all of you, to leave MY daughter alone"

"She's my daughter too Albus" Zoe stands up glaring.

"She will never be yours Zoe. You LIED to me and to Alex on who you were. Even though you were dead to see Alex grow up, you obviously had enough power to come back at some point. Just do what you please Zoe, but stay AWAY from Alex, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. I will be staying here in Mystic Falls until you leave and NEVER come back" and just like that, they disappear. The family all stares at the place where Dumbledore and Alex once stood.

"You sure screwed over mother" Klaus smirks, "if you like; I could go kill them…"

"No!" Zoe snaps, "You will stay away from the family. Go do whatever, besides killing people. I need to talk to Elijah"

Everyone leaves the hallway, and Zoe and Elijah heads up to Zoe's office.

"What are you going to do mother? I know you want to be with Alex and Albus" Elijah tells Zoe.

"I know. I will find a way to get them to trust me again. I know I screwed it up the first time, but that doesn't me I can't have a second chance"

"But what happened to killing all of us to be a family again, so Mystic Falls could be in peace?"

"That is not the plan now" Elijah sees an evil glint in Zoe's eyes and knows this will NOT end well.

**Sorry for ANOTHER short chapter. It will get longer in time. Please review.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Here is chapter 62.**

**Chapter 62**

_Last Time:_

_Everyone leaves the hallway, and Zoe and Elijah heads up to Zoe's office._

"_What are you going to do mother? I know you want to be with Alex and Albus" Elijah tells Zoe._

"_I know. I will find a way to get them to trust me again. I know I screwed it up the first time, but that doesn't mean I can't have a second chance"_

"_But what happened to killing all of us to be a family again, so Mystic Falls could be in peace?"_

"_That is not the plan now" Elijah sees an evil glint in Zoe's eyes and knows this will NOT end well._

_Now:_

Alex sits on the couch with Dumbledore, since Dumbledore got Jenna, Elena and Jeremy to go out, so he can have some time with Alex.

"So that was my mother?" Alex looks up at Dumbledore with her big brown eyes.

"Yes" Dumbledore nods.

"So does that mean I am related to Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah?"

"They would be your half siblings" Alex looks down and at the floor. Dumbledore sighs and wraps am arm around her shoulders. Alex moves a little bit so her head could rest on his shoulder.

"Why is she like that? She broke your heart and mine. I don't want to be near her dad" tears fill Alex's eyes as Dumbledore hugs her closer.

Just then, there is a knock on the door. Dumbledore rubs Alex's arm before getting up and answering the door.

"Elijah" Dumbledore whispers seeing the vampire.

"Hello sir. May I speak with you?" Elijah asks. Dumbledore nods, and looks at Alex who is looking at him worriedly.

"I will be fine Ally. You stay here" Alex nods and turns on the TV allowing Dumbledore to step onto the deck. He closes the door and looking at Elijah, "let's take a walk"

As they walk down the road in silence, Elijah breaks the silence.

"Mother is going to try get between you and Alex" Elijah tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore looks at Elijah and nods.

"I figured as much. I don't know if I should just take Alex and leave, or stay and let it happen" Dumbledore tells Elijah honestly.

"Mother will hunt you down just to earn your forgiveness" Dumbledore nods at this information.

"What do you think I should do? Should I tell Alex?"

"I think you should, to give her a heads up. She will understand and I know she doesn't want to be near mother. Personally, I don't either. I think mother is stupid for doing that to you and Alex" Dumbledore smiles and pats Elijah on the shoulder as they rearrive to the house after walking about the block.

"Do you think that you could go to the high school and become a student? That way you could protect Alex, Jeremy and Elena?" Elijah smiles and nods.

"I would love to. But shouldn't you go to Hogwarts?"

"It will only be until January. After that, Jenna and I talked and we all will be moving to England. Jenna, Jeremy and Elena want to have a new start" Elijah nods once more allowing Dumbledore to open the door.

"I will keep an eye on the house at night. I will not allow mother, Klaus or Rebekah near here, in case Klaus and Rebekah decided to try and hurt Alex or the rest of you again"

"Thank you Elijah" Dumbledore nods before entering the house and fills Alex in.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts, 18 year old Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are sitting in their seats, looking for Alex.

"Where is she?" Ron asks looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny Weasley asks.

"Alex" Hermione, Harry and Ron mutters craning their necks, trying to find the brunette.

"Dumbledore isn't here either" Ginny points out. The Ministry of Magic allowed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex to come back to Hogwarts, to redue their final year because they saved the world.

"What?" Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads snap up to the high table to see in fact that Dumbledore is not present.

"Where is he?" Hermione asks.

Before anyone could answer McGonagall steps up to the podium. After all, the first years are already sorted.

"Welcome to a new year students, and it's nice to see familiar and non-familiar faces. Now, I know many of you are wondering where the Headmaster is and his daughter" McGonagall sends a knowing look at the Golden Trio, "Professor Dumbledore and Alex Dumbledore are currently gone away until January. They have family business, and Professor Dumbledore may pop up here and there, but it will be for important matter..." McGonagall trails off and Dumbledore pops in, and rushes to Hagrid, "just like this"

Hermione, Ron and Harry stare at Dumbledore and see a worried face. They see his mouth moving nonstop until he disappears and leaves a nervous looking Hagrid.

"I wonder what is going on" Harry whispers to Hermione and Ron, who nods in agreement.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

_Last Time:_

"_Welcome to a new year students, and it's nice to see familiar and non-familiar faces. Now, I know many of you are wondering where the Headmaster is and his daughter" McGonagall sends a knowing look at the Golden Trio, "Professor Dumbledore and Alex Dumbledore are currently gone away until January. They have family business, and Professor Dumbledore may pop up here and there, but it will be for important matter..." McGonagall trails off and Dumbledore pops in, and rushes to Hagrid, "just like this"_

_Hermione, Ron and Harry stare at Dumbledore and see a worried face. They see his mouth moving nonstop until he disappears and leaves a nervous looking Hagrid._

"_I wonder what is going on" Harry whispers to Hermione and Ron, who nods in agreement._

_Now:_

As Elijah arrives home the next day, he sees Zoe (also known as Esther), Finn (less evil then Klaus), Klaus, Kol and Rebekah.

"What's going on?" Elijah asks. He hears something behind him and sees... Mikael, his father, "father" Elijah bows slightly, before looking at him.

"Good morning Elijah. Niklaus" Mikael glares at Klaus, who fidgets.

"Sir" Klaus looks at Zoe and Mikael glares at her.

"You are trying to destroy a lovely family Esther, if that is even your name" Mikael snaps. Elijah does a happy dance in his mind, happy that his father is also against his mother like he is.

"My real name is Esther, Mikael. You know that" Zoe starts.

"I don't know who you are anymore Esther" Mikael cuts her off, "you had an affair on me and brought Niklaus in the world. You have another affair and get married to the greatest and most powerful wizard in the world. Who else are you with?"

"No one"

"Then why are you trying to destroy Albus Dumbledore and Alex Dumbledore?"

"So I can get my powers back! That kid has all my powerful magic. When she was born, some of my powers went inside her!"

"How do you get them back? You have to kill her? Torture her?"

"I have to kill her and Albus to get them back"

"Why do you have to kill Albus?"

"As long as he is alive, Alex cannot be killed" Elijah looks at Zoe in shock. He notices Rebekah's, Finn's, Klaus' and Kol's shocked faces. He looks at Mikael and sees him not even fazed.

"I will not help you Esther. I am not going to allow you to do this either. I am going to protect them. I know for a fact that Elijah doesn't like this either. If he wishes, he can come with me and protect them. Just so you know Niklaus..." Mikael turns to Klaus, "Stefan and Damon Salvatore are not dead. They are at the house with Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Albus and Alex. Same with Katherine" Mikael turns to Elijah, "would you like to be on this side Elijah or help me?"

Elijah smiles.

"I'm on your side father" Elijah tells him. Mikael grins.

"Anyone else?" Kol stands up and stands next to Elijah.

"I'm on your side father" Kol tells him.

"Me too" Rebekah walks over, "and before you say anything father, I am going to apologise to Alex"

"Good" Mikael looks at Zoe, Klaus and Finn, who are all just sitting there, "Finn, what about you?"

"I'm staying" Finn glares, "This is war"

Mikael nods.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

And just like that, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Mikael leave, and know they will have to get the werewolves and other vampires on their side before the war arrives.

~A&H~

Alex and Dumbledore are sitting on the couch with Elena, Jeremy and Jenna next to them. Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol are sitting in front of them on the other couch.

Rebekah already apologised, and Alex accepted it.

"So Zoe or Esther, whatever, is going to try to kill both me and Alex?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes. It's going to be a war" Mikael tells him as Katherine, Stefan and Damon stares at them, "I think you and Alex should take Elena, Jeremy and Jenna to Hogwarts, since it is the safest place in the world. Us vampires will go and recruit other vampires and werewolves" Dumbledore nods.

"I will send Hagrid to go and get the giants that fought with us for the war last year against Voldemort. I will also call in the Order and I am sure Alex will get her friends to call in the DA" Dumbledore tells Mikael with a smile. Mikael smiles back.

"You, Alex and your school will never get a break, will you? You had a war last year against Voldemort, and now the war against Esther" Alex bites her lip and looks at Elijah. Elijah and Alex stares at each other, before he moves forward and hugs her.

"We will protect you and your father Alex. Neither of you will get hurt" Alex hugs Elijah back, feeling the sibling bond growing.

~H&A~

Morning arrives, and Dumbledore waved his wand, making everything pack and pop up at Hogwarts. Once the house is completely bare, Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Alex and Dumbledore heads to Hogwarts. Mikael nods at the other vampires and they begin their mission. Get vampires and werewolves to join their side. Stefan and Damon said that they will go and get witches that they know.

At Hogwarts, the family lands in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore flicks his wand at the wall, revealing 3 separate bedrooms with their names on the doors. Alex knows she will be staying in her dorm with Hermione.

"Those rooms are for you" Dumbledore tells Elena, Jenna and Jeremy. They nod and Dumbledore and Alex both flick their wands, making everything unpack for the bedrooms.

Once that is done, everyone heads to their rooms to go to bed. Alex rubs her eyes and hugs Dumbledore. Dumbledore knows Alex had nightmares all night, and didn't get much sleep. After all, he is the same way.

"Let's get you to bed" Dumbledore whispers leading Alex to his bed. He lifts the covers and tucks her in. He walks to his desk that is in front of his bed. He begins to write a letter to send to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

~A&H~

A few hours later, Alex awakes and heads to the great hall for lunch. As she arrives to the great hall, she is stopped by a blonde haired boy. She looks up to see Draco Malfoy.

"What would you like Malfoy?" Alex asks truthfully exhausted.

"I have feeling for you Alex. I like you more than a friend should. I know we are barely friends, but during the battle last year, and I found out you died, my heart broke. I know you are in love with Harry, but I rather be your friend then nothing at all" Malfoy tells her. Alex stares into his eyes to see them full of truth, "just know, if Harry hurts you at all, he will answer to me"

Alex smiles and nods.

"Thank you Draco" Malfoy pulls Alex to him and hugs her, "you said Harry's name twice, instead of Potter" Malfoy laughs.

"You said my name instead of Malfoy"

"Would you like me to call you Malfoy?"

"No. I like my name" Alex rolls her eyes and laughs lightly.

"Would you like to sit with me, Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure. Did you know they people who never got to finish their final year last year, are here this year?"

"Really?"

"Ya. Neville is here, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and others" Alex rolls her eyes when he said Pansy's name.

"I hate Parkinson" Alex mumbles under her breath. Malfoy holds back a laugh, knowing he wasn't supposed to hear that.

As they arrive to the Gryffindor table, Alex sits at her normal seat and Malfoy sits down next to her. They begin to fill their plates waiting for Hermione, Harry and Ron to arrive from their class.

~H&A~

Hermione, Harry and Ron walk into the great hall and sees Malfoy at their table with a brunette. Harry sees the familiar hair and rushes over.

"Ally!" Harry hugs her. Alex laughs and hugs Harry back.

"Nice to see you again Harry" Alex grins. Harry sits on his girlfriend's left allowing Hermione and Ron to hug her before sitting down across from them.

"Welcome back Ally" Hermione and Ron says at the same time. They all hear someone clear their throat. They turn to the high table to see Dumbledore standing up.

"What's going on Ally?" Hermione asks.

"Dad will be explaining" Alex whispers softly, looking down at her food, all of a sudden feeling sick. She stands up but ends up getting pulled down by Malfoy and Harry.

"Hogwarts is in danger once more. But the enemy is after two people, neither including Harry Potter this time" Dumbledore tells the school, "the enemy is after me and... my daughter"

Whispers and angry voices are heard.

**And that is the chapter. Its 6 pages long and 1,507 words. Please review.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I love Skittles.**

**Chapter 64**

_Last Time:_

_Hermione, Harry and Ron walk into the great hall and sees Malfoy at their table with a brunette. Harry sees the familiar hair and rushes over._

"_Ally!" Harry hugs her. Alex laughs and hugs Harry back._

"_Nice to see you again Harry" Alex grins. Harry sits on his girlfriend's left allowing Hermione and Ron to hug her before sitting down across from them._

"_Welcome back Ally" Hermione and Ron says at the same time. They all hear someone clear their throat. They turn to the high table to see Dumbledore standing up. _

"_What's going on Ally?" Hermione asks._

"_Dad will be explaining" Alex whispers softly, looking down at her food, all of a sudden feeling sick. She stands up but ends up getting pulled down by Malfoy and Harry._

"_Hogwarts is in danger once more. But the enemy is after two people, neither including Harry Potter this time" Dumbledore tells the school, "the enemy is after me and... my daughter"_

_Whispers and angry voices are heard._

_Now:_

The Order and the DA are standing in the Room of Requirement as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Dumbledore and McGonagall are standing in front of them. After explaining everything going on to them, they all agreed that they will train in the Quidditch field instead of having Quidditch that year.

That night, all the students and teachers that are going to fight, are training with Dumbledore teaching them. The first, second and third years will not be fighting, so Dumbledore promised them that they will redue their year in September. He even told the ones who were in the war the year before (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, etc), that they will return to re-re-due their seventh year.

As Dumbledore teaches them their regular spells, Neville and Alex are partners. Neville sends the spell at Alex, and she gets blasted to the ground. She sends the spell, disarming, right back and he gets blasted further. Just then, there is a pop and they all stop to see Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and 4 guards of Azkaban.

"Hello Albus Dumbledore" a guard smiles.

"Thank you for bringing them sir" Dumbledore smiles back the guards' releases Bellatrix and Lucius and leaves again.

"What would you like Dumbledore?" Lucius asks snappy.

"You and Bellatrix are going to help us with the war" Dumbledore answers calmly.

"What war? The war is over" Bellatrix responds.

"My ex-wife is going to try to kill me so she can kill Alex and get her magic back" Dumbledore explains. Bellatrix and Lucius eyes grow wide. They look over at Alex who walks over and hides in Dumbledore's arms, like she did when she is afraid when she was 9.

"Ok, now that is just plain wrong. You and Alex are the strongest witch and wizard in the world. If that bitch wins, then she will become unstoppable" Lucius looks at Bellatrix and sees her grin, "I'm so in. Only if I don't have to go back to Azkaban. And if I could kill that chick"

"Go for it" Bellatrix, Dumbledore and Alex looks at Lucius, who is now smirking evilly.

"Could I kill a few of them?" Lucius asks.

"Sure" Dumbledore shrugs his shoulders, "I may not like killing, but they are already dead. We have to stop them, because if we don't then they will kill innocent people"

"Could Lucius and I bring back the Dark Lord? You guys could kill him after" Bellatrix grins. Dumbledore wraps his left arm around Alex's shoulders and hugs her.

"Only if he's on our side. We will need all the help we can have" Bellatrix nods.

"If you need to, you may kill him" Bellatrix promises.

"Will you keep that promise?" Bellatrix nods.

"We could do the Unbreakable Vow if we need to" Dumbledore looks at McGonagall.

"Perform it please Minerva" McGonagall walks over and Dumbledore and Bellatrix put their right hands together, and McGonagall starts the vow.

**Sorry that was short, but it is leading up to the war and I will show you what Bellatrix and Lucius do. Please review.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Vote on my poll on my profile guys! Oh, and don't forget to check on **_**ShabyShabs**_** story!**

**Chapter 65**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok, now that is just plain wrong. You and Alex are the strongest witch and wizard in the world. If that bitch wins, then she will become unstoppable" Lucius looks at Bellatrix and sees her grin, "I'm so in. Only if I don't have to go back to Azkaban. And if I could kill that chick"_

"_Go for it" Bellatrix, Dumbledore and Alex looks at Lucius, who is now smirking evilly._

"_Could I kill a few of them?" Lucius asks._

"_Sure" Dumbledore shrugs his shoulders, "I may not like killing, but they are already dead. We have to stop them, because if we don't then they will kill innocent people"_

"_Could Lucius and I bring back the Dark Lord? You guys could kill him after" Bellatrix grins. Dumbledore wraps his left arm around Alex's shoulders and hugs her._

"_Only if he's on our side. We will need all the help we can have" Bellatrix nods._

"_If you need to, you may kill him" Bellatrix promises._

"_Will you keep that promise?" Bellatrix nods._

"_We could do the Unbreakable Vow if we need to" Dumbledore looks at McGonagall._

"_Perform it please Minerva" McGonagall walks over and Dumbledore and Bellatrix put their right hands together, and McGonagall starts the vow._

_Now:_

Wind and Lexi are sitting on the rocks on the shore of the lake watching the water, as Alex and Harry walks over to them.

"Hey" Alex whispers sitting down next to them.

"Hey" Wind smiles.

"Hey" Lexi smiles as well. Alex could tell they are forced.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks as Harry wraps an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Just thinking" Lexi looks down.

"I'm upset that Hogwarts is going to war yet again and that Voldemort is returning, but to help us out this time" Wind answers. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"That's all?" Wind and Lexi both nod. Alex nods and looks at Harry them back at the 6 years.

"Dad is going to put protective spells on all of us and even if dark magic hits us, we all will not be killed. So if Voldemort tries to kill us, it won't work" Alex explains. Wind and Lexi looks at Alex shocked.

"Is that possible?" Lexi breathes.

"I was shocked too when he told me. I asked him if he finally gone nuts. Hermione looked it up, and found it in our 7th year DADA textbook, including our Charms textbook" Alex grins, "so either way, we will be fine. You have nothing to worry about"

"You learned something!" the teenagers hear a familiar voice. They turn and see Fred and George Weasley and Rose.

"Oh my bloody hell!" George mocks faint. Alex rolls her eyes and throws a rock at him. The rock hits his stomach as Rose and Fred laughs.

"Ya. You will go to hell and it will be bloody!" Alex smirks and tackles Rose and Fred with hugs, "now I am going to tackle Luna and Neville since they are making out" Alex pulls out her wand, and everyone knows this will not end well.

Alex is going to... prank.

**Sorry for another short chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Ok, so I am giving all of you an early update. I will update every 4 days now, so I can spread it out, so this story will not end so fast, but looks like it will not do that. Unless if I give you one chapter a month, which is not an option. But how many chapters do you want the sequel to be? The highest is 31 the lowest is 10. Please pick a number in between. I have 9 chapters done to the sequel and chapter 7 has a perfect ending, but 3 people changed my mind and got me to continue.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. And yes, I do know the last 4 chapters are short, but it's leading up to the sequel. Oh, and the sequel will be out around Mayish. So keep a look out for that and my other Harry/Alex crossovers that are already almost done.**

**Chapter 66**

_Last Time:_

"_You learned something!" the teenagers hear a familiar voice. They turn and see Fred and George Weasley and Rose._

"_Oh my bloody hell!" George mocks faint. Alex rolls her eyes and throws a rock at him. The rock hits his stomach as Rose and Fred laughs._

"_Ya. You will go to hell and it will be bloody!" Alex smirks and tackles Rose and Fred with hugs, "now I am going to tackle Luna and Neville since they are making out" Alex pulls out her wand, and everyone knows this will not end well._

_Alex is going to... prank._

_Now:_

As Lucius and Bellatrix arrive to the Riddle house, they see other Death Eaters there already.

"We are bringing back the Dark Lord" Lucius tells them as they all hold hands bringing their magic together to raise Voldemort. A good hour later, Voldemort is standing in front of them.

Bellatrix and Lucius explain to Voldemort what is going on.

"So we are to protect Alex and Albus Dumbledore from that freaking witch that wants to be the most powerful witch in the world?" Voldemort asks.

"Yes my Lord" Bellatrix answers. Voldemort smirks.

"No one will EVER compete against me" Voldemort tells them, "I will help them but after the war..."

Voldemort begins to whisper to his Death Eaters about his plan.

But at least he is going to help.

Right?

~H&A~

Hogwarts and the Death Eaters have been trying hard over the few months. Dumbledore and Voldemort came to an agreement that Voldemort and his Death Eaters will only help if the Death Eaters will be off the hook and will not go to Azkaban after this war. Dumbledore agreed, knowing he is making a deal with the devil.

"Hey Daddy!" Alex smiles in shorts and t-shirt, with running shoes and her hair in a ponytail. It is mid-May and Dumbledore is in mid-conversation with Elijah, Mikael, Rebekah and Kol. Alex sees Stefan, Damon and Katherine next to them.

"Alex, take Jenna, Elena and Jeremy into the castle with Wind and Lexi. It's time" Alex nods and runs over to Wind and Lexi. Wind and Lexi are assigned as guards of Jenna, Jeremy and Elena.

"It's time" Alex tells the witch and wizard, and they run to Jenna, Elena and Jeremy. Once they all hold hands, Alex flashes them to the Potions classroom in the dungeons. For the last month, the castle had A LOT of people around the castle. There were vampires, wizards and witches (outside of England), werewolves, giants, centaurs, trolls and hybrids that did not like Klaus.

Once Alex put protection charms around the classroom, to make it invisible to everyone who do not know where the classroom is, Alex flashes out of the school and stands next to Dumbledore with her wand pointed, like all witches and wizards. The giants, trolls and centaurs are guarding the bridges; the werewolves are behind them with the hybrids, behind them then the vampires behind them and in front of the witches and wizards. Alex looks out at the Dark Forest to see Zoe, Klaus, Finn and their army arrive.

The three originals take a step to the right and their army of werewolves, vampires and hybrid charge at them.

Alex sees Voldemort smirk.

"Why hello Zoe, we meet again" Voldemort speaks to himself, "it's time for you to REALLY die for the second time"

And just like that, the war begins.

~A&H~

In the castle, Wind and Lexi are sitting on the chairs they put at the door. They watch the war on the computer screen that Alex gave them. Alex casted a few spells here and there so Wind and Lexi can see what is happening and see who comes toward them. Kind of like a security cameras around the castle and inside the castle. Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are curled up together completely worried and terrified.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Vote on my poll please everyone!**

**Chapter 67**

_Last Time:_

"_Why hello Zoe, we meet again" Voldemort speaks to himself, "it's for you to REALLY die for the second time"_

_And just like that, the war begins._

_~A&H~_

_In the castle, Wind and Lexi are sitting on the chairs they put at the door. They watch the war on the computer screen that Alex gave them. Alex casted a few spells here and there so Wind and Lexi can see what is happening and see who comes toward them. Kind of like a security cameras around the castle and inside the castle. Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are curled up together completely worried and terrified._

_Now:_

As Alex battles Finn someone tackles her to the ground. She is in the middle of the forest, and struggles to get her wand that fell out of her hand.

"Now it's time to die Alex" Alex hears Zoe tell her.

"W... what a... about d... dad?" Alex asks struggling to breathe.

"He's already dead" Zoe tells her and flips her over so she is on her back.

Alex sees a red jet fly through the air and Finn steps in the way of it, and gets hit. Finn goes flying, making Zoe get distracted.

"FINN!" Zoe screams keeping Alex pinned on the ground.

"Leave the girl alone Zoe" Zoe and Alex looks in front of them to see Voldemort.

"Tom" Zoe gasps. Voldemort narrows his eyes and points his wand at the witch.

"Let the girl go" Voldemort snarls. Zoe moves away from Alex, and Alex dives for her wand. Voldemort walks to Alex and takes her hand in his. He lifts Alex up and hides her behind him.

Voldemort flicks his wand making the killing curse fly at Zoe. He turns around and pushes Alex out of the forest, neither not knowing if it hit or not.

~H&A~

Dumbledore is sitting in his office looking out his window at the forest. Their army won the war, but he doesn't know if Voldemort killed Zoe once and for all or not. Just then, the door opens and Voldemort pushes Alex into the office.

"ALLY!" Alex runs into Dumbledore's arms and hugs her tightly, "thank you Tom" Voldemort nods.

"This does not mean we are friends or on the same side. I don't know if Zoe is alive or not. I was more worried on getting Alex out of there" Dumbledore nods in understanding.

"Thank you for protecting Ally"

"Not a problem. Now I am going to go and see if Zoe is dead or not"

"Alright" Voldemort leaves with a pop. Dumbledore looks down at his daughter, and sees cuts all down her legs, arms, neck and face.

During the war, Damon, Stefan and Katherine, along with all Death Eaters, werewolves, vampires and Hogwarts students all survived. Truthfully, there were no deaths on Dumbledore's side. All the deaths were on Zoe's side.

"Are they safe?" Alex whispers looking up.

"Yes. Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Wind and Lexi are perfectly fine. They all are in the great hall with Fred, George and Rose" Alex nods and the father and daughter walk down to the great hall.

~A&H~

All the Death Eaters and Voldemort are standing in front of Zoe, who is still alive. Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus are surrounded by them as well.

"I cannot believe you got Albus and Alex to trust you" Bellatrix snaps at the Originals.

"It was easy to do" Mikael laughs. All the Death Eaters narrow their eyes and points their wands. Voldemort smirks and flicks his wand. The killing curse hits Kol, making him fly into a tree and his head pop off his body.

"You were saying?" Voldemort smirks. Zoe looks at Voldemort.

"Tom" Voldemort snarls at his name, "please don't do this! We can help you kill Albus and everyone you want" Voldemort taps his chin with his wand.

"That is not going to happen Zoe. You put this act up when Alex was a few months old. That was over 17 years ago" Voldemort looks at Bellatrix and nods. She sends the killing curse and Rebekah is the next one to go, "your turn Lucius" Lucius kills off Klaus. All is left is Zoe, Mikael, and Elijah.

"Please Tom! We can help you become the most powerful wizard in the world!" Zoe begs. Voldemort rolls his eyes.

"I can easily do that without your help Zoe" Lucius kills off Mikael, and Bellatrix kills Elijah. Voldemort points his wand at Zoe, "any last words?"

"Please" Zoe begs letting tears fall.

"Too bad" and just like that... Zoe is gone.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

_Last Time:_

"_That is not going to happen Zoe. You put this act up when Alex was a few months old. That was over 17 years ago" Voldemort looks at Bellatrix and nods. She sends the killing curse and Rebekah is the next one to go, "your turn Lucius" Lucius kills off Klaus. All is left is Zoe, Mikael, and Elijah._

"_Please Tom! We can help you become the most powerful wizard in the world!" Zoe begs. Voldemort rolls his eyes._

"_I can easily do that without your help Zoe" Lucius kills off Mikael, and Bellatrix kills Elijah. Voldemort points his wand at Zoe, "any last words?"_

"_Please" Zoe begs letting tears fall._

"_Too bad" and just like that... Zoe is gone._

_Now:_

Alex and Harry are sitting out at the lake making out, until there is a bang. They just survived the second war at Hogwarts. They jumps up and sees the school on fire, yet again.

"DAD!" Alex screams running to the school with Harry right behind her. They run up to the school and see the Death Eaters killing everyone that steps out of the castle. Alex sends a killing curse, killing 4 Death Eaters right after each other. Harry disarms Death Eaters as Dumbledore steps out of the castle killing all Death Eaters that try to get into the school to kill.

"Get inside Harry and Alex" Dumbledore orders. The couple runs into the castle ready to battle.

"Second war in one day. It's a new record" Ron jokes from behind Alex. Alex turns and sighs.

"Ya, not a good thing though" Alex agrees.

~H&A~

Alex freezes in shock. She sees a red jet from the killing curse, sent from Voldemort, hit Dumbledore in the chest.

"DAD!" Alex screams. Anger and pain fills her brown eyes. She breaks away from students and teachers and runs out of the castle, which has a protection shield around it. She runs into the night and dodges all killing curses that are fired at her. She runs over to Voldemort and his back is to her. She sends the killing curse at him and it hits him in the back. Just then Bellatrix sends the curse at Alex, just missing her, before Alex sends one right back.

The Death Eaters are in shock. Not only is the Dark Lord dead again, but the best Death Eater in existence, is also dead. All the Death Eaters charges for Alex, but the teachers, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the Order and the DA steps out of the castle and protects Alex.

Once all the Death Eaters are either killed or retreated, Alex runs back into the school to Dumbledore's body.

"Where's the Stone of Dreams?" Alex shouts. Everyone looks sadly at Alex, "where is it?" McGonagall kneels down next to the young girl and holds her at arm's length.

"Your dad destroyed it Alex. I'm sorry, but he isn't coming back" McGonagall tells Alex. Tears fall rapidly from her eyes and she begins to sob. Alex collapses into McGonagall's arms sobbing loudly.

**And that's the chapter. Short I know, but I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter besides the death. Please review.**


	69. Chapter 69

**I know how I am going to end this story now. : ) Thank you **_**ShabyShabs**_** for the great idea! Either I WILL make a sequel, but right now, I will not. I just want to focus on the ideas in my mind and school. On my profile, it tells you when the sequel will come out. So keep an eye out! Ok, it's May 9th it will come out.**

**Chapter 69**

_Last Time:_

_The Death Eaters are in shock. Not only is the Dark Lord dead again, but the best Death Eater in existence, is also dead. All the Death Eaters charges for Alex, but the teachers, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the Order and the DA steps out of the castle and protects Alex._

_Once all the Death Eaters are either killed or retreated, Alex runs back into the school to Dumbledore's body. _

"_Where's the Stone of Dreams?" Alex shouts. Everyone looks sadly at Alex, "where is it?" McGonagall kneels down next to the young girl and holds her at arm's length._

"_Your dad destroyed it Alex. I'm sorry, but he isn't coming back" McGonagall tells Alex. Tears fall rapidly from her eyes and she begins to sob. Alex collapses into McGonagall's arms sobbing loudly._

_Now:_

It has been 10 years since Dumbledore died. Alex and Harry broke up and Alex is now married to Draco Malfoy. Harry is married to Ginny, Hermione is married to a muggle since she wants to forget everything about magic, and Ron is married to Lavender Brown. All mixed up eh?

Ron has a son and daughter. The son's name is Ronald Harold Weasley, and the daughter's name is Lily Rose Weasley.

Harry has two sons and daughter. The son's names are Harry Jasper Potter and Isaac Steven Potter, and the daughter's name is Dallas Stephanie Potter.

Hermione has a daughter and a son. Her daughter's name is Hermione Leslie Granger and he son's name is George Jay Granger.

As for Alex, she has two daughters and two sons. Her daughters' names are Alexis Justine Dumbledore and Destiny Abby Dumbledore. As for her sons their names are Albus Wilfred Dumbledore and Sev Drew Dumbledore.

Lavender has always been obsessed with Ron, so she named their son after him. Ginny named their first son Harry, after Harry. Hermione's husband hates kids but named their daughter after her, then walked out of their lives. Draco named their daughter after Alex, and told her that their kids will NOT have his last name, because he wants to keep the Dumbledore line going, which Alex agreed.

All the kids are the same age and are twins. The only difference is Alex's and Draco's kids. Albus was born first then 5 years later Destiny and Sev came into the picture then a few months later, on December 31st, Alexis came into the picture.

~A&H~ **(The Sequel Comes Out May 9th)**

Alex, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Lavender all sits down in the great hall at Hogwarts for the last time. All their kids are now married and with their own kids. It is a reunion and even the teachers have kids that are married, with their own kids, etc, etc, etc.

McGonagall looks at Alex and Draco who are not even looking at each other. McGonagall looks in the direction Draco is looking in and sees him staring at Pansy. She looks in Alex's eye view to see her staring at Harry. Ginny is staring at Dean, who is staring back. Neville is staring at Luna, who stares back. Harry stares at Alex. Hermione and Ron stares at each other. Lavender stares at Seamus. McGonagall was in love with Alex's dad, ever since they were in 3rd and 5th year. McGonagall is two years younger than Dumbledore.

Just then, they all hear explosions.

They race outside of the castle, and sees bombs dropping and everything exploding.

A bomb drops from the sky, hitting the castle and killing everyone in or near it. Including Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

And that is how that generation ends.

**And that's the end of Secret Mission. I do have a sequel in mind thanks to **_**ShabyShabs**_** and her allowing me to use her ideas. The kids being named after their parents were her idea so they are the never ending line.**

**Please review.**


	70. Sequel

**Sequel to Secret Mission is up!**

**It's called "Secret Mission: Destiny Strikes".**

**~Im a Skyscraper**


End file.
